Bendito Amor
by lachicaderosa
Summary: ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Recobrar el pasado o preservar el amor? Albert tendrá que tomar decisiones importantes y cualquier error que cometa podría costarle la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bendito Amor**

 **Capítulo I - Domani**

Mañana, mañana será un nuevo amanecer y al verte podré jurar que el cielo no es celeste, sino verde esmeralda, el mismo de tus ojos, en los que me pierdo día con día, sin que ni siquiera lo notes.

Mañana despertaré temprano e iré a la plaza para comprarte flores, pero como siempre me llenaré de miedo y las pondré en el gracioso florero de la estancia; pero aun así disfrutaré secretamente de como se ilumina tu rostro al verlas, como cada mañana.

Mañana me llamarás "amigo" y mi alma se estrujará por ocultar mis sentimientos; me morderé los labios para no decirte un "te quiero", me conformaré con decirlo al viento y cerraré fuerte los ojos para evitar que se escape una lágrima cuando te vea suspirar por otro.

Mañana, quizás recuerde mi pasado... aunque francamente no me importa ¿Para qué saber quién soy? Si me basta con saber que tú eres mi todo, sé que el corazón no necesita de memorias.

Sin embargo ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? solo a mí mismo y es tan poco; me apoyo en el cristal de la ventana viendo el constante caer de la lluvia absorto en mis pensamientos, pero de pronto me sobresalto al notar unas frágiles manos rodeando mi cintura ¿Es que acaso eres tú quien me abraza? No puede ser, no obstante el palpitar frenético de mi corazón me dice que estoy en lo cierto.

"Albert"

¡Es tu voz! entonces no es un sueño; con cuidado doy vuelta y quedo frente a tu grácil cuerpo, pero no me permites verte ya que de inmediato tu rostro se hunde en mi pecho, te cierro en un fuerte abrazo y dejo que mi cabeza descanse sobre tu dorado cabello, te escucho llorar y tus lágrimas desgarran mi alma ¿Acaso has tenido una pesadilla mi cielo? Me maldigo pensando que debí de estar pendiente, quizás llamaste y yo no acudí a tu encuentro, "perdóname" te digo sintiéndome culpable por no poderte defender del desconsuelo.

"Nunca me dejes" susurras dulcemente moviendo tu pequeña boca grana, dejando sin querer una invitación para mis besos, para sellar en ellos un pacto de amor eterno, me acerco despacio y cuidadosamente, pero mi juicio le gana a mi imprudencia, sé que no debo de hacerlo, así que apoyo mi frente en la tuya conteniendo mis deseos, te arrullo en mis brazos y te llevo a tu dormitorio como a una niña pequeña, mientras mis latidos corren como caballos desbocados... pero tú, no lo notas.

"Seré el guardián de tus sueños" te digo mientras te cubro con las mantas blancas y me quedo allí, viendo como tus esmeraldas van lentamente cediendo al sueño; sin poder resistirlo más y aprovechando que duermes, te robo lo que sé que tal vez nunca tenga por derecho, un beso, pero algo pasa y te siento mover los labios tímidamente en respuesta, asustado me alejo y te veo sonriendo ¿Lo has sentido acaso? o quizás sólo sigues durmiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bendito Amor**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Tu Sei La Mia Speranza**

Que lejanos se me hacen los días, parece que han pasado siglos desde el San Pablo... siglos desde que lo vi por primera vez en el Mauretania, con aquel porte tan elegante, el cinismo pintado en su rostro y aquella sonrisa pícara que hacían brillar sus ojos con un resplandor hermoso; camino sin entender que hago aquí en el muelle... ciertamente no espero a nadie y nadie espera por mi, pero al mezclarme entre la gente pareciera que hago juego con el paisaje, rostros tristes acompañados de algunas lágrimas me hacen sentir libre para llorar también, aquí pueden salir libremente sin que nadie me reproche.

\- Miss, miss - escucho la voz de un pequeño que tira de mi abrigo insistente.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - le contesté sonriendo viendo sus mejillas sucias y su cabello rubio revuelto.

\- La señora de allá - dijo señalando en una dirección - dice que por favor se acerque usted, quiere hablarle - terminó y yo me sentí extrañada por aquel recado, miré en la dirección que el pequeño indicó y allí estaba imponente y enfundada en un elegante vestido azul una dama que me levantaba el brazo a modo de saludo como si me conociera... ¿Qué podría querer conmigo? me pregunté curiosa antes de agradecerle al pequeño con un dulce que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo.

\- ¡Eres hermosa! - exclamó cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Buenos días señora, soy Candice White, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunté tímidamente y tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa.

\- ¡Por supuesto querida! todo esto es muy repentino, pero sino te hablaba ahora corría el riesgo de no volverte a ver y eso hubiera sido una gran pérdida.

\- Disculpe no logro entenderla - dije descolocada sin entender ni un ápice de lo que ella decía.

\- Soy Belle Dupond Peltier, francesa como puedes ver - señaló sonriendo orgullosa - y dueña de la casa de modas Dupond... ¿Sabías que mis vestidos son los que adornan a los reyes?

\- Lo siento, me temo que no soy dada a aquello de la moda, como usted puede ver con sus propios ojos; sin embargo es un gran placer conocerla señora - terminé de decir avergonzada de carecer de aquel conocimiento que en estos momentos se me hacía tan básico.

\- No te preocupes, noto que eres una joven sencilla y no me molesta en absoluto que no sepas bien sobre mi; sin embargo la suerte hoy te ha sonreído. Verás estoy buscando desde hace meses un rostro como el tuyo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Quiero que seas la modelo principal de mi negocio - habló decidida con el típico gesto de alguien que no admite que le lleven la contraria.

\- Señora... ¿Me ha visto usted bien? - pregunté incrédula.

\- ¡Oh por supuesto niña! - rebatió casi ofendida por mi comentario.

\- Me toma por sorpresa.

\- No digas nada aún, piénsalo con calma, creo que no es necesario decir que pagaré bien por tus servicios Candice, toma esta tarjeta, aquí está mi dirección, ven a verme el próximo viernes por la mañana sea cual sea tu decisión. ¿Lo harás? - interrogó colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Lo haré señora Dupond - respondí antes de despedirme y emprender el largo camino de regreso al departamento.

\- ¡Candy! me tenías preocupado - habló Albert cuando me vio entrar.

\- Lo siento, quise caminar un poco y no quería incomodarte haciendo ruido, traje un poco de queso para el desayuno ¿se te antoja? - pregunté sonriendo.

\- ¡Genial! el café ya está hecho Candy - escuché que dijo mientras me iba a lavar las manos.

"¡Qué mundo tan irónico!" murmuré viéndome en el espejo ovalado, yo tan descontenta con mi apariencia y me ofrecen esto... ¿se habrá estado burlando de mi aquella señora? no lo parecía... pero quizás es que esté mal de la cabeza.

\- ¡El café se va a enfriar! - gritó Albert sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Disculpa - le dije tomando asiento mientras él alegremente restaba importancia al asunto - las flores son más hermosas aún que las de ayer - comenté agradecida de que pusiera la nota de alegría en la estancia.

\- ¿Te lo parece? Que bueno que te gusten.

\- Albert, quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que seas por completo sincero.

\- Muy bien - accedió seriamente.

\- ¿Te parezco bonita? - pregunte haciendo que se ahogara con un trago de café.

\- ¡Qué pregunta es esa Candy! - reclamó y yo entrecerré los ojos ofendida, está bien que no sea una preciosidad pero hubiera podido ser más delicado ¿No?

\- Tonterías, solo se me ocurrió - murmuré queriendo parecer indiferente.

\- Por supuesto que eres bonita - contestó con simpleza y golpeando mi ya mellada autoestima.

\- Ya... gracias era lo que necesitaba saber - terminé avergonzada hasta la médula y regañándome por haberme atrevido a preguntar aquello.

\- Anoche tuviste otra pesadilla - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema ¡Que patética que debo de haberme visto!

\- No recuerdo - mentí descaradamente - ¿Hablé dormida?

\- Bueno, yo diría que la próxima vez debería de amarrarte en cama - soltó con humor antes de morder una pieza de pan.

\- Lo siento, me estoy volviendo sonámbula, quisiera dejar de causarte molestias – me disculpe.

\- Nunca molestas pequeña, no vuelvas a decir eso. – habló mirándome con un sentimiento que no supe identificar... debe de ser así como se miran los hermanos...

\- Soy muy afortunada por tenerte – confesé mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo arder mis mejillas.

\- El afortunado soy yo, tú me has dado una vida Candy, soy un hombre sin pasado, pero gracias a ti tengo un presente. - me dijo y a medida que le escuchaba una cálida sensación comenzaba a instalarse dentro de mi corazón.

\- Yo no te he dado nada, has sido tú quien me ha salvado la vida de muchas maneras - afirmé sonriendo agradecida.

\- Quisiera poder ayudarte más - musitó en voz baja desviando la mirada - quisiera poder rescatarte del dolor.

\- Nunca me dejes, no podría soportar perderte a ti también, pase lo que pase no me abandones - pedí mientras alguna lágrima escapaba sin poderla detener.

\- Quizás algún día te arrepientas de decirme eso, yo no soy digno de tu confianza- declaró pausadamente y sorprendiéndome con cada palabra.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? - cuestioné preocupada y con temor de que algún día no esté más conmigo.

– Según lo que me has contado yo no he pasado de ser un vagabundo, pude haber sido un vulgar delincuente, quizás escapaba de la justicia y por eso mi vida era errante, tengo temor de que al descubrir mi pasado me encuentre con cosas desagradables – terminó de decir y entonces lo entendí todo, así que me levante de mi lugar y ubicándome detrás de él lo envolví con mis brazos sorprendiéndolo, coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y le hablé al oído...

* * *

¡Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, me entusiasman y me animan a continuar!

Gracias especiales, especiales, pero muyyyy especiales a:

HaniR - Triny - Nina - Becky 10000 - Glenda - Bunny - Stormaw - Chidamami - Mercedes - AnMonCer 1708 - Yanira.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, de todas maneras continuaré todos, mañana actualizo "Amore mio dove sei"

¡Cariños a todas! Espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bendito Amor**

 **Il Potere del Denaro** **– Capítulo 3**

"Candy no soy digno de tu confianza"- le dije sintiéndome miserable por mi vergonzosa actitud, ¿Qué haría si descubriera que le robé un beso? No quiero ni pensarlo… sacudo ligeramente la cabeza y fijo mi mirada en ella, ahí está viéndome interrogante con sus hermosos ojos verdes y yo me siento débil, no soy capaz de confesar –"Según lo que me has contado yo no he pasado de ser un vagabundo, pude haber sido un vulgar delincuente, quizás escapaba de la justicia y por eso mi vida era errante, tengo temor de que al descubrir mi pasado me encuentre con cosas desagradables"- hablé con la mirada baja, la vi moverse de su asiento y pensé que quizás iría por las galletas que yo había olvidado colocar en la mesa, pero de pronto siento su cuerpo cerca al mío y mi corazón desciende al estómago, sus brazos me envuelven y su cabeza la ha apoyado en mi hombro, ¿Acaso esto es real? No me puedo mover, no quiero ni respirar, tengo temor de que si hago un pequeño movimiento ella se aleje de mí, si tan sólo le pudiera decir lo que siento, si me diera la oportunidad de ayudarla a olvidarse de él.

\- Tú siempre fuiste mi apoyo y sé que eres buena persona, pero ya que tienes dudas sobre ello quiero que me escuches, no me importa si en tu pasado hay algo malo, algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, yo jamás te juzgaré ¿Me entiendes? Yo podría poner mi vida en tus manos sin pensarlo dos veces, y podría dar la vida por ti también, tu pasado no cuenta Albert.

\- Candy – susurré emocionado por haber escuchado esas palabras llenas de tanto significado para mi - Gracias - murmuré sin poder expresar todos los sentimientos que llenan mi corazón – Me haces muy feliz - declaré y ella rió bajito, hubiese querido que nunca acabara el momento, pero como nada es como uno quiere unos toques en la puerta la hicieron separarse de mí, "no te alejes" quise decirle, pero aquello se quedó en mi pensamiento, ella se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta del estado en que me había dejado.

\- Buen día Candy- saludó el dueño del edificio - llegó ésta carta para ti - dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía un sobre, ella agradeció y se despidió cerrando la puerta con la elegancia propia de una princesa.

\- Esto es raro - dijo con la confusión pintada en el rostro, caminó hacia la pequeña salita que tenemos y se sentó en el viejo mueble invitándome con la mirada a que le hiciese compañía - es del hospital donde trabajo - informó abriendo el sobre y procediendo a desdoblar el papel, mientras yo observaba asustado al ver como sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? - interrogué casi queriendo arrancar de sus manos aquel papel y enterarme por mí mismo de aquello que le afectaba tanto.

\- ¡Es del doctor Leonard! Me ha despedido Albert, como pudo hacerme eso - se lamentó arrojándose en mi pecho y rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo del despido? - pregunté temiendo que yo fuese el causante.

\- Es por ordenes de la tía abuela - dijo hipando y yo sentí la furia arder por mis venas, ¡cómo podía ensañarse con alguien tan buena y dulce como Candy!

\- No llores, hay muchos hospitales en la ciudad Candy, verás que pronto encontrarás trabajo en alguno de ellos.

\- Ningún hospital me recibirá, el doctor me sugiere que regrese a mi hogar y ocupe mi puesto en la sociedad.

\- ¿Hogar? - pregunté sin entender.

\- La mansión de los Andrew, pero la tía abuela no soporta mi presencia y a mi no me gusta la mansión, yo soy feliz contigo aquí en nuestro departamento y no cambiaría esto por nada. - dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas.

\- ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! - exclamé odiándome pues jamás quise ser un problema en su vida.

\- No digas eso, la tía abuela y los hermanos Leagan siempre buscaron hacerme daño, así que suceda lo que suceda Albert jamás te sientas culpable.

\- Candy - susurré mientras la recibía nuevamente entre mis brazos - conseguiré otro trabajo y nada te faltará, lo prometo.

\- ¡Pero estás enfermo! Ni siquiera deberías tener un trabajo - se quejó mirándome con aquellos ojos que me volvían loco - no lo harás Albert, no permitiré que esto suceda - anunció y levantándose con decisión agregó - Hablaré con la tía abuela, si me van a despedir por su causa al menos quiero que escuche lo que pienso al respecto - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - pregunté teniendo miedo de que se enfrente sola ante esa temible mujer.

\- No Albert, es mejor que no, la conozco muy bien y sé que ir contigo solo le daría nuevas ideas para su maldad, descuida que no tardaré demasiado- dijo antes de darme un ligero abrazo y marcharse.

Media hora después la rubia se encontraba en el salón de los Andrew esperando ser atendida por la matriarca.

\- Así que te atreviste a venir - fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Elroy Andrew apenas vio a la chica de cabellos rizados.

\- Usted hizo que me echaran del trabajo y si he venido hasta aquí es solamente para pedirle que deje de entrometerse en mi vida - sentenció la joven sin dejarse amedrentar por el odio que veía en los ojos de la anciana.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? Lo más seguro es que hayas sido una incompetente - dijo con desprecio.

\- Yo siempre me esmeré en hacer bien las cosas ¡No puede poner en duda mi profesionalismo! - gritó Candy pensando en como aquella mujer podía ser tan cínica.

\- Dudo mucho que tú hayas hecho algo bueno niña estúpida y no grites en mi casa que chillas peor que un animal - declaró con maldad.

\- No entiendo porqué siempre buscó hacerme daño, yo jamás le hice nada.

\- ¿Nada? Tu eres un mal agüero para la familia, por tu culpa murió Anthony, por tu culpa se fue Stear, enredaste al tío abuelo para que sintiera lástima por ti y te adoptara aún sabiendo que no eras nadie, puso la fortuna familiar y nuestro propio honor en tus sucias manos.- declaró con perversa satisfacción mirando el rostro abatido de la joven.

\- Todo lo que usted dice son mentiras, yo nunca lastimé ni herí a nadie.

\- Tú Candice White eres la manzana podrida que daña todo lo que está a su alrededor.

\- Si alguien aquí tiene algo podrido es usted que tiene corrompido el corazón. - se defendió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Eres una mal agradecida, jamás serás una verdadera Andrew! - vociferó dándole una sonora bofetada.

\- Pues anule la adopción, prefiero ser una vulgar huérfana a seguir siendo parte de su retorcida familia.

\- Por supuesto que anularé la adopción, toda la vida serás una do nadie, ¡con razón el actorcito te dejó por aquella lisiada! Seguramente descubrió lo zorra que eres ¡Si hasta te atreves a compartir tu pocilga con un pordiosero! No sé como el tío abuelo pensó que podías ser una dama.

\- Si ser dama es convertirme en alguien tan cruel como usted, no sabe cuánto me alegro de no serlo. - afirmó Candy mirando con dolor a la mujer.

\- Hablaré con el consejo sobre tu comportamiento vergonzoso y ellos se encargan de quitarte el apellido, ahora lárgate de mi casa. - exigió.

\- No habrá nada que me haga más feliz.

\- ¡Luisa! ¡Luisa! - gritó llamando a la mucama - ¡Llévate a esta chiquilla! Y luego manda desinfectar la mansión - ordenó ante lo cual la mencionada mirando tristemente a Candy la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Oh mi niña, mira como dejó tu hermoso rostro!

\- No te preocupes Luisa, estaré bien.

\- Si yo estuviera en tu lugar tomaba mis cosas y me escondía en el rincón más lejano de América - habló la señora preocupada.

\- Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo - respondió Candy dándole un beso a la mujer y marchándose sin mirar atrás.

Tiempo después Albert escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la rubia mientras que con cuidado aplicaba un ungüento sobre su mejilla lastimada.

\- Candy yo tengo que ir a esa casa y enfrentarme con esa mujer, que sepa que no estás sola - le decía el rubio mirándola consternado.

\- No Albert, no quiero que te conozca y también busque la manera de perjudicarte, prométeme que no irás por favor te lo suplico. - rogaba la muchacha tomando una de las manos del joven.

\- No puedo quedarme tan tranquilo viendo como esa mujer te hace tanto daño.

\- No por favor, en todo caso cuida de mi como si fuera una niña, te necesito Albert, eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar a ciegas, solo tú puedes ayudarme a seguir adelante - dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño a causa de la medicina que había bebido para controlar los nervios.

\- Siempre cuidaré de ti mi amada Candy - susurró antes de salir del departamento dispuesto a ignorar el pedido de la chica y buscar a aquella que le había herido tanto, sin saber que eso cambiaría su destino.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por acompañarme en ésta aventura, no saben lo importante que es para mi el que dediquen unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leerme y aún más para dejarme sus lindas palabras que son mi motivación para seguir adelante.

Con respecto a la historia, sé que las cosas están un poco violentas con Candy pero créanme es algo necesario para que ella deje de ser tan inocente, es hora de que vaya formándose como una guerrera...

 **Gracias especiales a :**

 **Nina - Glenda - Yagui - Yanira - Stormaw - AnMonCer 1708**

 **¡Éste capítulo fue dedicado especialmente para ustedes!**

Besos y hasta la próxima!  
Espero sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bendito Amor**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Un Passato Che Ritorna**

Él se encontraba en el salón de los Andrew esperando ser atendido y sintiéndose terriblemente abrumado e incómodo. Sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos frustrantes nada tenían que ver con la opulencia de la mansión, la espera a la que estaba siendo sometido, sus vestimentas sencillas o las curiosas miradas de los sirvientes, había algo más encerrado entre aquellas paredes, debajo de las finas alfombras, algo que no sabía identificar pero que estaba presente; de pronto era como si cada escultura le robase el aire, como si la enorme araña que pendía del techo reposara directamente sobre su cabeza haciendo que su propio cuerpo se hundiese en el asiento, cual tornillo en la madera.

Incluso el sonido del reloj había llegado a ponerle nervioso, cada segundo que transcurría era peor que el anterior y para acrecentar su desgracia, la cabeza comenzaba a tornarse tan pesada como el plomo. A esas alturas Albert estaba seguro de que lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo y buscar la normalidad de su pequeño departamento; no obstante algo le motivó a levantarse y caminar en la dirección donde se encontraban los retratos familiares, notando con sorpresa como cada uno de ellos le resultaba conocido, "¿Porqué?" se preguntó nervioso, de pronto uno de los cuadros llamó su atención, tembloroso se acercó hasta tocar con uno de sus dedos la imponente imagen de una hermosa mujer, "Pauna", fue el nombre que escuchó en su memoria al tiempo que un dolor agudo empezó a taladrarle las sienes haciéndolo perder el sentido.

Mientras tanto en el estudio...

\- Señora, ya ha pasado casi una hora y el joven sigue allí, ¿le digo que se retire? - preguntó temerosa la mucama.

\- No, déjalo que espere un par de horas más, luego ya podrás decirle que no es mi costumbre atender a vagabundos. - habló sonriendo con maldad.

\- Como usted diga señora. - contestó la criada saliendo silenciosamente con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Te das cuenta George? ¿Vez lo que está haciendo esa chiquilla? - preguntó la alterada dama.

\- Señora, estoy seguro de que ella tiene una razón muy importante para compartir departamento con otra persona, además la señorita Candy es una dama, así que estoy seguro que ha protegido su virtud - contestó George imperturbable.

\- ¿Dama? ¡Vamos Jhonson, espabila! Esa es una cualquiera, tú mismo lo has oído, allí afuera está el pordiosero que tiene por amante.

\- Aún no puede adelantar juicios señora. - defendió sin poder creer lo dicho por la señora mayor.

\- Anularé la adopción, no voy a permitir que Candice siga enlodando el nombre de nuestra familia - masculló con enojo.

\- Él no lo permitirá - informó el pelinegro.

\- Hablaré con el consejo.

\- Es mi deber informarle a William lo que usted pretende hacer - anunció el caballero.

\- Avísale y dile que si insiste en su absurdo acto de caridad, esa chiquilla será quien pague las consecuencias; nuestra reunión se ha terminado George, por hoy no tenemos nada más de que hablar. - sentenció con voz dura.

\- Hasta luego señora, espero que la próxima vez tratemos temas menos incómodos.

\- George - le llamó deteniendo su salida - ¿Porqué no vas y hablas con la lacra que vino a verme? Convéncete de que tu querida señorita Candy no es más que la mujerzuela de un vagabundo. - dijo con firmeza ante lo cual el hombre solamente asintió antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

Así fue como la mano derecha de William Albert Andrew se encaminó hacia el salón con el rostro preocupado pues ya había ocultado demasiado tiempo la desaparición de su amigo y en tales circunstancias Candy se encontraba totalmente indefensa a los ataques de la matriarca.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos llegó a su destino y con sorpresa divisó una figura demasiado familiar tirada en el suelo, "No puede ser" murmuró mientras se acercaba velozmente para comprobar sus sospechas "Esto lo cambia todo" se dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Varias horas más tarde...

\- Mi cabeza - fue el quejido que se escuchó en la habitación.

\- ¡Por fin despiertas William!

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó desorientado - Eres... George - murmuró cerrando los ojos tratando de ordenar el cúmulo de recuerdos que como avalancha se cernían sobre sí, ensamblándose unos con otros como si de un rompecabezas se tratase.

\- Te traje a mi residencia ¿pasa algo? - inquirió el moreno mirándolo con detenimiento.

\- Todo es un torbellino en mi mente - contestó - lo siento, parece que salgo de lo profundo de un túnel y me cuesta ver la luz.

\- ¿Necesitas un médico? Me preocupa tu estado.

\- No, yo estaré bien, de echo creo que estoy por fin completo. - señaló sonriendo levemente.

\- No logro comprenderte, pero me parece que es hora de que me expliques qué fue lo que te pasó y porque de pronto estabas precisamente en el lugar del cual quisiste huir durante toda tu vida.

\- Te abreviaré la historia, verás amigo, todo este tiempo he estado viviendo sin recuerdos gracias a una bomba que estalló en el tren donde viajaba, de hecho las cosas pudieron ser peores si Puppet no hubiese saltado a tiempo.

\- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

\- El destino me hizo llegar al hospital donde trabajaba Candy, ella me reconoció y cuidó de mi, pues yo estaba a punto de perder la razón, fue todo muy difícil al principio, es horrible despertar y no tener idea de quién eres, pasé noches enteras sin poder dormir pensando que tal vez yo era un delincuente, un espía, quizás hasta un asesino, imagínate no tenía ningún documento, al parecer tampoco tenía familia y Candy ni siquiera conocía mi apellido; sin embargo fue gracias a esa pequeña rubia que pude recuperarme, ella me otorgó una identidad, inclusive me convenció de que yo era buena persona.

\- No te sigo... espera, entonces todo este tiempo estuviste con amnesia y fue la señorita Candy quien cuidó de ti ¿Quiere decir que eras tu el vagabundo con el que ella vivía?

\- Es lo que acabo de decir - contestó levantándose rápidamente - Uh... parece que tengo que ir despacio, siento como si hubiera tomado litros de Whisky - bromeo sentándose en la cama.

\- ¡Esto si es gracioso! Y la señora Elroy diciendo que eras un pordiosero - se burló divertido con la situación.

\- No me la recuerdes, me parece que mi querida tía y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria, ya es hora de ponerle los puntos claros sobre Candy, tendrá que disculparse lo quiera o no- dijo tajante recordando la mejilla lastimada de la rubia.

\- Hablando de ello... ella quiere anular la adopción, está dispuesta incluso a enfrentarse al consejo y pedir su apoyo.

\- Que siga soñando amigo.

\- ¿No has pensando que eso hasta cierto punto sería pertinente? Espera y no me mires así... lo que quiero decir es que mientras la señorita siga siendo una Andrew, tu tía hará lo posible por hacerle daño.

\- Yo he vuelto y la protegeré. - dijo con decisión.

\- ¿Aún la amas? - preguntó pues conocía bien lo que Candy despertaba en el joven.

\- Más que antes, ahora estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento.

\- ¿Y te corresponde?

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo sabe! - exclamó frustrado.

\- Disculpa el interrogatorio pero, ¿acaso piensas cortejarla? - cuestionó curioso.

\- Supongo que sí, pero aún es pronto, su corazón al parecer por ahora ya tiene dueño. - dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

\- Eso te da el tiempo que necesitas, pues no puedes simplemente enredarte con tu pupila, eso lo sabes... piensa bien cuáles serán tus pasos a seguir, recuerda que tu apellido conlleva una gran responsabilidad y tu cargas con todo el peso de ello como patriarca.

\- No quiero desampararla y aunque ella nunca ha utilizado su influencia como una Andrew, es importante para mí el saber que podría hacerlo si quisiera, además si algo me pasara ella no sufrirá ninguna necesidad.

\- ¡Vamos Albert! No te he dicho que la borres de tu testamento, puedes fijarle una renta mensual, comprarle una casa, ponerle un negocio... cualquier cosa que quieras, pero si tu interés es emocional, si es que deseas convertirla en tu esposa entonces tendrás que tener todo listo legalmente.

\- Tengo que pensarlo con calma.

\- No con tanta calma, va siendo hora de que reveles tu identidad y hagas valer tu autoridad frente al consejo, el clan y la misma tía abuela.

\- Entiendo lo que dices George, por ahora dame un tiempo, necesito disfrutar los últimos momentos de mi anonimato.

\- ¿No piensas decirle la verdad?

\- Ella será la primera en saberlo, pero aún no es el momento...

Ya era de noche y Albert había decidido caminar hacia su departamento, sintiéndose feliz por haberse enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer y cada vez más convencido de que no volvería a amar a nadie de la misma manera, mientras con cariño acariciaba la caja de chocolates que le había comprado.

"Ahora nadie se atreverá a lastimarte" murmuró ingresando su llave en la vieja cerradura de la puerta.

\- ¡Albert! - Gritó una joven al verle aparecer en el umbral.

\- Hola Candy - saludó él conteniendo sus deseos de correr y abrazarla fuertemente.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti, pensé por un momento que habías ido a la residencia de los Andrew y que la señora Elroy te había hecho algo malo. - confesó la chica acercándose.

\- Tienes una gran imaginación - señaló el joven sonriendo.

\- Si hubiera pasado una hora más habría ido a buscarte y ese hubiera sido el primer lugar que visitaría.

\- Pues menos mal que llegué a tiempo, por cierto te traje unos chocolates - dijo casualmente disfrutando de la mirada brillante de la chica.

\- ¡Gracias! si me vas a traer una caja de chocolates cada vez que llegas tarde pues quizás no me enoje tanto - dijo la rubia recibiéndolos alegremente - por cierto la cena ya está servida, solamente estaba esperándote - informó y él no pudo más que sentirse dichoso, pues en su mente se permitió soñar con que eran una familia feliz.

\- Huele delicioso- halagó el rubio.

\- Creo que ésta vez no quemé el pollo - comentó Candy orgullosa de su labor caminando hacia la pequeña mesa siendo seguida de cerca por el caballero.

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta - dijo él cuando tomaron asiento uno en frente del otro.

\- Dime - contestó al tiempo que sintió el dorso de la mano de su acompañante sobre su mejilla lastimada.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó él mientras continuaba con la suave caricia.

\- Un poco - murmuró nerviosa queriendo que aquel toque no se detenga - ¿Acaso se ve tan mal? - preguntó con las mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín.

\- Ella pagará haberte dañado Candy - dijo firmemente y con voz cargada de autoridad.

\- Mi querido Albert, nosotros somos nada a su lado, no podemos enfrentarla pues siempre ganará, es algo a lo que yo ya me he acostumbrado, no se puede nadar contra corriente - terminó de decir colocando su mano sobre la del chico.

\- Así que te quieres quedar cruzada de brazos mientras ella hace lo que quiere de ti, no pareces tú misma diciendo eso - habló el ligeramente molesto separándose de la joven.

\- Conozco a esa familia es todo - dijo con simpleza.

\- ¿Odias a los Andrew? - preguntó él temeroso.

\- Me conoces y sabes que no podría... le tengo mucho cariño a Archie y Stear, además del agradecimiento al tío abuelo... pero ahora yo lo único que deseo es quedarme aquí y llevar una vida sencilla. - habló Candy sonriendo dulcemente sin notar el semblante desencajado del muchacho.

\- ¿Es todo lo que aspiras? - preguntó él contrariado, pues siempre había querido verla como una dama de la alta sociedad, una dama original y distinta de las convencionales... pero dama al fin.

\- ¿Te molesta nuestra vida? - interrogó ella.

\- No, por el contrario, si pudiera escoger me quedaría aquí siempre.

\- ¡Claro que puedes escoger! Eso es lo bueno de no tener dinero ¿No crees?

\- Si... - contestó Albert mientras se repetían en su memoria cada una de las palabras dichas por la joven y que se habían convertido en golpes directos al corazón, pues ahora que ya sabía su identidad también era consiente de que su vida siempre estaría ligada al dinero, William Albert Andrew no podía renunciar a lo que era. Sus días de paz se habían acabado.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capítulo! Muchas gracias por tomar de su valioso tiempo para leer y aún más para escribir sus comentarios, por cierto ¡Son hermosos! miles miles de gracias!

Como ven fue George quien encontró al rubio! ¿Y qué les pareció la interacción entre Albert y Candy?

 **Gracias especiales a:**

 **Yagui - Sayuri1707 - Stormaw - Glenda - Paty - Mercedes - AnMonCer 1708 - Nina - Becky 10000 - Yanira - Triny - Gleysi Chavarria - HaniR**

 **Sin ustedes chicas esta historia no sería posible, pues son sus palabras las que me ayudan a continuar con una sonrisa en el rostro** **.**

Besos! y hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**BENDITO AMOR**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Una Vita Semplice**

\- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano Candy? - _preguntó Albert desde la puerta de su habitación._

\- Al correo - _informó la joven acomodándose con prisa una de sus coletas -_ es una carta para el tío abuelo. _\- explicó señalando el sobre que se hallaba en una esquina de la mesa, y al ver el rostro interrogante del muchacho añadió_ \- Verás estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que Candice White Andrew no puede ejercer la enfermería; sin embargo no hay ningún impedimento para que Candice White trabaje - _terminó de decir guiñando un ojo complacida con su reflexión._

\- Pero tú eres una Andrew - _afirmó el rubio encaminándose hacia el salón y sentándose en su mueble preferido._

\- Exacto, y por eso es éste papelito, le estoy pidiendo al tío abuelo que anule la adopción. - _dijo tomando su lugar frente al joven._

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejar de ser una de ellos? ¿Qué piensas que creerá tu tío? - _quiso saber sintiéndose incómodo al ocultarle su verdadera identidad_

\- No creo que lo tome a mal, quizás sea hasta un peso menos sobre sus hombros, además en ésta carta le expreso lo agradecida que estoy por haberme aceptado como un miembro de su familia, pero también le explico que las cosas no han funcionado muy bien y que lo más sano es la anulación - _dijo suavemente_ \- seamos honestos Albert, yo solamente soy una Andrew en los papeles, pero no formo parte de esa familia.

\- Los chicos y el tío abuelo te quieren mucho, por otro lado si la señora Elroy te llegara a conocer, sin intrigas de por medio, estoy seguro de que te amaría.

\- Haga lo que haga la tía abuela siempre me odiará - _sostuvo_ co _n un dejo de tristeza_ \- los chicos son mis amigos y me seguirán queriendo, fuera o no una pariente; en cambio para el tío yo solamente fui un acto de caridad, espera no digas nada - _pidió con un gesto al rubio que estaba dispuesto a alegar_ \- no es que sea mal agradecida porque yo aún sin conocerlo le quiero, pero soy consciente de que él nunca ha querido verme personalmente, siempre ignoró las veces que yo lo solicité... tampoco contestó ninguna de mis tantas cartas y si lo hizo fue por un breve mensaje que me daba George.

\- Estoy seguro que ese hombre te quiere mucho, quizás simplemente no pudo acercarse a ti por algún problema de esa familia, tú misma me has contado lo complicada que es, además nadie nunca le ha visto ¿no? Eso es algo que debes de considerar en su favor - _defendió con un sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a quemarle._

\- Sí, tienes razón, debe de haber algún motivo para su comportamiento, pero de cualquier manera eso no cambia nada de lo que he escrito en esta carta, quiero dejar de ser una Andrew; de paso eso será como un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado a la tía abuela.

\- Así que le darás gusto a una mujer que no sabe lo que dice.

\- ¡Qué más da! Yo estoy encantada con ésta vida tan sencilla, me siento feliz viviendo aquí sin asistir a ninguna de aquellas fiestas donde las damas van a presumir sus vestidos nuevos y las joyas de familia, ese mundo no me pertenece.

\- Toda la culpa la tiene aquella señora, ella te ha hecho pensar que no perteneces allí cuando tú más que nadie tiene derecho - _afirmó el chico con molestia._

\- ¿Derecho? No tengo ninguno, es más por ahora estoy en un limbo, no encajo en la clase alta porque soy adoptada y tampoco en la trabajadora pues apenas saben mi apellido me marginan, me consideran una chica mimada y excéntrica que no tiene necesidades y que juega a ser pobre... yo he vivido eso en el hospital, me costó mucho que me tomaran en cuenta, y mira lo que pasó hace unos días... mis esfuerzos se vinieron abajo gracias al apellido Andrew ¡Genial! - _exclamó con desánimo._

\- Tu lugar es esa mansión, es más cierro los ojos y te veo envuelta en un hermoso vestido y bailando al son de un vals. - _le dijo imaginándose a si mismo de la mano de la joven._

\- ¡Mi querido Albert tienes demasiada imaginación! - _hablo riendo_ \- ¿sabes? No cambiaría este pequeño departamento por nada, ni por todo el dinero de los Andrew.

\- Con todo el dinero de los Andrew podrías hacer miles de obras benéficas, serías una gran dama de alta sociedad motivando a otras a ser tan buenas como tú - _terminó de decir convencido de cada una de sus palabras._

\- Quizás si yo hubiera nacido como una, pero mi naturaleza es demasiado salvaje para encajar.

\- Eres original, no salvaje.

\- Como sea yo no soy una típica señorita.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a darme la contraria en todo? - _preguntó juguetón viendo que ella asentía y sonreía con dulzura._

\- Bueno Albert no ha sido adrede, es solo que tenemos puntos de vista diferentes, ahora es hora de irme sino esta carta llegará para navidad. - _habló caminando hacia la puerta._

\- No tardes - _pidió el joven antes de ver como se quedaba solo dentro de aquel pequeño y viejo lugar._

"Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre, quisiera no haber recuperado la memoria nunca" murmuraba sin ser oído más que por su fiel mascota que desde su cesta le miraba sin entender.

Después de unos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta y nada lo preparó para ver a la persona que esperaba afuera.

\- ¡Amigo! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Me recuerdas? - _exclamó un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras se le acercaba y le abrazaba como a un hermano._

\- ¡Terry... que alegría! - c _orrespondió tratando de que el otro no notara su consternación_ \- adelante - _invitó amablemente._

\- ¡Recuperaste la memoria!

\- No... no, es solo que eres famoso, es fácil saber quién eres.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! si, bueno, la publicidad para el teatro es necesaria. - _se disculpó apenado._

\- No es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño - _dijo sinceramente._

\- Ese sueño quizás no se hubiera hecho realidad si no me hubieras animado, tal vez no lo recuerdes Albert, pero en Londres siempre me diste tu apoyo y tus consejos, eso es algo que siempre te agradeceré.

\- Me alegra saber que hice algo bueno - _habló recordando sus largas pláticas._

\- Mucho, eh Albert por cierto, Candy no está ¿verdad?

\- No tarda en llegar, disculpa que me inmiscuya pero... ¿acaso no estabas comprometido?

\- Estaba, Albert he pasado por muchas cosas, aquel compromiso trajo mi vida abajo, incluso me dediqué a la bebida; a tiempo pude salir de ello y regresé a Nueva York dispuesto a cumplir mi palabra, pero algo pasó y Susana renunció a su capricho conmigo, me dejó libre y ahora ya no hay obstáculos que me separen de Candy.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, por ambos...

\- Gracias, ésta vez espero llevármela a Nueva York y lo siento Albert pero me temo que no te la devolveré - _dijo riendo._

\- ¿Llevártela? ¿Acaso te piensas casar con ella tan pronto?

\- ¡Ah bueno! si es que ella lo quisiera me casaría mañana mismo, pero hay preparativos que hacer para ello; no obstante puede vivir en la residencia de mi madre en New York.

\- Claro, entiendo - _dijo escuetamente con una sonrisa en los labios que le resultaba difícil de mantener -_ amigo no es que quiera ser descortés, pero tengo que salir así que...

\- Descuida no me molesta quedarme solo, la esperaré mientras cocino algo para los tres, no me creas tan inútil. - _habló alegremente sin notar la incomodidad del rubio._

\- Bien, bien, gracias, entonces te dejo. - _se despidió mientras deseaba desaparecer, al tiempo que se figuraba la reconciliación de la mujer que amaba con aquel amigo suyo que se había convertido en su rival._

* * *

 _Gracias chicas por todos sus comentarios! como ven éste capítulo es un poco corto, me ha tardado bastante puesto que se me rompieron los lentes u.u en fin, de cualquier manera quiero que estén seguras de que no abandonaré ésta historia (ni ninguna otra) así que seguiré dándoles lata! espero no se aburran de mi._

 _En éste cap vemos como Candy está convenciendo a Albert de que le gusta ser una sencilla chica trabajadora... veremos cómo afectará eso al rubio y más ahora que ya llegó Terry, quizás todo desemboque en una situación complicada... por cierto ¿será cierto que Susana dejó así nada más a Terry? yo no lo creo..._

 _ **Gracias super, hiper especiales a :**_

 ** _Bunny - Amigocha - Glenda - Mercedes - Nina - Stormaw - Wendy García - Chidamami - Yagui - Becky 10000 - AnMonCer 1708 - Ed Mon_**

 ** _Gracias en serio chicas, leerlas es un privilegio para mi, ustedes son mi motivación._**


	6. Chapter 6

**BENDITO AMOR**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Scoperte**

\- ¡Albert! Perdona la demora, pasé a buscar un par de empleos, pero al parecer nadie me quiere - _dijo una joven rubia ingresando a su departamento y dejando caer su cartera en el piso se sentó en el mueble exhausta_ \- ¡Pero no me rendiré! - _exclamó teatralmente antes de que sintiera unas manos masajeando sus hombros cansados y rozando sin querer parte de su cuello_ \- Albert...- _musitó la chica extrañada y cerrando los ojos para recibir el placentero masaje._

\- Espero sinceramente que Albert no te haga esto - _fue el murmullo que escuchó en sus oídos y que le hizo brincar del sillón como si hubiese escuchado la voz de un fantasma._

\- ¡Terry! - _gritó ella abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal._

\- Creo que ese es mi nombre - _contestó divertido mientras caminaba hacia la joven que seguía sin moverse_ \- Candy... - _susurró mirándola con adoración_ \- te he extrañado demasiado - _reconoció acariciando uno de los rizos de la chica._

\- ¡Oh Terry! Parece un sueño - _dijo al fin después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para el castaño y dejándose caer en el pecho del actor dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas._

\- No es un sueño Candy, estamos aquí más vivos que nunca y juntos, yo te quiero tanto - _confesó envolviéndola aún más fuerte entre sus brazos._

 _\- "Te quiero" pensó ella y se sintió rara pues muchas veces había soñado con escuchar "te amo"_ \- Yo también te quiero - _dijo sin querer darle vueltas al asunto y disfrutando del perfume del muchacho_ \- Tienes que decirme qué fue lo que pasó - _pidió alejándose un poco._

\- Muchas cosas pecosa, pero ¿te parece si las hablamos mientras comemos? - _sugirió él y ella notó como la mesa ya estaba preparada para tres_ \- Creo que Albert tardará, me parece que quiso darnos espacio - _habló ante la mirada interrogante de la de coletas._

\- Bien, entonces a comer - _respondió alegre._

 _Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos y sin saber qué decir con exactitud; no obstante el chico sabía que era él quien debía empezar, así que pensó iniciar una conversación informal que lo llevase al tema central..._

\- Lindo tu departamento.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo va la evolución de Albert?

\- Bien... hey Terry no somos unos niños ¿cierto? entonces dime ya que fue lo que pasó después de aquella noche - _exigió Candy tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras adoptaba una postura que haría sentir orgullosa a su profesora de modales en el San Pablo._

\- Después de aquella noche todo se volvió un pozo sin fondo, yo me entregué al vicio del alcohol, supongo te enteraste - _a lo que ella asintió mientras masticaba lentamente el primer bocado_ \- pude salir de ello con mucho esfuerzo, mi madre me fue a sacar a rastras de un bar de mala muerte, entre ella y Karen me hicieron entrar en razón.

\- Vaya... no me esperé que hicieras eso, pero me alegro de que hayas dejado la bebida - _elogió sin mirarlo_ \- pero no me imagino a la señora Eleonor Baker entrando en un bar como el que me cuentas - _comentó ella casual_ \- supongo que fue de mucha ayuda Karen. - _terminó volviendo sus ojos a él y notando como sonreía ampliamente ante la mención de aquella joven._

\- Aunque no lo parezca mi madre es una mujer muy fuerte y Karen no se queda atrás.

\- Cuando conocí a Karen me pareció una chica muy refinada.

\- Deberías escucharla hablar... creo que es capaz hasta de hacer sonrojar a un marinero con su vocabulario, francamente ella se encargó de ponerme los puntos sobre las ies cada vez que me dejaba caer - _dijo recordando escenas del pasado._

\- Me alegro que fuera así, esas sacudidas te hicieron bien - _mencionó mirando la botella de vino sin abrir... "borgoña" pensó sin poder evitar relacionarlo con el tono del cabello de Karen Kleiss._

\- Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Me sorprendió cuando me dijo que te conocía y que yo había sido un tonto por haberte dejado partir.

\- La situación fue muy complicada en aquel momento - _dijo cortando un trozo de carne como si cortara aquellos recuerdos que aún nublaban su memoria._

\- Fue lo que le dije; sin embargo ella es muy obstinada, quizás como tú - _observó él mirándola con cariño._

\- ¡Hey! No soy obstinada, soy un poco... tenaz - _rebatió fingiendo sentirte ofendida._

\- Pecosa tramposa, ambas palabras significan los mismo - _replicó_ \- en fin... Karen y mi madre vivían diciendo que Susana no merecía el sacrificio que habíamos hecho... les molestaba verme amargado, realmente estuve insoportable, creo que ebrio era más amable incluso.

\- Prometiste ser feliz y continuar con tu vida- _recriminó ella._

\- Lo sé, pero yo no podía ser feliz sin ti, verás cuando ingresé en la compañía no fui demasiado amistoso que digamos con los chicos, no quería hablar con nadie porque todo se resumía en ti, en mis ganas de salir adelante pero siempre teniéndote de motivo, toda mi vida giraba alrededor tuyo, todo eso hizo que cuando terminamos yo me quedara sin nada, sin ninguna ilusión... es por ello que incluso empecé a odiar el teatro pues le culpaba de mi suerte.

\- Que bueno que corregiste eso, pues escuché que fuiste un éxito con la puesta en escena de Otelo.

\- Si, para los ensayos de esa obra yo ya estaba recuperado, me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir sin dejarme vencer y había decidido, pese a todos los consejos, en formalizar mi relación con Susana.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- El día del estreno Susana rompió el compromiso, así que como te imaginarás ese día actué como nunca antes, creo que volví a nacer. - _señaló acercando su mano a la de ella y tomándola con suavidad._

\- ¡Vaya! Qué raro que te diera libertad - _dijo haciendo prontamente cuentas mentales mientras liberaba su mano para beber un poco de refresco_ \- de eso ya ha pasado un buen tiempo ¿Cierto? - _preguntó para confirmar sus pensamientos._

\- Si Candy, pero como comprenderás no podía dejar todo y venir antes, tenía una gira por delante y muchos compromisos pactados, sin embargo aquí estoy contigo y hasta cocinando.

\- La comida está genial - _felicitó sin atreverse a decirle que odiaba los champiñones_ \- y me alegro que estés aquí - _agregó sonriendo mientras dejaba el cubierto en el plato con lentitud_ \- por cierto si por alguna razón dejaras de ser actor podrías poner un restaurant - _bromeó notando cómo su corazón ya no latía tan rápido como antes._

\- ¿Está deliciosa verdad? Es una receta de la familia de Karen, ella no cocina tan bien pero su abuela hace maravillas - _informó a lo que ella asintió mientras se preguntaba qué tan cercana era aquella chica del aristócrata con el que compartía la mesa._

\- No imagino a la abuela de Karen, aunque seguro es tan alegre como ella - _opinó casualmente queriendo tirar de aquella madeja._

\- Deberías de conocerla. - _respondió con sencillez._

\- Seguro.

\- Candy, tengo que preguntarte algo - _dijo adoptando una postura más seria_ \- yo he venido con toda la intención de llevarte a New York, mi madre estará feliz con tenerte y además facilitaría las cosas para tener todo listo para nuestra boda, claro si es que aún deseas casarte conmigo.

\- ¿Boda? - _preguntó como si de pronto le hubiera caído un cubo de agua fría._

\- ¿Te sorprende? No creas que es algo que recién se me ocurre, al contrario, cuando te escribí para que fueras al estreno de Romeo y Julieta yo ya había pensado proponerte matrimonio, no pretendía dejarte ir...

\- Disculpa Terry, pero francamente ni siquiera hemos vuelto a ser novios... me parece que estás apresurando las cosas. - _razonó sintiendo como si de pronto le faltara el aire, como si el salón se le hiciera más chico o como si su vestido le estuviera ciñendo las costillas sin piedad._

\- Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas, realmente tantas que lo único que deseo es unir nuestras vidas para que nada pueda separarnos - _confesó el muchacho un poco desencantado._

\- No estoy lista para un matrimonio aún... es demasiado pronto, yo realmente lo siento...

\- ¿Me quieres? - _preguntó temeroso._

\- Te quiero, pero el querer no construye un matrimonio, sino el amor - _objeto con aplomo._

\- Yo te amo Candy - _declaró sintiendo como todos sus sueños se desvanecían._

\- No Terry no te apresures diciendo cosas así... nos queremos pero aún falta ver si aquello que vivía en nosotros continúa presente - _habló afligida pero segura._

\- No sabes las veces que soñé estar contigo.

\- Ni tu las noches que te lloré, pero a eso me refiero, no quiero empezar algo teniendo como base un recuerdo, además aún duele aquel adiós.

\- No habrán más despedidas. - _prometió él._

\- No digas nada aún, ¿porqué no nos damos un tiempo para volver a conocernos? - _cuestionó la joven de cabellos dorados._

\- Creo que me conoces muy bien. - _respondió alterándose un poco._

\- ¿Y tú a mi? ¿Me conoces bien? ¿Cuáles son mis sueños? ¿Acaso sabes cuál es mi color favorito? - _discutió con el timbre de voz más alto._

\- Yo no sé que decir - _contestó después de unos segundos avergonzado de no poder dar respuesta a ninguna de las interrogantes._

\- Tu me has contado todo lo que pasó desde que me marché... pero no me has preguntado qué fue lo que pasó en mi vida, no creas que todo fue un jardín de rosas, ahora mismo tengo los nervios de punta cada vez que recuerdo que Stear está en la guerra.

\- ¡Candy perdón! yo no lo sabía - _se disculpó arrepentido y derrotado._

\- No es tu culpa no saberlo, no te sientas mal - _consoló aligerando la situación_ \- pero Terry todo ahora es diferente de cuando dejamos de ser novios, las situaciones son distintas y nosotros somos distintos.

\- No puedo creer como es que he sido tan tonto para dejarme llevar de ésta manera, estaba tan apresurado que no pensé, he sido un gran egoísta ¿verdad? - _cuestionó acongojado._

\- Supongo que simplemente te dejaste llevar - _respondió tratando de aliviar el peso que veía en los ojos del castaño._

\- Parece que has madurado mona pecas - _dijo cubriendo su desánimo con la sonrisa arrogante que ella bien conocía._

\- ¿Empezamos de cero?

\- Trato hecho, aunque no sé si me guste ser amigo de una chica tan pecosa.

\- ¡Terry! - _se quejó riendo con soltura._

\- ¿Un abrazo? - _preguntó él con añoranza abriéndole los brazos y ella sin decir palabra correspondió aquel gesto, luego de unos minutos se separaron con los ojos humedecidos por el recuerdo doloroso del pasado y el joven depositando un beso en la frente de la muchacha se despidió con la promesa de volver al día siguiente._

"Candy, las cosas parecen haber cambiado en ti... que raro este sentimiento, es cálido pero no arde, es dulce pero no miel, es amor pero no es igual... y me temo que aunque no lo reconozcas mi querido arrogante, todo en ti también es distinto, quizás y sea Karen la futura señora Grandchester" _\- fue el monólogo que la dama compartió con el aire fresco de la tarde mientras veía a su antiguo amor alejarse a través de la ventana._

De otro lado en una elegante oficina...

\- Creo que es hora de que vuelvas con la señorita Candy - _habló un pelinegro preocupado mirando su reloj de oro_.

\- No iré hoy, no quiero enterarme lo que conversó con él, no quiero ver su rostro ilusionado mientras me confiesa que lo ama, no quiero tener que fingir que me hace feliz su reconciliación, es algo que ya no me siento capaz de soportar - _contestó Albert con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos._

\- Tendrás que hacerlo William, ¿eres su amigo no? pues tienes que cumplir tu rol, además no te formé como un chico débil, tú estás por encima de eso y por otro lado recuerda que no es bueno adelantarse a los hechos - _señaló George tratando de infundirle ánimo._

\- ¿Adelantarme? Ya está todo claro para mi, la amo y no es que no quiera verla feliz, Dios sabe que eso es lo que más deseo, pero por mis venas también corre sangre y está ardiendo ahora mismo de celos, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Celos! cuando yo ni siquiera tengo derecho a sentirlos, pero soy hombre y los siento, así que por ahora no estoy preparado...

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿La dejarás?

\- Es hora de ocultar a Albert y de prepararme para convertirme en el tío abuelo.

\- Así que ocuparás tu puesto, pues te felicito haces bien, pero ¿qué harás con respecto a ella? si te conviertes en el tío abuelo puedes pedirle que venga a la mansión, tenerla contigo un tiempo más y quizás hasta puedas enamorarla con libertad, siendo totalmente sincero.

\- Ella ni siquiera quiere saber nada de los Andrew, ya leíste la carta que me escribió, prefiere su departamento sencillo a mi apellido pomposo ¿y aún así crees que quiera vivir en la mansión? hay mil y un razones por las que no lo hará, además él quiere llevarla a New York.

\- Con mucha más razón deberías apresurarte, debes luchar por ella, hazle ver que la amas, dale la oportunidad de elegir y si después de todo eso lo eligiera a él al menos no te quedará esa espina en tu corazón.

\- Enamorarla... ¿como? invitándola a cenar a un lujoso lugar... comprándole un vestido como de esos que me gustaría que vistiese, o dándole las joyas de familia, no hay forma de que la enamore si todo lo que puedo darle es aquello de lo que más huye; por cierto ni siquiera sé si me pueda perdonar haberle ocultado mi identidad.

\- No estás siendo objetivo, ella tiene que saber que la amas y si te corresponde entonces no le importará que estés atado al cargo de patriarca, por amor ella aceptará ser tu esposa e involucrarse en las responsabilidades que ello conlleva y si me permites decirlo creo que la señorita Candy cumplirá ese rol a la perfección.

\- Si logro enamorarla y que acepte casarse conmigo habré encerrado a una gaviota dentro de una jaula de oro. - _dijo irónico._

\- Estás imposible - _se quejó el mayor bebiendo de un trago su copa._

\- Salud por eso - _brindó el rubio imitándolo._

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Como pueden ver las cosas entre Terry y Candy no marchan muy bien, creo que Candy ha madurado un poco a través del dolor, cuando escribía sus líneas imaginaba no sólo al personaje sino también a una joven de esos tiempos, donde el matrimonio no era una cosa para tomarse a la ligera; así que pues la rubia reaccionó con más decisión. También está el hecho de que Terry mencionara a Karen tantas veces ¿Porque eh? la pecosa tiene intuición también... jeje y bueno lo he escrito así porque se me hace justo que si Candy es capaz de continuar la vida sin Terry, pues él también es capaz de enamorarse de otra persona... claro aún está Susana por allí dispuesta a amargar la existencia... pues no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados, por cierto aún falta ver quién y cómo la convenció de que soltara al castaño ;)

Albert de otro lado se siente muy mal con las cosas, como ven ha sacado juicios precipitados, por eso nenas es mejor esperar y ver las cosas con calma antes de meter la pata XD me temo que mi querido rubio cometerá alguno que otro error, pero todo tiene su porqué...

 **Miles de millones de gracias a : AnMonCer 1708 - Stormaw - Glenda - Mercedes y Amigocha**

 **¡Amigas gracias por su cariño al dejarme sus comentarios! son geniales!**

Gracias también a todas las lectoras y les animo a comentar, recuerden que es la única paga que recibimos las escritoras.

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**BENDITO AMOR**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Il Bacio**

 _Es la décima vez que consulto el reloj en tan sólo una hora, no puedo creer que yo esté tan preocupada, pero lo cierto es que lo estoy, sé bien que Albert es un hombre adulto que, a pesar de no tener memoria, sabe muy bien lo que hace y sin embargo tengo en mi pecho esa rara sensación de que algo no va bien; quizás sean las pocas noticias que tengo de Stear, la visita de Terry, o tal vez mi fracaso al encontrar trabajo, lo que me tiene tan alterada, pero aún así no dejo de preocuparme._

 _Me arreglo las mangas del saco de la pijama y sin poderlo evitar vuelvo a consultar el reloj cucu de la estancia, son las once... ¡Oh Albert! ¿qué andarás haciendo? ¿será acaso que ya recuperaste la memoria? Sería algo tan bueno para ti... pero al mismo tiempo quizás eso significaría volver a tu vida de vagabundo y yo aún no estoy preparada para verte partir-_ "¡Candy eres una egoísta!" _\- me recriminé tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no pude notar el momento exacto en que una llave hizo girar la cerradura de la puerta._

\- Buenas noches Candy - _saludó una voz aterciopelada mientras dejaba su morral en una esquina del pequeño salón._

\- ¡Me has asustado! No te sentí llegar - _contesté aliviada de que todo estuviera bien... sin embargo al aproximarse he notado como su cabello luce distinto, un poco ¿mojado? ¿acaso se dio un baño? Levanto una ceja extrañada pero sin ganas de confirmar mis sospechas._

\- Lo noté... se ve que tu mente está muy lejos de aquí - _escuché decirme y dejando a un lado mis especulaciones me sonrojo pensando que él había sido la distracción de mi mente, ¡Cuánto le agradezco a Dios el que los pensamientos pudieran ser secretos!_

\- Un poco - _confirmé sin darle mayor importancia al asunto_ \- por cierto, te guardé la comida del almuerzo - _ofrecí guiándolo a la mesa del comedor._

\- ¿Champiñones? pero tú los odias ¿acaso Terry no lo sabía? - c _omentó dándole un vistazo al plato con un gesto que percibí un tanto burlón._

\- Si, bueno.

 _¿Qué puedo decir en su defensa? Nada, simplemente en nuestra relación jamás hablamos de cosas así... al menos no de las cosas que me gustan a mi, ahora que lo noto quizás yo nunca me abrí demasiado_ \- todo fue mi culpa - _dije y de inmediato me sonrojé, había pensado en voz alta._

\- ¿Eh? Supongo... - _mencionó con un toque de ironía en la voz._

\- Fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí ¿porqué te marchaste? - _inquirí queriendo pasar por alto mi error y de paso descubrir el lugar en donde había pasado casi todo el día._

\- Tenía cosas que hacer - _respondió con simpleza_ \- sobre eso hablaremos más adelante.

\- Bien - _sentencié satisfecha sentándome de forma poco femenina sobre el sillón._

 _Esto era lo agradable de estar con alguien como Albert, con él puedo ser yo misma, si me viera la tía Elroy probablemente le daría un tic nervioso permanente._

\- ¿Y caíste desmayada? - _bromeó forzando una sonrisa, le conozco perfectamente y sé cuando algo no va bien, la ligera línea que se forma en su frente y el tono de voz es algo demasiado revelador para mi._

\- Soy más fuerte que eso Albert - _informé palmeando el asiento a mi lado_ \- necesito contarte mis secretos - _dije con una voz cómplice._

\- ¿Cuáles son esos? - _preguntó curioso, aceptando mi invitación a sentarse junto a mi._

\- Eludí el pago del correo, la carta del tío abuelo ¿recuerdas? Se la llevé directamente a la oficina del Corporativo Andrew, así que nos hemos ahorrado unas monedas - _informé orgullosa, sintiéndome una chica práctica._

\- ¡Vaya! Pensé que tus secretos eran otros, quizás relacionados con cierto actor... no sé ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

 _¡Rayos! Seguramente Terry habló con él y le contó sobre su idea de la boda, ¿cómo le digo a Albert que no quise? Cómo le digo que de pronto me di cuenta que vivía enamorada del Terry del pasado, cómo podría hablar de cosas que ni siquiera yo entiendo, bueno no es que no entienda pero ha sido algo tan imprevisto, incluso yo misma no lo había visto tan claro hasta hoy ¡Qué pensará Albert! Creerá que soy una chica voluble sin duda... quizás hasta se enoje, lo mejor será evitar contar demasiado por el momento._

\- Hey Candy te fuiste - _dijo balanceando una mano frente a mis ojos._

\- No, sólo ordenaba mis ideas para poder contarte todo lo que pasó... verás él tenía mucho que decir, pasó mucho desde aquella vez y digamos que nos pusimos al corriente, fue todo muy emotivo ¿sabes? Creo que quizás hasta doloroso, te confieso Albert que aún me lastima aquella despedida en el hospital - _confesé mientras una oleada de dolor me invadía._

\- ¿Te irás a New York? - _preguntó y sentí mis mejillas arder, sin duda él estaba enterado de los planes de boda._

\- Algo dijo de eso - _admití y sus ojos brillaron de forma indescifrable_ \- ¿Crees que me siente bien el aire Neoyorquino? - _cuestioné queriendo omitir los detalles de la "no boda"_.

\- Te iría de maravilla, aunque pensé que no te gustaría la idea de vivir en la mansión de la señora Eleonor... como me comentaste aquello sobre tu apellido y la alta sociedad.

\- Lo de los Andrew es un tema aparte - _repliqué recordando el semblante tan severo de la tía abuela_ \- dan miedo - _murmuré entre dientes._

\- Ya veo - _habló cortante y levantándose de golpe se acercó a la ventana_ \- Candy tengo que hablarte de algo importante - _dijo de espaldas a mi y ese mal presentimiento volvió como una flecha._

\- Dime - _dije con firmeza esperando aquella mala noticia que presentía iba a llegar._

\- Encontré un trabajo Candy, la paga es muy buena y lo he tomado - _anunció, de pronto mi expresión se relajó y feliz me acerqué a él_ \- es en una mina lejos de aquí - _terminó de decir y yo me quedé estática a un paso de distancia "otra despedida" gritó mi mente y le tomé del brazo._

\- No puedes irte - _pedí_ _mirando su rostro que lucía sereno como si me estuviera contando algo irrelevante._

\- Lo siento Candy, pero no pretendo ser una carga - _señaló y casi quise golpearlo._

\- ¡Una carga! - _exclamé cobrando fuerza_ \- jamás fuiste una carga para mi, eres mi amigo ¿lo olvidas? - _pregunte un poco molesta_ \- no necesitas irte Albert - _afirmé._

\- No puedes ejercer tu profesión y no dejaré que pases necesidad - _argumentó._

\- Descuida, todo está bien, tu ya tienes un trabajo aquí, además me ayudas mucho con las tareas de la casa, tanto que hasta me siento una explotadora - _le contesté de manera apresurada._

\- No es algo que esté en discusión - _dijo de forma seca._

\- ¿No está en discusión? ¡Claro que lo está! No necesitamos más dinero Albert, yo he conocido a alguien, una señora y vas a ver que...

\- ¡Basta Candy! - _exclamó cortando mis palabras y sorprendiéndome_ \- pequeña lo siento mucho, pero entiende que esto es lo mejor para los dos, no quiero que trabajes para ninguna señora, yo te enviaré el dinero que necesitas para tus gastos y lo del departamento, ¿entiendes? Solo estaré lejos por un tiempo. - _habló con suavidad como queriendo convencerme._

\- No necesito que me envíes dinero - _murmuré mientras él tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos._

\- No digo que lo necesites, pero yo haré lo que te he dicho, déjame hacer esto por ti - _susurró y mi mirada se centró en el intenso azul de sus ojos._

\- No te vayas - _repetí sin poder poner en palabras todos los pensamientos que giraban en mi cabeza._

\- Lo siento, no hay marcha atrás - _dijo bajo._

\- Si te quieres ir entonces llévame contigo - _pedí con una chispa de esperanza encendida en el corazón_ \- puedo ayudarte allá, te prometo que no seré un estorbo - _añadí antes de que me soltara y se pasara una mano por la frente en señal de desespero "no me llevará" pensé derrotada al verlo._

\- ¿Llevarte? ¡Te estás escuchando! - _soltó y confirmé mis pensamientos_ \- ¿Cómo podría cuidar de ti? ¿Y dónde dejas a Terry? ¿acaso no te importa? ¿Porqué quieres que te lleve? ¿porqué quieres ir conmigo Candy? - _cuestionó alterado y yo me quedé muda, de pronto no tenía respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas, avergonzada bajé la mirada sintiéndome una gran tonta._

\- Lo lamento - _me disculpé y me di la vuelta para escapar hacia mi habitación, no quería derrumbarme frente a sus ojos._

\- Candy espera - _habló y detuve mi andar_ \- te escribiré semanalmente y te mandaré dinero - _informó y sentí como si el piso se abriera y cayera por aquel hoyo, inútilmente había esperado que me dijera otra cosa..._

\- No necesitas enviarme nada, siempre fui independiente - _le recordé enfadada._

\- Siempre fui un trotamundos, entiende que es mi naturaleza.

\- Buenas noches - _me despedí dando un portazo y cayendo en un mar de lágrimas tras la puerta._

 _"Un trotamundos, siempre supe que fuiste eso Albert y sin embargo llegué a pensar que eras feliz viviendo aquí conmigo, es obvio que estuve equivocada, pero ¿porqué siento tanto dolor? debería de haberme hecho a la idea de que esto pasaría; no obstante no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero quedarme sola, no quiero separarme de nadie más, siento como si mi corazón se partiera en pequeños trozos..._

"No quiero que te vayas" - _murmuré caminando hacia mi pequeña cama y recostándome me abracé a la almohada llorando en silencio, no sé cuántas horas pasaron así, quizás no tantas como las que creo, la noche se ha hecho de repente tan larga y pesada y yo no puedo dormir, solamente puedo pensar en mi vida sin Albert, en cómo vivía antes de él. Debo de ir a verlo, debo convencerlo, tiene que entender que lo mejor es quedarse por lo menos hasta que recupere la memoria._

 _Descalza salí de mi habitación y atravesé la sala dispuesta a convencerlo, miré la hora... son las dos de la mañana, cruzando los dedos al ver que la luz de su recámara estaba prendida abrí la puerta con cuidado y le vi, dormía plácidamente, un sentimiento parecido a la envidia cruzó por mi ser; sentimiento que pasó prontamente al ver la botella de Whisky sobre la mesa, "debió traerla hoy" pensé preguntándome desde cuándo bebía._

 _"Si duerme es porque ha tomado un poco" me dije y me acerqué como si mis pies hubieran cobrado voluntad propia, de pronto me hallaba al lado de su cama, viendo como sus cabellos dorados caían de forma desordenada sobre su frente cubriendo parte de ésta, observé con cuidado sus cejas y sus facciones tan perfectas, así parecía ser un príncipe sacado de algún cuento infantil. Suspiré mientras con cuidado acariciaba uno de sus mechones rubios mientras seguía mirando la suave curvatura de sus pestañas largas y espesas; algo en mi se removió al ver sus labios y sin poderlo evitar me pregunté cómo era sentirse besada por aquella boca; jamás había sentido aquellos deseos tan profundos, nunca había sentido este calor dentro de mi y ahora no podía con todo aquello._

"No te vayas" _murmuré de forma no audible e inclinándome lentamente me acerqué hasta su boca, pude sentir su respiración y sin poderlo evitar más, posé mis labios en los suyos en un toque ligero pero que fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, pues en una fracción de segundo mi intento de beso fue correspondido, pude sentir como su boca me recibió gustosa y como sus labios jugaron con mis labios exigiéndome con dulzura cada vez un poco más, mi corazón daba tumbos mientras su cálido aliento se mezclaba con el mio, parecía una danza en la cual mi inexperta boca aprendía a moverse al compás de la suya, yo extasiada solamente quería prolongar aquel momento y entender el mar de sensaciones nuevas que estaba descubriendo._

"Albert" _jadeé sintiendo como inesperadamente él me tomaba en un movimiento diestro y se colocaba sobre de mi cuerpo, mi mano acarició su pecho musculoso mientras con la otra sostuve su rostro, no quería privarme de sus besos, sentía arder mi sangre mientras el calor de su cuerpo me envolvía y me incitaba a desear más._

"Albert" _volví a mencionar su nombre esta vez un poco más fuerte al sentir su boca en mi cuello._

\- ¡Candy! - _exclamó de pronto apartándose un poco y mirándome sorprendido_ \- ¡Qué demonios! - _gritó y yo no supe que decir._

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _pregunté temblorosa y sintiéndome un poco mareada por la oleada de placer que aún me embargaba_.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _repitió con un tono de voz más alto_ \- Eso te pregunto Candy - _dijo levantándose_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _cuestionó en un tono de reproche._

\- Me besaste - _le dije como queriendo hacerle recordar el momento que habíamos vivido._

\- No sabía lo que hacía, estaba soñando y no pensé que fuera cierto, que fueras tú... - _habló incrédulo y lo entendí todo, el no me había besado por gusto propio, él pensaba en otra, soñaba con otra y pensó que yo era esa, él me había besado creyendo que permanecía dormido... ¡Que tonta he sido! Me reproché angustiada sintiendo mi rostro arder._

\- Yo fui la culpable, no tienes nada que sentir, vine y me acerqué a ti, pensaba despertarte - _dije en voz baja levantándome de la cama notando cómo mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

\- ¿Porqué? - _exigió duramente y yo agaché la mirada sin poder enfrentar la intensidad de sus ojos._

\- Yo..- _murmuré sin poder decir nada más "¿porqué lo hice?" esa misma pregunta era la que me estaba formulando segundo a segundo._

\- ¿Tu qué Candy? - _preguntó rabioso y demandante._

\- Lo siento - _me disculpé sin poder explicar nada._

\- ¿Lo sientes Candice? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? ¿Eres consciente de eso? - _preguntó con una voz cargada de reproche._

\- Solo vine para convencerte de que no me dejes - _contesté y era cierto, esa había sido la intención con la que había llegado hasta aquí._

\- ¿Que no me vaya? ¡Has perdido el juicio! - _exclamó y sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado_ \- ¿Has hecho esto para retenerme? - _cuestionó con la voz cargada de decepción._

\- Lo quería si, pero no así...

\- ¿Y dónde quedó Terry en todo esto? - _interrumpió_ \- ¡Qué retorcido juego estás queriendo iniciar! - _explotó sin gritar, sino más bien de una forma baja y peligrosa, como si se estuviera conteniendo._

\- Albert por favor no digas nada - _pedí sintiéndome miserable "eres una cualquiera" fue la voz de la señora Elroy en mi cabeza y yo solo pude ahogar un sollozo._

\- ¿Acaso te intereso de esta manera Candy? ¿Acaso deseas ser más que una amiga? ¿Acaso sientes algo por mi? - _preguntaba pero yo ya me sentía demasiado humillada como para explicarle las emociones revueltas de mi alma_.

\- Yo solamente no quiero que te vayas - _dije con voz quebrada y le vi apretar la mandíbula._

\- Es increíble que hayas hecho esto por un capricho tuyo - _afirmó de forma áspera y con una seriedad que me heló la sangre_ \- esperaba otra cosa de ti... ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si continuábamos? ¡Contéstame!

\- Lo siento - _insistí._

\- ¿Estás consciente de que estuviste a punto de ser mi mujer? - _cuestionó duramente_ \- Apuesto a que ni se te cruzó por la mente ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo me hubiera sentido yo después eh? Te lo diré, ¡como un maldito miserable! ¿y tú? ¿Habrías podido perdonarme por haberte dañado? Tendrías que haberte casado conmigo quisieras o no para reparar la falta y rogando porque no hubiéramos engendrado a un niño que al fin y al cabo no lo ibas a querer.

\- ¡Basta! - _grité sin poder soportar más el peso de sus palabras_ \- no continúes, sé que la culpa fue mía - _admití bajando la voz._

\- Vete Candy, fingiremos que esto no pasó, él no se enterará nunca - _sentenció y de pronto sentí la enorme necesidad de explicarle que entre Terry y yo no había nada._

\- Albert, lo de Terry no...

\- No sabrá nada ¿Está bien asi? Jamás sabrá que me buscaste, ni mucho menos que casi me adueño de tu virtud ¿ya estás tranquila? Puedes jugar a ser la novia perfecta - _habló furioso._

\- ¡Eres un tonto! - _chillé con dolor y rabia._

\- ¡Vete! - _gritó y me fui casi corriendo para encerrarme entre las cuatro paredes de donde no debí salir esta noche._

 _Sólo pude escuchar como se quebraba la botella que había visto en su mesa de noche, "está furioso" pensé mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, de pronto prendí la luz y me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en mi armario, lo que vi me terminó de sepultar en la depresión, allí estaba yo con mi pijama celeste de dos tallas más grandes que hacían ver mi figura más pequeña, deforme e inclusive hasta varonil, mi cabello repartido aún en dos coletas mal hechas y despeinadas; toda yo era una horrible visión y casi suelto una amarga carcajada._ "He vivido el momento más íntimo de toda mi vida vistiendo como una niña sin gracia" _murmuré deseando hacer trizas el espejo; sin embargo me detuve a tiempo, después de todo la culpable era yo, limpié mis lágrimas y me alejé de aquel ingrato reflejo._

 _¡Cómo pude haberlo hecho! Ahora piensa lo peor de mi y todo por mi culpa... pero esos besos, jamás hubiera imaginado que podría ser besada de esa manera, toqué mis labios recordando aquellas dulces caricias,_ "él estaba soñando... soñando con otra" _dijo mi cerebro y la burbuja donde estaba flotando se rompió, aquello era cierto y comprensible ¿Cómo podía esperar que un tipo como Albert sintiera algo por mi? Es más que obvio que por eso se quiere marchar, él debe de tener una mujer de verdad... yo solo lo he complicado todo._

 _Mañana le diré que me perdone y le explicaré lo de Terry, aunque francamente no sé cómo podré verle a la cara mañana..._

 _No sé en qué momento mis ojos se rindieron en medio de tanto llanto, solo sé que ha amanecido y por el sonido de la calle parecen ser las ocho, es raro no percibir el aroma a café recién hecho, ¡pero que ilusa! después de lo de ayer lo más seguro es que Albert no tenga deseos ni de salir de su cuarto._

 _Presurosa me vestí y salí casi corriendo, atravesé la sala y me extrañó no ver a Puppet deambulando, a estas horas la pequeña ya está más que despierta y esperando por su desayuno; me adentré a la cocina viendo que estaba igual que el día anterior, así que salí prontamente cuando repentinamente mis ojos se desviaron al sobre azul que descansaba en la mesa de comedor, con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón en la mano me acerqué._

"Lo siento Candy, si me quedo un día más la situación será incómoda, perdóname por ser tan brusco anoche... estaba sorprendido, fue todo; partiré hoy mismo, descuida todo sigue igual entre nosotros, te escribiré como quedamos. Adiós."

¡Lo arruiné todo! - _grité corriendo hacia el cuarto de Albert, queriendo encontrarle aún allí, pero solamente había una cama bien tendida y una pijama cuidadosamente doblada en una esquina_.

Me he quedado sola - _murmuré aferrándome a la ropa que él había dejado, aspirando su perfume, me recosté en su cama hecha un ovillo, "se ha ido" dice mi mente haciendo que mi corazón se quiebre, esto duele y duele más que aquella tarde de invierno, al final y quizás ya muy tarde he descubierto que yo... yo me había enamorado de aquel vagabundo, aquel amigo incondicional, mi dulce Albert; por eso fue que con Terry las cosas no fueron igual, mi alma ya le pertenecía a otro sin darme cuenta y me temo que él jamás podrá corresponderme, me ve como una hermana pequeña y ahora hasta me ve como una cualquiera._

 _¡Quisiera desaparecer!_

* * *

 _Espero disfruten la lectura! como ven los eventos han dado un giro peculiar..._

 **Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, me encanta leerlas, miles de gracias especiales a:**

 **Yagui - Stormaw - Mary silenciosa - AnMonCer 1708 - Glenda - Mercedes**

Hasta el próximo cap!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola chicas! bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Albert, es necesario para poder comprender cómo funciona su mente y el porqué de sus palabras. Espero que no las aburra. Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **BENDITO AMOR**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Il Bacio II**

\- Buenas noches Candy - _saludo notando que ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que entré al departamento._

\- ¡Me has asustado! No te sentí llegar -

 _Que palabras tan sencillas las suyas, y qué dolorosas son para mi, pues inmediatamente pienso que su aire ausente tiene un causante, él... no podría ser de otra forma; me aproximo a ella lentamente mientras veo como su piel de porcelana resplandece ante la luz de la bombilla, sus labios rosados me sonríen y sus mejillas se tiñen suavemente de rojo._

\- Lo noté... se ve que tu mente está muy lejos de aquí - _murmuré lo que ya es obvio, tengo que serenarme, cansado paso una mano por mi cabello sintiendo inmediatamente_ _su humedad, ¿me preguntará de donde vengo? doy por echo que no, quizás ni lo note y sin embargo cómo quisiera que lo hiciera, que por un momento me dedique unos segundos de sus pensamientos, quisiera intrigarla, causarle curiosidad, ¡qué patético soy!_

\- Un poco - _dijo tranquila_ \- por cierto, te guardé la comida del almuerzo - _genial, la comida que hizo él._

\- ¿Champiñones? pero tú los odias ¿acaso Terry no lo sabía? - _comenté sin querer imprimir un dejo de burla en mi voz, la pequeña no tiene la culpa de mis peleas internas con su querido amor, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que él, por muy bueno que sea, no la ama como yo, ni la conoce la mitad de lo que yo la conozco._

\- Si, bueno, todo fue mi culpa - _¡Ahora se va a echar la culpa! Candy no puedes seguir por ese camino, ¡ja! y a mi qué puede importarme, tengo que aceptar que es normal que ella le defienda pues lo ama, esto es algo que tendría que haber asimilado._

\- ¿Eh? Supongo... - _menciono sin querer aportar más al comentario._

\- Fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí ¿porqué te marchaste? -

 _"Simplemente porque no quería ser testigo de su reencuentro" quiero decirlo pero las palabras mueren en mi boca, no tengo ningún derecho._

\- Tenía cosas que hacer, sobre eso hablaremos más adelante.- _señalé parcamente._

\- Bien - _sentenció al parecer tranquila mientras se sentaba._

\- ¿Y caíste desmayada? - _bromeé volviendo al tema "Terry" siento que ella evita hablarme de él y eso me pone nervioso ¿tendría algo que ocultar?_

\- Soy más fuerte que eso Albert - _dijo invitándome a sentar_ \- necesito contarte mis secretos.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos? - _pregunté con curiosidad, me dirá lo de la boda sin duda..._

\- Eludí el pago del correo, la carta del tío abuelo ¿recuerdas? Se la llevé directamente a la oficina del Corporativo Andrew, así que nos hemos ahorrado unas monedas - i _nformó orgullosa haciendo que mi mente regrese a mi propio debate personal... la aparición del tío abuelo, si tan sólo pudiera decirte que ese soy yo y que desde siempre te amé, ¿qué me dirías? ¿me odiarías? temo pensar que algún día tendrás que saberlo y solamente espero que para ese entonces puedas perdonarme por ocultarte tantas cosas._

\- ¡Vaya! Pensé que tus secretos eran otros, quizás relacionados con cierto actor... no sé ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

 _Mi mente busca darle un cambio a mis pensamientos, tengo que saber qué pasó con Terrence, aunque duela._

\- Hey Candy te fuiste - _le digo balanceando mi mano frente a sus ojos, se ha quedado callada mientras se sonroja violentamente, ¿porqué lo hace? Seguramente recuerda los besos que le ha de haber dado, mi querida Candy si tan solo pudiera estrecharte entre mis brazos te demostraría que jamás nadie podrá besarte con más amor y pasión que yo..._

\- No, sólo ordenaba mis ideas para poder contarte todo lo que pasó... verás él tenía mucho que decir, pasó mucho desde aquella vez y digamos que nos pusimos al corriente, fue todo muy emotivo ¿sabes? Creo que quizás hasta doloroso, te confieso Albert que aún me lastima aquella despedida en el hospital.

 _Aquella despedida... aún recuerdo cuando te trajeron aquí, estabas tan enferma mi dulce ángel, enferma por dentro y por fuera, no tenías ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de reponerte, recuerdo todas las veces que te estreche mientras descargabas tu dolor en lágrimas._

 _En mi mente aún veo tus ojos verdes llenos de angustia, mis oídos aún puede escuchar tu voz tan quebrada cuando me contabas cada detalle de tu viaje a New York, recuerdo aún el número de veces que tuviste que callar pues el llanto te ahogaba, ¡cómo olvidar aquello!_

 _Y ahora él llega otra vez y vuelve a encender aquel brillo en tu mirada, sin importar lo que sufriste aún él es capaz de hacer eso en ti; dices que aún te lastima aquel recuerdo y a pesar de ello estás tan fresca ante mi, dime Candy ¿porqué luces tan aliviada? ¿porqué se sonrojan tus mejillas? ¿porqué lo has perdonado si aún te envuelve aquel recuerdo doloroso? mi querida pequeña..._

\- ¿Te irás a New York? - _pregunto sin poderlo evitar, se ha sonrojado nuevamente... ¿es justo que me tortures tanto?_

\- Algo dijo de eso - _¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta que es demasiado pronto?!_ \- ¿Crees que me siente bien el aire Neoyorquino? - _cuestionó y yo quise estampar mi puño en la pared. No Candy, yo no me quedaré a ver como te lleva de mi lado._

\- Te iría de maravilla, aunque pensé que no te gustaría la idea de vivir en la mansión de la señora Eleonor... como me comentaste aquello sobre tu apellido y la alta sociedad. -

 _Traté de hacer un comentario borde y ahí está, bien hecho Albert, lo lograste, ahora abriste la caja de Pandora con respecto a los Andrew. ¡ Ah qué mas da! explícame cómo no te molestaría llevar el apellido Grandchester mientras que le rehuyes al Andrew, ¿no querías un departamento sencillo? ¿crees que Terry te dará eso? con el éxito que tiene lo más seguro es que te lleve a una mansión cerca del Central Park y yo debería estar feliz, pues no es que quiera que vivas en la miseria, de eso nada, pero ¿porqué no seguir siendo una Andrew? ¿porqué no aceptar la fortuna que he puesto a tus pies?_

\- Lo de los Andrew es un tema aparte, dan miedo - _murmuró y menos mal que estaba sentado sino creo que me hubiera caído al suelo redondo como una patata. ¡Dan miedo! a de referirse a mi tía; sin embargo esto implica más, esto significa que realmente odia mi apellido, al final cuando se entere que yo soy el tío abuelo, el hombre que la adoptó y el que la metió en el nido de víboras que es gran parte de mis parientes, al final me terminará odiando._

\- Ya veo - _mascullo enojado conmigo y me acerco a la ventana_ \- Candy tengo que hablarte de algo importante - _anuncio, al fin he tomado la decisión... me iré..._

\- Dime

\- Encontré un trabajo Candy, la paga es muy buena y lo he tomado - _le digo sin ser capaz de verla a la cara_ \- es en una mina lejos de aquí - _terminó de hablar y siento su mano en mi brazo._

\- No puedes irte - _dijo y mi corazón dio un salto; sin embargo no puedo permitirme dar marcha atrás._

\- Lo siento Candy, pero no pretendo ser una carga - _hablé buscando asegurar mi posición._

\- ¡Una carga! - _exclamó_ \- jamás fuiste una carga para mi, eres mi amigo ¿lo olvidas? no necesitas irte Albert - _afirmó un poco molesta._

\- No puedes ejercer tu profesión y no dejaré que pases necesidad.

 _Aunque ella insista no podría quedarme, ella no se da cuenta que lo único que estoy haciendo es darle la libertad de estar con él, es por su felicidad._

\- Descuida, todo está bien, tu ya tienes un trabajo aquí, además me ayudas mucho con las tareas de la casa, tanto que hasta me siento una explotadora.

 _Es tan adorable, es tan fácil amarla..._

\- No es algo que esté en discusión.

 _Lo siento cariño, no digas más Candy, por favor no digas más..._

\- ¿No está en discusión? ¡Claro que lo está! No necesitamos más dinero Albert, yo he conocido a alguien, una señora y vas a ver que...

\- ¡Basta Candy! - _exclamo ¿una señora? ¿acaso piensa que la dejaré servir en alguna casa? ¡oh no chiquilla, no harás eso!_ \- pequeña lo siento mucho, pero entiende que esto es lo mejor para los dos, no quiero que trabajes para ninguna señora, yo te enviaré el dinero que necesitas para tus gastos y lo del departamento, ¿entiendes? Solo estaré lejos por un tiempo. - _le explico dulcificando mi voz como si le hablara a una cría, ella tiene que entender que no dejaré que pase necesidad._

\- No necesito que me envíes dinero - _murmuró ¡es tan obstinada!_

 _Me acerco más a ella, se ve tan frágil, suavemente tomo su rostro entre mis manos, es un momento tan íntimo, tan mágico sino fuera una despedida; ella no está asustada, no hace ningún movimiento que me indique que quiere alejarse, ¡Qué fácil sería para mi besarla! acortar la distancia cada vez un poco más hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder atrapar sus dulces labios, envolverla con mi deseo hasta hacerla perder la cordura._

\- No digo que lo necesites, pero yo haré lo que te he dicho, déjame hacer esto por ti - _susurro sintiendo cómo se acelera mi pulso._

\- No te vayas - _repitió mientras su mirada se torna oscurecida e inconscientemente entreabre los labios, lo más seguro es que no imagina todo lo que está revolucionando en mi, Candy si sigues así me temo que no podré aguantar más..._

\- Lo siento, no hay marcha atrás - _insistí con la voz baja y un poco más ronca, quiero besar cada centímetro de su rostro, quiero que diga mi nombre entre suspiros, ámame Candy y no me iré, o en tal caso te llevaré conmigo a donde fuera._

\- Si te quieres ir entonces llévame contigo - _pidió ¿acaso soy tan importante para ella?_ \- puedo ayudarte allá, te prometo que no seré un estorbo.

 _¡Me engañas! grita mi mente y la suelto como si quemase, no, ella no me engaña, el que se engaña soy yo y si ella está confundida es gracias a mi, que la estoy sin querer envolviendo como una serpiente cuando hipnotiza a su presa, pero tengo que ser realista, ella no me ama, y dudo mucho que algún día lo haga._

\- ¿Llevarte? ¡Te estás escuchando! - _solté enojado conmigo mismo_ \- ¿Cómo podría cuidar de ti? ¿Y dónde dejas a Terry? ¿acaso no te importa? ¿Porqué quieres que te lleve? ¿porqué quieres ir conmigo Candy? - _cuestioné alterado, dime que lo haces porque me amas, dime que no puedes estar sin mi, dime que me quieres permanecer a mi lado siempre. Solo dímelo._

\- Lo lamento - _se disculpó y se dio media vuelta ¡Soy un tonto!_

\- Candy espera- " _me voy porque te amo", quise decir pero antes de eso me muerdo la lengua y continúo_ \- te escribiré semanalmente y te mandaré dinero.

 _William Albert Andrew porqué de todas las mujeres del mundo te vienes a enamorar de ésta que jamás te verá como algo más que el amigo vagabundo..._

\- No necesitas enviarme nada, siempre fui independiente.

 _No cielo, no creas que te dejaré desamparada, no permitiré que pases necesidad, lo siento mucho pero ahora más que nunca sentirás la presencia de tu tío abuelo._

\- Siempre fui un trotamundos, entiende que es mi naturaleza - _Si tan sólo pudieras entender el verdadero motivo de mi alejamiento Candy..._

\- Buenas noches -

 _Se despidió azotando la puerta de su habitación, "¡bien Albert! Ahora ya no habrá marcha atrás" le hablo a las paredes mientras camino hacia mi morral, había traído una botella de whisky que pensé regalársela al casero... pero quizás me la regale a mí mismo... necesito un trago o tal vez dos, no quiero pensar en nada._

 _Podía sentir sus labios en los míos, su pequeña boca correspondiendo cada una de mis caricias, imitando cada movimiento, cualquier vestigio de prudencia ha quedado olvidado hace mucho._

 _El calor de su cuerpo y su tenue perfume a rosas me envuelve llevando mi deseo a un nivel cada vez más alto, la amo... la amaré por siempre y por ahora siento que ya no puedo soportar más la explosión de sensaciones que despierta, la necesito urgentemente, necesito ser uno solo con ella y recorrer cada rincón de su piel, necesito hacerla mía, quiero escucharla decir mi nombre entre jadeos, quiero que me pida más cada vez, quiero enloquecerla y hacerla sentir en la gloria._

 _Con rapidez la coloco bajo de mi, no quiero que se escape, ésta vez ningún duque podrá alejarla, con pasión beso su cuello disfrutando de como su cuerpo reacciona a mi caricia, de pronto por fin habla..._

"Albert"

 _Nunca en mis sueños ha hablado, solo se ha dejado llevar y ahora su voz es tan clara... tan real como el toque de su pequeña mano en mi pecho acariciándome y en mi rostro, esto es demasiado real... demasiado..._

\- ¡Candy! - _exclamo sorprendido abriendo lo más que puedo mis ojos_ \- ¡Qué demonios! - _grité asustado, ¿cuánto es lo que hice y cuánto no? ¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil!_

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _preguntó nerviosa pero ajena a todo el caos que había en mi mente._

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _repetí escéptico_ \- Eso te pregunto Candy - _dije levantándome con prontitud mientras rápidamente inspecciono su ropa, dejo escapar el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones aliviado, por suerte todo está en su sitio... la cabeza me da vueltas mientras un sentimiento de furia comienza a envenenarme el cuerpo ¡como fui capaz!_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _cuestiono esperando una respuesta._

\- Me besaste - _dijo, y sentí que era un reclamo, la besé... me repito avergonzado, y si hubiera tenido unos minutos más no sería lo único por lo que tendría que reprocharme._

\- No sabía lo que hacía, estaba soñando y no pensé que fuera cierto, que fueras tú... - _hable nervioso mientras trataba de controlar la furia que se mezclaba con mi gran excitación, al verla allí en mi cama con los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto, lo único que puedo pensar es en continuar, en acercarme a ella como un león a un pequeño ciervo y tomarla entre mis brazos que a gritos la reclaman, quitarle ese pijama y poder disfrutar de la visión de su cuerpo, acariciar lentamente cada parte..._

\- Yo fui la culpable - _me habla rompiendo el hilo de mis nada puros pensamientos_ \- no tienes nada que sentir, vine y me acerqué a ti, pensaba despertarte - _demonios, demonios, ¡cálmate! Me exijo al tiempo que trato de dominar el animal que pugna por salir._

\- ¿Porqué? - _reclamo en una sola palabra, no soy capaz de hablar más, Candy solo dime que deseas que te vuelva a besar._

\- Yo..- _murmuró agitada, sólo dilo una vez pequeña, ¡vamos!_

\- ¿Tu qué Candy? - _cuestiono demandante queriendo acorralarla, tienes que reconocer lo que acabas de sentir, tienes que ser sincera, no puedes echarte para atrás._

\- Lo siento - _se disculpó y mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo, ¡lo siente! claro, cómo no va a sentirlo si ahora ya tiene a alguien más a su lado, si tiene alguien a quien le debe fidelidad, alguien que ni se imagina lo que pasó y mucho menos lo que estuvo apunto de suceder._

\- ¿Lo sientes Candice? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? ¿Eres consciente de eso? - _cuestioné enfadado por no reconocer lo que sintió conmigo, molesto porque está él en sus pensamientos._

\- Solo vine para convencerte de que no me dejes.

 _Pero yo debería de coronarme como el rey de los idiotas, sólo se trataba de eso, ella no quería quedarse sin su amigo el vagabundo, el que no tiene memoria, el cachorro abandonado que recogió del hospital... cómo podría la buena Candy consentir que su amigo se marche._

\- ¿Que no me vaya? ¡Has perdido el juicio! ¿Has hecho esto para retenerme? - _repito la misma tonta pregunta... ¿acaso espero que me diga que no? ¿acaso espero que se eche a mis brazos y me diga que me ama? ¡Que ingenuo soy!_

\- Lo quería si, pero no así...

 _Ya está..._

\- ¿Y dónde quedó Terry en todo esto? ¡Qué retorcido juego estás queriendo iniciar! - _estallo tratando de asustarla, necesito que se vaya de aquí inmediatamente pues mi rabia se convierte en deseo y mi deseo en rabia y si se queda unos minutos más no me importará que no me ame, la besaré como si no hubiera mañana, le demostraré que nadie la hará vibrar como yo..._

\- Albert por favor no digas nada - _pidió y me siento miserable por tener tan sucios pensamientos._

\- ¿Acaso te intereso de esta manera Candy? ¿Acaso deseas ser más que una amiga? ¿Acaso sientes algo por mi? - _pregunté guardando la esperanza de que mueva la cabeza afirmativamente._

 _Candy habla ya, responde por lo menos con un "no lo sé" eso será suficiente, dime por lo menos que estás confundida._

\- Yo solamente no quiero que te vayas.

 _¡No digas más eso! ¡no sin darme una razón!_

\- Es increíble que hayas hecho esto por un capricho tuyo, esperaba otra cosa de ti... - _hablo mirándola decepcionado_ \- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si continuábamos? ¡Contéstame!

 _Sé que la asusto pero no puedo detenerme, necesito que se de cuenta de lo que pudo pasar, necesito que reviva lo que pasó y que sienta por su sangre recorrer la misma pasión que corre por la mía._

\- Lo siento -

\- ¿Estás consciente de que estuviste a punto de ser mi mujer? - _cuestionó duramente_ \- Apuesto a que ni se te cruzó por la mente ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo me hubiera sentido yo después eh? Te lo diré, ¡como un maldito miserable! ¿y tú? ¿Habrías podido perdonarme por haberte dañado? Tendrías que haberte casado conmigo quisieras o no para reparar la falta y rogando porque no hubiéramos engendrado a un niño que al fin y al cabo no lo ibas a querer.

 _La cuestiono y es como si me cuestionara a mi mismo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera hecho mi mujer? ¿me odiaría? sin duda lo haría y más porque la obligaría a atarse a mi, sería la traba que impediría su felicidad con Terry, primero lo fue Susana y después yo._

\- ¡Basta! no continúes, sé que la culpa fue mía.

 _¿Tuya Candy? la culpa fue mía, ¿es que acaso no has notado que era contigo con quien soñaba? eres tan inocente y yo tan salvaje que me avergüenzo de mi naturaleza._

\- Vete Candy, fingiremos que esto no pasó, él no se enterará nunca.

\- Albert, lo de Terry no...

\- No sabrá nada ¿Está bien asi? Jamás sabrá que me buscaste, ni mucho menos que casi me adueño de tu virtud ¿ya estás tranquila? Puedes jugar a ser la novia perfecta.

 _Soy un imbécil, ¿cómo pude haberle dicho eso? No quiero dañarla más, pero esto servirá para hacer que me odie y pueda seguir su vida sin mi... sin confusiones... espero que cuando llegue el momento de decirle la verdad sea capaz de perdonarme._

\- ¡Eres un tonto! - _gritó y yo no pude más que darle la razón._

\- ¡Vete! -

 _Fue lo último que dije antes de que se marchara, furioso estrello la botella en el suelo... me odio por lo que estoy haciendo, por hacerla llorar, por haberla besado de aquella forma... por pensar que podría amarme y por último me odio por ser un Andrew, pues si fuera nada más que un simple vagabundo podría luchar por ella._

* * *

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con ésta actualización, desde el principio tenía pensada ésta escena desde las dos posiciones, como vemos ambos están más que enredados pero esto servirá ya lo verán, por lo pronto lo bueno es saber que la pequeña Candy ha descubierto lo que siente por el rubio y pues era necesario que sienta el rechazo para que se cuestione sobre ella misma, ahora va a poder madurar y luchar por lo que quiere... pobre de Albert cuando nuestra chica se vuelva la mujer más deseable de la alta sociedad... ¡ya verán!

Infinitas gracias por acompañarme en mi historia, cada uno de sus comentarios son como tesoros para mi.

 **Mercedes:** Cierto, la pecosa es experta en callarse las cosas, creo que lo que pasa es que le falta confianza en sí misma. Cuídate y muchos cariños!

 **Paty:** es un verdadero honor que te haya emocionado tanto amiga! espero que te guste ésta otra parte de los hechos. Bendiciones!

 **Mary Silenciosa :** Si, el rubio fue bastante duro pero creo que aquí podemos entender un poco de su actitud, por otro lado yo también quiero mandar a mudar a Candy a otro continente y que Albert se ponga a buscarla como loco jaja, pero será algo peor ya verás. Muchos besos!

 **Yagui :** Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios nena! y tienes razón eh, en la terquedad ambos son iguales, cada uno ha callado por sus propios motivos, pero los dos se han hecho un lío innecesario; aquí podemos comprender un poco más al rubio y el porqué se pasó de tonto en el capítulo pasado. Abrazos rompe huesos nena!

 **Katnnis:** Ciertamente se va a armar cuando la rubia se entere de la identidad del tío abuelo. Cariños!

 **Nelly:** Gracias! me alegro que te guste la historia! y si ya verás que tendrán oportunidades para confesarse su amor, aunque no creo que las sepan aprovechar todas jeje, costará sí... pero yo quiero un final feliz =) ¡Besos!

 **Glenda:** Gracias por tu comentario amiga! y tienes razón esto se está poniendo un culebrón, espero te agrade este cap, no avanzamos mucho en la trama pero es importante de todas formas, o así lo considero yo... jeje gracias y espero que sigas leyendo, besos para ti también!

 **Ross:** Sip, Candy descubrió las cosas justo cuando Albert se fué... pero no es tarde aún, ya verás como se presentan las cosas para la pecosa, tendrá grandes oportunidades de lucirse con el tío abuelo jeje Besos reina!

 **Stormaw:** Exactamente, Candy se sintió fatal, pero ya se dio cuenta que no puede quedarse así como está, luciendo como una niña sin aprovechar su belleza... por otro lado este cap es para entender un poco el pensamiento de Albert, aunque ciertamente fue un tonto con mayúsculas y descuida cariño, la conciencia no lo dejará en paz. Muchas bendiciones y besis para ti amiga!

 **Lizita:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! es un honor para mi. Besos nena!

 **Fandcya:** Me alegra mucho que me hayas descubierto jeje y más que me hayas leído y que te guste, espero que me continúes acompañando, besos!

 **Key:** Gracias a ti! subí lo más pronto que pude. Espero que no te defraude el cap. Besotes enormes!

 **AnMonCer 1708:** Exacto! Candy perdió muchas oportunidades, si hubiera sido más sincera esos dos ya hubieran podido conocer lo que sentían y la historia fuera otra, pero Candy decidió callar y ahí las consecuencias... por otro lado Albert de todas maneras se querrá golpear contra la pared cuando descubra a la nueva Candy jeje, espero que no te defraude el cap. Besotes y muchas bendiciones!

 **Muchas gracias a todas chicas, sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir, besos a cada una y aunque fue ayer, igual les deseo un feliz día de la amistad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BENDITO AMOR**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Piani e Decisioni**

\- Terry por favor déjame entrar. - _pedía una joven de cabello rojo mientras tocaba insistentemente la puerta._

\- ¡Déjame solo Karen! - _demandó potentemente Terrence a lo que la muchacha resopló con cansancio._

\- Pues te vas enterando que no me moveré hasta no hablar contigo.

\- ¡Vete ya!

\- No me pienso ir ya te dije, en tu conciencia quedará si es que algo me pasa, podría morir de hambre o de sed y todo será tu culpa.

 _Karen Kleiss era una joven esbelta y de cabellos rojos, de carácter alegre y sensible pero firme cuando se proponía hacer algo; toda la vida había sido un dolor de cabeza para sus padres que esperaban que fuese la hija dulce y obediente que había demostrado ser durante los primeros años de su niñez, aquella perfecta muchacha que se convertiría en la fervorosa esposa de algún conde o tal vez por lo menos alguien cercano a la aristocracia y así a través de ella mejorar el nivel familiar, pues aunque los Kleiss eran personas adineradas, pertenecían al grupo de "nuevos ricos" que a pesar de tener sus arcas llenas no tenían la sangre azul necesaria para ser aceptados en los saraos, asociaciones, tertulias y el sin número de actividades de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, aunque esos eran los deseos de sus padres, la realidad era que aquella joven era una causa perdida, pues de poco o nada servían su cerebro brillante y modales finos ya que cuando quería ser pesada y hosca lo era sin más. A sus quince años ya había dicho que no a varios buenos posibles maridos aduciendo que tenía que hacer algo más importante en su vida que casarse y criar hijos, y ciertamente así había sido pues después de muchos contratiempos pero siempre aferrada a sus ideales, Karen Kleiss se había convertido por mérito propio en una de las estrellas más aclamada del medio, el sueño y la envidia de mucha gente._

 _Había sido por todas aquellas vivencias que al conocer al inglés, recién llegado al grupo, le había caído en gracia, pues se sentía identificada hasta en los malos modos, sonreía secretamente cuando le veía hacer un desplante e incluso le parecía divertida la forma en la que evitaba a las compañeras, disfrutaba de su pasión al verlo ensayar y se sorprendía de que le gustasen las mismas obras literarias y casi las mismas escenas, así que la tarde de abril en la que él le invitó un café no pudo ser más que perfecta, casi bailó de gusto cuando su amistad se hizo oficial._

 _Le conocía tan bien que no le extrañó su encierro, el no querer hablar con nadie era típico de su personalidad y se sentía casi con la obligación moral de ayudarle aunque para eso tuviese que sacrificar su imagen, así que tomando una bocanada de aire y sonriendo a la puerta cerrada, se dejó caer sin más en el frío piso del pasillo y adoptando la postura de una escultura oriental decidió que solamente se movería de allí hasta cuando el actor le abriese... eso o el que tuviera la fuerte necesidad de ir al tocador, cruzando los dedos porque sea lo primero se cubrió con modestia sus largas extremidades y suspirando miró el enorme reloj que se hallaba al final del corredor._

\- Haz lo que quieras - _escuchó decir la chica pero lejos de amedrentarse, se aferró más aún a su idea mientras empezaba a pensar en qué podía matar el tiempo._

Una hora más tarde la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un sorprendido y desaliñado joven.

\- Hey... ¿Enloqueciste Kleiss? - _preguntó mientras le empujó con la punta del pie como si la dama fuera un bulto desconocido._

\- ¡Eres un estúpido Terrence! - _gritó ella tomando la pierna al ojiazul y abrazándose a ella como si se tratara de un salvavidas._

\- ¡Suéltame loca! - _exclamó incrédulo pero al contrario de lo que pedía la joven hacía más fuerte el agarre._

\- Déjame entrar, déjame entrar, déjame entrar - _insistía apretando fuerte los ojos e imaginando que estaba solamente representando un papel "el de loca" pensó mientras sentía su cara arder._

\- Está bien, adentro - _accedió por fin abriendo por completo la puerta a lo que Karen se levantó y casi corrió hacía el interior_ \- Tu salud mental es preocupante - _afirmó Terry cerrando la puerta y causando una gran sonrisa a la aludida._

\- Es mejor estar loca que ser una gruñona, ahora me tendrás que contar el porqué no has asistido a los ensayos, ya sabes cómo es Robert, el pobre puede quedarse calvo de la preocupación y todo por tu causa - _señaló sentándose en la pequeña silla de la habitación._

\- No necesito ensayar - _dijo arrogante._

\- Dime ya que te dijo Candy - _pidió interesada._

\- ¿Qué crees que es lo que me dijo?

\- Que... ¿no? - _contestó dudosa._

\- Aquí frente a ti tienes a un hombre rechazado por la que pensó que era el amor de su vida, así de simple así de sencillo - _contó calmado fingiendo indiferencia aunque la barba no cortada y las ojeras de su rostro demostraban lo duro que había sido para él aceptarlo._

\- ¿Te dije ya que eres un idiota? - _cuestionó mirándolo de lado._

\- Calla esa boca que no estoy de humor - _habló cambiando su semblante a uno furioso._

\- Seguramente fuiste directo a pedirle matrimonio ¿Te crees que eres tan regio como para que ella simplemente caiga rendida a tus pies? ¡No Grandchester! muy mal - _terminó de decir moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro infantilmente._

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Si hasta compré una mansión para ella! la llené de cosas hermosas y hasta los jardines serían la envidia de su querido Anthony si viviera - _detalló sirviéndose una copa._

\- ¿Vino otra vez? - _preguntó molesta._

\- No volveré a la adicción chiquilla fastidiosa, mira la botella, apenas he probado.

\- Si te sirves más de la mitad quebraré la estúpida botella.

\- ¿Que tú qué?

\- ¿Me oíste no? en fin... volviendo a nuestro tema milord, pienso que fue muy osado de su parte acercarse así, usted debió mandarle flores, escribirle cartas, llevarla a cenar, comprarle hermosas joyas para los vestidos hermosos también que debería de haberle regalado, ¡Oh! y los chocolates ¡Los chocolates jamás debieron de faltar! ¿pero acaso usted escuchó a ésta plebeya? ahora ahí tiene su consecuencia, solo le queda asumirla y salir adelante con dignidad.

\- La amo Karen no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Candy es la mujer que necesito, alegre, osada, independiente, buena, ocurrente, hermosa, ella es única. - _habló abatido haciendo que la joven sienta tristeza de pronto._

\- Tienes otra opción y es no rendirte, supongo que han quedado como amigos ¿no? pues acéptalo y acércate a ella como eso, sé el hombro que ella necesita, sé su pañuelo de lágrimas y también la causa de sus sonrisas, sé ese amigo fiel en que siempre podrá confiar y empieza a enamorarla con pequeños detalles, día a día... aprovecha el tiempo que estaremos aquí, son cuatro largos meses Terry - _sugirió acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho notando un ligero cosquilleo en su corazón._

\- ¿Y si no lo consigo Kleiss? - _inquirió él mirándola a los ojos perdiéndose por un momento en los intensos mares azules casi violetas que tenía frente a sí._

\- Al menos lo habrás intentado y tendrás su amistad por siempre - _sentenció la chica aspirando el embriagador perfume del actor._

\- Gracias Karen - _dijo sinceramente envolviéndola en un abrazo que a ambos los llenó de un dulce sentimiento "hermandad" pensó ella "esperanza" pensó él._

* * *

\- Así que piensas renunciar.

\- ¿Acaso alguna vez pude luchar? ella nunca me corresponderá - _terminó de hablar mientras firmaba unos papeles de una pila que le esperaba en el margen derecho de su escritorio._

\- Tienes que sincerarte, decirle la verdad antes que se entere de todo en tu presentación oficial, ya no falta mucho para eso William, reacciona - _demandaba el mayor viéndose a sí mismo varios años atrás._

\- Lo haré a su debido tiempo, por ahora solamente deseo que se encuentre bien, ya después pensaré como decirle las cosas - _anunció el rubio abriendo una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacando un sobre sellado de color beige -_ llévale esto _\- dijo extendiéndole el sobre -_ no quiero que pase necesidad.

 _-_ Piensas reemplazar tu presencia con dinero...

\- Es un modo de protegerla, sabes bien que no podía quedarme más con ella.

\- Espero que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones.

\- No lo haré...

\- ¡Por fin te dignas a hacer acto de presencia! - _exclamó una anciana mujer interrumpiendo a los caballeros que la miraban con ojos desorbitados_ \- ¿Porqué me miran así? ¿pensaron que no iba a enterarme de cuando este muchachito volviese? tengo ojos en todos lados George, no deberías de extrañarte.

\- Me parece que no está usando todos sus modales tía - _habló Albert poniéndose de pie._

\- Estoy harta de tus chiquilladas William, es hora de que seas presentado como el patriarca de la familia, debes de asumir tus responsabilidades, para eso fuiste educado - _exclamó la mujer severamente._

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer y por eso estoy aquí - _contestó el rubio_ \- ¿George me concederías unos momentos a solas con mi tía?

\- Con permiso señora Elroy - _se despidió el de bigote._

\- Ten más cuidado con la gente a quien empleas Jhonson, hay una de tus criadas que no es de fiar. - _habló la mujer antes de que se marchase el caballero._

\- El personal que está a mi servicio es de mi entera confianza - _contestó con total seriedad_.

\- Su nombre es Dorothy- _habló haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del otro_ \- la pobre haría cualquier cosa por dinero, como por ejemplo soltar la lengua, la infeliz ni siquiera se imagina que es al patriarca a quien a puesto en evidencia - _habló la dama con malicia pura disfrutando de la palidez del hombre._

 _-_ Le ruego señora, que omita los adjetivos cuando habla de las personas que están bajo mi protección. - _defendió apretando su mano en un puño mientras sopesaba la veracidad de lo dicho por la anciana._

\- ¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? - _cuestionó suspicaz confirmando sus suposiciones._

\- No confunda mi posición, es cierto que soy mano derecha de William pero no soy un empleado de los Andrew, tengo mi propia fortuna personal y además recuerde que soy uno de los miembros del consejo. - _declaró fastidiado._

\- Jamás te ofendí George, solamente hablé de una de tus criadas, no entiendo el alboroto. - _dijo fingiendo inocencia no obstante la sonrisa irónica de su rostro contrariaban sus argumentos._

\- Usted sabe a lo que me refiero, pero no se preocupe hablaré con mi personal.

\- Me parece perfecto. - _sostuvo satisfecha._

 _-_ Dejaré en claro que aunque se trate de usted, no puede irrumpir en mi estudio de esta manera. - _anunció él borrando la sonrisa del rostro de la dama._

\- ¡George!

\- Señora Emilia, William, quedan en su casa, luego continuamos nuestra plática Albert. - _se despidió saliendo a paso firme y caminando directo hacia la habitación de cierta castaña a la que tenía que confrontar._

\- ¿Le has escuchado? ¿me ha tratado así por hablar de esa chiquilla? ¡ustedes están locos los dos! - _chilló la matriarca sorprendida._

\- ¿Porqué te metes en su vida privada? ¿Acaso has olvidado que estás en su casa? - _cuestionó Albert disfrutando del momento._

\- ¿Meterme? fue por ella que descubrí tu paradero, debería de agradecerme por decirle quién no es leal. - _mintió con descaro mientras tomaba asiento frente a su sobrino._

\- No es cierto - _afirmó él con seguridad._

\- ¿Sabías que George estuvo enamorado de tu hermana? ¿Piensas que ahora es justo que ande en amoríos con una simple sirvienta? ¿Acaso Pauna se compara con esa muchacha de clase baja? ¡Jamás! - _exclamó ofuscada._

\- Mi hermana está muerta. - _sentenció duramente pensando hasta dónde su tía era capaz de inmiscuirse en la vida ajena._

\- Como lo estaré yo si sigues dándome preocupaciones, con respecto a George es claro que su nivel es uno mucho más alto, no tendría que mezclarse con esa muerta de hambre.

\- Es su vida, no te metas en ella. - _dijo parcamente._

\- Bien, lo dejaré así tal cual pues no me afecta, pero no creas que tú correrás con la misma suerte, pues cada decisión que tomes repercutirá en nuestra familia y tengo la obligación de inmiscuirme pues de ti depende el honor de nuestro apellido y no permitiré que lo pongas en riesgo.

\- Tía quiero dejar las cosas claras, yo asumiré como es debido el patriarcado. No rehuiré nunca más a ninguna de mis obligaciones, pero desde ya tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que yo no pienso ser el títere al cual usted pueda dominar a su antojo, mi vida privada será siempre eso, privada ¿comprende?

\- Lo será mientras no involucre es prestigio de nuestra casa, no más resoluciones ridículas.

\- Nunca tomé ninguna decisión ridícula - _rebatió conociendo bien el giro que estaba tomando la conversación._

\- ¿Acaso no es ridículo adoptar a una huérfana ladrona? ¡Era una delincuente que se iba camino a México! y así debió quedar... pero hiciste tu voluntad, la impusiste en nuestra familia y allí tienes las consecuencias. - _escupió cada palabra con rencor._

\- No le permito que se refiera así a Candy - _defendió el joven conteniendo su coraje._

\- ¿Sabes lo que escribió Stear antes de partir? ¿No verdad? pues te lo diré, "buscaré mi camino" dijo "seré tan útil como lo es Candy, tan libre y tan pleno como ella" esas fueron sus palabras ¡Lo comprendes! no solamente mató a Anthony, sino que envió a mi otro niño a la guerra ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Te juro que si algo le pasa a Stear no descansaré hasta acabar con esa huérfana ¡Te lo juro!

\- Lo de Anthony fue un accidente y Stear, por otro lado, solo hizo lo que pensó que estaba bien, con o sin ella él hubiera decidido lo mismo, cada uno es responsable de su propio destino - _reflexionó tratando de entender un poco la lógica de la mujer -_ además no le hará la vida difícil a Candice bajo ninguna circunstancia, entienda que protegeré a mi pupila de todos incluyéndola de usted.

\- ¿Te irías en contra mi por ella? no hay duda, esa niña es una mala influencia para todos - _señaló con amarga frialdad._

\- Usted no la conoce, no sabe el tipo de persona que es, no le ha dado la oportunidad, por favor tía reflexione y entienda que el odio que siente es irracional.

\- Algún día me darás la razón.

\- Nunca.

\- He hablado ante el consejo, apenas seas presentado oficialmente, la nulidad de esa adopción será lo primero que tendrás que resolver - _habló decidida pues ya tenía convencida a la mayoría de los miembros._

\- Me prepararé para enfrentarme a ellos cuando sea pertinente y tenga por seguro que me darán la razón.

\- Ya veremos quien gana William.

* * *

Chicas aquí la actualización, gracias por la espera, estos días han sido bastante complicados para mi pero aquí tienen.

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y especialmente a quienes se toman el trabajo de comentar.

 **Gracias especiales a : Yagui - Wendy Alfaro - Mercedes - AnMonCer 1708 - Nina - Glenda - Mary Silenciosa - Stormaw - K.e.c.s.**

Amiga Yagui no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias solamente necesito su paciencia, y mi querida Wendy la siguiente historia en actualizar será Amore mio dove sei.

Besos y bendiciones para todas. Las quiero mucho y gracias por permitirme soñar junto con ustedes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bendito Amor**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Superare le Paure**

\- ¡George! - _exclamó asustada Dorothy al verse descubierta mientras guardaba su ropa presurosa dentro de su vieja maleta negra._

\- ¿Qué pasa Dorothy? ¿y eso? ¿acaso estás pensando dejar la residencia? - _cuestionó él acercándose lentamente._

\- No... yo, lo siento - _se disculpó la joven castaña bajando la mirada._

\- ¿Acaso es cierto lo que dijo la señora Elroy? - _inquirió demandante tomando con firmeza un brazo de la mujer._

\- No sé lo que te dijo George - _habló tragando saliva asustada._

\- ¿Delataste o no a mi huésped? - _interrogó seriamente._

\- ¡No! ¡jamás dije una sola palabra de él! - _chilló con seguridad y temor de que no le creyese pues aún guardaba en su corazón todo lo que había tenido que sufrir víctima de grandes injusticias._

\- Entonces espero una explicación sobre esa maleta - _dijo con suavidad sujetándola del otro brazo y acercando más su cuerpo al de ella._

\- Esto no es correcto - _murmuró con voz temblorosa._

\- ¿Qué es lo que no es correcto Dorothy? - _preguntó roncamente al oído de la dama._

\- Tu y yo, somos diferentes, venimos de dos círculos sociales distintos, tus amigos te cerrarían la puerta en la cara si supieran que soy tu novia.

\- Debo suponer que hablaste con Emilia Elroy Andrew - _sentenció el hombre tratando de contener el enojo que bullía en su ser._

\- Ella ya sabía o intuía nuestra relación, me hizo ver lo dura que es la sociedad y que al estar a tu lado solo te haría daño y eso es lo que menos quiero ¿entiendes? - _interpeló mientras él la liberaba de la prisión de sus manos._

\- Mi querida Dorothy, no necesito de ningún miembro de la alta sociedad para mantener mi fortuna, toda la vida he ahorrado y todos mis negocios han sido fructíferos, por otro lado nadie tampoco podría señalarnos y si lo hicieran ¿qué puede importarnos? solo nos bastamos nosotros para disfrutar de nuestro amor y en cuanto a las amistades, créeme que puedo prescindir de todos aquellos que pudieran rechazarte, tú siempre estarás en primer lugar.

\- También me habló de tu romance con la señora Pauna, me dijo que la amaste con locura y que en su tumba juraste serle fiel a su recuerdo - _soltó la chica al borde del llanto, pues ella había visto innumerables retratos de aquella dama y se sentía como un pequeño y feo guijarro frente a una piedra preciosa._

\- Pauna pertenece a mi pasado, la amé mucho eso no te lo puedo negar, pero ella se casó con el capitán Brower ¿acaso no sabes esa parte de la historia?

\- Quizás tu corazón jamás la olvidó y yo jamás podré competir con su recuerdo, soy tan inferior comparada con ella- _admitió con pesar_ \- la señora Elroy me dijo que disfrutabas mucho escucharla tocar el piano y que les gustaba salir a montar todas las mañanas, yo no sé ni siquiera tocar la armónica y me asustan los caballos - _confesó avergonzada pero enterneciendo el corazón del hombre._

\- Nunca competirás con nadie puesto que mi corazón está libre, yo ya tuve bastante tiempo para olvidar y dejar ir.- _reveló el pelinegro con sinceridad._

\- Jamás seré tan hermosa como ella.

\- No busqué a una sustituta cariño, te busqué porque eres así, por tus ojos marrones tan claros, y tu cabello castaño tan brillante, por tu piel de terciopelo, tu voz tan angelical y la bondad y ternura que guardas en tu corazón. Te amo por ser quien eres, nunca más vuelvas a compararte con Pauna, porque eres tú quien habita en mi corazón y mi pensamiento - _afirmó tomando una de las femeninas manos y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza._

\- Te amo George - _confesó ella, con el corazón brincando de felicidad, acortando la distancia mientras esperaba que él pusiese fin a la conversación con un beso, el cual ciertamente no tardó mucho en llegar._

* * *

Ella estaba abstraída con la mirada fija en algún punto del salón, llevaba algunos minutos en la casa de madame Dupond y aún se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta; sin embargo al pensar en su nada alentadora situación económica se convencía de que estaba haciendo lo indicado. Suspiró amargamente recordando las veces que le había dicho a Albert que no hacía falta el dinero y lo mentirosa que había sido.

Habían pasado unos días ya desde la partida de su rubio compañero y a ella le parecían años, se sentía agobiada por el silencio de su departamento y las visitas de sus amigos no habían ayudado pues, al narrarles el porqué de su soledad,se sentía cada vez más miserable. "¡Si tan solo se hubiera quedado!" era el pensamiento que la solía azotar a todas horas creyendo que sin duda junto a él la situación hubiera sido por lo menos emocionalmente mucho más llevadera y románticamente más esperanzadora. No obstante estaba decidida a salir adelante sola de su precaria situación, no recurría a nadie para sobrellevarla pues nadie tenía porqué enterarse de aquellos asuntos un tanto bochornosos, ¡Cómo admitir que había gastado sus ahorros en comprarle una camisa y par de zapatos para Albert! pero ¿quién podría juzgarla? ella no tenía como saber que pronto iba a ser despedida. Se limpió una motita inexistente de polvo desanimada pues ni siquiera aquellos regalos se los había podido dar, aún descansaban escondidos en el armario bajo su manta aburrida de cuadritos.

Consultó con el pequeño reloj de su muñeca, regalo de Annie Britter, mientras se preguntaba cuándo le darían por aquella máquina si es que la vendiese, tenía pinta de ser muy caro y dudaba que su amiga se enojara por aquello, pero moviendo la cabeza en negativa desechó la idea pues la que se sentiría mal sería ella misma, no podría cargar en su conciencia el vender uno de los regalos de su querida hermana; aunque indudablemente aquel reloj no hacía juego con su siempre modesto estilo de vestir, era un hecho que, lo conservaría, "por lo menos me es útil" pensó resignada; "mi querida Annie, si supieras donde estoy" murmuró al aire y es que simplemente por curiosidad le había mencionado la Casa de Modas Dupond a la joven pelinegra y con sorpresa había visto algo así como pequeños fuegos artificiales en aquellos ojos azules, sólo le había tomado un minuto para perderse en aquella conversación de encajes, vestidos, telas y clase, ni siquiera su exagerado bostezo había valido para liberarla de aquella situación tan aburrida para ella.

"Son ropas demasiado finas y costosas" retumbaron en su mente las palabras de la pelinegra, mientras examinaba las selectas cortinas de la estancia, estaba segura que ella ni con todo un año del salario de enfermera podría comprarlas, "Es algo así como ropa de colección, sus modelos son exclusivos y todas las personas que se precien pertenecer a la alta sociedad deben por lo menos de contar con unos cuantos vestidos para presumir" había dicho también su amiga y para ese momento ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que así fuese. "¡Tan fina que yo desentono!" gritó su mente haciéndola sentir mal.

\- Señorita Candice, por favor acompáñeme, la señora la atenderá en el solarium - _fue la voz amable de un hombre calvo y delgado que vestía un elegante e impecable traje blanco._

\- Gracias - _musitó dejándose llevar por el caballero._

El pasillo que atravesó estaba adornado por estatuas de mármol y jarrones llenos de flores cuidadosamente acomodadas. "Tiene mucho estilo" pensó viéndose a sí misma como un bicho dentro de una caja de cristal. El trayecto fue para la rubia un poco largo hasta que tuvo acceso al ambiente más hermoso que pudo haber soñado, la arquitectura era magnífica, los muebles eran tan finos que de pronto ni siquiera quiso sentarse en alguno, y las rosas que vivían en aquel entorno estaban tan llenas de color y vida que le robaron el aliento.

\- Hace un día espectacular ¿no lo crees querida? - _preguntó la dama que lucía imponente al lado de la fuente que ocupaba la parte central del espacio._

\- Muy lindo señora Dupond- _contestó tímidamente._

\- Ajá, por cierto que yo recuerde te cité el viernes de la semana pasada... ¿qué haces aquí hoy? - _preguntó directamente haciendo enrojecer con violencia a la chica._

\- Lo lamento mucho, tuve unas complicaciones pero si gusta me marcho, no deseo robarle minutos de su tiempo - _dijo en un tono dulce pero firme, ya bastante la había humillado la tía abuela como para dejarse humillar de una desconocida, pensaba decidida._

\- Espero que haya sido realmente importante el motivo por el cual no viniste a nuestra cita muchachita, pues te dejé en claro que tomases o no el empleo yo quería verte, en fin... tienes que agradecerle a tu belleza el que haya aceptado entrevistarte - _habló caminando con los brazos cruzados hacia uno de los muebles invitándola a sentarse con un movimiento de su enguantada mano._

\- Le agradezco que me haya recibido aunque para serle franca no estoy muy clara con respecto a su propuesta.

Candy no entendía la dureza de la mujer que le miraba con ojos tan severos, no se parecía nada a la señora amable del muelle, y ya no estaba tan segura de querer trabajar para alguien así; no obstante tenía que mantener la calma, pues era menester continuar y ver si aquel trabajo podría salvarla de su situación, además se había prometido demostrarle a Albert que no era necesario que esté tan lejos, pues aunque él le mandase el dinero que le había dicho, ella estaba firme en no utilizar ni uno solo de esos centavos; los pondría en el banco y cuando él volviese podría entregárselo.

\- ¿Necesitas o no el trabajo? - _cuestionó la dama sacándola de sus pensamientos._

\- Lo necesito - _contestó con voz neutra._

\- Mira niña, este no es uno de mis mejores días, he tenido un inconveniente familiar que me impide estar de mejor ánimo, lamento haber sido tan dura, no suelo ser así, bueno quizás un poco, de cualquier manera creo que lo más justo empezar otra vez ¿te parece?

\- No se preocupe señora.

\- Bien... vamos dime tu nombre completo - _pidió aún sabiendo la respuesta, pues en la misma pequeña mesa de cristal reposaba un sobre con todos los datos de ella._

\- Candice White Andrew - _contestó dubitativa y desviando la mirada mientras esperaba no ser rechazada nuevamente por el peso de su apellido._

\- ¿Una Andrew? - _preguntó con cautela_ \- ¿de aquellos Andrew? ¿Cómo puedes ser una de ellos y portar una vestimenta tan humilde? ¿me quieres tomar el pelo muchacha? - _terminó de preguntar entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo saber de labios de la joven cada detalle de su vida._

\- Verá señora, esa es mi familia adoptiva, mi presencia no le es muy grata a la matriarca pues desaprueba mi estilo de vida - _respondió lo más sincera que pudo._

\- No aprueba tu estilo de vida... ¿acaso tienes marido? Ya sabes sin casarte y todo eso... - _curioseó intrigada_ \- cuéntamelo todo, necesito confiar plenamente en ti.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que abandoné el San Pablo para hacer algo diferente, estudié enfermería pues pensé que así podría valerme por mí misma en la vida y además tengo un amigo el cual tiene amnesia, decidí que viviera conmigo para poder cuidar de él, así es que alquilamos un pequeño departamento, como usted podrá suponer nada de eso le pareció bien a la tía abuela.

\- ¿Es tu amigo o tu novio? - _preguntó después de haber notado las mejillas sonrosadas de ella cuando lo mencionó._

\- Es mi amigo y nunca fue más allá de eso - _dijo guardando para si el beso que no había podido sacar de su memoria._

\- Le quieres - _afirmó la mayor con toda la sabiduría que le daba la experiencia._

\- Yo...

\- ¿Nunca tuvieron nada que ver?

\- Él siempre fue muy respetuoso, un caballero en todos los aspectos y yo recién noté que le quería cuando se marchó - _confesó sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran por unos momentos._

\- Comprendo, así que se ha marchado, ¿volverá?

\- Es lo que deseo...

\- Bien, cuando vuelva ni te reconocerá y se querrá morir por no haber notado lo maravillosa que eres.

\- Gracias por decir eso, yo la verdad siento que no soy... atractiva y me veo tan sosa que por eso me extraña el trabajo que me quiere dar.

\- Lo primero que habría que trabajar es tu autoestima, con respecto a lo de tu familia entiendo el punto de vista de aquella mujer, aunque sospecho que hay muchas cosas que has guardado para ti, no te preocupes con el tiempo nos pondremos al corriente; pero quiero decirte pequeña Candy que yo creo que ninguna de tus decisiones fue equivocada, quizás tu único defecto haya sido ser demasiado noble. - _dijo sonriendo amablemente._

\- Gracias - _habló la rubia emocionada devolviéndole la sonrisa._

\- Con el trabajo que te ofrezco me temo que tendrás que renunciar a ejercer tu profesión ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

\- Ninguno señora Dupond, de echo aunque quisiera trabajar no podría, la señora Elroy se encargó de que no sea aceptada en ningún hospital - _reveló con pesar._

\- Así que esa mujer no se mide eh... bien Candice si decides aceptar mi proposición verás como se doblegará ante ti obligada por el peso de la sociedad que tanto ella valora .- _anunció sintiéndose como una abanderada por la causa de aquella delicada rubia._

\- No busco humillar a nadie, solamente necesito trabajar, poder sobrevivir y ahorrar algo de dinero.

\- ¡Niña, que espanto! ¿esas son tus pretensiones? ¡Querida, conmigo lograrás una fortuna! yo te haré tan famosa y amada que las personas morirán por estar a tu lado, a nadie le importará que seas o no una Andrew, además podría decirse que a partir del momento que aceptes pasarías a ser una Dupond.

\- ¿En qué consiste ser una de sus modelos? - _preguntó desconfiada por todo aquello que al parecer aquel mundo le ofrecía._

\- Necesito que uses la ropa que yo diseño, pero no quiero que estés como un maniquí en mis negocios, lo que quiero es que seas algo así como un cartel andante, quiero que todos los ojos estén puestos en ti y en lo que vistes, que seas la sensación, que tú uses un vestido y que pronto todas las jovencitas corran a las tiendas para buscar uno igual o parecido. La gente copiará tu vestir pero tu estilo tiene que ser tan refinado que nadie pueda igualarte. Quiero que destaques, que todos hablen de ti y te relacionen con mi apellido, pero para eso tendrás que aceptar estudiar mucho y deberás aprender también a comportarte de la manera que yo te indique.

\- Yo tuve muchas clases de modales en el San Pablo - _dijo tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de las madres._

\- Querida eso es sólo una pequeña parte, tienes que tener la educación de una princesa pero también la coquetería de una amante experimentada, pero ambas en un perfecto equilibrio, todo tiene que fluir de forma natural.

\- Yo no tengo la menor idea.

\- Ahora no pero cuando estés lista sabrás como derretir a los hombres con sólo una mirada, un pestañear tuyo bastará para enamorarlos, además debes de ser el ideal a imitar de las mujeres, pues aunque te envidien siempre tratarán de estar cerca y copiarte.

\- Yo no sé si sea capaz de hacer lo que usted dice.

\- Lo serás, tengo la plena confianza que podré convertirte en un diamante, pero también debes de saber que existen reglas que debes de cumplir, por ejemplo para empezar debes de mudarte aquí, necesito tenerte cerca, necesito que seas obediente y que me tengas total confianza.

\- Yo tengo un departamento y a él me atan mis recuerdos - _señaló la de coletas pensando en Albert y en las cartas que había dicho que enviaría._

\- Puedes conservarlo, puedes hasta pasar unas horas del día allí, pero nada más, cada vez que vayas te llevará el chofer y él esperará por ti, pasarás todas las noches en ésta casa, es una forma de protegerte, no dudes que habrá alguno que otro loco que quiera acosarte. - _explicó mirando cada detalle del rostro de la muchacha._

\- Yo entiendo señora.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas?

\- Acepto todo lo que usted me dice, todo lo que quiera estará bien.

\- ¡Maravilloso! pero no hemos hablado aún de tus honorarios... ¡Candy, espabila muchacha! - _exclamó riendo._

\- Puedo confiar en que me pagará lo justo.

\- Me agrada tu actitud, llamaré a Aimé, ella te llevará a la que será tu habitación.

\- ¿Ya tengo una habitación?

\- Por supuesto querida - _habló sonriendo la dama_ \- recuerda Candy el día que dejes de vivir en ésta mansión será aquel que salgas por mi puerta vistiendo un exclusivo vestido de novia que yo misma te habré diseñado.

\- Todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad - _musitó sobrecogida._

\- No creas que será fácil.

\- Quiero poner todo mi empeño en satisfacerla.

\- Así se habla querida.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaré?

\- Hoy mismo, en unos minutos vendrá Aimé, ella será tu dama de compañía, es una señora un poco mayor, pero de mente joven, tiene un gusto exquisito, de ahora en adelante vestirás únicamente como lo diga ella o yo, hasta que aprendas a elegir correctamente.

\- ¿Me piensa pagar aún con todo aquello que me está ofreciendo?

\- ¡Oh por supuesto! no digas bobadas.

\- ¿Porqué yo señora?

\- Eres una joya única, lo he visto y mi intuición me dice que no me arrepentiré, toda la vida acaricié éste momento y no encontraba a nadie apropiado hasta que tú apareciste.

\- Me sigue pareciendo irreal.

\- No seas tonta, espera aquí por Aimé, ella te llevará a tu habitación y te indicará lo que tienes que hacer, yo mientras tanto necesito atender un par de asuntos - _dijo marchándose presurosa_ \- dentro de unas horas iré contigo petite - _se despidió dejándola sola y extrañada pues le parecía que de pronto había hallado a la madrina mágica de los cuentos de hadas, así que disfrutando de aquel preciado momento se permitió soñar._

* * *

Hola nenas hermosas! gracias por su apoyo, eso me da entusiasmo para seguir, aquí les dejo éste capítulo y espero que les haya gustado y que me den sus impresiones.

¿Qué tal George eh? a mi me parece que es un personaje interesante, creo que era atinado que él actúe bien con Dorothy, pues como es consejero del rubio se supone que tiene que tener más experiencia y eso.

Por otro lado Candy aceptó por fin iniciar su transformación ¿Qué piensan de la señora Dupond? ¿Porqué habrá investigado a la rubia? como que su carácter no es tan fácil, eso es algo que ya descubrirá nuestra querida pecosa.

 **Gracias especiales a :**

 **Mi querida anónima - AnMonCer 1708 - Key - Mercedes - Mary Silenciosa - Stormaw - Glenda - Yagui**

 **Miles de gracias lindas, sus comentarios son lo mejor que me puede pasar.**

Las quiero mucho y las dejo hasta aquí porque mañana me levanto tempranito para trabajar. Besos nenas!

Ahhh por cierto, arriba escribo capítulo 9 porque recuerden que escribí dos capítulos diferentes narrando los mismos hechos, uno desde el punto de vista de Candy y el otro de Albert. Por ello no coordinan. Espero no haberlas confundido tanto jeje.

Ahora si! Me voy! Abrazos, besos y bendiciones!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bendito Amor**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Trasformazione**

\- ¡Vaya! Belle no exageraba - _comentó una linda y esbelta dama escudriñando a Candice con la mirada._

\- Buenos días ¿es usted la señorita Aimé? - _cuestionó ella tratando de disimular su incomodidad._

\- Así es niña, yo seré tu institutriz. - _informó sonriendo levemente._

\- La señora dijo que...

\- ¿Dama de compañía? Sé lo que te dijo y lo hizo porque quiere que te sientas cómoda, ella pensó que era más aceptable para ti creer eso, pero yo prefiero serte clara en éste punto, ya que no quiero que te extrañe el que yo comience a darte órdenes sin parar; por cierto espero que seas buena alumna. - _concluyó con severidad._

\- Haré todo lo posible por aprender - _contestó confusa pues le parecía extraño que la señora Dupond se tomase tantas molestias en ella._

\- Vamos querida, levántate que es hora de que conozcas tu habitación. - _demandó la mujer de ojos celestes._

 _Minutos después ambas caminaban en el pasillo del ala derecha de la enorme residencia, Candy se encontraba un poco deslumbrada por tanta opulencia pues si los Andrew tenían dinero estaba segura de que la señora Dupond no tenía nada que envidiarles._

 _-_ Como puedes notar Belle es amante del arte _\- comentó mirando de reojo a su compañera._

 _-_ Me doy cuenta.

 _Candy se sentía un poco intimidada, le parecía volver en el tiempo varios años atrás, al momento exacto en que ingresó por primera vez, como hija adoptiva de los Andrew, en la mansión familiar; de pronto sentía que en cualquier instante saldría la tía abuela con su rostro eternamente enojado, de algún rincón, aunque bien sabía que era imposible._

 _"Serénate" se repetía en su mente, mientras seguía de cerca a la señorita Aimé al tiempo que trataba de distraerse viendo cada imagen capturada en los hábiles trazos del pintor._

\- ¡El Hogar de Pony! - _exclamó de pronto frente a una pintura donde aparecía aquel lugar tan conocido y querido para ella._

\- ¿Conoces ese sitio? - _cuestionó Aimé deteniéndose junto a la rubia._

\- Soy huérfana y me crié en ese lugar, pero ¿Porqué lo han pintado? - _preguntó curiosa._

\- ¡Y yo que sé! Eso es cosa del artista. - _respondió restándole importancia_.

\- Es hermoso y se ve el padre árbol, ¡es como tener un pedazo de mi hogar! - _dijo ilusionada de que aquel cuadro estuviera allí, pues de repente aquella casa le parecía más cálida._

\- Vamos ya, más adelante tendrás tiempo de ver todos los cuadros de la mansión si deseas - _indicó la mujer siendo obedecida alegremente, unos metros más adelante se detuvo frente a una puerta color caoba y abriéndola le habló_ \- Esta es tu habitación.

Candy no pudo más que abrir los ojos asombrada al ver aquel cuarto, todo estaba tan exquisitamente decorado que pensó que sin duda había un error.

\- ¿Qué esperas para entrar? - _animó la dama dándole un pequeño empujón a la más joven._

\- ¿Es ésta mi habitación? Debe de haber algún error señorita Aimé.

\- ¿Error? - _preguntó enarcando una ceja_ \- ¿Porqué lo crees? - _inquirió curiosa_.

\- Esta habitación es demasiado lujosa y yo soy una empleada - _explicó extrañada pues creía que aquella equivocación era sin duda evidente._

\- Mira chiquilla tonta, Belle mataría a cualquiera que quisiera darte algo menos que esto.

\- ¿Porqué es así conmigo? - _quiso saber sorprendida y un tanto asustada._

\- Dupond te quiere, ella es de ese tipo de personas que cuando quiere a alguien lo hace sin medirse.

\- Pero yo soy una desconocida y además soy una empleada ¿cómo podría quererme? No es lógico - _rebatió_.

\- Mira yo no soy la enciclopedia que resolverá tus dudas, ésta es tu habitación y punto, y si tanto te haces problemas con eso pues entonces será mejor que te marches, seguramente otra persona sabrá aprovechar mejor el aprecio de Belle. - _declaró con dureza._

\- Yo... perdón... es que...

\- Deja de balbucear y márchate ya, pero te aviso que si lo haces serías la primera tonta que abandona un trabajo por ser demasiado bueno; ¡increíble! eres linda pero me temo que te falta algo aquí - _exclamó poniendo una mano sobre la rubia cabeza de Candy._

\- Lo siento, es solo que me dan demasiadas dudas - _murmuró sintiéndose subnormal._

\- ¿Dudas? ¡Pamplinas! Oye cría no creas que es gratis todo esto, recuerda que se lo pagarás con tu trabajo y gratitud, así que cuando ella te pida algo hazlo sin chistar.

\- Lamento ser tan desconfiada - _se excusó avergonzada de su paranoica actitud._

\- Bueno, bueno, entra ya y déjame de quitar el tiempo - _exigió_ \- ahora ponte frente a ese espejo y quiero que te quedes allí muy quita mientras yo saco el conjunto que usarás ésta tarde - _ordenó severamente sin importarle la mirada interrogante de la chica._

 _Pasaron varios minutos y Aimé buscaba y buscaba, sacaba un vestido_ _y lo devolvía a la percha, luego otro y otro más, parecía que de pronto nada le agradaba, Candy le miraba de cuando en cuando sintiéndose exasperada, pues cada que su verde mirada se chocaba con la celeste era regañada por no seguir la orden al pie de la letra._

"¡Qué cosa más sencilla!" _había pensado cuando recibió aquella tarea, pero después de algunos breves momentos se había dado cuenta que eso no era nada fácil, de echo mirarse había sido una labor más que compleja, pues cada vez se descubría un nuevo defecto, una cosa nueva para sumar a la larga lista de imperfecciones que tenía grabada en su mente. Suspiró apesadumbrada mientras le llegaron algunos recuerdos de aquella noche donde vestida con su viejo pijama había sido besada por Albert, sus mejillas ardieron, pero al recordar el triste final solamente logró sentirse más miserable._

\- Bien, creo que te pondrás esto - _habló extendiendo sobre la cama un vestido blanco adornado por suaves encajes que le daban un aspecto etéreo_ \- por cierto, supongo que ya tuviste suficiente tiempo para verte a detalle - _habló mirándola de forma inquisitiva_ \- ahora dime pequeña Candy ¿qué piensas de tu aspecto?

\- Siempre me vi de la misma forma, estoy acostumbrada a mi reflejo así que no entiendo qué debo de contestarle - _señaló un poco ofendida y muy segura de no querer revelar sus complejos._

\- ¿Te da pena contestar eh? Pues te diré lo que veo yo, frente a ese espejo está una chica muy linda pero que lamentablemente carga consigo un disfraz enorme que no le sienta nada bien.

\- ¡Un disfraz! - _chilló ella mirando a la dama con cierto reproche._

\- Esa no eres tú, esa es la careta que has decidido usar para esconderte, admítelo, tienes miedo de ti misma, tienes miedo de brillar.

\- Yo siempre busqué ser yo misma. - _se defendió con acritud._

\- ¿Porqué usas esas coletas? - _cuestionó ignorando el comentario de la joven._

\- Es más rápido para mi hacerlas, son cómodas _\- contestó prontamente._

\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo de la prisa? ¿acaso es un delito dedicar unos minutos más en ti?

\- No, claro que no, pero soy alguien muy ocupada y...

\- ¿Ocupada? ¡Déjame dudarlo! haber cuéntame ¿qué hacías antes de venir aquí? - _preguntó con una sonrisa irónica._

\- Yo..

\- No te mientas muchacha, déjame decirte que no te haces ningún favor. Mira Candy, ese peinado es excelente para una niña pero en una chica de tu edad se ve ridículo - _habló mientras procedía a retirar las ligas que sostenían el rizado cabello_ \- ¿No crees que luces más adecuada a tu edad con el cabello así?

\- Siempre usé mis coletas - _confesó bajando la mirada cohibida._

\- Ese peinado es un escudo para tu rostro, no quieres verte como una joven sino como una chicuela traviesa y despreocupada.

\- Lo que pasa es que no pensé que era necesario cambiar de peinado, jamás le di importancia a esos temas - _se justificó meditando lo que le decía Aimé._

\- ¿No pensaste? ¡Exacto! Ese es tu problema, nunca pensaste en ti. Ahora explícame el porqué de esa ropa. - _pidió acariciando la tersa mejilla de la pecosa._

\- No tengo dinero para comprar otra cosa más costosa - _admitió con simpleza._

\- No se trata de costo sino del gusto, otra vez pasa algo parecido a lo de tu peinado, Candy tu ropa parece la de una niña de diez años, es pasado de moda y sin gracia. Bien podrías estar vestida con un bonito modelo acorde a tu edad, pues aunque fuese económico y gastado no perderías el estilo.

-Nunca me fijé en eso - _reconoció también, pues ciertamente ese vestido era igual a otro más antiguo y al mismo tiempo parecido a otros que tenía._

\- A partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, pues tu serás quien porte los vestidos más exclusivos de la firma Dupond, y eso es más que solamente ponerse un trapo, esto implica un cambio de mentalidad en ti.

\- No es fácil asimilar lo que usted dice, yo siempre pensé que hacía lo correcto, pero pondré de mi parte por entender lo que se espera de mi a partir de ahora.

\- Me parece bien, por ahora creo que te dejaré descansar, piensa lo que hemos conversado.

\- Sus palabras creo que me tendrán bastante ocupada - _dijo la de ojos verdes con sinceridad -_ muchas gracias señorita Aimé.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer- _contestó satisfecha con su trabajo_ \- Candy, dentro de dos horas quiero que estés lista pues te vendré a buscar, hoy serás presentada a todo el personal de la casa y a la familia.

\- ¡La familia! - _exclamó asustada._

\- Tranquila niña nadie te comerá, recuerda que usarás ese vestido - _señaló el traje que reposaba en la cama_ \- los zapatos están tras esa puerta, escoge los que más te gusten.

\- ¿Y si no me quedan? - _preguntó abriendo el lugar donde se hallaban los zapatos y descubriendo un gran número de repisas conteniendo el calzado más lindo que había visto en toda su vida._

\- Bueno, prueba un par - _sugirió conteniendo la sonrisa._

\- ¡Son increíbles!

\- Lo son, Dupond no hace nada a medias, y tiene tanta experiencia que solamente con verte una vez puede adivinar hasta tu talla de corpiño, así que adivinar una talla de zapatos no es nada - _explicó haciendo enrojecer a la joven_ \- Candy las joyas están en tu tocador, no son muchas pero estoy segura que encontrarás lo que necesitas, el maquillaje está en el cajón derecho. ¡Ah! Antes que me olvide, te aviso que desde hoy quedan prohibidas las coletas, así que anda pensando en un modo más creativo para arreglarte.

 _Así fue como se marchó la dama, dejando envuelta en un mar de dudas a Candy sobretodo después de que terminara de revisar toda la recámara y se diera cuenta que estaba siendo atendida como una princesa._

 _Se dejó caer en la cama pensando lo extraña que era la vida, pues en pocas horas había pasado de no tener casi nada para comer a ser algo así como la cenicienta después de conocer a su hada madrina; suspiró antes de levantarse y ponerse a rezar de rodillas, pues tenía que agradecer a Dios por aquel milagro y al mismo tiempo pedirle que aquel trabajo fuese completamente decente o de lo contrario tendría que renunciar a él, ya que aunque estaba necesitada no iba a ir en contra de ninguno de los valores que tan bien le habían inculcado sus madres, "Puedo hasta limpiar establos si es necesario" murmuró tratando de sacar aquellas malas ideas de su cabeza._

 _Al mismo tiempo en que Candy se debatía consigo misma, la elegante Aimé Portand se reunía en el jardín con su gran amiga._

 _-_ ¿No crees que la estás intimidando?

\- Sabes bien que me abstuve de muchas cosas... _\- confesó Belle dejando el libro que sostenía a un lado del asiento._

\- Bueno querida, hubiera sido extraño que le regalases un caballo pura sangre y ni hablar del auto ¡Eso si que habría sido totalmente exagerado!

\- Bueno Bastian tiene eso y más.

\- Bastian es Bastian querida.

 _-_ Tú más que nadie conoces mis motivos _\- dijo mirando el horizonte -_ yo le debo demasiado y no sé si algún día me perdone lo que hice _\- terminó de decir acongojada._

\- Entenderá, tranquila.

\- Eso espero... pero ahora dime ¿Qué piensas de ella?

 _-_ Es una muchacha inocente, buena y tiene muchas dudas sobre el trabajo, cuando vio su habitación pensé que saldría corriendo.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Ni te imaginas, tuve que decirle que si no le parecía bien entonces que se fuera _\- soltó a lo que los ojos grises de la otra brillaron con sorpresa._

 _-_ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo? ¡Y si se hubiese ido! ¿Cómo podría haberla hecho volver?

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? se lo que hago y me precio de entender muy bien a las personas, eso lo sabes Belle.

\- Tienes razón... lo siento... es que...

\- ¡Que gracioso! ella se puso a balbucear igual que tú cuando la desafié.

\- ¡Tú puedes con cualquiera! - _dijo admirada._

\- No más que tu cariño, solamente que en éste caso especial veo que no puedes ser más fría y lo entiendo, pues es algo normal ya que tú...

\- ¡Mami! ¿Acaso le has dado permiso a Bastian para que vaya a la habitación de ella? - _interrumpió un jadeante niño de traviesos ojos verdes._

\- ¿Que Bastian qué? _\- cuestionó Belle enarcando su perfilada ceja._

\- ¡Está fisgoneando por la cerradura y no me deja ver!

\- ¡Oh, no entiendo como tuve a estos críos! ¡Los hubiera dejado en Francia!

 _\- ¡_ Pero mamá, la guerra! - _se quejó el chico cruzándose de brazos._

\- Ya no seas quejica, ve y dile a tu hermano que se olvide del auto por un mes.

\- ¡Muy bien! _\- exclamó feliz el muchacho alejándose a toda prisa._

\- Puedes enviarlos a España, mis padres estarían felices de tenerlos, los pondrían en cintura en un par de semanas.

\- Eres cruel amiga.

 _-_ Un poco _\- admitió socarrona -_ dime algo, ¿has pensado en la reacción que tengan los Andrew cuando vean el cambio en Candy?

\- Estoy segura que la vieja Elroy intentará hacer algo en contra.

\- Odia a la pequeña.

\- Toda esa familia pagará un muy alto precio por haberla humillado.

\- ¿Y crees que Marlow se quedará tranquila?

\- Si sabe lo que le conviene lo hará. Bueno Aimé, iré a hablar con los muchachos, estoy segura que Bastian en éste momento está tratando de arrojar por la ventana a su hermano.

 _-_ ¡Muy probablemente! y es un lindo día como para arruinarlo con un funeral _\- bromeó levantándose junto con la otra dama -_ hablaré con el personal de servicio y veré que todo marche bien.

\- Gracias por ayudarme tanto.

\- No digas tonterías.

 _Candy se hallaba dormida cuando escuchó un ligero toque en su puerta, asustada consultó el reloj pensando que se había hecho tarde, mas el alma le vino al cuerpo después de comprobar que aún tenía tiempo suficiente; así que con calma procedió a atender a quien le buscaba encontrando así tras la puerta a una linda jovencita, un poco menor que ella y con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su pálido rostro._

 _-_ Buen día señorita, me han enviado para ayudarle con su arreglo, si me permite puedo ir preparando su baño mientras usted descansa unos minutos mas _\- ofreció servicialmente y Candy risueña se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar._

 _-_ Muchas gracias ¿cuál es tu nombre? _\- quiso saber interesada._

 _-_ Soy Paulete, creo que yo seré quien la asista, pero aún no me lo han dicho oficialmente _\- secreteó la muchacha y Candy sonrió recordando a la primera persona que la atendio "Dorothy" murmuró con añoranza, sin ser escuchada por la joven._

\- Soy Candy _\- se presentó la rubia -_ me gustaría ser tu amiga _\- habló repitiendo lo que años atrás había dicho._

\- ¿En serio? ¡El joven Bastian tenía razón! usted es muy amable _\- soltó con ligereza._

 _-_ ¿Quién es Bastian y porqué hablaba de mi?

 _-_ Él es el hijo mayor de la señora, todos en la casa la esperábamos, la señora dijo que vendría una señorita muy especial, así es que yo pensé que usted sería una niña remilgada, pero el joven Bastian decía que no, que no debería de juzgar a la gente.

\- Pues que bien lo que él te dijo, yo no soy ninguna presumida. - _confirmó afablemente._

\- Lo veo niña, lo veo.

 _Un tiempo después Candy era peinada por las hábiles manos de la chica que sin parar le contaba cosas sobre su vida y sobre cada uno de los empleados haciendo reír a la rubia con sus ocurrencias._

 _-_ Ya estás lista Candy _\- le dijo tuteándola como se lo había pedido la otra._

\- ¿Me veo bien?

\- Divinamente, yo creo que el niño Bastian caerá rendido a tus pies, es un chico muy coqueto y además es guapísimo.

 _-_ ¡Basta muchacha! deja el chisme - _decía Aimé sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes quienes saltaron en sus lugares como un par de ratoncillos._

\- ¡Señorita Aimé! la niña ya está lista, me marcho _\- dijo prontamente rehuyendo de los celestes ojos de la dama._

\- Candy, no le prestes mucha atención, esa niña es una descocada _\- señaló lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchase Paulete quien levantó la nariz ofendida y apresuró el paso._

\- Ella fue muy amable - _defendió la rubia._

 _-_ Y también muy cotilla, pero olvidemos eso; ahora quiero que te mires en el espejo, mira la hermosa mujer que eres _\- pidió la mujer acercándose._

 _Candy caminó decidida y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sintió_ _orgullo al ver su reflejo, involuntariamente llevó la mano a su mejilla y se sonrió con timidez._

\- Este vestido es precioso _\- musitó acariciando la suave tela._

 _Estaba maravillada notando cómo aquel vestido se ajustaba en su cuerpo hasta su cintura, desde donde comenzaba a ensancharse con una caída delicada, el escote era redondo y adornado por un fino encaje de complejo tramado y las mangas eran ligeras y cortas apropiadas para el clima ligeramente cálido en que se encontraban._

\- Puesto en ti lo es cariño, pero mira tu rostro, mira las sombras de tus ojos y los quiebres de tus pestañas, mira el carmín de tu boca y lo elegante que luces ese moño. Mira como brillan tus ojos compitiendo con la brillantes de las esmeraldas de tus pendientes. ¿Notas todo eso? Eres tú la que das vida a todo, no sería lo mismo si fuera otra. Tu eres una mujer hermosa.

\- Gracias por decirme esas cosas. - _murmuró con voz suave._

\- Es momento de que me digas qué es lo que te ha dicho el espejo.

\- Que me veo bien así - _contestó tímida._

\- Niña mía serás la sensación en cualquier lugar, te aseguro que si alguien te humilló algún día, ahora los harás comer polvo - _dijo sin saber que aquello era en lo que menos pensaba la joven, pues lo que en realidad ella quería era que cierto rubio le viese y se quedara sin aliento._

 _Minutos después ambas bajaban la escalera, siendo esperadas por la señora Dupond, y frente a ellas, a unos metros de distancia el personal de servicio, desde la más anciana hasta la más joven, todos en una fila ordenados y mirando expectantes a la dama de rizos rubios, el mayordomo complacido saludó inclinándose levemente siendo seguido por el resto del personal._

\- Ante todos ustedes está mi ahijada Candice - _habló orgullosamente la dueña de casa y omitiendo los apellidos de la muchacha continuó_ \- les pido que la traten con la mayor consideración y si ella les ordenase algo por favor no duden en obedecerla, Gracias por su apoyo.

 _Candy trató de disimular su extrañeza ante las palabras dichas por madame Dupond, así que se limitó a guardar silencio y sonreír agradecida. Así fue como las tres damas llegaron al comedor, se ubicaron en los asientos que les correspondían._

\- Creo que tendremos que esperar unos minutos - _habló Belle un poco incómoda observando los dos lugares vacíos en la mesa._

\- ¡Es culpa de Bastian! - _gritó un niño rubio llegando al comedor casi corriendo._

\- ¡Armand, qué modales son estos! - _exclamó la señora Dupond levantándose y jalando la oreja del chico._

\- ¡Mamá, aquí no! _\- chilló tratando de zafarse y con la cara tan roja como un tomate._

\- Mira Candy, este crío es mi hijo menor - _habló la señora soltando la oreja del niño y sonriendo satisfecha del castigo._

\- Hola Armand, espero que nos llevemos muy bien - _dijo la rubia sonriendo amablemente._

\- Uh, supongo que será divertido, serás mi hermana y te defenderé si alguien quiere molestarte, mamá no ha dejado de hablar de ti.. - _contó recibiendo un pisotón por parte de Aimé que le hizo callar inmediatamente._

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, bueno es que eres muy bonita - _dijo mirando hacia otro lado y ocultando el dolor_ \- por cierto ten cuidado con estas dos mujeres, ambas tienen muy mal carácter - _soltó antes de que un certero manotazo cayera sobre su_ _brazo infantil._

\- ¡Muchacho malcriado! ¡estudiarás el doble hoy! - _condenó su madre con voz severa pero rostro juguetón._

\- ¡Mami!

\- Buenas tardes - _saludó un joven unos años mayor que Candy ingresando al comedor con tres rosas rojas_ \- lamento mi tardanza, quería traerle las mejores rosas y no podía decidirme - _se excusó sonriendo galantemente_ \- ésta rosa es para ti madre, ésta para mi querida Aimé y ésta para la bella señorita que nos acompaña - _dijo ofreciéndole la flor a la joven que agradeció en un murmullo._

\- Candy, yo le hablé a mis hijos de ti, éste galante muchacho es Bastian, mi hijo mayor.

\- Mucho gusto Bastian.

\- El gusto es todo mio. - _habló mirándola a los ojos con fascinación._

\- ¡No es justo! A Bastian no lo retaste - _refunfuñó el menor recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de triunfo de su hermano._

 _El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas y risas, ambos chicos eran muy alegres y prontamente la rubia se sintió cómoda, prometiéndose guardar esos momentos en su corazón rogó internamente porque nunca nada dañase aquella armonía, pues en ese preciso momento se sentía como si realmente formara parte de ellos, como si lo dicho por el más pequeño fuera cierto, su corazón se llenó de calidez y se propuso poner todo de su parte para que madame Dupond no se arrepintiera de haberle ofrecido aquel curioso empleo._

 _Por la tarde comenzó a recibir clases de piano y de dicción, entrada la noche después de la cena se divirtió aprendiendo a jugar ajedrez con la familia y antes de ir a dormir le prometió al hijo menor de la señora Belle llevarlo a su departamento, así que cuando bajó a desayunar al día siguiente tenía al chiquillo más que dispuesto a no despegarse de ella._

\- ¡Esto es lo mejor Candy! - _decía Armand revoloteando en la cocina mientras descubría las galletas y otras chucherías que Albert solía esconder en los cajones._

\- No creo que a tu madre le guste que comas tantos dulces.

\- Puede que no, pero tú no se lo dirás ¡A que no! ¿o acaso serás una soplona como Bastian?

\- Puedo guardarte el secreto. - _decía confidente mientras con cariño le revolvía el cabello._

\- No te arrepentirás - _prometió el muchacho feliz_ \- ¡Hey Candy tocan la puerta! ¿abro?

\- Por favor - _pidió la chica mientras ingresaba a su cuarto para terminar de guardar algunas de sus pocas pertenencias._

\- ¡Hola! ¿buscan a alguien? - _preguntó el niño abriendo un poco la puerta._

\- Bueno, somos amigos de Candy y hemos venido a verla ¿tu eres..?

\- ¡Armand! Soy su hermano - _se presentó dejando boquiabiertos a los chicos que se miraron sin entender_ \- adelante, adelante - _invitó presuroso_ \- siéntense mi hermana ya viene.

Candy, que había escuchado todo, reprimió la risa y salió dispuesta a encontrarse con sus amigos.

\- ¡Que oportuna su visita! - _saludó alegre y nada les preparó para verla de aquella manera, pues ante sus ojos se encontraba una joven completamente diferente a la que esperaban ver, pues aquellas coletas tan clásicas de la rubia habían sido reemplazadas por una graciosa cola alta que dejaba escapar algunos pequeños rizos y su vestimenta había sido cambiada por un conjunto de dos piezas color crema con detalles azul oscuro que le daban un toque de elegancia, inclusive su rostro lucía diferente pues había sido cuidadosamente maquillado haciendo que sus finos rasgos se acentúen._

\- ¿Quién eres tú y donde está Candy? - _preguntó Annie acercándose a su amiga y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

\- ¡Luces increíble! - _halagó el de cabello castaño saludando con un beso también a la rubia que sonrojada recibía las muestras de aprecio._

\- Gracias muchachos, tomen asiento por favor - _ofreció mientras que Armand miraba divertido la escena._

\- ¿Quieren limonada? - _preguntó el niño_ \- ya se las traigo - _dijo inmediatamente antes de ir a la cocina._

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Candy? - _cuestionó la pelinegra un poco celosa pues notaba como su novio no despegaba la vista de su amiga._

\- Bueno creo que decidí cambiar un poco. - _dijo con sencillez mientras ayudaba al chico a servir la bebida._

\- Yo se los explico - _interrumpió Armand_ \- Candy es ahijada de mi madre y obviamente tiene que estar más hermosa que nunca pues mi madre es muy quisquillosa.

\- ¿En serio? - _cuestionó Archie pensando quién podría ser aquel pequeño de chispeantes ojos verdes-_ ¿y quién es tu madre?

\- Belle Dupond Peltier - _contestó haciendo que la pelinegra ahogase un grito y que casi el vaso se le resbalase de la mano_ \- cuidado señorita - _dijo el niño con burla._

\- ¡Candy! ¿Madame Dupond? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¡Como puedes ser su ahijada! - _exigió saber casi al borde de la histeria._

\- Bueno Annie, fue inesperado, seré modelo para su negocio, es por eso que he tenido que cambiar mi estilo.

\- ¡Te felicito Candy! - _exclamó Archibald con los ojos brillantes de admiración_ \- ya era hora de que sacaras partido de tu belleza excepcional - _terminó sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más fuerte y es que aunque ya no pretendía nada romántico con Candy, no podía pasar por alto lo bella que era._

\- Es genial hermana - _felicitó también la de ojos azules cruzando los dedos para que Candy mantuviera su corazón ocupado con cierto actor que conocía, y que de esa forma su noviazgo no corriera peligro._

\- A partir de ahora podrán visitar a Candy en la mansión - _se adelantó el niño_ \- y díganselo también a sus otros amigos y a quien sea que quiera verla, pero eso si, no quiero novios, Candy no se puede enamorar de nadie que no conozca primero yo, sé golpear fuerte - _dijo orgulloso haciendo reír a los demás aunque a él no le dio gracia pues se había prometido proteger a la rubia de todos los admiradores que la rondasen._

 _Cuando aquella improvisada reunión terminó todos salieron con diferentes ideas en sus cabezas._

 _Candy estaba feliz al ver que sus amigos habían aprobado de buen grado su nuevo empleo._

 _Armand, pensaba que el muchacho castaño sería un pequeño dolor de cabeza pues se había dado cuenta de los ojos tan emocionados con los que miraba a la rubia._

 _Archie, estaba emocionado como un adolescente y no podía esperar para presumirla a sus nada amigables primos Leagan._

 _Annie mientras tanto, estaba alegre por su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir miedo de la situación, pues la casa Dupond era altamente reconocida y si Candy vestía tan hermosa de diario no quería ni pensar en cómo se vería con algún vestido de noche, y lo que menos quería era que de pronto le robase la atención de su querido Archibald, al que ya bastante le costaba retener. "_ Estoy feliz por ti Candy, pero no quiero que estés libre para Archie" _murmuró para si misma cuando llegó a su mansión, mientras decidía que aquella misma tarde tendría que conversar con Terrence Grandchester, pues más que nunca le convenía que aquella relación se consolidase al fin._

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarme y por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios._

Gracias especiales a :

Mercedes - HaniR - Yagui - AnMonCer 1708 - Mary Silenciosa - Stormaw - Glenda - Triny - Key - Ross - Locadeamor - K.e.c.s

Gracias mis maravillosas amigas!

Por cierto ésta actualización me tomó más tiempo del esperado pues (como ya comenté en la parte de los reviews) hay tormentas en mi ciudad y el Inter se me corta cada dos por tres. Bueno pero aquí está el cap, algo largo pero espero que no llegue a aburrirles.

Besos a todas y otra vez miles de gracias, espero sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bendito Amor**

 **Ventinove Giorni**

\- Diez, once, doce - _enumeraba un jovencito en voz baja y muy cerca del rostro de una chica que, ajena a la travesura que estaba sucediendo, permanecía dormida._

\- No podrás contar todas Bastian - _se burlaba un niño conteniendo la risa ._

\- Si te callaras ayudarías - _contestó entrecerrando sus profundos ojos grises_ \- trece, catorce, quince...

\- Doce, catorce, diez, once, quince - _empezó a molestar el más pequeño mientras movía los dedos frente al mayor._

\- ¡Ya verás! - _dijo con una voz más alta de la debida, haciendo que inevitablemente la rubia despertase._

\- ¡Bastian! - _chilló Candy al ver el rostro del joven tan cerca del suyo propio._

\- ¡Lo has arruinado todo Armand! - _se quejó el muchacho de cabello castaño alejándose enfurruñado._

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _cuestionó la rubia confusa y alejando el libro que permanecía en su regazo._

\- Lo que pasa Candy, es que queríamos contar tus pecas, él insistía en que podría hacerlo pero no ha sido capaz y como yo aposté en su contra pues he ganado - _confesó victorioso Armand ante el rostro sorprendido de la dueña de las pecas._

\- ¡Cómo se atreven! - _reclamó entrecerrando los ojos y escondiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba salir._

\- Solamente era curiosidad - _se disculpó Bastian con su mejor cara de inocencia._

\- No se los perdonaré - _afirmó Candy cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho fingiendo molesta._

\- ¡Oh, por favor no te enojes! - _pidió el más pequeño acercándose a la mujer._

\- No lo haré, de echo había pensado hacer una tarta de fresas para ustedes... pero con esto he cambiado de opinión,es más ¡prefiero estudiar la genealogía de los Dupond! - _exclamó volteando la cara y levantando su pequeña nariz graciosamente al tiempo que volvía a tomar entre sus manos el libro que había sido olvidado en una esquina del mueble._

\- ¡Candy, no seas rencorosa!

\- No puedo creer que hicieran una apuesta con mis pecas, ¿acaso se pensaban burlar de mi? Yo creí que me apreciaban - _dramatizó la muchacha._

\- ¡Oh Candy! Pero claro que te queremos, solo jugábamos un poco...

\- Lo siento Armand, además no es solamente eso.

\- ¿No? - _cuestionaron los chicos a la vez._

\- Por supuesto que no ¿acaso creen que he olvidado lo que le han hecho a mis amigos? ¡se han portado con total descortesía! - _acusó haciendo que ambos se sienten de golpe en el mueble llevando su mente a unos días atrás..._

\- No me arrepiento - _soltó el menor mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con cierto actor..._

 _...o..._

 _La mañana había sido de lo más agradable, había paseado con Candy por la feria y llegaba a casa dispuesto a pedirle que le enseñe a nadar en el lago, sin embargo nada le había preparado para encontrarse con aquel joven de cabello tan parecido al de su hermano, pero de ojos azules burlones, no soportaba cuando le hablaba con tanta paciencia_ _"_ _¿qué se creía acaso? ¿pensaría que era un retrasado mental?_ _"_ _Se cuestionaba torciendo la boca, pero si eso le desagradaba pues aún lo era más el hecho de que mirara a su querida Candy como un trozo de tarta._

 _"_ _¡Cretino!_ _"_ _Pensó apretando los puños; sin embargo a pesar de toda su molestia tendría que aceptarlo, su madre y Aimé le habían advertido hasta el cansancio que fuera lo más educado posible... no obstante ¿cuántas veces había desobedecido? Una más no haría diferencia, se dijo mientras alegremente tomaba asiento junto a Candy y frente al que había declarado su enemigo_ _"Excelente posición de ataque" murmuró al ver la disposición de los lugares._

 _\- ¿Y dime Armand te gusta el teatro? Si quisieras podría permitir que veas los ensayos, es algo a lo que pocas personas tienen acceso ¿sabias? - dijo Terrence pensando que necesitaba ganarse el cariño de ese niño de forma urgente._

 _\- ¡En serio! - exclamó fingiendo alegría y causando extrañeza a Bastian que bien sabía que el muchachito se dormía apenas entraba al teatro._

 _\- Gracias Terry, eso sería muy lindo de tu parte - habló Candy con dulzura mirando afablemente al actor._

 _\- Espero que puedas soportar a este niño, no es del todo bien portado - comentó Belle sabiendo que había algo tras el comentario de su retoño._

 _\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - cuestionó el niño a lo que el de ojos azules asintió orgulloso._

 _\- ¿Estará Karen Kleiss? me gustaría hablar con ella, espero que no tenga ningún pretendiente - comentó Armand pues sospechaba algo en su mente infantil y estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo._

 _\- ¿Pretendiente? En lo absoluto, pero ¿no crees que eres muy pequeño para fijarte en una dama tan mayor? - cuestionó Terry socarrón._

 _\- Bueno... tienes razón, ella está bien para alguien como tú ¿Verdad? ¡Apuesto a que son novios y no lo quieres decir! - exclamó feliz al ver el rostro contraído del de ojos azules._

 _\- ¿Qué dices Armand? Incomodarás a nuestro invitado - regañó Aimé mirando de reojo a Candy._

 _\- Confiesa ya ¿acaso no estamos en confianza? - cuestionó nuevamente el niño._

 _\- Karen y yo somos amigos, nunca hemos sido más que eso pequeñín - dio respuesta remarcando la última palabra._

 _\- Soy pequeño aún pero tengo dos bonitos ojos que me ayudan mucho - se defendió mientras que la rubia guardaba silencio y afirmaba sus antiguas suposiciones._

 _\- ¿Porqué lo dices hermano? - interrogó Bastian queriendo darle cuerda._

 _\- Pues porque es obvio que a él - dijo señalando al inglés con el tenedor - le gusta la señorita Kleiss y me parece que es correspondido._

 _\- ¡Armand! No puedes emitir esos juicios, eres un niño - regañó su madre._

 _\- Pero mamá, si cuando la nombra le brillan los ojos._

 _\- Aún así hermanito, no debes de ser tan impertinente, aquí nuestro amigo tiene derecho a guardar sus secretos._

 _\- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con Karen - habló rápidamente el actor por demás incómodo_ _"¿Qué pensará Candy?" se preguntaba nervioso._

 _\- Terry, tienes que reconocer que quieres a Karen de forma especial - comentó Candy mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _\- Como una hermana - rebatió rápidamente._

 _\- Había un dicho para todo esto - dijo el niño de pronto, mientras mirando al techo trataba de recordarlo - ¡oh, ya lo tengo! No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver._

 _\- No es así, creo que están confundiendo las cosas, yo estoy enamorado de..._

 _\- ¿De? - preguntó Bastian deteniendo el trayecto de la cuchara a su boca sin dejar de mirar al inglés y viendo que no alejaba sus ojos de la rubia._

 _\- ¡Bastian! Él quiere a Candy... ¡a tu novia! - soltó el niño haciendo que su madre y Aimé pierdan el color de su rostro._

 _\- ¿Son novios? - preguntó Terry sorprendido._

 _\- Yo... - murmuró la rubia bajando la mirada y sonriendo cómplice al mayor de los Dupond._

 _\- Pues verás Grandchester - habló Bastian pateando al niño por debajo de la mesa para que los sacara de esos apuros._

 _\- En realidad no - interrumpió el chiquillo al tiempo que Candy soltaba una risita juguetona - pero podría ser, de cualquier manera te aconsejo que pases la hoja, ella no es para ti - terminó de hablar el niño sin saber que varios de los integrantes de la mesa querían ahogarlo en el plato de la sopa._

 _\- Vaya, que bromita - dijo Terrence acomodándose el nudo de la corbata._

 _\- Lo siento - se disculpó Candy acariciando la cabeza rubia del niño._

 _...o..._

\- Candy no puedes enojarte con Armand por eso, creo que hasta tú admites que ese actor está enamorado de Kleiss... no sé porqué permites que te ante rondando como bicho al rededor de la luz - _señaló Bastian apoyando a su pequeño hermano que asentía a todo lo que él decía._

\- Es ante todo mi amigo y él sabe que entre nosotros solamente hay eso, amistad.

\- ¿Y tu crees que está conforme? ¿qué hay con todas las flores que te ha enviado? ¿y las invitaciones a comer? ¡eso no es de un amigo!

\- Es amable eso es todo, además calla ya que a ti no te perdono por haber tratado tan mal a mi amiga.

\- ¿Annie Britter? ¡Oh Candy! Tampoco yo me arrepiento de eso, además no la traté mal. - _se defendió cruzando los brazos tras sus espalda._

\- ¿No? - _preguntó de forma inquisitiva ante la sonrisa retorcida de su amigo._

 _...o..._

 _\- ¿Así que tu eres la mejor amiga de Candy? - cuestionó Bastian mirando profundamente a una pelinegra que se hallaba un tanto nerviosa, pues Bastian Dupond no era cualquier joven, sino nada más y nada menos que el hombre perfecto según su madre y varias señoras de sociedad y eso sin contar las jovencitas que vivían suspirando por él, incluso tenía que reconocer que hasta era más atractivo que su propio novio._

 _\- Desde bebés - contestó tímidamente._

 _\- Me alegro, pues me imagino que siempre se apoyaron una a la otra, es bueno saber que tienes a alguien que nunca te va atraicionar, que siempre sacará cara por ti ¿cierto? Me alegro de que hayas sido la amiga perfecta de Candy._

 _\- Yo no he sido perfecta y no creo que ella te lo haya dicho pero yo cometí algunos errores. - habló ligeramente avergonzada._

 _\- Todos cometemos errores pero lo bueno es arrepentirse y no volver a cometerlos, apuesto que ahora solamente te interesas en el bien de tu amiga así como ella se interesa en ti._

 _\- Si..._

 _\- Por cierto, ¿sabes quién le informó a Grandchester sobre lo de Candy?_

 _\- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?_

 _\- Curiosidad._

 _\- Bueno creo que se lo comenté en alguna ocasión.- contestó nerviosa mientras arrugaba su pañuelo._

 _\- No es algo importante de cualquier modo.- dijo él brindándole una sonrisa y disminuyendo así la tensión._

 _\- Así es, no pensé que lo sería. - minimizó la joven Britter devolviéndole la sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - cuestionó con un aire de complicidad que le agradó a la chica._

 _\- Claro._

 _\- ¿Podrías contarme cómo te hiciste novia de Cronwell? ¡Hacen una pareja genial!_

 _\- Yo..._

 _\- Bastian, te necesita tu madre en el estudio - habló al fin Candy que oculta había escuchado la pequeña plática._

 _\- Luego hablamos señorita - se despidió Bastian ante una Annie que, con los ojos cristalinos, trataba de hacer el intento por sonreir._

 _\- ¡Perdóname Candy! - fue lo que escuchó la rubia antes de recibir en sus brazos a una llorosa pelinegra._

 _...o..._

\- ¿Acaso Bastian tiene la culpa de que tu amiga sea tan sensible? - _cuestionó Armand con ironía._

\- No se trata de la sensibilidad de mi amiga, se trata de que se aprovechó de lo que sabía de ella - _recriminó la rubia._

\- ¡No tengo la culpa que haya congeniado tan bien con Archibald! y menos aún de que se le suelte la lengua con un poquito de vino _\- se defendió ofendido._

\- ¡Una botella entera!

\- Pequeña diferencia... para mi eso fue un poquito, además solamente se da en ocasiones especiales, y el que su hermano esté de regreso pronto, sano y salvo, es algo digno para festejar.

\- Aún así lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

\- Vamos Candy solamente quise afirmar su amistad... _\- replicó seguro._

 _-_ ¿De qué manera si se puede saber?

\- ¡Pues esa chica te envidia! eso está visto y pues después de mi pequeña charla te pidió disculpas por su egoísmo ¿no?

\- Ella es mi amiga.

\- Y yo solamente la ayudo a reflexionar - _añadió fresco ante el asentimiento del pequeño._

\- Ninguno me ha convencido, ustedes dos tienen que hacer algo realmente bueno para que yo los perdone.

\- Habla ya, tienes lo que quieras - _dijo Bastian rendido._

\- Quiero montar a Brave - _dijo sonriendo inocente._

\- ¿Brave? ¡Estás loca! Definitivamente no - _habló el chico mayor moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

\- ¡Ni yo puedo! - _exclamó el menor sorprendido._

\- Tu eres un niño pero yo soy adulta y quiero hacerlo. - _explicó Candy poniendo un dedo en la nariz del menor._

\- Brave es un potro especial para el rodeo, no está destinado para que lo monte una chica, además mi madre me mataría si te pasa algo y luego seguiría Aimé, tú si que estás loca.

\- Bien, olvídense de mi - _sentenció levantándose con total elegancia._

\- ¡Candy! - _se quejó el niño._

\- Entiende mi querida rubia, por si no te has dado cuenta, que mamá te adora y no permitirá que vayas a ese evento de vaqueros, además no eres una de ellos, mírate pareces no menos que una princesa.

\- Gracias pero sé lo que quiero, además tu tampoco eres un vaquero y participas de los torneos.

\- ¡Soy hombre!

\- ¿Y? ¡eso da igual Bastian! Además me aceptarán, tengo un amigo vaquero y sé bien de lo que trata la competencia.

\- Irás como espectadora si deseas y ya es bastante - _habló el muchacho con autoridad._

\- No necesito de tu consentimiento Bastian.

\- Pues ni pienses montar a Brave.

\- Mejor así, pues yo montaré a cualquier animal que haya allí, me inscribiré y me verás competir contra ti.

\- Te amarraré a una silla si es preciso, pero no sales de ésta casa.

\- Oigan no peleen - _pidió el niño sin saber muy bien de que bando ponerse._

\- No peleamos - _dijeron los adultos al unísono._

\- Bien... - _murmuró Armand mientras veía como los muchachos partían enojados cada uno a su habitación_ \- creo que tendré que contárselo a mamá... vamos a ver de qué lado me pongo esta vez - _dijo en voz baja antes de salir corriendo al salón de música._

Minutos después...

\- ¡Es el rodeo! - _exclamó la mujer con una mano sobre su pecho._

\- ¿Porqué te asombras? Ustedes siempre han hecho lo que han querido... ¿no?

\- Pero si algo le pasara...

\- Nada sucederá, creo que ella está tratando de tomar confianza en sí misma, ya vez lo lastimada que llegó y has visto su gran avance, dale tu apoyo en todo, además tú misma la vas a orillar a que participe en el Derby, vamos..

\- El Derby es otra cosa Aimé,pero esto... es solo un evento de rancho.

\- Minimizas las cosas, es de rancho es cierto, pero es el evento más importante en el año y además en el diario tomarán si o si una nota del asunto.

\- Podría pasar algo.

\- Yo creo que todo esto lo hace por llamar la atención de cierto caballero - _reflexionó Aimé._

\- ¿El actor? ¡pero si a ese muchacho lo tiene comiendo de su mano!

\- No... no, tú misma me dijiste de aquel con que compartía su departamento.

\- Es cierto, no lo había pensado pero quizás tienes razón.

\- Hasta donde sabemos es un chico sencillo ¿no? ahora mismo debe de estar trabajando en alguna mina o quizás algún rancho, se enterará sin duda de que Candy ha competido y ella quiere que eso suceda, lo más seguro es que desea que él regrese por ella.

\- Tengo miedo de que no sea conveniente.

\- Si fuera alguien equivocado lo apartas del camino y listo, pero quizás valga la pena, además recuerda que no puedes cometer los mismos errores que...

\- Madre, quiero hablar contigo - _interrumpió Bastian_.

\- ¿Es sobre el rodeo? - _cuestionó la mujer._

\- Ya te lo dijo Armand supongo, bueno yo no dejaré que participe y espero me apoyes en eso.

\- Yo estoy a favor de Candy, ella competirá cariño, lo hará con el apoyo de todos - _sentenció encubriendo sus propios miedos con una careta de seguridad._

\- No te entiendo madre, primero quieres proteger a Candy como un cristal y ahora pretendes arrojar el cristal por una ventana... ¿no te das cuenta que ella no puede participar en el rodeo?

\- Bastian deja tu perjuicio, hay chicas que compiten, ella no sería la primera.

\- Si, chicas rudas, pero Candy no es de ellas, además tú misma nos pediste que la cuidásemos.

\- Y te lo agradezco hijo.

\- Recuerda madre, que aún no me explicas bien su pasado y me temo que hay algo que quizás no quiera saber.

\- Siempre has confiado en mi Bastian ¿cierto? confórmate con lo que ya sabes, ella es parte de nuestra familia, solamente te puedo decir eso.

\- Pero eso no es suficiente.

\- Entiende a tu madre Bastian, el nacimiento de Candy fue una situación bastante compleja y si Belle no revela su origen es por la seguridad de la muchacha.

 _Lo que aquellos tres ignoraban era que un niño rubio había escuchado la conversación a hurtadillas._

\- ¡Puede que Candy si sea mi hermana! - _murmuró y con los ojos como platos se alejó tan despacio como pudo._

* * *

Te extraño Albert, espero que pueda competir en el rodeo y que salga publicado en todos los diarios, ganaré para ti, para que veas que estoy aquí, que no me dejé vencer, ganaré para mostrarte que cambié, para que veas que ya no uso las coletas y para que sientas quizás un poco de ganas por volver.

Si te hubieses quedado todo habría sido tan diferente, ahora mismo probablemente estaríamos tomando un café, en el sencillo departamento, viviendo humildemente, pero felices... ¿será que eras feliz a mi lado? tal vez no y quizás por eso te fuiste; puede que todo estuviese dentro de mi solamente; pero aquel beso ¿a quién pensarías que se lo estabas dando? si no era a mí ¿quién podría ocupar tus pensamientos?

Ese día llegaste bañado y oliendo a un perfume diferente, ¿tendrías alguna novia? ¿si fuera así me lo habrías dicho verdad? no podrías engañarme, tú jamás podrías mentirme...

¡Cuánto me gustaría perderme en tus ojos! mañana se cumple un mes desde que no te veo... mi querido Albert, mañana iré al departamento a esperarte, quizás te den permiso por unos días o quizás envíes tu carta, tal vez te vea aunque sea solamente en mis sueños...

* * *

Te extraño Candy, hace veintinueve días que no estoy contigo y muero por llegar al departamento y abrazarte, por lo menos conformarme con ver tus hermosos ojos verdes brillando alegres como esmeraldas. Aún me lamento el haberte tratado tan duramente aquella noche... pero ¿cómo podría haberme contenido?

Cuánto me gustaría que dejases de amarlo, cuánto quisiera ser yo quien ocupe tus pensamientos, pero sé que es demasiado pedir, yo soy un Andrew y en mi persona está resumido todo lo que más te ha lastimado, la posición y el apellido, la familia incómoda y odiosa, todo aquello que te ha hecho tan infeliz...

¿Cómo reaccionarás al saber mi verdadera identidad? ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme? ¿Podré aspirar al menos a seguir siendo uno de tus amigos? son tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta...

Te amo mi pequeña niña, te amo mi dulce Candy, en tu sencillez y tu forma dulce de ser, en aquella inocencia que baila dentro de tus ojos, amo tu cabello que como oro reluce en el sol, amo tus manos que tantas veces me acariciaron cuando estuve enfermo, te amo en silencio y en silencio seguirá mi sentir, mi amor solamente está destinado al fracaso, jamás te obligaré a encerrarte en mi jaula de oro. Te amo y por eso te dejo libre mi querido tesoro...

* * *

Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios, por leerme y esperar las actualizaciones. No saben lo valiosas que son para mi cada una de sus palabras.

 **Gracias especiales a :**

 **Kira anima - Yagui - Mary silenciosa - Locadeamor - Mi querida anónima - Ross - Mercedes - Glenda - Lucero 608 - Key - AnMonCer 1708 - Stormaw - Clint Andrew**

Ahora hablando del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, bueno la intención de Candy es de llamar la atención de Albert y vaya que lo logrará, pero creo que no sólo acaparará la mirada del rubio sino también de la no tan querida tía Elroy... pobre quizás se infarta, ya veremos cómo va con todo eso del rodeo.

Por otro lado tenemos a la señora Dupond, esconde el origen de Candy pues debe de ser algo bastante gordo, esperemos que no sufra más al conocer la verdad nuestra pecosa y pues a veces dicen que a veces uno es más feliz sin saber la verdad ¿no? pero ella tiene derecho u.u

En cuanto a los hermanos, ambos son lindos a su manera, serán un gran apoyo para la rubia.

Bueno chicas hasta aquí las dejé por ahora, espero que les agrade el cap. y si Dios quiere en el próximo contestaré cada uno de sus comentarios.

Besos a todassssssssssssssss


	13. Chapter 13

**Bendito Amor**

 **Malinconia**

\- ¿Acaso estás loca? - _cuestionó Annie mitad preocupada y mitad enfadada._

\- No entiendo el motivo de tu sorpresa pues me conoces bien, además yo me siento muy capaz de participar, incluso estoy convencida de que haré un buen papel, por lo pronto en la prueba del lazo nadie me arrebatará la medalla y quien sabe si hasta gane el concurso entero - _dijo victoriosa mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una rosa amarilla que cariñosamente le había regalado Armand._

\- No me agrada tu idea Candy. - _dijo con desdén._

\- Sé que quieres cuidarme pero te prometo que estaré bien - _habló dulcemente_ \- quisiera que vayas, tú, Archie, inclusive Terry, entiende Annie esto es algo así como un desafío ¿me ayudaras verdad?

\- Lo siento, yo no apruebo esa decisión, es un evento de granjeros y me parece que no es propio si vas a ser una modelo de la señora Dupond, no está a la altura, ¿o acaso piensas lucir un diseño exclusivo para empolvarte junto a esas personas vulgares? - _increpó la pelinegra con rostro grave._

\- La señora Dupond aprueba mi decisión, no olvides que montaré uno de sus caballos; por otro lado recuerda que Tom también tiene un rancho y de seguro estará en la competencia, por último no entiendo cómo puedes llamar vulgares a esa gente, todos ellos son iguales que nosotras y déjame decirte que no tiene nada de vulgar su trabajo.

\- Tom vive en un rancho porque no tuvo opción, por lo demás no pretendo discutir tus otras observaciones, pues me temo que nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo.

\- Sabía que no ibas a estar a favor pero tampoco esperé ese tipo de negativa Annie, pareces toda una snob.

\- Tal vez eso sea lo que creas pero te aseguro que sé mantener bien mi imagen, soy una Britter y tu una Andrew, nuestros apellidos nos exigen estar a la altura y tú querida amiga no consideras eso... mas bien estás dispuesta a lucir como una muchacha de pueblo, una ignorante que encuentra divertido ordeñar vacas. - _dijo con desprecio._

\- ¡¿Yo una Andrew?! ¿dónde fue que te golpeaste la cabeza Annie? ¿acaso no recuerdas que esa familia me repudia? - _cuestionó sin poder creer las palabras que escuchaba._

\- Es parte de esa familia también los Cronwell y ellos te quieren, además ahora tienes la oportunidad de lucir como una dama ¿porqué no pones un poco de tu parte?

\- En conclusión debo entender que no irás ¿no es así?

\- No lo haré. - _señaló severa._

\- Pensé que irías por lo menos por acompañar a Archibald - _soltó conteniendo la molestia que guardaba._

\- Que él vaya no significa que yo lo haga, entiende que ese tipo de lugares no son propios de una dama, es algo de vaqueros, de rancho, de pueblerinos, Candy, mi madre jamás apoyaría el hecho de que fuese.

\- Esto ya escapa de tu madre, todo eso que dices parte de ti misma y es una lástima, deberías de recordar de vez en cuando nuestro origen, ¿qué éramos nosotras? sino simplemente unas huérfanas pueblerinas, ni siquiera podíamos decir que teníamos un hogar propio, menos un rancho... creo que harías bien en ser más humilde - _razonó queriendo hacer entrar en razón a la morena._

\- Sé bien de nuestro origen, no es algo que necesite que me lo recuerdes te lo aseguro, lo sé cada vez que alguien pregunta de quién herede mi cabello tan oscuro, ¿crees que es fácil para mi dar respuesta? ¿qué me queda sino sonreír con amabilidad? pero tienes que admitir que si bien es cierto nacimos con nada y vivimos en esa casucha vieja y pobre, la suerte cambio para las dos, lo quieras reconocer o no ambas pertenecemos a la alta sociedad.

\- ¿Ahora nuestro hogar te parece una casucha? ¡Deberías de avergonzarte! Ese hogar era cálido y dulce, era nuestro pequeño paraíso.

\- El mio nunca lo fue.

\- ¡Qué lástima por ti!

\- Lo siento Candy hay cosas que me sobrepasan - _terminó de decir con lágrimas en los ojos y antes de que Candy pudiese decir algo se marchó corriendo._

\- ¿Le pasa algo a tu amiga? - _cuestionó Bastian curioso ya que había visto el estado en que se iba la joven._

\- Quizás...

\- ¿No irás tras ella?

\- No, si yo voy es probable que le de un par de bofetadas- _confesó con una sonrisa sin alegría._

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?

\- Lo lamento Bastian, no deseo hablar de ello ahora... si me disculpas tengo que salir un par de horas, avísale por favor a tu madre que no tardaré demasiado.

\- Supongo que tampoco quieres que te lleve, pero por lo menos se obediente y deja que el chofer lo haga _-pidió antes de que ella se fuese sin dedicarle ninguna sonrisa, sin siquiera recordar que habían acordado cabalgar juntos._

 _Una hora después Candy se encontraba recorriendo su pequeño departamento, con cuidado caminó hacia la cocina y parándose en el marco de la puerta le pareció ver a Albert preparando algo para comer mientras alegre le contaba de su día de trabajo._

\- Si estuvieras aquí... - _murmuró acariciando la taza del rubio que ella le había regalado por acción de gracias_ \- pero cumpliste mi querido Albert, ¿qué me ha quedado de ti? tus cosas y ahora esta carta, la que me prometiste enviar y que ansié tanto tener entre mis manos; sin embargo ahora parece algún tipo de arma que podría explotar en cualquier momento, puede llenarme de alegría o fundirme en la tristeza, ¿qué será lo que me dices? ¿será que conociste a alguien? ¿será que realmente te fuiste solo? ¡tengo miedo de abrir una carta! que absurda me he vuelto - _le hablaba a la nada mientras con su dedo índice delineaba el contorno del sobre, de pronto tomó la navaja que yacía a un lado y con extrema delicadeza procedió a la tarea de romper el contenedor de la misiva._

 _"Hola Candy._

 _Ruego a Dios que te encuentres bien y que estés cuidando de ti, yo como te prometí estoy enviándote esta carta para informarte cómo estoy y también para entregarte algo de dinero, por favor Candy no quiero que en este momento estés renegando por eso, lee toda la carta ¿harías eso por mi?_

 _Yo estoy bien, el trabajo es muy bueno, así que por ahora no puedo dejarlo, pero te prometo que en un par de meses volveremos a vernos. Puppet está feliz aquí, tiene mucho espacio para jugar y se ha puesto más consentida que nunca, yo me sigo levantando temprano y acostándome un poco tarde, paso mi tiempo libre leyendo o conversando con algunos amigos, uno en especial que es como mi hermano mayor, él y su novia se han convertido en mi familia, son personas excelentes y estoy seguro de que te llevarás muy bien con ellos..._

 _Espero que estés disfrutando de estos días, me enteré por un diario que la compañía donde trabaja Terry tiene planeado quedarse en Chicago por varios meses, así que supongo estarás feliz ¿no? saluda a Terry y también a los chicos, espero que Stear vuelva pronto y que ojalá para ese entonces podamos festejar haciendo un picnic; prometo hacer los emparedados de pollo que tanto te gustan._

 _Candy, te estoy enviando el dinero necesario para pagar un mes de renta y además también para tus gastos personales, no seas orgullosa y úsalo ¿quieres? no lo tomes como un acto de bondad mía, sino mas bien como algo que te debo, pues me has dado todo pequeña, no quiero pensar que sería de mi sino me hubieras cuidado, brindado un nombre y una vida._

 _Bueno, es hora de despedirme, cuídate mucho y te escribiré lo más pronto posible para darte la dirección a donde podrás enviarme tus cartas._

 _Hasta pronto."_

"Qué frío eres" _musitó mientras gruesas lágrimas humedecían el papel,_ "ni siquiera pusiste que me extrañabas... aunque tampoco has dicho que eres feliz" _reclamó guardando la carta dentro del sobre_ , "Estos meses que vienen me resultarán enormemente largos" _terminó de decir limpiándose el rostro y con el corazón desolado se dispuso a abandonar el lugar._

 _Bajó las escaleras despacio y caminó hacia el auto que le esperaba, con la mala suerte de chocar en el camino con alguien a quien no esperaba ni deseaba encontrar._

-¡Mire por donde va! - _gruñó un hombre molesto._

\- Lo siento - _se disculpó inmediatamente retrocediendo un par de pasos al comprobar quien era el dueño de aquella voz._

\- ¿Acaso eres la recogida? ¡Quien te viera Candice White! - _exclamó mirando con lascivia a la muchacha que incómoda se hizo a un lado._

\- No tengo ganas de asuntar tus molestos comentarios - _habló decidida mirándolo fijamente._

\- ¡Acaso piensas que me puedes hablar así! ¿Quién es el amante que tienes ahora? por lo visto dejaste al pordiosero con el que vivías ¡No eres nada tonta! _\- exclamó acercándose a la mujer._

\- No perderé mi tiempo contigo - _dijo mirándolo con desprecio y marchándose hacia el vehículo._

\- ¿Cuánto cobras? ¡Puedo pagarte más! - _gritó antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada viendo el auto partir._

\- Me pregunto a quién te habrás ligado huerfanita infeliz, tiene que ser alguien de dinero...- _razonó recordando la manera tan elegante de vestir de la rubia, el tono tan modulado de su voz y el aire tan soberbio que había demostrado al caminar -_ parece que el patito feo se transformó en un cisne - _habló antes de que sus ojos brillaran enfocando un sobre en el piso que sin duda se le había caído a la rubia_ \- ¡Una carta! ¡Qué interesante! - _chilló con la malignidad pintada en sus rasgos_ \- No te me escaparás cariño - _escupió imaginando a Candy entre sus sábanas._

 _-o-_

\- ¿Pasó algo querida? No te veo bien - _habló Belle Dupond acercándose a una rubia que demacrada llegaba a la mansión_ \- ven acompáñame a mi habitación, allí hablaremos con tranquilidad ¿quieres?

\- Está bien señora - _contestó Candy dejándose guiar por el cariñoso abrazo de la dama que a paso lento la llevaba a su recámara._

\- Toma asiento Candy - _instó señalando un fino sillón estilo Luis XV que se hallaba en un extremo del cuarto._

\- Gracias.

\- Me contó Bastian algo sobre tu amiga... me temo que tuvieron un ligero enfrentamiento ¿es eso lo que te ha puesto así? - _cuestionó queriendo iniciar el tema para que la muchacha pudiera revelar sus pesares._

\- En realidad no señora, discutí con mi amiga y eso me puso ligeramente indispuesta pero la verdad es que no ha sido lo único que me ha afligido.

\- Puedes hablar con libertad pequeña, pero para empezar quisiera decirte que no me gusta que me llames señora pues me parece que es un trato demasiado distante y yo siento que entre nosotras hay una conexión especial, podríamos ser madre e hija o tía y sobrina, quizás hasta mi hermana pequeña... ¿entiendes? Eres parte de mi familia Candice, yo te quiero mucho y me gustaría ser la sombra de madre que necesitas, así que por favor... ¿por lo menos podrías tutearme?

\- Yo...

\- No llores cariño - _pidió limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar._

\- Solamente las madres del hogar donde crecí fueron cercanas de ese modo, siempre quise que alguien me hiciera sentir parte de su familia y ahora con usted... contigo - _corrigió con la mirada brillante en esperanza_ \- que eres tan buena, que has confiado en mi a pesar de ser una desconocida... yo ¿porqué no llegó antes a mi vida? - _cuestionó con la voz quebrada_ \- Yo, lo siento - _dijo sin saber que sus palabras eran como un golpe en el corazón de la dama._

\- ¡Candy! Oh pequeña, quisiera haberte rescatado de todo lo que viviste, pero no es tarde para comenzar de nuevo ¿no? - _preguntó acariciando los rizos de la chica._

\- Fui recogida por los Leagan cuando era niña, en aquel tiempo pensé que al fin tendría una familia pero solamente me buscaron para ser una empleada en su casa, para ser la dama de compañía de su hija Eliza, ella y su hermano me hicieron la vida imposible desde el momento en que me conocieron, y hoy me encontré con el hermano de ella... Neal Leagan, me ofendió como siempre, me ha preguntado quién es mi amante, me ha llamado cualquiera y me ha incluso propuesto darme dinero a cambio de...

\- ¡Neal Leagan! ¡Es un patán de lo peor! pero tranquila que pagará por todo el daño que ha cometido, la vida la vueltas y ella tarde o temprano devuelve el bien o el mal que hayamos hecho - _"y yo me encargaré de ayudar a la vida" pensó inmediatamente mientras de forma rápida trazaba un plan para dejar en una pieza al perverso joven._

\- Perdí la carta de Albert, el amigo del cual le había hablado... soy una tonta, lo más seguro es que cuando me choqué con Neal dejé caer el sobre...

\- Tranquila Candy, esas cosas suelen pasar, pero dime ¿por lo menos la habías leído no?

\- Si, pude leerla.

\- ¿Él está bien?

\- Al parecer si, me envió dinero para cubrir los gastos del departamento y otro tanto para los míos, pero yo no quería dinero, yo jamás quise eso... yo quería que...

\- ¿Lo amas y él no te corresponde?

\- Me quiere como a una hermana pequeña - _contó con la mirada baja._

\- Es probable que estés equivocada, no puedes saberlo hasta no estar cara a cara con él - _animó ella tomando el mentón de la joven con afecto._

\- Lo extraño y él ni siquiera puso eso en su carta... parece que es feliz sin mi - _reveló con tristeza._

\- Tienes tú que ser feliz sin él Candy - _afirmó con seguridad_ \- no puedes basar tu felicidad en la presencia de alguien, pues cuando ese alguien te falte te volverás miserable.

\- Siempre basé mi felicidad en alguien más... primero fue Anthony, luego Terry y ahora es Albert.

\- Te contaré algo de mi vida, verás pequeña, yo amé demasiado al padre de mis hijos, lo amé ciegamente, me parecía el hombre más bueno del mundo y quizás así lo era - _comenzó a contar sonriendo melancólicamente_ \- pero se fue Candy, él murió cuando Armand tenía siete años, me dejó para siempre y cuando eso pasó yo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, me hubiera dejado morir sino hubiera sido por mis hijos, por un tiempo fui la madre perfecta pero sin una sola sonrisa verdadera, tenía demasiado dolor, ver a Bastian era como ver a mi marido y no sabes el consuelo y el dolor que me producía. En aquellos tiempos me enfrasqué en el rol de madre por el día y por las noches diseñaba modelos nuevos, cosía algunas piezas y revisaba las cifras de los balances... cualquier cosa que me hiciera terminar exhausta para así no pensar; pero me di cuenta que me estaba consumiendo, que mis hijos merecían más que una careta de felicidad, me di cuenta que tenía que ser realmente feliz y me esmeré en serlo.

\- Debió haber sido demasiado duro, quisiera poder ser tan valiente como tú.

\- No cariño, tú eres mejor que yo, Candy no pienses que yo he sido perfecta, cometí muchos errores pequeña... demasiados y graves, pero el punto ahora es que tienes que ser más fuerte, no puedes basar tu felicidad en él o en ningún otro. Tienes que ser una mujer completa y cuando halles tu compañero de vida, él tiene que ser tu complemento pero no tu todo.

\- Trataré de que así sea.

\- Espero estar siempre a tu lado para recordártelo - _habló acariciando la mejilla de su protegida_ \- y ahora dime ¿qué paso con Annie Britter?

\- Ella se opone a que yo participe en el rodeo, no quiere ni siquiera ir, dice que no es algo de una dama, que es algo poco menos que vulgar - _contestó recordando las palabras de su amiga._

\- Ella ha sido criada para encajar en la sociedad, la señora Britter es una mujer demasiado pegada a las normas y las imposiciones de la alta sociedad y es normal que haya criado de la misma forma a su hija, pero tú no debes de hacer caso a sus comentarios.

\- A veces la desconozco... no veo a la tierna niña que creció a mi lado en el hogar.

\- Es imprescindible que notes quien te quiere bien y en quien puedes confiar y en quien no, creo preciosa, que tu amiga Annie es de aquellas personas en quien no debes de poner toda tu confianza.

\- Pero la siento como a una hermana - _rebatió la de ojos verdes._

\- No digo que no le quieras, simplemente digo que no confíes del todo, hay varios tipos de personas que estarán cerca de ti siempre, unos con los que puedes conversar en alguna reunión, puedes bromear y compartir ciertos aspectos triviales de tu vida, esas cosas que las puede conocer todo el mundo, aquellas personas son tus conocidos; otra gente estará ahí para ti cuando te vaya bien, les gustará salir contigo, pasar tiempo y te apoyarán en ciertas cosas donde ellos no tendrán que dar demasiado de si mismos, tampoco puedes confiarles un secreto importante, pues pueden traicionarte en cualquier momento, estas personas fácilmente pueden volverse tus enemigos pues simplemente son como una veleta que se mueve de acuerdo a sus propios intereses; hay otro tipo de personas que son tus amigos, con quienes tú te sientes cómoda y compartes tus alegrías, puede que les quieras mucho y ellos te querrán... pero siempre se querrán más a si mismos, su amor es un tanto egoísta y tú frecuentemente tendrás que hacer sacrificios por ellos, sin embargo ellos no te corresponderán con el mismo fervor, me parece que Annie Britter es de ese tipo de amigos.

\- Es probable... - _dijo bajo mientras recordaba las innumerables ocasiones en los que su amiga había sido egoísta._

\- Hay un último tipo y esos sí son tus reales amigos, ellos son los que darán tanto por ti como lo darías tú por ellos, esos siempre estarán a tu lado para apoyarte, te harán ver tus verdaderos errores y serán felices con tus logros, esos amigos son un tesoro y no es fácil hallarlos, aunque creo que ya tienes a uno.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Archibald Cronwell...ese muchacho te quiere mucho, he hablado con él y creo que es alguien en quien sin duda puedes confiar - _contó rememorando varias pláticas que había sostenido con el muchacho._

\- Sí, su hermano Stear y Patty también son muy buenos conmigo, pero hay otra persona...

\- El joven Albert ¿estoy en lo correcto?

\- Si - _admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas_ \- ¿es normal que me enamore de él? ¿será que estoy confundiendo todo?

\- Es normal que te enamores Candy, a veces suele pasar.

\- ¿Y sino me corresponde?

\- ¿Ya luchaste por él?

\- Yo me dí cuenta de lo que sentía muy tarde.

\- Pues entonces nada se ha perdido, tendrás que enfrentarlo cuando aparezca.

\- ¿Le tendría que declarar mi amor?

\- No querida, esa no es manera, si realmente quieres tenerlo para ti, deberás enamorarlo sin necesidad de revelar tus sentimientos, deberás enloquecerlo y entonces será él quien te confiese su amor.

\- ¿Es decir que no debo decirle que lo amo?

\- Se lo dirás pero a su debido tiempo... todo depende de cómo se den las cosas pequeña, eso ya lo veremos en su momento, el amor es una estrategia y si sabes jugar tus cartas en esa guerra, saldrás victoriosa o por lo menos con pocas heridas.

\- Gracias por todo, pareces el hada de mi propio cuento. - _habló agradecida._

\- Candy ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - _dijo ocultando los nervios que empezaban a llenarla y acercándose al balcón de su recámara tomó aire tratando de buscar serenidad._

\- Por supuesto - _contestó Candy siguiéndola._

\- Si en algún momento te enterases algo malo de mi... ¿serías capaz de perdonarme? _\- cuestionó sujetando con fuerza su pañuelo, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la chica._

\- Desde que llegué has sido como una madre y una madre puede tener errores pero jamás un hijo la dejaría de querer - _contestó sinceramente._

\- ¡Candy! - _exclamó la mujer con el corazón en la mano._

\- ¿Porqué lloras? - _cuestionó la chica viendo como la señora Dupond prontamente secaba sus lágrimas y trataba de recomponerse sin éxito._

\- Por nada querida... no me hagas caso, es sólo que me has conmovido. - _respondió entrecortadamente reviviendo una noche de crudo invierno, donde ella había tomado a una bebé rubia entre sus brazos, con cariño la había vestido con ropa abrigada y después de abrazarla y darle un beso la había colocado dentro de una cesta envuelta en la mejor manta que tenía al alcance, a su lado le había acomodado la muñeca que le había regalado su bisabuela y que ella con cariño le había llamado Candy, nombre que con sus propias manos le había bordado; recordó el traqueteo de un carruaje que las transportaba rumbo hacia el lugar que ella había escogido para dejar a su pequeña acompañante y la forma presurosa en que había bajado dispuesta a caminar un trecho que se le hizo largo entre la negrura de la noche y el resplandor de la nieve que no dejaba de caer, recordó también como estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea pero al ver la luz prendida de la pequeña casa tomó valor para continuar y sintiendo el cuerpo más pesado que un plomo procedió a dejar la pequeña cesta junto a otra bebé que había corrido la misma suerte, por último le llegaron a la memoria los recuerdos de sus propias lágrimas mientras escondida esperaba que alguien recogiera al pequeño ser que estaba alejando de su vida._

* * *

Hola amigas hermosas! aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste, como pueden ver tenemos un poco la cortina corrida y hemos visto cómo fue que Candy apareció en el Hogar aquella triste noche... no sabemos las razones aún y tampoco exactamente qué grado de parentesco tiene la señora Dupond... estamos en suspenso por ahí...

Hemos visto en acción a Neal y pues aún no sabemos el fin malvado que le dará a esa carta... pero me temo que será algo realmente malo ¿adivinan qué?

Por otro ladoooo tenemos a Annie, la chica esta necesita una pastilla de ubicaína jiji (para que se ubique pues jeje) pero ya aprenderá a ser más humilde... ya verán los dilemas en que se encontrará más adelante.

 **Gracias chicas por toooodo su apoyo, cada comentario llena mi corazón de felicidad y pues como les prometí les contestaré a cada una ¿vale?**

 **Mercedes :** Gracias por tu comentariooo! sip esos hermanitos son re especiales! y siiiii amiga! Stear regresará, me parece que es un personaje tan dulce que no puedo permitir que muera jiji, cuando vuelva será otro pilar más que cuidará a nuestra querida Candy. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leerme siempre! eres un dulce!

 **Locadeamor :** jeje si pues es que Candy es Candy por muy dama que sea esa parte intrépida creo que es parte de su alma, pero ya vez que quiere llamar la atención de cierto rubio que en este capítulo estuvo descansando jeje Muash! gracias por tus comentarios y por escribirme! gracias linda!

 **Yagui :** Amiga! me alegro que te gustara el capítulo! pues me apuré por un mensaje tuyo jaja justo escribes cuando editaba XD Y no creas que Terry desaparecerá de la acción, el muchacho dará la lucha pero se ha reformado eh, realmente ahora no bebe jeje por otro ladooooo pues este niño Albert sufre por gusto pero es que creo que con todo lo que Candy suspiraba por el actor pues es normal que se echara al dolor, pero ya verá cuando Candy aparezca ante sus ojos otra vez, se arrepentirá de haberla tratado duramente y más de no haber luchado por ella desde el inicio, me temo que el rubio tendrá que sufrir un poquitín ¿es justo no? por otro lado no creas que se convertirá en un hombre perfecto... tampoco... porque honestamente creo que ese no existe jiji es decir todos tenemos errores y virtudes y me temo que así le tocará al rubio... surtido de ambas... pero claramente no lo pondré como el malo de la peli XD obvio una cosa son errores y otra, pues otra pasarse de bruto o de malo jeje bueno espero que no sea yo a la que se le pase la mano, de cualquier modo cuento con ustedes que dirán ¡Stop! jaja gracias nena por estar al pendiente y por comentar, es muy importante para mi! no sabes cuanto =D

 **AnMonCer 1708 :** Infinitas gracias por tus comentarios! este capítulo creo que devela un poquito del porqué tiene miedo de contar el pasado de Candy, pues fue ella misma quien la llevó hasta el hogar snif snif u.u pero el origen aún es un misterio, creo que será un poco triste y quizás genere sentimientos encontrados en nosotras... en fin para eso falta un pelín. Por otro lado, tenemos a los hermanitos que son tremendos, cada quien defenderá a Candy a su manera, como vemos Armand al ser un niño pues se morderá mucho menos la lengua y pues Bastian siempre sutil pero muy, muy eficaz para poner en su lugar a la gente cuando debe, por ahora lo hemos visto en acción con Annie. Tienes razón en cuanto a que Candy debe de aprender a conocer el tipo de gente que la rodea y creo que en este cap. Belle a comenzado a darle pequeñas lecciones... pero no serán las únicas, Candy deberá de vivir aún algunas cosas para darse cuenta de todo y aprender a defenderse también. Y en el próximo cap el atragantamiento de la tía Elroy jaja y la estrellada en el piso que querrá darse Albert... (me hiciste reír imaginándomelo sin cabello XD) Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias otra vez amiga!

 **Kira anima:** Si! en ese capítulo ya le hicieron remecer la conciencia a la pelinegra, pero como vemos en este nuevo cap... eso no fue suficiente u.u un poco cerrada la muchacha, aparte uhm pues como que digamos que tendrá que aprender por las buenas o por las malas jeje Gracias por leerme y más aún por comentar!

 **Clint Andrew:** Es un verdadero deleite ver que comentas cada capítulo, en serio! you make my day! gracias por tomarte el trabajo de comentar cada capítulo conforme lo vas terminando de leer a pesar de encontrar avanzadas las historias, es un detalle enorme! y lo valoro mucho! y ya verás a Albert y Terry cuando la verdadera y renovada Candy surja, pues aunque Terry aparentemente está viendo la transformación de cerca... esto no es nada con la Candy que resultará cuando esté completa la transformación! me temo que a ambos les tocará estrellarse contra el suelo, uno porque no la supo cuidar y otro porque no se atrevió a luchar...  
La señora Dupond, pues es bastante, bastante cercana a Candy... pero no puedo revelar quién es! (pasaré mi cuenta bancaria para vender el secreto jaja) y... ¿una Andrew? pues podría que haya alguna relación con el pasado de la rubia o puede que no jaja soy cruel lo sé! jeje Besos y muchisisisisimas gracias por leerme y comentar!

 **Mary silenciosa :** Gracias amiga por tu comentario! me haces reir jaja cabeza de pelota jaja! por cierto si que se arrepentirá eh... millones de gracias por escribirme Mary y por leerme y aguantar a esta chica (osea yo) con sus ideas medias locas jeje. Besotes y espero leer otro comentario tuyo!

 **Feliz 64 :** Miles de gracias! es una alegría que una Terrytana me comente! gracias por leerme y pues no te preocupes que Terry dará buena pelea, por cierto yo también tengo una historia con Terry de protagonista jaja (estoy marketeándome XD) una es "Amore mio dove sei" (que estoy por subir un nuevo cap) y tengo otra L'amour, que aún no continúo pero que lo haré pronto, donde aún no decido quien gana jiji, pero oyeeee no vayas a dejar de leer este fic! snif snif ¿vale? ¡Muash! gracias! besos grandes grandes!

 **Glenda :** Gracias por comentar! en seriooo tus palabras son un regalote para mi! y tengo una respuesta a un comentario del cap anterior y es: siiiiiii! gracias por las ideas que quieres darme! genial! yo encantada de recibirlas y crear nuevos fics! eres un encanto! ah! y ya ando escribiendo una actualización para el fic de Albert detective "El detective y la ¿criminal?" miles de gracias por leerme! y sip coincido totalmente, aquí en la página hay fics de todo tipo y para todo gusto jeje todas somos libres e independientes y cada quien fiel a su estilo que no es mejor ni peor que otro... pues de cualquier manera todas damos lo mejor de nosotras y nuestro mayor empeño por soñar juntos en estas mágicas aventuras.  
Por cierto espero que ya estés lista para darle de coscorrones a Albert y de pasadita a Terry jaja, espero que te guste este nuevo cap, y estaré al pendiente de tu comentario eh! Graciasssssssssssssssssssssss

 **Stormaw :** Graciasssss por tu comentario! y si eh! me temo que Albert no sabe la que le espera, sufrirá por ciego u.u y pues Annie... vaya esa niña será un pequeño incordio a veces, pero aprenderá a ser buena nena, en cuanto a Candy poco a poco la harán entrar en razón, como vemos en cap la señora Dupond a puesto un poco las cosas en claro con respecto a la joven Britter, vamos a ver si Candy se dará cuenta por ella misma en el siguiente cap jeje... Muchas gracias por leerme y por regalarme tus palabras! son re valiosas para mi! besotes y abrazos rompe huesos (soy mala lo sé jeje) muash!

 **Sari :** Gracias por leerme nena! me alegra mucho que te guste la trama y el cap! espero no defraudarte en éste y también espero seguirte leyendo jeje. Besotes y bendiciones!

 **Bueno Amigas gracias a todas ustedes! son geniales! espero leerlas pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bendito Amor**

 **Gelosia**

\- ¿Así que le permitirás competir?

\- ¿Lo sabes ya? - _dijo sorprendida e interrogante._

\- Estoy siempre alerta ¿así que enterarme es normal no?.

\- Tienes razón es sólo que últimamente he estado muy tensa - _contó en confianza._

\- Entiendo como te encuentras Belle, imagino que tienes miedo.

\- No te imaginas cuánto pues a pesar de los ánimos que me da Aimé, ese sentimiento es difícil de quitar.

\- Alargar las cosas no quita el hecho de que tendrás que enfrentarlas, me pregunto cuándo es que piensas decirle la verdad, mientras más tardes será más complejo - _aseveró seriamente mirando a través del gran ventanal_ _._

\- ¡Mira quién habla de tiempo! El que ayuda a tener entre las sombras al vejete ese - _señaló con molestia_ \- ese cobarde al que no le importó nada el sufrimiento de mi pequeña.

\- No puedes juzgarlo, ni siquiera lo conoces - _aseguró sonriendo con la calma que lo caracterizaba._

\- Todos los hermanos Andrew son cortados por la misma tijera, el padre de Pauna un cobarde, la hermana mayor igual de venenosa que su hija Sara, Elroy una mujer prepotente y miserable, y el "hermano secreto" pues ese debe de ser igual, toda una ficha, es más me atrevería a decir que éste tiene los errores de los otros tres unidos en uno solo, inevitablemente tendré que cruzar un par de palabras con él el día que decida dar la cara - _afirmó enojada ante la postura imperturbable del caballero._

\- Te sorprenderás, el patriarca es muy diferente de como piensas, tanto como tú y Claudine, tu hermana siempre fue un ángel y tú... bueno, no entraremos en detalles ¿no?

\- Yo sé bien lo rebelde que fui, tan distinta a ella, mi dulce y tierna hermanita, la más educada, la más dócil, pero ¿qué fue lo que ganó? Nada, todos se aprovecharon de ella, se encargaron de acabar con su inocencia, fueron capaces de llevarla al borde de la locura.

\- Él era un buen hombre y sufrió mucho también. - _contó recordando la parte de ese pasado de la cual él había sido testigo de primera mano._

\- ¿Sufrir? ¡Cómo puedes decir que sufrió! Sabes bien que todo fue por su culpa, si él no la hubiera enamorado, si no hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella, ¡era casi una niña!

\- Se enamoraron los dos, y ambos cometieron errores.

\- Pero él fue un maldito cobarde que prefirió su apellido, su orgullo hizo que le diera la espalda a mi hermana y que no hiciera nada por defenderla de Elroy.

\- A veces me pregunto si ella ha notado el gran parecido físico que tiene Candy con su madre - _dijo el caballero recordando lo pálida que la matriarca se puso el día en que conoció a la pequeña Candice._

\- Es probable que así sea.

\- La debe de volver loca el hecho de que se parezca a él también.

\- Pero eso no hizo que la tratase mejor - dijo con amargura.

\- Ciertamente no...

\- ¡No sabes como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás! por lo menos quisiera haber podido intervenir antes. - _se lamentó con los ojos enlagunados._

\- Tranquila, tú eres más fuerte que esto Belle, además no puedes culparte por el pasado, todos escogimos lo que en aquel momento consideramos el mal menor.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? Yo aún lo dudo, y mi única esperanza es que cuando Candy sepa la verdad sea capaz de perdonarme.

\- ¿Por eso estás tratando de consentirla en todo? Como lo de su arriesgada participación en el rodeo...

\- No creas que me fue fácil aceptarlo, Aimé fue la me ayudó a entender que ella necesita participar y después de razonar un poco veo que tuvo razón.

\- ¿Lo necesita? - _inquirió él queriendo conocer todos los detalles._

\- Si... verás uno de los motivos es ganar confianza en ella misma, y yo quiero que ella sepa que tiene todo mi apoyo, quiero que vea que yo no pienso cortar su libertad, ni sesgarla a favor todas aquellas normas que la sociedad convencional impone.

\- Eso suena muy interesante, siempre pensé que la pequeña no sería ninguna muñeca de aparador, siempre demostró mucho carácter.

\- Su alma es libre - _mencionó y George no pudo estar más que de acuerdo e interiormente la comparó con cierto rubio de alma aventurera._

\- De eso no tengas la menor duda, pero me pregunto si esto va acorde con tus planes de casarla con cierto duque inglés.

\- Aunque estaba encantada con esa idea me temo que he desistido de ello - _confesó apesadumbrada._

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pensé que ella le amaba pero simplemente creo que fallé en mis suposiciones - _comentó sirviendo dos copas de vino._

\- ¿Acaso ya no está interesada en aquel muchacho? - _preguntó interesado._

\- Pues parece que el corazón de mi niña ya tiene otro dueño.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Pagaste una fortuna por nada! - _exclamó antes de reir burlón._

\- Igual valió la pena, lo que hacían esas arpías no tenía nombre, sea o no para Candy no me arrepiento de haberle sacado de encima a las Marlow y lo volvería a hacer, así que no te burles eh - _se defendió._

\- Dime si no es él, entonces ella está enamorada de...

\- Pues de otro evidentemente - _dijo graciosa haciendo una breve pausa_ \- ¿Quieres saberlo eh? ¿Acaso tienes miedo que no esté a la altura de los Andrew? - _bromeó con voz cantarina._

\- ¿En qué momento me convertí en la señora Elroy? - _cuestionó siguiendo la broma y sacando una brillante sonrisa de la mujer._

\- Bien pues te contaré que mi pequeña se ha enamorado de un joven sin nombre... realmente creo que sin nada - _comentó recordando lo que la rubia le había contado_ \- me refiero al amigo trotamundos que tenía y que en este momento debe de estar trabajando en alguna mina o granja, rancho ¡Qué se yo!

\- ¡Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa!

\- Fallé rotundamente al no pedirte que lo vigiles también a él... me confié demasiado y ahora seguirle el rastro será imposible. - _dijo resignada a tener que esperar para conocerle._

\- Hasta donde sé tiene amnesia - _recordó bebiendo un trago y disfrutándolo más que nunca._

\- Algo de eso sé, bien, esa es otra de las razones por las que ella quiere participar en el rodeo, busca llamar su atención.

\- Bien podría llamarle la atención en algún evento de sociedad, como su fiesta de presentación, supongo que la tienes ya preparada.

\- Se lo comenté, pero ella piensa que al ser un chico sencillo ni siquiera verá la hoja de sociales del diario, no es como que los trabajadores estén hablando de las señoritas de sociedad... en cambio esta competencia es más...

\- ¿Rústica? - _completó entendiendo bien lo que pretendía la chica rubia._

\- Por decirlo de alguna manera...

\- ¿Lo aceptarás? - _cuestionó curioso._

\- Si es bueno y ella lo quiere pues no tengo porqué estar en contra.

\- Brindo por tu mente tan abierta, siempre es fresco conversar contigo. - _halagó a la dama que le veía complacida consigo misma._

\- Gracias mi querido George, por cierto hay un tema incómodo del que deseo hablarte, es referente a Neal Leagan, me temo que ha hostigado a Candy, así es que me tomé la libertad de hablar con uno de mis investigadores...

\- Conozco bien esa mirada Dupond, supongo que pretendes acabar con él.

\- Por lo pronto quiero saber cada detalle de su vida, conocer cada uno de sus vicios y secretos, así podré hacerlo comer polvo cuando sea el momento justo.

\- Es uno de los consentidos de la matriarca así es que te será difícil darle un escarmiento.

\- No te sorprendas cuando lo veas caer en desgracia. - _garantizó segura de sus planes._

\- Te sugiero que investigues además a su hermana, no es confiable y generalmente todo lo hacen juntos - _contó George convencido de que aquellos chicos necesitaban una buena lección._

\- Como siempre eres un genio - _felicitó tomando un poco de su propia bebida._

\- Para servirte - _Brindó con alegría pensando en que haría todo lo posible por ver a Candy convertida en la futura matriarca del clan Andrew, aunque con ello Belle pusiera el grito en el cielo._

-o-

Mientras tanto en el rancho de Tom Steven...

\- ¿Acaso no tienes sangre en las venas Bastian? - _cuestionaba un chiquillo de ojos verdes mientras le daba de comer una zanahoria a un pequeño potro._

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasó enano? - _preguntó el mayor curioso de saber qué era lo que le molestaba a su hermano menor._

\- ¿Qué pasó? Pues pasa que no debimos de traer a esos dos bobos, están tras Candy todo el tiempo, no despegan sus ojos de ella.

\- No te molestes tanto.

\- Claro que me molesta, la miran demasiado y eso no me gusta, deberías de darles su merecido a ver si se regresan a Chicago con un hueso roto.

\- Las cosas no se arreglan con los puños - _razonó el mayor con aires de sabiduría._

\- Ajá... lo dice quien se lió con el pesado de Haurcod el año pasado - _dijo irónico._

\- Eso fue distinto, ese tipo hizo algo muy gordo, pero estos... lo de ellos es normal - _explicó restándole importancia._

\- ¿Osea que es normal que miren a Candy como si quisieran comérsela? - _preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos incrédulo._

\- Exageras hermanito, ellos están encandilados por ella, pero esas miradas no son... ¿cómo explicarte? Eh...

\- Libidinosas...

\- ¡Eso! ¿y a ti quién te dijo esa palabra?

\- El diccionario, a mi me gusta leer. - _mintió sonriendo inocentemente._

\- Y espiar tras las puertas también ¿no? - _acusó con un dedo a lo que el menor simplemente encogió sus hombros -_ eso lo has oído de alguna conversación en la cocina o tal vez... cuando yo hablaba con mis amigos... enano si me entero de que andas fisgoneando cosas que no debes te prometo que te encerraré en el ático por dos días enteros, y recuerda lo tenebroso que es ese lugar. - _amenazó tratando de infundirle miedo._

\- Candy me sacaría - _dijo sencillamente a lo que el mayor le dio un ligero jalón de orejas._

\- Hasta ella estaría a mi favor... dime duende ¿la quieres mucho?

\- Como a una hermana - _anunció feliz_ \- por eso me molesta que pretendan cortejarla.

\- Yo también sabes, pero comprende que Candy es más que bonita, es hermosa y siempre atraerá miradas, en adelante tendrás que aceptar que habrá por lo menos una docena de pretendientes rondándola.

\- Nosotros tenemos que defenderla - _dijo con seguridad._

\- No dudes que lo haremos, la cuidaremos y estaremos pendientes, si alguien quiere hacerle daño o intenta sobrepasarse tendrá que enfrentarse a nuestros puños.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Te lo juro Armand, sin embargo hay que saber darle su espacio también, tenemos que estar cerca sin molestar ¿está bien?.

\- Vale, pero que sepas que ninguno de esos dos me gusta para ser su novio, el uno me cree un niño tonto y el otro me cae bien pero tiene novia. Además ella es especial y merece alguien diferente.

\- Bueno creo que nosotros no podemos juzgar eso, es ella la que tiene que escoger.

\- Ya... - _"pero me aseguraré que no escoja a estos dos" pensó sonriendo un poco._

\- Hey, mira en esa dirección _\- dijo señalando hacia la izquierda_ \- ¿esa no es Annie Britter? - _cuestionó viendo a lo lejos a la joven pelinegra que caminaba ajena a que era observada._

\- Se ve un poco perdida ¿no? me da lástima ¿vamos por ella? - _preguntó el niño._

\- No, espera, allí va el amigo de Candy, así es que mejor vamos a otro lugar - _dijo llevando a su hermano hacia otra dirección mientras recordaba una plática que había sostenido con Tom la noche anterior._

\- ¡Annie Britter! ¿cómo puede ser que tus pies pisen estas tierras? - _fue el saludo que le brindo Tom recorriendo con la mirada el rostro femenino._

\- No entiendo lo que dices, por cierto buenos días, veo que lo vaquero te hace olvidar la educación - _soltó ella mordaz._

\- ¡Educación! ¿Qué es eso? _\- cuestionó antes de soltar una carcajada_ \- Bien querida Annie ¿A qué has venido a mi rancho?

\- A ver a Candy ¿no es lógico? hice lo posible y vine, es todo.

\- ¡Ese si que es un milagro!

\- No entiendo porqué me hablas así.

\- Es obvio que tú no quieres mezclarte con gente a la que consideras inferior, ¿acaso no me lo dijiste claramente en tu carta? así que contar con tu real presencia es extraño sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Carta? ¡Oh, eso! ya recuerdo... lo siento si te ofendí, tú sabes que contigo procuro ser franca y pues a veces la verdad suele ser cruel.

\- Algún día se volverán contra ti tus palabras.

\- Creo que hice mal viniendo, así que como veo que molesto lo mejor que puedo hacer es tomar mis cosas e irme, adiós Tom Steven.

\- ¿Molestar? En lo absoluto, a pesar de todo yo disfruto de tu presencia y aunque no lo creas pretendo ser un caballero.

\- Pierdo el tiempo contigo, dime ya dónde están los demás - _exigió queriendo marcharse._

\- ¿Quieres ver a tu novio? Vamos te llevo, pero me temo que en éste momento ha de estar babeando por Candy, ¿La has visto ya? está más hermosa que nunca y esa ropa que ha traído acentúa su belleza.

\- Archie me ama y ve a Candy como una hermana, no sé porqué dices tantas tonterías Tom.

\- ¿No te gusta como te hablo eh? ¿Qué esperabas después de lo que hiciste? _\- reprochó acercándose hacia ella._

\- Creo que todo lo aclaré con la carta - _declaró rehuyendo la mirada._

\- ¿Crees que eso fue suficiente? ¿Crees que son fáciles de borrar los momentos que compartimos? ¿Quieres que te lo haga recordar con un beso? - _cuestionó disfrutando de las emociones que veía cruzar en el rostro de la la chica._

\- Estaba atravesando por un mal momento, no pensaba con claridad - _dijo nerviosamente sintiendo de pronto que la tierra le daba vueltas al sentir la mano del joven acariciando su rostro._

\- Nos besamos porque así lo quisiste y debes de admitir que te gustó - _habló roncamente acercando su rostro._

\- No Tom, te equivocas, eso fue un error - _se disculpó alejándose prontamente._

\- Error es negarlo, estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo que yo, no seas necia.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber? Yo incluso ya había olvidado aquello - _mintió sin poder sostenerle la mirada._

\- Bien por ti, pero yo no te he olvidado y aprovecho ahora mismo para decirte que lucharé por conseguir tu amor - _advirtió seguro de lo que sentía por la pelinegra._

\- Lo siento Tom, aquello que pasó no volverá a suceder y hagas lo que hagas será inútil.

\- ¿Porqué? - _preguntó aunque ya intuía la respuesta._

\- No tienes nada que ofrecerme. - _dijo firmemente recordando algunas conversaciones que había tenido con su madre._

\- Tengo dinero, mucho más de lo que crees y no es heredado sino que es producto de mi esfuerzo, pues el rancho de mi padre se unió al que compré yo.

\- ¿En serio? - _cuestionó con un dejo de ironía._

\- Annie este lugar y la casa donde ya te instalaste ha sido fruto de mi trabajo y si tu quisieras podrías ser la señora de estas tierras.

\- ¡Interesante tu propuesta! pero no me interesa, gracias.

\- Dime Annie Britter ¿acaso tu novio sabe lo que es trabajar?

\- Entiende que no pienso dejar a Archie para venir a vivir contigo a un rancho, entre el ganado y la rudeza de los vaqueros, no estoy hecha para eso, lamento haberte generado falsas expectativas. _\- aseguró altanera._

\- Sé lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser y lo materialista que eres, pero te amo con todos tus defectos, él en cambio no sabe nada de ti, y cuando descubra quien eres en realidad te odiará.

\- Gracias por tus halagos, me queda claro que quieres conquistarme - _habló con enojo._

\- Quiero que comprendas que si te casas con él o con cualquier otro solamente serás infeliz, no pienses que una mansión y muchos menos unas cuantas fiestas reemplazarán el amor que yo podría darte, te quedarás vacía Annie.

\- ¿Es eso lo que deseas para mi? - _inquirió ofendida._

\- Te advierto que tú sola estás labrando tu destino.

\- No necesito de tus advertencias - _dijo y de inmediato dio la vuelta caminando altiva y furiosa_.

\- Te amo Annie, como nunca nadie lo hará - _susurró a la nada el muchacho mientras la veía desaparecer en el horizonte._

-o-

 _Mientras tanto Candy se acomodaba el cuello de su vestido blanco al tiempo que se observaba en el espejo de la habitación que le había sido asignada, mientras pensaba en las vueltas que daba la vida, hacía no mucho que había sido entrevistada por un par de periodistas que estaban cubriendo el evento y aún sentía su cara arder de vergüenza al pensar que Albert vería las fotos que le habían tomado, y sin embargo a pesar de ello la embargaba un sentimiento de satisfacción, le emocionaba el hecho de verse tan linda y distinta a la joven de coletas que él había dejado hacía un poco más de un mes..._

"Espero que le guste" _murmuró dejándose caer en la amplia cama -_ adelante _\- dijo incorporándose cuando escuchó unos toques en su puerta._

\- Linda habitación - _habló Annie en el marco sin atreverse aún a pasar._

\- ¡Annie, que alegría! - _saludó Candy sorprendida y feliz caminando inmediatamente hacia la que aún consideraba su hermana._

\- Bueno, aunque no he cambiado de opinión, he decidido acompañarte - _declaró la de ojos azules recibiendo el afectuoso abrazo de la rubia._

\- Ahora no hablemos de eso. - _pidió queriendo evitar una discusión._

\- Bien, debo de admitir que me equivoqué en una cosa - _manifestó de pronto recorriendo con la mirada la vestimenta de la chica._

\- ¿En qué?

\- Eres la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra luciendo increíblemente bien para estar dentro de un rancho ¡Ese vestido es un modelo Exclusivo! ¿no es así? - _cuestionó sin poder evitar sentir un poco de envidia._

\- Te dije que Belle me apoyaba.

\- ¿Ahora la tuteas? - _cuestionó mirándola curiosa._

\- Ella me lo ha pedido - _contestó recordando las advertencias que le había hecho con respecto a la morena._

\- Interesante... supongo que es normal, tal vez te quiere para novia de Bastian, tú y él se ven tan cercanos...

\- ¿Qué dices? Definitivamente no es así, entre nosotros hay un cariño fraternal.

\- Como entre tú y Archie ¿cierto?

\- Exacto - _dijo un poco molesta pues en el fondo sabía el doble sentido de las palabras de la joven Britter._

\- Y dime, hoy en la tarde empiezan las pruebas ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero no competiré hoy, lo mío es mañana por la mañana.

\- Vaya... aún hay tiempo, me alegro así estaré presente durante todo el espectáculo.

\- Es importante tu presencia - _dijo la rubia agradecida._

\- Gracias Candy y dime ¿no te preocupa lo que diga la tía abuela?

\- Se enfadará terriblemente, estoy segura, pero honestamente no me importa demasiado.

\- ¿Y el tío abuelo? Yo creo que él te quiere mucho y podría tomar a mal tu participación. - _soltó de pronto sonriendo al ver decaer el ánimo de su amiga._

\- ¿Tomarlo a mal? Bueno aunque así fuera sería demasiado tarde, así es que mejor no pienso en ello - _comentó tratando de recomponerse._

\- Claro, aún así tengo algo de miedo, recuerda que los Leagan siempre se las ingenian para enterarse de las cosas.

\- No pensemos en ello Annie - _pidió queriendo cambiar el tema._

\- Por supuesto - _"menudo lío se va armar cuando vengan a impedir tu participación Candy... lo siento, pero aunque no quieras te obligaré a que te comportes como una dama" pensó sonriendo enigmática._

 _"Señor William Andrew._

 _Me tomo el atrevimiento de escribirle con el único fin de ponerlo en alerta, pues me temo que si no interviene en la situación que luego le detallaré, puede llegar a suceder algo realmente vergonzoso para su familia y quizás puede que hasta termine en una tragedia._

 _Se trata de su pupila Candice White, quien supongo sin tomar en cuenta su parecer, participará en la competencia anual de rodeo, que en este año tomará lugar en el rancho de los Stevens, cerca de la propiedad de los Andrew en Lakewood._

 _Lamento ser portador de estas noticias tan grises pero mi esperanza es que al saberlo pueda tomar cartas en el asunto y de esta forma dictamine las medidas necesarias para impedir aquella locura y manejar las cosas del modo más privado posible para evitar cualquier rumor, imagino que cualquier esfuerzo es poco con el fin de salvaguardar el honor de los Andrew, así como la vida de su hija adoptiva."_

\- Mira esto - _dijo extendiéndole el papel al caballero que frente a él se encontraba haciendo cuentas._

\- ¿Pasó algo? - _cuestionó George que preocupado al ver la seriedad en el rostro del muchacho procedió a leer inmediatamente -_ ¡Vaya! _\- exclamó incrédulo pensando en la forma en que habían filtrado aquel anónimo._

 _-_ ¡Tenemos que ir allí! impediré esa locura aunque tenga que revelar todo, en este momento nada importa _\- aseveró guardando las carpetas en las que había estado trabajando momentos atrás._

\- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en un anónimo?

\- Algo me dice que es verdad, lo que me molesta es la forma en que llegó aquí, me temo que luego tendremos que hacer una exhausta investigación.

\- Quien lo hizo fue muy osado, por lo pronto podemos sacar de la lista a los hermanos Leagan... ellos hubieran acudido directamente con tu tía sabiendo que ella no tolera para nada a tu protegida.

\- Tienes razón, pero ahora lo que urge es ir a Lakewood e impedir que Candy cometa una locura.

\- William me parece que lo que piensas hacer no es lo más acertado - _señaló el hombre ante la clara molestia del otro_ \- para empezar ¿te presentarás como Albert sin memoria o como su tío abuelo?

\- Supongo que será más sencillo seguir siendo simplemente Albert - _dijo vacilante._

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y qué le dirás a ella? ¿Le dirás que te escribieron un anónimo? ¿me puedes explicar como? Si ni siquiera ella tiene tu dirección ¿y qué ganan con avisarle a un muchacho que ni siquiera sabe quién es? Por otro lado puede que esté cerca la persona que te envió esto y si te ve llegar o tratar de impedir la competencia pues es un hecho que le habrás revelado tu identidad de la forma más tonta, piensa que si escribió esto no fue con fines tan santos ¿qué crees que hará sabiendo que eres tú el tío abuelo?

\- Bueno...

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Lo más conveniente es que te quedes y esperes a las noticias en los diarios.

\- No puedo, si no puedo evitar que participe, por lo menos tengo que estar cerca.

\- La única forma es que sea de lejos, no puedes permitir que nadie te vea.

\- Si es la única forma entonces que así sea.

Al día siguiente Candy salía dispuesta a participar de la competencia, luciendo una creación hecha a medida por las hábiles manos de las costureras del taller de madame Dupond, el conjunto constaba de unos pantalones estilo vaquero un poco anchos en las piernas pero que le daban un realce casi pecaminoso a su cuerpo y una blusa blanca sencilla de no ser por los encajes finos que adornaban la hilera de lo botones hechos de cristal translúcido y por las cintas que cerraban los puños de las mangas, en sus orejas lucía pequeños pendientes en forma de rosa hechos en plata y su cabello lucía impecablemente ordenado en una trenza de apariencia intrincada.

\- ¿Estás lista? - _preguntó Aimé complacida mientras veía a la jovencita que orgullosa asentía con una enorme sonrisa_ \- Todos quedarán impactados y espero que les demuestres que no solamente eres linda ¿eh?

\- Ganaré Aimé - _dijo decidida saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose con Terry que sin pestañear la miraba impactado al igual que Archie y Tom, para incomodidad del menor de los hermanos Dupond._

\- ¡Luces maravillosa Candy! - _halagó Belle sacando de su ensoñación a los demás._

\- Gracias Belle, prometo que daré lo mejor de mi.

\- Me has robado el aliento, estás más que hermosa - _halagó Terry dándole la mano para ayudarla a descender un escalón._

\- Me temo que nadie podrá concentrarse debido a tu belleza - _lisonjeó Archie sintiendo la mirada de Annie fija en él._

\- ¡Tienes que ganar! - _exclamó Armand dándole la cuerda para la primera competencia del lazo._

\- Serás la tercera en salir al ruedo, recuerda que la competencia al ser mixta es más difícil Candy.- _habló Bastian poniéndole un broche en la blusa_ \- es el emblema de mi abuela materna, era una gran mujer, así que espero que tener esto te de suerte.

\- Gracias Bastian - dijo enternecida fundiéndose en un abrazo con el muchacho y sin saber que a lo lejos unos ojos azules le miraban sorprendidos y llenos de celos.

-¿Esa es Candy? ¿Qué paso con la chica que dejé en el departamento? Y ¡Quién es ese! - _exclamó un rubio completamente furioso._

\- Pues es un amigo de la señorita por lo que puedo ver y bueno tienes razón... ella ha cambiado un poco.

\- ¿De dónde lo conoció? ¡Porqué lo abraza de esa manera! ¿Cambiar un poco? ¡Ni siquiera podría reconocerla!

\- Calma Albert - _dijo el moreno ocultando la diversión que le causaba ver así a su amigo._

\- ¿Porqué se abraza a ese tipo? ¿vez? se están yendo y ella va de su brazo ¡No comprendo!

\- Estando en soledad es normal que ella haya decidido conocer a otras personas.

\- ¡Ahora mismo iré y me la llevaré! No permitiré que participe en esa tontería.

\- William espera, ¿con qué derecho pretendes hacer eso? tú decidiste dejarla sola ¿no? pues mantén tu palabra.

\- Lo hice por su bien.

\- ¿No sería que estabas celoso de Terrence? ¿No sería que no resiste estar con ella sabiendo que él había llegado dispuesto a llevársela de tu lado?

\- Sé que fui un cobarde, pero pensé que ella lo amaba y no quise interponerme, lo sabes - _expuso tratando de defender el porqué de sus decisiones -_ pero no entiendo que sucedió con la Candy que dejé en el departamento.

\- Pues deberías estar feliz por ella, y con respecto a los detalles pues te tocará esperar hasta tu presentación ¿no? Cuando tú le confieses la verdad y ella misma te cuente qué pasó con su vida todo este tiempo.

\- Pensé que la cuidabas, te pedí que la mantuvieras vigilada George. - _reclamó tratando de contener los sentimientos que hacían revolución en su corazón._

\- Lo hice.

\- ¡Entonces debería de haberme enterado de todo esto! espera tú lo sabías, no pudo pasar sin que lo supieras ¿porqué no me dijiste?

\- Querías que verifique que esté bien ¿no es así? Lo hice tal cual, ella está bien, inmejorable supongo - _dijo cortante ante la mirada estupefacta del rubio._

* * *

 _Gracias a todas por su gran apoyo! Las quiero mucho y esperaré impaciente para saber sus opiniones del capítulo!._

 _Por cierto por favor les pido oraciones por Perú, específicamente por Piura, que es la ciudad donde vivo y donde estamos afrontando una terrible situación, con el desborde del río y las intensas lluvias._

 **Gracias especiales a:**

 **Yagui - mis dos anónimas - Triny - Mary silenciosa - AnMonCer1708 - Stormaw - Sayuri 1707 - Kira anima - Fandcya - Clint Andrew - Glenda - Sari - Locadeamor - Feliz 64**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bendito Amor**

 **Il Figlio Di Elroy**

\- ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Inaudito! - _gritó Elroy Andrew arrojando los diarios que sostenía sobre el escritorio, donde George la miraba sereno y serio._

\- Señora Elroy no comprendo a lo que se refiere - _dijo fingiendo ignorancia._

\- ¿No Comprendes? ¿Acaso me tomas por ingenua? ¡Claro que lo sabías! Estoy segura que William te pidió que mantuvieras vigilada a la chiquilla.

\- ¿La señorita Candy? - _cuestionó impacientando a la mujer._

\- ¡Ja! Señorita...¡cómo pudieron permitir que la vergüenza cayera sobre nuestro apellido! - _chillo roja de ira._

\- William no tiene a nadie bajo vigilancia - _aseveró_ \- y por otro lado no entiendo lo que dice, así que le pido me de unos minutos para poder enterarme - _dijo tomando uno de los diarios._

\- ¡Mira la portada! - _demandó con premura._

\- Ganadora de la medalla anual de rodeo - _leyó el titular en voz alta pasando rápidamente la mirada sobre la foto que acompañaba aquel encabezado, donde posaba Candy, soberbia luciendo su largo cabello suelto y enfundada en un vestido blanco que no hacía más que darle una apariencia angelical_ \- pues no se parece demasiado ¿será ella? - _inquirió haciéndose el tonto._

\- ¡Mira la página central! Está claramente escrito su nombre junto al apellido que le hemos regalado y que no se ha cansado de enlodar, además obserba éstas fotos - _exigió mostrando las páginas de un segundo diario_ \- ¡cada una de ellas peor que la otra! Mira que atreverse a montar una bestia así, y lucir esa ropa tan inapropiada, es una total falta al decoro.

\- Nunca un Andrew obtuvo un premio así - _sostuvo pensativo -_ es peculiar y meritorio que le haya ganado a tantos rudos vaqueros siendo ella una joven de aspecto tan frágil.

\- ¿Y te parece que habría que felicitarla? ¿Acaso eso es lo que se espera de una Andrew? Yo siempre supe que esa recogida jamás debió formar parte de nuestra familia, su presencia solamente ha traído desgracias de todo tipo - _aseguró con rencor pensando en que tendría que expulsarla lo más pronto posible del clan._

\- Buenos días tía, espero que no esté perdiendo las formas, sus gritos pueden escucharse en el pasillo y eso no es propio - _dijo ásperamente un joven rubio antes de besar la mejilla de la dama._

 _-_ Todo es culpa de tu capricho, esto me matará, mis nervios no lo resisten _\- se lamentó cambiando su tono demandante a uno afligido._

 _-_ Cálmese por favor.

\- Esto es culpa de ella, míralo tú mismo William, tu protegida ha osado participar en un miserable evento de rancho, incluso se ha atrevido a dar nuestro apellido y dejarse retratar ¡es un insulto!

\- ¿De qué habla? - _cuestionó tomando uno de los diarios con aparente desdén._

\- Allí tienes los diarios, entérate por ti mismo.

\- ¡Ah, vaya! Con que se trata de ésto... - _dijo después de unos minutos que le parecieron un lustro a la dama._

\- Eso, nada más ni nada menos ¿Lo entiendes ahora Will? esa chiquilla no puede seguir siendo parte de nuestro clan, es tu obligación protegernos de lo que ha hecho, debes de repudiarla.

\- ¿Repudiarla? entienda que eso es algo que no está en discusión - _afirm_ _ó él cruzándose de brazos._

\- Si no lo haces traerá terribles consecuencias, ¿cómo podremos casar a Eliza? nadie la tomará en serio pues la ligarán con la otra y pensarán que es igual de descocada, y eso es sólo por ponerte un ejemplo... hijo, toda la sociedad no hará mas que reírse a nuestras espaldas - _se quejó tratando de hacer entender su punto al muchacho._

\- Bueno tía, ahora menos que nunca puede dejar de ser una de nosotros, pues si eso sucediera generaría una ola de chismes interminables.

\- ¿Qué me tratas de decir?

\- Que es mejor que usted cambie su estado de ánimo y sonría cada vez que alguien le pregunte del tema o por Candy - _afirmó sonriendo y tocándole el hombro cariñosamente._

\- ¿Sonreír cuando me pregunten por ella? _\- cuestionó mirándolo como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza._

\- También puede añadir frases como "me siento muy orgullosa de mi querida sobrina" o "todos los Andrew son unos ganadores" se lo dejo a su imaginación, al final si las apariencias son lo que cuentan pues demos la apariencia de que todos somos una familia perfecta, unida y feliz.

\- ¿Orgullosa de la huérfana? No digas sandeces - _replicó enojada._

\- Se lo dije como sugerencia, pero si usted quiere tómelo mejor como una orden ¿le parece más aceptable de esa forma? - _preguntó mordazmente cruzándose de brazos._

\- ¡Te atreves a darme una orden! - _exclamó_ _al borde del colapso._

\- Soy el patriarca y aunque aún no sea presentado oficialmente, técnicamente yo soy la cabeza del clan, quien toma las decisiones y da órdenes; además hace unos instantes usted misma quiso que utilice mi poder para repudiar a Candy ¿lo recuerda tía?

\- Es el colmo que me faltes el respeto de esa manera y todo por defender a esa chica - _aseveró poniendo su mano en el pecho dramática._

\- No exagere, es algo sencillo, mire si usted es capaz de sentirse orgullosa de Neal y Eliza, que son dos buenos para nada, pues bien puede sentir orgullo por Candy, que es una enfermera titulada, inteligente, sin ningún tipo de vicio o algo reprochable y que nos ha regalado pues hasta una medalla. - _explicó de forma sencilla y con calma._

\- ¡Nada reprochable! ¿sabes que hizo esa "señorita"? ¡se atrevió a vivir con un pordiosero! Mantuvo una relación escandalosa e inmoral con un muerto de hambre ¿comprendes lo que eso significa? ¡fue su amante! ahora supongo que se te quitará la venda que tienes en los ojos - _terminó de decir orgullosa "ahora te despreciará Candice White" pensó satisfecha mientras el muchacho frente a ella tomaba asiento en un mueble conteniendo su enojo cada vez más visible._

\- Le sugiero señora Elroy que se siente - _intervino George que hasta el momento se había mantenido completamente quieto y mudo en su lugar, pero fascinado al máximo por aquel espectáculo._

\- ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? - _cuestionó la matriarca mirando a George altiva y sonriendo con maldad._

\- Así es que ha cohabitado con un vagabundo - _murmuró Albert apretando la mandíbula._

\- Como lo has oído, imagino que ese fue el motivo por el que su novio, el actor hijo del duque, la abandonó... obviamente es mucho mejor quedarse con una lisiada que si ha de saber ser señorita a continuar enredado con una cualquiera. - _escupió con saña cada palabra, pensando con alegría ahondar el enfado de su sobrino._

\- ¿Cómo está tan segura de eso? _\- cuestionó el joven tratando de controlar la ira que sentía al ver la forma tan fresca en que su tía ensuciaba la honra de la rubia._

 _-_ Lo sé, es todo. - _dijo con simpleza pues no inmiscuiría a sus queridos sobrinos en todo aquel escabroso asunto._

\- Pues yo le aseguro que Candy es más dama que cualquiera y que si de algo es responsable es de tener un corazón de oro y un alma pura, pues aquella que usted difama es capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma por el bien de los demás, como lo hizo con aquel muerto de hambre al cual acogió y cuidó.

\- ¿Difamar? ¡Estás a pesar de todo del lado de esa inmoral!

\- Debería de agradecerle el haber cuidado de aquel vagabundo, pues ese hombre había perdido la memoria, estaba indefenso y solo.

\- No me digas - _interrumpió Elroy burlonamente._

\- Y le digo más, ella le protegió hasta de sí mismo, Candy fue la única que se hizo cargo cuando hasta el mismo hospital ni siquiera quería atenderle, sino hubiera sido por ella quizás ahora mismo ese hombre estaría demente o muerto - _afirmó recordando cada momento que había vivido._

\- Y yo porqué tendría que agradecerle el haberse ocupado por un vagabundo que de seguro era hasta delincuente ¿acaso ahora habrá que hacerle un monumento? ¡Ja! Hubiera hecho bien si se hubiera desaparecido con aquel sujeto, el que se hubiese perdido en algún punto abandonado del mundo hubiera sido una bendición. Así nosotros no tendríamos que cargar con su deshonra.

\- ¡Basta ya! - _gritó exasperado._

\- ¡William!

\- Ese delincuente vagabundo, ese pordiosero y muerto de hambre que tanto usted desprecia era yo ¿Es capaz de entenderlo? ¡Era yo! ¡Yo le debo la vida y más que eso! Y usted ha osado injuriar, mentir y acusar a Candy de cosas sin sentido, si alguien aquí ha hecho daño es solo usted con el veneno que ha destilado en cada una de sus palabras ¿Ahora que me dice doña Elroy? ¿Continuará calumniando a Candy? ¿Seguirá manchando con sus sucias mentiras la virtud de ella? ¿seguirá atreviéndose? ¡Dígame! - _habló fuera de si mientras la mujer con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido caía como una patata sobre el asiento de cuero negro tras suyo._

\- ¿Tú? no puede ser... ¡Es imposible! - _exclamó al borde del colapso._

 _-_ Usted no se ha cansado de calumniarla e incluso le quitó su trabajo como enfermera ¿Cree que no lo sé? ¡Yo fui el pordiosero que usted no quiso atender en su mansión! Yo la esperé por más de una hora.

\- George, esto no puede ser cierto... William tú no...

 _-_ Lo siento madame _\- contestó parcamente el pelinegro, con el rostro rígido._

 _-_ ¡Me niego a creerlo! _\- exclamó sin fuerzas._

 _-_ ¿Ahora entiende la realidad de las cosas? si usted me quiere debería de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi.

\- ¡No! no puede ser... estoy segura que de alguna forma sabía quién eras - _afirmó sin querer cambiar de opinión con respecto a la muchacha que tanto rechazaba -_ ella a hecho lo necesario para embaucarte.

 _-_ ¡Usted no tiene límites! Sepa que no pasaré por alto un insulto más, si usted continúa con esa actitud me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas - _sentenció con voz dura._

\- ¿De qué hablas? - _inquirió escéptica sin recomponerse de la impresión._

\- Podría entre otras cosas recortar el presupuesto que se asigna mensualmente.

\- ¿Medir mis gastos? ¿es una broma?

\- Tiene razón, no sería justo... además usted tiene una herencia que nunca fue tocada, así que aquello no sería un buen escarmiento...

\- ¡Escarmiento!

\- Mire tía abuela, yo la quiero mucho así que quizás lo más adecuado sería ayudarle a que encuentre la calma, para eso ¿qué mejor que pasar una temporada larga en alguna de nuestras villas?

\- ¡Me piensas exiliar!

\- Oh no, no, solo sería unas vacaciones temporales que le ayudarán a despejar su mente. - _dijo con mordacidad -_ incluso puede acompañarla Eliza Leagan, su querida sobrina, así se sentiría más a gusto.

\- Todo lo haces por esa mujer, no valoras todo lo que he dado por ti, el cuidado que te di desde el día en que naciste, eres un hijo para mi y sin duda te has convertido en un ingrato... - _dijo limpiándose una lágrima y retirándose a toda prisa con mil y un ideas en la cabeza._

\- ¡Vaya! ¿tomarías a mal que te felicite? - _cuestionó George burlón, sabiendo que aquel dramatismo de la matriarca solo correspondía a sus ganas por tocar el lado sensible del joven rubio._

\- Sin duda amigo, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi enfrentarme a ella, la quiero mucho a pesar de que es injusta, como a una madre, lo sabes, y me duele que su mente sea obtusa, no entiendo todo el ensañamiento que tiene y todos los insultos e injurias que es capaz de proferir... quisiera que las cosas sean diferentes. _\- habló descorriendo la cortina del gran ventanal de la habitación, para observar como se marchaba el carruaje de la matriarca._

\- Fue un golpe bajo que te ataque por los sentimientos, tratará de dominarte por ese lado y me temo que es peligroso _\- manifestó el pelinegro encendiendo un puro._

\- Lo sé... pero descuida, seré fuerte y no le permitiré que cometa más injusticias.

\- Exacto, es necesario que seas drástico si es que realmente quieres hacer valer tu posición de patriarca, además es tu deber proteger lo que quieres. - _tanteó mirándolo de lado._

\- Tienes razón, bueno creo que he comenzado con buen pie, aunque a este paso moriré de un infarto, aún no me repongo de lo de la competencia de ayer y viene doña Elroy a coronar el día.

\- Lo de la competencia por lo menos fue emocionante.

\- ¿Emocionante dices? sentía que el corazón se me quería salir, aunque después supongo que lo que quería salir era el hígado, hubiera querido alejar de un tirón al tipejo que corrió a abrazarla.

\- Ah si... ese joven, tu rostro era un poema.

\- No tengo la menor duda, todos pudieron abrazarla, incluso hasta Archibald ¿y yo? Escondido en un rincón entre las sombras como siempre.

\- Es algo temporal - _animó caminando hacia el escritorio y viendo los periódicos que Elroy había dejado desperdigados._

\- Espero que el tiempo vuele, por cierto ¿ya viste todas las fotos? es preciosa.

\- Muy linda sin duda.

\- Pero esta foto la detesto _\- afirmó señalando una en particular -_ mira la sonrisa estúpida de ese que se ha tomado el atrevimiento de abrazarla, como quisiera borrarle la felicidad del rostro _\- habló poniendo un dedo sobre la imagen de Bastian Dupond._

 _-_ Al otro lado está Grandchester ¿no es más peligroso acaso? - _inquirió curioso._

 _-_ Puede ser, pero hasta podría aceptar que ella esté con él, me rompería el alma pero al fin y al cabo por eso fue que me alejé; sin embargo a este casanova no lo acepto.

\- Puede ser solo su amigo ¿no? Creo que te has vuelto tan exagerado como tu tía.

\- Se le ve feliz ¿será que se ha olvidado de mi? - _cuestionó ignorando lo dicho por el otro._

\- ¿Pretendías que esté llorando en algún rincón del departamento donde la dejaste?

\- No, claro que no, digo estupideces, jamás pensé sentirme tan celoso - _confesó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para calmar un poco sus ánimos._

\- Comprendo, pero recuerda que los celos son malos consejeros y por ahora necesitas pies de plomo si quieres conquistarla, ya vez que el camino no estará nada fácil.

\- Lucharé hasta el final George. - _prometió con firmeza._

 _-o-_

Por otra parte, una mujer de ojos oscuros caminaba de un lado a otro en su recámara mientras revivía furiosa la conversación que había tenido lugar con el sobrino al que tanto ella quería. "Mi querido Albert no puede ser que me trates así por esa cualquiera" murmuró acariciando un retrato que había sacado de su baúl donde se podía ver a ella misma varios años más joven y cargando en sus brazos a un pequeño de cinco años. "aún recuerdo el día en que naciste, fue cuando abriste tus ojos azules que yo entendí que todo tenía sentido en mi vida"

 _Aquella noche era lluviosa y ella se hallaba nerviosa al lado de la esposa de su hermano, el estado avanzado de embarazo de la mujer y lo delicada de su salud hacían que cada momento en la espera del parto sea angustioso, el doctor aún no llegaba y cada minuto era una tortura, sentía su corazón arrancarse cada vez que una contracción hacía mella en el cuerpo de su cuñada y solo rogaba a Dios porque todo saliera bien._

 _-_ Elroy necesito que me prometas algo _\- pidió la dama mientras ella atenta asentía al tiempo que limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la parturienta -_ siento que la vida se me va amiga mía _\- reveló ante lo cual ella no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo -_ no llores por favor _\- rogó antes de que un nuevo dolor le asaltara._

 _-_ Estarás bien, ya lo verás - _habló Elroy suplicando porque así fuese._

\- No me mientas, yo sé lo que me espera pero no tengo miedo.

\- Te pido que no digas eso, mi hermano, Pauna y el pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino te necesitan, ¿qué harían sin ti? Tienes que tomar fuerzas y luchar, esto es solo un parto.

\- Mi querida Elroy, William nunca me amó a pesar de que fue buen esposo yo sé que jamás pudo quererme como yo a él.

 _-_ No seas tonta, el te necesita, te ama _\- rebatió la dama aunque sabía que decía la verdad, aquel matrimonio había sido parte de un arreglo de sus padres, un matrimonio entre primos hermanos, dos Andrew que lograrían engendrar herederos de sangre pura y ya que el título de jefe del clan estaba en conflicto sin duda aquello era la única salida que garantizaba el liderazgo._

\- Yo supe cumplir el rol que me correspondía, siempre fui la esposa que él necesito, pero no me engañes, se bien que nunca tuve su corazón, así que sé que él se recuperará fácilmente _\- terminó de decir entre jadeos mientras le hacía frente a otra contracción, después de un tiempo continuó_ \- pero si me apena tener que dejar a Pauna, me temo que heredó mi debilidad.

\- ¿Qué dices? No hay niña más saludable y vivaz que ella.

\- Espero que tenga una larga vida, por favor cuida de ella y prométeme que la apoyarás cuando sea el momento de buscar un marido, convence a su padre para no darla en un matrimonio concertado... George, creo que él tiene el corazón de mi pequeño ángel y yo estoy a favor de esa posible unión.

\- Se hará como quiera Pauna, te lo juro _\- dijo limpiando sus propias lágrimas._

 _-_ Y éste pequeño que nos está dando tantas angustias, quiérelo mucho, sé que será un varón, lo he soñado, será tan guapo como mi marido y llevará su nombre William Albert Andrew.

 _-_ Será el futuro jefe del clan _\- habló ella tratando de no desesperarse pues parecía que todo aquello era una despedida._

 _-_ Lo será, y quiero que tú ocupes mi lugar de madre, tómalo entre tus brazos apenas yo me haya ido y nunca lo sueltes, cuida de él y conviértelo en un hombre de bien.

\- Será el mejor hombre que puedas soñar.

\- Defiende a toda costa lo que le corresponde, te suplico que nadie le quite el poder que merece y por el cual tanto he sacrificado _\- pidió justo unos segundos antes de que el médico entrara presuroso._

"Así fue amiga, he cuidado desde ese día de él, tu hijo que se volvió mio en el momento en que partiste, cuando depositaste un beso en su frente y te sumiste en aquel profundo sueño, en ese momento en que mis brazos envolvieron a ese pequeño aprendí que se podía ser madre con el corazón, desde ese día supe que podía ser una mujer completa y feliz" _dijo limpiando una traicionera lágrima que caía de sus ojos cansados._

 _"_ Hice de todo por protegerlo, cuidé de él y su patrimonio aunque para ello tuve que sacar del juego a la zorra de Claudine, cumplí mi palabra, no me tembló nunca la mano y no me temblará ahora con ésta huérfana insignificante, Candice White prepárate porque no me conoces aún y no tendré piedad alguna contigo, te aplastaré como a un insecto indeseable y desearás nunca haberte metido en mi familia"

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas amigas mías, no saben lo que significan para mi sus oraciones, sus buenos deseos y palabras de ánimo; estos momentos aún siguen siendo duros, que les puedo decir, solo tenemos fe y esperanza de que todo mejore. Aún les suplico que oren por todos nosotros, por aquellas familias que han perdido a sus seres queridos y por aquellos que no tienen ya ni siquiera un hogar. Infinitas gracias por sus respuestas.

Con respecto al capítulo; espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué tal va eh? estamos viendo dos caras de la tía abuela y pues Albert ya reaccionó y le puso el pare, veremos más adelante cómo le va al rubio y que tanto hará por conseguir el amor de la rubia (aunque ya lo tiene él no lo sabe jeje no le vayan a decir! estan avisaditas jaja) . Con respecto a los dos rubios... ¿qué dicen son hermanos, primos, medios hermanos o nada? yo no les diré jaja

Muchas gracias por recomendar mi historia amiga, es un honor.

 **Gracias especiales, pero muy especiales a: Flormnlla - Mary Silenciosa - Yagui - Mercedes - Lucero Santoskoy - AnMonCer 1708 - Rosas y Gardenias - Ross - Nina - Glenda - Fandcya - Triny - Ara - Stormaw - Feliz 64 - Mi querida anónima - May May - HaniR - Locadeamor - Kira anima - Jenny - K.e.c.s - Clint Andrew**

 **Millones de gracias chicas, por todo, ustedes me dan mucho más de lo que yo puedo darles en mis capítulos, que Dios me las bendiga a cada una.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bendito Amor**

 **Il ritorno di Stear**

"Date prisa Candy" se repetía mientras con prisa se colocaba los pendientes que había escogido para usar aquel día.

\- Estas muy linda _\- fue la voz de Armand, que se había colado en la habitación._

\- ¿En serio lo crees? - _preguntó mirando los intensos ojos del niño._

\- Sin lugar a dudas Candy, pero estoy un poco celoso, no quiero que bailes con los tipos que vendrán a la fiesta - _comentó frunciendo el ceño y acercándose más a la rubia._

\- Tengo que hacerlo, tú sabes que tu mami me paga por lucir sus vestidos ¿verdad? - _cuestionó tomando la mano del chico_.

\- Lo sé... - _respondió sin estar del todo convencido "aunque creo que esa es una excusa, pues sin duda debes de ser mi hermana" pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior para obligarse a guardar silencio._

\- Bien, ¿cómo mejor podría lucir un vestido si no es en un baile? - _inquirió sonriente_ \- te prometo que la primera pieza sera contigo ¿te parece bien?

\- ¿En serio? - _preguntó emocionado_ \- ¡Promételo! - _chilló contento._

\- Es algo que ya lo habíamos planeado con Bastian, así que está más que prometido - _anunció la rubia acomodando el cabello del menor._

\- ¡Genial! Pero quiero algo más - _habló recordando una pesadilla que había tenido un par de noches atrás._

\- Dime.

\- No quiero que pases mucho tiempo a solas con nadie. - _anunció con firmeza._

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me gustaría que estés en un lugar donde puedas estar al alcance de la mirada de Bastian, sé que mi hermano es un tonto muy tonto, pero yo confío en él, pues aunque no lo creas es muy fuerte, además de que él si podrá quedarse en toda la fiesta y si alguien quiere pasarse de listo contigo, podrá ponerlo en su sitio. - _explicó dejando sorprendida a la chica._

\- ¿Temes que me pase algo?

\- Si, eres muy linda y tuve un sueño... aparte de eso hay otra cosa - _comentó sin saber si hablar o no._

\- ¿Qué cosa es esa? - _preguntó ella curiosa._

\- No quiero que sufras como ella - _habló y se quedó callado de pronto._

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Como mi tía, una que nunca conocí, ella estaba un poco mal de la cabeza, pero escuché que eso es por culpa de un mal sujeto, por eso quiero protegerte a ti. - _confesó bajando la mirada._

 _-_ ¡Oh Armand! _\- dijo encerrando en un abrazo al niño._

 _-_ ¿Harás lo que te pido Candy?

\- Lo haré, pero quiero que estés tranquilo querido, nada podría pasarme en tu casa.

\- Ya... por favor aún así no te alejes de nosotros.

\- Vale. - _accedió tomando la mano que él le ofrecía cerrando el pacto._

\- Oye Candy, una última cosa, no le digas a nadie que te conté lo de mi tía, es algo así como un secreto y la verdad nadie me lo dijo.

\- Lo escuchaste tras la puerta - _aseveró la de rizos a lo que el otro asintió con las mejillas coloradas -_ Será a partir de ahora nuestro secreto ¿va?

\- ¡Vale! Bueno me voy a terminar de arreglar sino mi madre se desmayará del disgusto - _dijo antes de salir con rapidez dejando a Candy con una sensación extraña en el pecho; levantándose se acercó al balcón observando embelesada las luces del enorme jardín que dejaban ver la exquisita decoración del mismo, sintiendo la frescura del viento rozar su piel suspiró pensando sin querer en aquella mujer de la que había hablado el niño, y sin entender muy bien el motivo la tristeza encogió su corazón, "Pobrecita" susurró a la nada y se abrazó a si misma._

\- ¿Estás lista ya pequeña? - _preguntó Belle que se había acercado sin que la joven se diera cuenta._

\- Lo estoy - _contestó con suavidad girándose para descubrir los ojos grises de la dama que la miraban más que satisfechos._

\- ¡Luces perfecta! Y aún tenemos tiempo para terminar de arreglarte - _parloteó tomando del brazo a Candy guiándola hasta el mueble que se hallaba en una esquina, donde un fino cofre reposaba esperando ser abierto._

\- ¿Algo me falta?

\- Un último detalle, he traído éste cofre con algunas joyas que quiero que uses ésta noche. - _comentó tomándolo entre sus manos y abriéndolo con cuidado._

 _Frente a Candy quedó al descubierto un juego completo de joyas tan finas y hermosas que pensó que la mujer bromeaba._

\- Es demasiado.

\- Candy, estas alhajas son de familia, como verás ahora mismo porto unas idénticas.

\- Estos son zafiros y los que tienes puestos rubíes - _señaló la chica acariciando con la yema de su dedo índice una de las piedras del collar._

\- Así es, esa es la única diferencia.

\- ¿Pero porqué yo debería de usar algo tan especial?

\- Siempre quise una hija, y es como si tú lo fueras, además si las usas todos los miembros de la familia que vengan hoy entenderán el grado de cariño que siento por ti. Por ello para mi es indispensable que las uses en la fiesta.

\- Gracias por todo, espero no defraudarte.

\- No lo harás, han sido dos meses de duro entrenamiento, ahora sabes desenvolverte como es mi deseo, solamente faltan afinar ciertas cosas que aprenderás con el correr de los días, ahora déjame colocarte esto - _dijo procediendo a quitarle los adornos y poniéndole aquellos que tanta importancia tenían para ella, pues era el juego de joyas que sus padres le habían regalado a su querida Claudine el día de su fiesta de presentación._

 _Casi todos los invitados habían llegado a la residencia y solamente esperaban la hora señalada para ver bajar a la homenajeada, Bastian y Armand con elegancia caminaron hasta situarse uno a cada lado de la escalera y el mayor tomo la palabra._

"Amigos y familiares, con ustedes mi amada madre"

 _Dijo y todos pudieron ver a Belle en lo alto de la escalera de mármol, luciendo imponente un elegante vestido que dejó sin aliento a las damas que observaban encantadas; sin embargo la sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver como se situaba al costado una joven desconocida pero altamente hermosa, los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar aunque fueron aplacados con los aplausos que empezaron a retumbar en el salón._

"Gracias por acompañarme en mi pequeña celebración, es una alegría compartir con ustedes y lo es más aún porque aprovechando este momento puedo presentar a mi querida Candice, espero que la traten con el mismo cariño que a mi"

¡Brindemos! - _fue la voz, aún infantil, de Armand animando a todos a levantar sus copas en honor a la dama._

¡Salud! _\- exclamaron los presentes antes de beber._

 _Unos minutos después eran invitados a continuar con la celebración en el comedor._

 _La cena había sido cuidadosamente preparada, los candelabros lucían impetuosos dándole un esplendor especial a cada rincón, las rosas arregladas graciosamente en el camino de mesa le otorgaban una elegancia clásica y la ligera música de fondo hacían más agradable la velada; todos alabaron el buen gusto de la dueña de casa y encantados probaban cada platillo con deleite; no obstante lo más admirado de la noche no era la cena, sino la joven que había ocupado un puesto preferencial en la mesa, aquella a la que madame Dupond había presentado tan cariñosamente y en la cual todos los ojos presentes se posaban unos más discretamente que otros._

 _Ella, aunque consiente de todo eso, se desenvolvía de una forma tan natural que parecía estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y Belle al igual que Aimé no podían sentirse más orgullosas._

 _No faltaba el ojo crítico de algunas envidiosas que trataban de buscarle defectos en vano y cuchicheaban entre sí alguna que otra situación intrascendente; otros simplemente se dedicaban a admirar_ _los modales exquisitos de la joven, su belleza impactante y su voz delicada, mientras se preguntaban el origen de aquella que había logrado entrar en el círculo cerrado que siempre había estado al rededor de los Dupond y más aún de los Peltier, puesto que para nadie era un secreto que las raíces de la dama eran tan aristocráticas como severas y llenas de misterio._

 _"My lady, ¿acaso esa criatura es parte de su familia?" - cuestionó entre dientes una regordeta mujer._

 _"No es de mi costumbre hablar de cosas que no me incumben" - dijo duramente la de ojos verdes mirando con severidad a la preguntona._

 _"Querida tía Claire, venga con nosotros, hay un puesto reservado para usted" - fue la voz de Aimé que invitaba a la más anciana de los Peltier a integrarse a su grupo._

 _"¡Oh querida! soy muy vieja para estar entre ustedes, pero iré" - soltó con humor dejando a la curiosa con un palmo de narices._

 _"¿No lograste sacarle nada a la momia? se ve que has perdido tu toque" - habló una joven con malicia a su madre._

 _"Mal agradecida, lo preguntaba para saber si tienes el camino libre con Bastian y tú me lo pagas burlándote"_

 _"¿Camino libre? Ay madre se ve que no te das cuenta de nada, ese ya está colado por la rubia" - decía la joven haciendo una mueca de fastidio._

La cena al fin había terminado sin mayores contratiempos y ya todos se encontraban nuevamente en el salón esperando que la orquesta empezara su trabajo; apenas los músicos estuvieron listos empezaron a tocar el vals que se había elegido para el baile de apertura, todos hicieron un círculo dejando libre el centro del salón y no tardó Bastian en pedirle a su madre hacer el honor de la primera pieza; sin embargo otra sorpresa más fue que tan solo un par de minutos después Armand hiciera lo propio con la jovencita, que con gracia innata empezó a girar en el salón al son de la melodía, las dos parejas danzando en total sincronía convertían el momento en una escena perfecta digna de fotografiarse, así lo pensaron todos y más aun los periodistas que habían sido invitados y que encantados observaban el panorama mientras anotaban mentalmente las palabras que narrarían aquel evento en las páginas de sus respectivas gacetas.

Después de aquel primer baile, muchos eran los que trataban de acercarse a Candy para pedirle una pieza o entablar conversación, bastando pocos minutos para que más de uno quedara prendado de su belleza y de su elocuencia al hablar, los mayores la veían culta y elegante, los más jóvenes notaban su espíritu fresco y el aire sensual que le rodeaba como si todo al rededor de ella estuviera envuelto en una atmósfera diferente, otros admiraban la perfección de su baile y los ademanes tan elegantes y femeninos que sin parecer ser estudiados les resultaban encantadores.

Por otro lado en los pequeños círculos de conversación habían muchas conjeturas, la mayor parte aseguraban que aquella recién llegada era la novia de Bastian y por ello el apego de madame Dupond, otros con mayor malicia pensaban que era alguna hija escondida producto de alguna relación escandalosa de la mujer y los familiares más ancianos ocultaban sus sospechas, pues al ver las facciones de la rubia y reconocer las joyas familiares que portaba no podían más sino relacionarla con la hermana de Belle, aquella joven que había muerto en la flor de su juventud.

Candy ajena a todos esos comentarios compartía con todos y esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus amigos, pues ninguno había hecho acto de presencia, miraba con disimulo el enorme reloj y pensaba qué había hecho mal para que ni siquiera Terry hubiera estado presente en la cena, Bastian que no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la chica, miró también el reloj y sonriendo ladinamente se le acercó con dos copas en la mano.

\- Mi querida rubia, me parece que extrañas a tus admiradores - _dijo juguetón entregándole una bebida._

\- No se de que hablas... yo estoy muy bien - _dijo sonriendo al caballero que tenía en frente y que galantemente brindaba a lo lejos con ella._

\- ¡Vaya! tienes encandilado hasta al coronel Francois, sin duda todos caen prendados con tu hermosura.

\- No me hagas sonrojar - _contestó ella mirando a los ojos del muchacho._

\- Quiero que me acompañes al jardín, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

\- ¿Al jardín? Bueno... - _accedió y ambos se perdieron entre los invitados._

 _Afuera la noche pintaba fresca y las luces de las farolas otorgaban un paisaje casi mágico, Candy respiró el dulce aroma de las flores y con delicadeza se sentó en una de las bancas de la pérgola central, esperando que Bastian hablase._

\- Hay una sorpresa para ti y es necesario que para ello te cubra los ojos ¿me permites? - _cuestionó y ella asintió como una niña que espera su regalo en navidad._

 _Después de un instante comenzó a sonar la melodía de tres gaitas y ella reconociendo aquel sonido tan familiar empezó a derramar lágrimas sin poderlo evitar._

Abre los ojos Candy - _fue la voz de Archie que frente a ella vestía su clásico tartán, al lado de él Terry hacía lo propio, cosa que a ella no pudo más que sorprenderla y detrás de ellos un joven se fue aproximando lentamente haciendo que Candy saltara de su lugar de un solo brinco._

¡Stear! - _gritó llena de alegría corriendo a los brazos de su entrañable amigo quien la recibió con el mismo ánimo -_ Estás aquí _\- decía ella entre sollozos._

\- Y yo aprendí a tocar la gaita, además vine vestido como una niña escocesa y aún así no le causé tanta emoción - _comentó graciosamente el inglés haciendo reír a todos._

\- Te dije que no eras tan impresionante - _soltó Archie mirándolo con burla._

\- Estoy tan feliz - _murmuró la rubia con los ojos enlagunados y con una sonrisa brillante_ \- gracias por venir chicos, por traerme a Stear, ha sido una noche maravillosa, nunca olvidaré esta sorpresa, y Terry te ves muy bien vestido así. - _comentó guiñándole un ojo._

\- Sé que no soy Anthony, pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo, a pesar de cualquier cosa - _habló solemnemente el actor a lo que la joven asintió agradecida y casi pudo ver en aquel rostro el de su querido Anthony sonriendo como cuando eran unos niños._

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que volvamos a la fiesta - _sugirió Bastian feliz de poder ver a la joven tan entusiasmada y brillando con luz propia._

\- Nos iremos a cambiar gatita, en unos minutos estaremos contigo, así que puedes informarle a todos que tu cartilla de baile ya está llena.

\- No me quiero separar de ti Candy, pero tengo un traje elegante que quiero lucirlo contigo - _bromeó Stear mirando embobado a aquella rubia que no se parecía casi nada a la muchachita que había dejado hacía ya varios meses atrás._

Así fue como los tres muchachos entre bromas se marcharon haciendo que Candy suspirase al verles partir.

\- Gracias por esta sorpresa - _le dijo la rubia al mayor de los Dupond._

\- Realmente no hice nada, bueno quizás ayudar a convencer a Grandchester de que usara el tartán, pero nada más.

\- Se veía muy bien.

\- Si tu lo dices... aunque yo creo que tengo mejores piernas - _mencionó haciendo reír a la rubia_ \- por lo menos dos de esos hombres están locos por ti, y los tres harían cualquier cosa por verte feliz, obviamente que yo también, pero me pregunto Candy ¿será que tu corazón elegirá a alguno de ellos? - _cuestionó tomando a la chica de los hombros y acercándose ligeramente pero lo suficiente como para que ella sintiese su aroma embriagador._

\- Bastian...

\- Eres la mujer perfecta sabes, me gustaría mucho poder verte como algo más que una hermana, es demasiado fácil amarte - _confesó casi seguro de que ella era la hija de su tía Claudine... "el matrimonio entre primos es válido en nuestra clase" se dijo a si mismo pero inmediatamente desechó la idea "tonto, ella te necesita como a un hermano, cambia el giro de tus pensamientos" se recriminó sin poder apartar los ojos de aquellos verdes tan profundos._

\- Tú eres el sueño de cualquier mujer - _susurró ella acariciando su mejilla con suavidad -_ y me siento orgullosa de que me veas como a una hermana _\- completó cuando su mano fue atrapada por la de él._

\- Sigues queriendo al trotamundos - _afirmó con serenidad._

\- No he dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día.

\- ¿Qué tiene para que sea tan especial? Debe de ser un gran tipo.

\- Cuando lo conozcas verás por ti mismo el maravilloso ser humano que es, solamente espero que él sienta algo por mi.

\- Si no lo hiciera sería un demente, estoy seguro que él tampoco ha dejado de pensarte.

\- Eso espero - _dijo esperanzada._

\- Vamos adentro, esos chicos ya han de estar buscándote por todas partes.

\- Quizás, pero antes dime ¿Sabes algo de Annie? Me extraña que no haya llegado.

\- Bueno Candy, es hora que determines quienes son tus verdaderas amistades - _dijo enigmático mientras recordaba la pelea que había escuchado entre Annie y Archie unos días atrás._

 _Caminaron a paso lento disfrutando de su mutua compañía y apenas llegaron al salón Stear solicitó su mano para bailar una pieza._

 _...o...o..._

\- ¡Esta chica me va a matar! - _exclamaba la tía abuela viendo el diario._

\- Tía, no es justo que Stear se haya presentado primero en esa fiesta, se supone que usted estaba preparando una recepción en su honor. - _habló con malicia._

\- Toda la culpa la tiene esa chiquilla, pero me va a escuchar, el tío abuelo deberá de quitarle el apellido lo quiera o no.

\- Si querida tía, ella es una mancha en la familia - _agregó la pelirroja_ \- además ¿cómo es posible que esté en la casa de aquella dama tan distinguida y vistiendo tan finamente? seguramente encandiló a su hijo, desde lo del rodeo, en el salón de té no se habla más que del amorío de Bastian Dupond con esa mujer, me muero de vergüenza tía.

\- Hablaré con la señora Dupond, supongo que será razonable y echará a patadas de sus vidas a esa huérfana.

\- Es seguro que si le habla alguien tan importante como usted, ella le escuchará, dígale que esa no es mas que una vil ladrona y una trepadora, qué cosas no tendrá preparadas en contra de esa familia.

\- Descuida Eliza, le pintaré de cuerpo entero. - _aseveró haciendo sonreír a la chiquilla._

 _Minutos después llegaba la chica de ojos color miel a su casa con tan mal modo que hasta había hecho caer a una de sus empleadas que bajaba las escaleras con una pila de ropa limpia._

\- ¿Y a ti qué te picó? - _preguntó su hermano burlón viendo la escena desde lo alto._

\- La huérfana ¿quién mas? esa es el peor insecto que pudiera molestarme - _respondió furibunda._

\- Oh... esa ¿ahora que hizo? ¿otro rodeo más? - _cuestionó interesado._

\- Se ve que recién despiertas hermanito, en el diario podrás ver como esa mujerzuela se ha logrado enquistar en otra familia adinerada, los Dupond nada más ni nada menos, allí se ha lucido con los imbéciles de nuestros primos, pues hasta al tonto de Stear se le ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarse ¿puedes creer tremendo desprecio a la fiesta de la tía abuela? Se supone que era su familia quien debía de celebrar primero su llegada de la guerra.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga el cuatro ojos? a ti lo que te molesta es que se ha lucido en un evento social ¿no?

\- Deberías de ver esas fotos, esa es una vagabunda que ha de estarse revolcando con Bastian, hasta él ha caído en sus redes - _murmuró recordando la guapura del muchacho con el que incluso había entablado alguna breve conversación._

\- Tu nuevo preferido es el amante de la mustia - _afirmó Neal, satisfecho de descubrir al fin de dónde procedía el cambio que había visto en su último encuentro con la rubia._

\- Parece que ella se adueña de todo lo que quiero, no la soporto, cómo quisiera poder darle un escarmiento.

\- Quizás pueda hacerlo en tu nombre hermanita - _secreteó en baja voz._

\- ¿Qué sería eso?

\- Pues he pensado que si ella tiene tantos amantes ¿porqué no hacerla mía también?

\- ¿Mezclar nuestra sangre con la de una vulgar harapienta? ¡jamás! - _chilló abriendo los ojos como platos y asqueada de la idea._

\- Baja la voz Eliza, piénsalo bien, yo podría darme el gusto y en el mejor de los casos podría hasta hacer el sacrificio de reparar el daño casándome con ella, la fortuna de los Andrew sería nuestra y teniéndola cerca sería más sencillo que hicieras lo que quisieras con ella, al fin y al cabo yo solamente quiero que me sirva por las noches hasta que me aburra de ella.

\- Jamás lograrás que ella te acepte - _aseguró creyendo que su hermano deliraba._

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que la tomaré con su permiso? - _cuestionó con perversidad._

\- Acaso serías capaz de...

\- ¿Intercederás por ella ahora? si no quieres pues déjala entonces que se case con tu amado Bastian, quizás y hasta te invite a la boda.

\- No seas idiota, no me importa lo que le pase, solamente me sorprendió un poco - _confesó dudosa viendo la mirada oscura de su hermano y preguntándose en qué momento aquel había empezado a cambiar, pues siempre había sido el cobarde que secundaba sus planes pero que al final se escondía entre las faldas de su madre_ \- haz lo que desees Neal - _accedió sin estar segura de si le gustaba o no aquel cambio "la violará" dijo una voz en su mente que la hizo vacilar por un instante aunque rápidamente otro pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza "después de todo es sólo una vulgar, seguro que ya debe de haberlo hecho mil veces" y aquella voz fue más fuerte que el vestigio de conciencia que aún conservaba._

 _..o..o.._

\- Candy, la señora del Magnolia trajo un sobre para ti ésta mañana.

\- ¡Una carta! dámela Armand - _pidió y a penas estuvo entre sus manos aspiró el aroma que tenía, el mismo de las cartas anteriores, una fragancia masculina con la cual frecuentemente soñaba, así que estrechando el sobre contra su pecho salió corriendo hacia su habitación._

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Candy? - _preguntó Bastian con curiosidad._

\- Le llegó carta y supongo que quiere leerla - _respondió con simpleza levantando los hombros._

\- Vale... - _habló tratando de ignorar la ligera decepción que surgió en su alma._

 _"Querida Candy:_

 _Te escribo de ésta inusual manera porque necesitaba contarte algo... verás, decidí volver un poco antes de tiempo, solamente serán unos días, pero me gustaría compartirlos contigo; sin embargo tengo una sorpresa para ti, así que me gustaría verte esta noche, una persona pasará a recogerte y te llevará a donde me encuentro, estará fuera del Magnolia a las nueve, espero verte pronto pequeña, no faltes._

 _Te extraña Albert"_

 _-_ ¡Albert! Oh mi querido Albert, por fin dices que me extrañas... ¿será acaso que has descubierto algún sentimiento hacia mi? _\- se preguntaba en voz alta mientras la esperanza inundaba cada fibra de su ser -_ tengo que buscar qué ponerme, debe de verme linda, pero la reunión es un poco tarde, no querrán dejarme salir sola a esa hora, lo mejor será que nadie se entere, no hay solución tendrá que ser una cita a escondidas _\- se decía mientras veía el enorme árbol que estaba próximo a su habitación -_ llevaré la ropa aparte, iré más temprano y me cambiaré en el departamento _\- se dijo decidida pensando en el bonito traje que usaría._

 _Las ocho habían llegado y con ello la cena, todos estaban sentados a la mesa y cuando la rubia vio el primer plato llegar comprendió que era hora de su teatro._

 _-_ No me siento muy bien _\- soltó haciendo que todos los ojos se posasen en ella._

\- ¿Te duele algo Candy? _\- dijo preocupada Belle pues en todo el tiempo que la joven llevaba allí nunca la había visto enferma o quejándose de algún aspecto de su salud._

\- La cabeza - _indicó con las mejillas sonrosadas_ \- pensé que podría comer, pero lo lamento me temo que tendré que retirarme a descansar.

\- ¿No vas a comer? ¡Pero si éste platillo te encanta! - _exclamó con inocencia Armand que ya comenzaba a preocuparle lo dicho por la rubia._

 _-_ Realmente estoy indispuesta _\- dijo apenada de tener que mentir colocando una mano sobre el vientre para que Aimé lo notase._

 _-_ Te acompaño a tu recámara - _se ofreció Bastian levantándose de su lugar._

\- Llamaremos al médico- _anunció Belle._

 _-_ Belle tranquila, a veces es normal que nos duela la cabeza _\- calmó Aimé creyendo que aquello era un dolor de mujer y que por prudencia Candy había dicho otra cosa, pues había visto como una mano de la rubia permanecía sobre su abdomen._

 _-_ Si... es algo normal _\- secundó Candy agradecida por la oportuna intervención de la mujer._

 _Minutos después le echaba llave a su puerta y se disponía a abrir las ventanas de par en par, ocupados como estaban todos a esa hora, dudaba mucho de que alguien siquiera pudiese llegar a ver alguna sombra en el exterior; así que con confianza empezó su tarea con una sonrisa en los labios "Voy por ti" fue lo que le dijo al viento antes de deslizarse por el árbol y caer al suelo, victoriosa caminó emprendiendo su salida de aquella residencia._

* * *

 _¡Hola amigas! mil gracias por la espera, no he pasado por un buen tiempo, pues mi papá enfermó y he estado de aquí para allá, ahora que ya está restableciéndose, gracias a Dios, he podido entrar y actualizar. Muchas gracias otra vez y espero que la espera haya valido la pena._

 _Las quiero mucho y que estén bien._

 _La chica de rosa._


	17. Chapter 17

**Bendito Amor**

 **La Trappola**

\- Creo que yo tampoco me siento muy bien - _declaró Bastian haciendo que su madre levante una ceja extrañada._

\- ¿Y eso? - _cuestionó Aimé mirándolo de forma inquisitiva._

\- Armand estuvo en la cocina con Candy, hicieron unos dulces de apariencia extraña y comimos los tres, supongo que eso me ha caído un poco mal - _comentó poniendo una mano sobre su estómago._

\- Entonces ve a descansar hijo - _contestó Belle dándole una leve caricia en la mejilla masculina._

Minutos después de que el joven abandonara el comedor, Armand terminaba de devorar la cena haciendo que ambas mujeres sonrían al ver su apetito y al mismo tiempo le reprochen la rapidez al ingerir los alimentos.

\- Creo que no he comido en años - _comentó el chico, brindándoles una sonrisa angelical._

\- Espero que puedas dormir bien, aunque lo dudo después del modo en que has comido.

\- Dormiré más que bien tía Aimé, es más ahora mismo los parpados me pesan como el plomo - _contestó bostezando._

\- Ve a tu habitación querido, me parece que necesitas descansar, pero lee algo antes de dormir eh, como que haces tiempo y no te acuestas con el estómago lleno, por cierto creo que está demás decir que por hoy no habrá leche caliente ni galletas, ya comiste demasiado.

\- Descuida mami, creo que aunque quisiera no podría probar un bocado más.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Por cierto, me encerraré en la habitación, no deseo que Bastian vaya a importunar con sus cosas - _avisó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho_ \- anoche fue con un libro de historia y no me dejó en paz hasta que me quedé dormido, actúa como si fuera mi tutor y solamente lo hace para hacerme enojar - _contó fingiendo enfado pues a él le gustaba que su hermano lo acompañara hasta dormir, ya que aunque nunca lo confesaría en Bastian veía al padre que había perdido._

 _-_ Son hermanos, no le des pelea.

\- Déjalos, son cosas de niños - _intervino Aimé recordando sus tiempos de infancia._

\- Bueno, entonces ve.

\- Si mami, hasta mañana - _se despidió acercándose a donde cada una estaba y depositando un tierno beso en sus mejillas._

Minutos después el niño se adentraba a la habitación de Candy teniendo cuidado de ponerle seguro después, para que nadie más pudiese entrar, se aproximó hacia el balcón y abrió los ojos sorprendido al descubrir la manera en que ésta había escapado _, "qué cuerda más delgada y que árbol tan viejo"_ pensó tragando saliva y después de echarse la bendición tomó el mismo camino, rogando internamente por no terminar con el cuello roto mientras hacía aquella intrépida maniobra.

"Candice estás loca" masculló sintiendo arder sus pequeñas manos por la fricción de la cuerda, pero aliviado por haber podido caer en tierra firme; tomando un poco de aire cerró un poco más su abrigo y caminó prontamente a la salida de la enorme residencia sintiéndose dichoso por el peso del dinero en los bolsillos de su pantalón, " _ser ahorrativo trajo frutos_ " pensó mientras calculaba el precio que un cochero le cobraría por llevarlo al departamento donde sabía que iría la rubia.

Absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la sombra que estaba tras de sí hasta que una voz le sorprendió a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - _escuchó la dura pregunta mientras una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza._

\- Yo... - _murmuró sin saber que más decir y sintiendo que la sangre se le había congelado de pronto_ \- nada - _articuló nervioso mientras imaginaba el castigo que le daría su madre._

\- Tendré que contarle a mamá - _sentenció el mayor con el rostro severo._

\- Está bien, vamos - _habló bajando la cabeza con resignación._

\- Si me dices qué haces aquí no le diré nada ¿estamos?

\- No tengo nada que decir, simplemente decidí hacer una travesura y salí - _mintió sin querer hablar más._

\- Me parece que esto no lo has hecho solo ¿hay alguien más involucrado? - _cuestionó poniéndose a la altura del niño y mirándolo fijamente._

\- No Bastian, yo quise salir porque me pareció divertido - _dijo seguro de que no delataría a Candy, pues no importaba si a él lo castigasen, pero no quería que retaran a la rubia._

\- Te felicito hermanito, eso es lo que hace un hombre, siempre defiende a una dama y sobretodo si esa dama es tan buena como ella - _felicitó abrazando al niño, que de no ser porque lo contenía con el abrazo hubiese caído al suelo de la sorpresa._

\- ¿Qué dices? - _preguntó casi tartamudeando._

\- Sé que estás tratando de seguirla y protegerla, yo mismo estoy aquí por lo mismo - _confesó Bastian levantándose y mirando hacia el horizonte._

\- ¡Sabías todo y aún así me asustaste! _\- acusó entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo._

\- Tenía que probar que no eras un cobarde - _admitió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos_ \- y no lo eres, me siento orgulloso, pero la próxima consulta conmigo cualquier cosa que hagas, siempre cuidaré de ti y te ayudaré a que hagas lo mejor ¿entiendes?

\- Lo haré, pero dime ¿cómo sabías? - _cuestionó celoso de que Candy le haya contado a él de aquella salida._

\- Pues yo también puedo leer correspondencia ajena - _dijo levantando los hombros con simpleza_ \- vamos, que tenemos tiempo justo para ir al Magnolia y esperar a que nuestra querida prófuga acuda a su cita.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿iremos en tu auto? Si es así no gastaré mis ahorros - _exclamó alegre y confiado de que todo iría bien._

\- Pequeño avaro _\- murmuró el castaño mostrando la llave de su tan querido vehículo._

Mientras que aquello acontecía, la rubia llegaba a su departamento con la sensación de sentirse perseguida, un vacío se había instalado en su estómago y ya no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto " _si le hubiera dicho a Belle"_ se lamentó mordiéndose los labios y tratando de alejar aquel mal presentimiento entró a la recámara de Albert buscando serenarse mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

" _Todo irá bien_ " le dijo al viento mientras salía más reconfortada, caminó con elegancia hacia la bolsa que había dejado olvidada en el mueble y con cuidado sacó el hermoso vestido que había llevado, un modelo sencillo pero bastante femenino y un pequeño bolso a juego, sonrió sintiéndose feliz de poder mostrarle lo cambiada que estaba y suspiró rogando causar el efecto que deseaba sobre el rubio.

Prontamente el tiempo había transcurrido y ya casi era hora del tan esperado encuentro, frotándose las manos ansiosa se asomó a la ventana para inspeccionar la calle asustándose un poco al divisar una figura oscura en uno de los callejones, _"debe de ser un maleante_ " pensó alarmada y una nueva ola de angustia se apoderó de su ser; _"¿y si cometí un error?_ " se preguntó pensando en las posibilidades que habían de que aquello sea una trampa.

 _"Es la letra de Albert, pero si fuera él ¿porqué no vernos aquí?"_

Ni bien habían empezado las dudas vio con temor como un auto lujoso se estacionaba y al escuchar el sonido del reloj cucú que marcaba las nueve en punto se dio cuenta que aquel coche estaba esperando por ella.

 _"Se ve demasiado costoso como para que él pudiera haberlo alquilado"_ reflexionó al tiempo que iba a la cocina y mirando los cuchillos decidió guardar uno en su bolsa esperando no necesitarlo.

 _"No huiré, afrontaré la consecuencia de mi error, nunca fui una cobarde"_ habló determinada bajando las escaleras y dispuesta a enfrentarse con el peligro.

El conductor al ver a la dama le saludó con cortesía y abrió la puerta de atrás, ella subió siendo seguida por tres pares de ojos que conteniendo el aliento se apresuraron a ir tras del vehículo.

\- Van rumbo a la villa abandonada - _susurró Bastian varios minutos después._

\- Esto no pinta nada bien ¿verdad?. - _preguntó el pequeño rubio que a su lado empezaba a angustiarse._

\- Me temo que no debiste de venir - _fue lo único que contestó mientras concentrado miraba la oscuridad de la carretera._

\- ¿Será su amigo quien la ha citado? Si es así pues él no me gusta - _comentó el niño al ver que se estaban tomando un camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad._

\- No, estoy seguro que no ha sido él, oye baja la cabeza que atrás de nosotros viene otro auto, nos orillaremos un momento.

\- ¿Y si los perdemos? - _cuestionó preocupado._

\- Este camino no lleva a ningún otro lugar hermanito, tranquilo.

Un tiempo después Candy llegaba a una villa de apariencia abandonada y al ver aquel aspecto tan lúgubre los cabellos se le erizaron y su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido de lo normal.

\- ¿Podría decirme el nombre de quién lo contrató? - _preguntó tratando de sonar con naturalidad._

\- El joven Albert la espera adentro - _contestó y ella asintiendo bajó del auto y caminó aferrando la bolsa a su pecho._

La noche era particularmente oscura y el sonido de los animales del bosque no ayudaban a mejorar el panorama, con pasos temblorosos se iba acercando a la entrada y se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del auto alejándose y dejándola a merced de quien sea el que la estuviera esperando.

" _Dios ayúdame_ " rogó intensamente sintiéndose indefensa, pero aquel temor inicial no se comparó a lo que sintió al entrar en aquella vieja residencia, pues ni bien puso un pie en el salón pudo percibir un fuerte olor a tabaco mezclado con alguna fragancia masculina que le resultaba molesta, al ver el piso pudo notar la gran cantidad de pétalos de rosa desperdigados y en el fondo de la casa solamente se veía la negrura de la oscuridad "no es Albert" gritó su mente paralizando su cuerpo por unos instantes.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - _preguntó unos segundos después, al ver una sombra moverse al fondo del salón que se encontraba a media luz._

\- ¿A quién deseabas encontrar? - _fue la voz que retumbó en las paredes y que confirmaron sus más negras sospechas._

\- Neal - _dijo tratando de encontrar la valentía que se le escapaba por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo._

\- El mismo Candy, caíste en la trampa, y me sorprende que aún te interese ese vagabundo... no cabe duda que eres una zorra, no has podido ni siquiera serle fiel a tu nuevo amante.

\- No sabes lo que dices Neal, estás loco - _contestó retrocediendo unos pasos_ \- eres malvado - _añadió girándose y más que dispuesta a salir corriendo._

\- ¿Así le tratas a tu futuro marido? - _cuestionó el joven con una voz llena de ironía_.

\- ¿Pero de que hablas? - _preguntó deteniéndose en seco._

\- El tío abuelo me ha dado tu mano en matrimonio, así que es tu deber cumplir con la orden dada, serás mi esposa y para adelantar un poco las cosas desde hoy te convertirás en mi mujer. - _contestó acercándose a la muchacha como si fuera una fiera._

\- No digas tonterías Neal, aunque me obligaran jamás querría ser nada tuyo, me das asco - _dijo con repulsión a lo que él la tomó con fuerza de su delicado brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo trató de robarle un beso._

\- ¡Eres una rata! - _exclamó ella a lo que él soltó una carcajada y con furia la tiró al suelo poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, haciendo que irremediablemente su bolso fuera a parar varios metros lejos de ella._

\- Que te quede claro que no me interesa lo que sientas o pienses, serás mía lo quieras o no y al final deberías de estar agradecida pues pienso hacer de ti una mujer respetable - _gritó él acercándose y levantándola de mala manera_ \- no me interesa si tengo que forzarte - _confesó con la malignidad pintada en su rostro y asustando a Candy que lejos de quedarse quieta le dio una patada en la espinilla ante lo que él ni se inmutó._

\- Maldita cualquiera - _insultó con odio haciendo más fuerte su agarre y arrastrándola escaleras arriba hacia una de las habitaciones_ \- tengo una cama que nos espera cariño - _masculló_ \- ¡Carl! - _gritó de repente, a lo que un sujeto salió de entre las sombras y colocó un pañuelo sobre la nariz de la chica haciendo que cayera perdida en la inconsciencia._

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga jefe?

\- Llévala a la habitación y déjala amarrada sobre la cama, luego te puedes largar - _ordenó acercándose al ventanal y distinguiendo un auto aproximarse_ \- seguro su amante la siguió - _escupió con molestia -_ ¡Carl, date prisa que hay un trabajo para ti! - _exclamó y tomando un arma que estaba sobre una mesa empezó a caminar escaleras arriba._

Albert que ya había llegado a la mansión se apresuró a entrar siendo recibido por un golpe en el estómago.

\- ¡Que demonios! - _exclamó al ver al sujeto que acababa de golpearlo_ \- ¿Dónde está la chica rubia que trajeron? - _preguntó haciendo que el otro ría sin alegría._

\- ¿La mujer del jefe verdad? Te enseñaré a no meterte donde no te llaman muchacho - _dijo tratando de dar un segundo golpe, cosa que no logró pues diestramente Albert sujetó el brazo de su oponente y aplicándole una llave lo mandó al piso de un solo movimiento._

\- ¿Quién te ha pagado?

\- Uno de los niños ricos que no quieren equivocaciones - _contestó sacando un puñal de entre sus ropas_ \- lárgate - _amenazó con voz letal_ \- antes de que te mate - _terminó de decir dando inicio así a una pelea._

\- Bravo - _habló de pronto Neal_ \- sujétalo pronto Carl que a este quiero darle su merecido - _ordenó acercándose confiado._

Albert se sobresaltó escuchar aquella voz, _"tenías que ser tú"_ se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que en una esquina pudo ver a alguien que escondido le hacía unas señas, entendiendo el mensaje se prestó para ser carnada rogando a los cielos que aquel pudiera pronto ubicar a Candy y ponerla a salvo.

Bastian había ingresado por la parte posterior casi había festejado al ver que el amigo de Candy había comprendido lo que él planeaba, así que con prisa se había escabullido hacia las habitaciones dispuesto a encontrar a la rubia, una por una las abría y cerraba sin éxito hasta que de pronto al abrir una puerta la encontró y su corazón casi se quiebra al verla en aquel estado, allí amarrada en la cama estaba ella llorando desconsolada mientras una mordaza reprimía sus sollozos.

\- ¡Candy! - _exclamó en baja voz_ \- no digas nada, no hagas ruido - _indicó procediendo a liberarla_.

\- Perdón - _dijo hipando._

\- Ahora no - _pidió acariciando su rostro pecoso_ \- ¿Te hizo algo? - _preguntó para cerciorarse que la integridad de la chica permaneciera intacta._

\- Lo intentó pero algo lo detuvo y bajó casi corriendo con un arma - _contestó ella reviviendo esos terribles instantes._

\- Me encargaré de que pague - _sentenció._

\- No por favor, vamos - _rogó ella._

\- Escucha Candy, caminarás detrás mio, cuando estemos abajo anda por la parte izquierda, ese pasillo te llevará hasta una puerta que da al exterior, allí te espera Armand en el auto.

\- ¿Y tú? - _cuestionó asustada -_ ven conmigo _\- susurró mientras él le limpiaba las lágrimas._

\- Haz lo que te digo - _dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida._

Minutos después los ojos de Candy se abrían desmesuradamente al ver cómo Albert estaba sujeto por sus brazos y Neal le daba una patada tras otra.

\- ¡Corre Candy! - _gritó Bastian al ver que el bandido los había visto y soltando a Albert se apresuraba a ir a su encuentro._

\- ¡Detente! - _demandó Neal_ \- mataré a ese par si te vas Candy - _dijo mirando con alegría la palidez del rostro de la chica._

\- ¡Vete ya! - _exclamó Albert recomponiéndose y asentando un golpe directo a la cabeza de Carl le hizo quedar fuera de juego._

\- Te arrepentirás de haber nacido - _bramó Bastian que junto a Albert acorralaron a Neal._

\- ¿No vez que éste pordiosero es también amante de esa cualquiera? - _expuso el moreno tratando de hacer que ambos hombres pelearan entre si._

\- ¡Jamás te expreses así de ella! - _demandó Albert antes de dar un golpe en la mandíbula de Leagan._

Candy al ver la situación lejos de irse fue en búsqueda de su bolso, pues tenía que ayudar de alguna manera y sentía que aquel cuchillo que había escondido haría mucha falta.

\- ¡Eres una escoria! - _insultó Bastian regalándole una patada._

\- Par de idiotas - _susurró Neal sacando el arma que guardaba_ \- ¿Cuál quiere morir primero? - _preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos y apuntándoles a uno y a otro._

\- ¡Ahí viene la policía! - _gritó Armand que habiendo ingresado de la misma forma que su hermano, buscó distraer al que portaba la pistola._

\- ¿Tú quién demonios eres? - _preguntó bajando por una fracción de segundos la guardia, momento que fue utilizado por los otros dos que inmediatamente se le abalanzaron dispuestos a despojarlo del arma_.

Candy estaba quieta mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, asustada permanecía observando aquella pelea, de pronto un sonido hizo eco en la estancia y una mancha roja se extendió sobre el suelo, Armand que había estado al lado de la rubia se acercó temerariamente mientras los tres que forcejeaban quedaron inmóviles.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - _preguntó Albert viendo la mancha roja en su ropa al igual que en la de su compañero castaño._

\- Estúpido - _murmuró Bastian logrando hacerse del control del arma._

\- ¡Es su culpa! Moriré por culpa suya - _gritó Neal con el rostro desencajado mientras veía incrédulo como la sangre manaba de su pierna al tiempo que un dolor agudo se extendía por todo su cuerpo._

\- ¡Solo es la pierna! - _minimizó Albert sonriendo aliviado, logrando que Armand y Candy respiren tranquilos._

\- El diablo no te quiere recoger - _afirmó Bastian mirándolo con asco._

\- Me las pagarán, lo juro, tu maldito muerto de hambre no sabes con quién te has metido, te arrepentirás cuando el peso de los Andrew te aplaste como a un insecto.

\- ¡Callate ya! - _ordenó Bastian dándole una patada en el estómago que lo mando al frío suelo_ \- eso es por Candy y ésta por que eres una lacra que no mereces el aire que respiras - _dijo dándole un segundo golpe._

\- El único que pagará serás tu Neal - _afirmó el rubio acercándose_ \- acuérdate de mi rostro mientras estés tras las rejas - _declaró tomándolo de los cabellos y levantándolo con fuerza._

\- Armand trae las cuerdas que están en la quinta habitación del ala derecha. - _demandó el de cabellos castaños a lo que el niño salió corriendo sin pestañear._

Minutos después Neal, que ya había sido atendido por un discreto doctor, era llevado junto a su cómplice a la jefatura de policía, mientras tanto Candy avergonzada esperaba junto con Armand en el asiento de atrás del vehículo de Bastian.

\- Tranquila Candy, ya pasó todo - _trataba de consolar el niño._

\- Es mi culpa, hasta a ti te envolví en mi irresponsabilidad, nunca debí dejar así tu casa Armand - _habló la rubia arrepentida y sin poder controlar sus nervios._

\- Supongo que tienes razón en eso de que no debiste irte así, te pudiste romper un hueso al bajar por ese árbol, pero no quiero que te sigas culpando, es normal equivocarnos ¿no? - _dijo con sabiduría sintiéndose mal al verla llorar._

\- Eres muy bueno mi querido Armand.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre fui el protegido de la familia, el más pequeño y a quien todos querían cuidar; sin embargo yo deseaba poder cuidar de alguien, ahora te tengo a ti que aunque eres mayor que yo, eres una chica, y siento que es mi deber protegerte.

\- ¡Armand!

\- Ya no llores tonta.

\- Lo lamento - _susurró viendo aproximarse a Bastian y Albert con caras de pocos amigos._

\- Por esta noche nos quedaremos en el Magnolia - _informó el mayor de los Dupond acercándose a la ventana del auto_ \- al amanecer volveremos a la mansión y hablaré con mi madre temprano, me temo que tendrá que saber lo que pasó Candy - _terminó de decir a lo que la joven asintió bajando la cabeza._

\- Yo los seguiré en el otro auto, hablaremos allá pequeña, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien - _tranquilizó el rubio mirando mal al castaño que había osado hablarle a la rubia con tanta autoridad._

\- Bien - _contestó mirándolo con tristeza._

Dentro del auto Bastian se mantuvo pensativo todo el camino, Armand estaba demasiado impresionado como para entablar una charla y Candy se había quedado dormida, aquello le había resultado de lo más beneficioso puesto que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su mente, había llegado a conclusiones que no le gustaban y se hallaba molesto por la forma en que la joven, que tanto quería, se había arriesgado, _"es una tonta"_ murmuró al tiempo que detenía el auto y se apresuraba a bajar a la chica en brazos, _"si piensas que te la cederé estás equivocado"_ se dijo viendo desafiante al rubio que prontamente se había ubicado a su costado.

\- ¿Usted tiene llave? - _preguntó el niño a Albert._

\- Eh... si, un momento - c _ontestó buscando en su bolsillo, no le agradaba la manera en que Dupond le miraba y menos aún que sea él quien lleve en brazos a la rubia, pero no tenía derecho de reclamar algo y menos aún en aquel momento donde lo mejor que podían hacer era serenarse y pensar con la cabeza fría._

Minutos después Candy despertaba al tiempo que Bastian la depositaba dulcemente sobre su antigua cama.

\- ¿Me dormí? - _preguntó adormilada a lo que el joven le brindo una sonrisa cariñosa._

\- Me temo que si princesa - _contestó en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera el que estaba en la puerta._

\- Que vergüenza, siento que me hayas tenido que cargar - _murmuró con las mejillas teñidas de carmín._

\- No es la primera vez, digamos que estoy acostumbrándome - _reveló tocando con su dedo la punta de la nariz de ella._

\- ¡Uh! No seas malo - _se quejó_ \- Bastian, necesito que me perdones, actué muy mal y te arrastré al peligro, incluso Armand estuvo en riesgo por mi causa...

\- No te tortures con eso, hablaremos mañana cuando estés más calmada, ahora necesitas descansar y tomar energías ¿vale?

\- Vale - _afirmó viendo como se marchaba el joven y tras de si quedaba nada más y nada menos que la persona a quien tanto había extrañado._

\- No demores, ya podrán hablar después, ella necesita descansar - _murmuró Bastian al pasar por el lado del otro, gris y azul se enfrentaron de forma orgullosa y retadora._

\- ¿Quién eres tú para hablar así? - _preguntó Albert sin poder ocultar su molestia._

\- No tardaremos mucho - _intervino_ _Candy, sorprendiendo a Albert y haciendo que Bastian sonría triunfante._

\- Bueno, te espero afuera - _señaló el castaño retirándose con aires de superioridad._

\- Candy - _dijo Albert que mirándola con pesar se acercó hasta donde se hallaba la dama_.

\- Fui porque pensé que eras tú quien me citaba, soy una tonta - _comentó ella evadiendo la mirada del muchacho._

\- ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? - _cuestionó._

\- Mira la carta que está dentro del bolso.

\- Bien - _habló acercándose a la bolsa color perla que se hallaba en una esquina de la pequeña cómoda de madera_ \- ¿Y esto? - _preguntó sacando el cuchillo._

\- Lo llevé cuando caí en cuenta que podía ser una trampa... aunque fue inútil. - _contó levemente avergonzada y sintiéndose cada vez peor._

\- Entiendo - _los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa al ver su caligrafía estampada en aquel papel y pudo comprender la reacción de Candy, algo en su pecho se removió pues cayó en cuenta que si la joven había escapado e ido a su encuentro era porque algo sentía por él, sin duda algo más fuerte de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo por Dupond, pues no había sido capaz de confiárselo._

\- Como puedes ver, Neal falsificó tu letra, debió de hacerlo en base a la primera carta que recibí de ti y que había perdido.

\- Él tendrá lo que se merece pequeña.

\- Puede que pase esta noche en la cárcel y quizás hasta esté allí el día de mañana, pero finalmente es parte de los Andrew, la tía abuela no permitirá que se quede en ese sitio por mucho tiempo, sería un escándalo.

\- Lo que intentó hacer es muy grave.

\- Aunque hubiese logrado su cometido - _mencionó con las mejillas de color rojo_ \- aún así la abuela lo defendería y quizás hasta el tío abuelo.

\- ¿El tío abuelo?

\- Neal me dijo que había autorizado que yo me case con él, si eso fuera cierto... ¡Oh Dios! Ellos no pueden jugar con mi vida de ese modo - _exclamó echándose a llorar asustada pues bien conocía el gran poder de los Andrew._

\- No llores Candy, eso nunca pasará.

\- Aunque yo esté protegida en casa de Belle, aún así no he dejado de ser una Andrew y eso me aterra, ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, te juro Albert que si eso llegase a pasar sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no obedecerlos, prefiero incluso morir antes que casarme con él.

\- No digas nunca eso pequeña, por favor, además nunca pasará, tu tío abuelo no lo permitiría - _afirmó con certeza y con el corazón en un puño sin atreverse a contar su verdad._

 _-_ Tengo miedo.

\- No pienses en eso.

\- Albert, ¿volverás a irte? - _cuestionó temerosa._

\- Yo...

\- Volverás a tu trabajo.

\- Es probable.

\- Me pregunto ¿cómo sabías dónde estaba hoy? en el departamento no estabas, pues fue el primer lugar al que llegué, ¿acaso vives en otro sitio? - _quiso saber con los ojos cristalinos, muchas preguntas eran las que se había hecho y todas las respuestas que su mente le había dado eran desalentadoras._

\- Pues verás, llegué donde un amigo y esta noche vine aquí, te vi subir en el auto y decidí seguirlo - _dijo queriendo que ella no indague más en el asunto, pues cómo decirle que llevaba varios días, que burlando la seguridad de los Dupond, la había espiado mientras paseaba por los jardines, ¿o las noches en que se había mantenido bajo su balcón esperando que ella apagase la luz para poder marcharse?_

\- ¿Un amigo? - _"será que ya recuperó la memoria" pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño_ \- ¿recuperaste la memoria entonces?

\- Si Candy - _admiti_ _ó en voz baja, sentándose sobre la cama muy cerca de ella._

\- Eso es bueno, ¿y todo está bien? Digo... ¿no había alguna novia o esposa esperando por ti?

\- Todo está bien, no hay nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme.

\- Entonces supongo que ya podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre completo ¿no? O contarme algo de tu pasado.

\- Te pido que no me hagas preguntas, hay cosas que te contaré pero no es el momento.

\- Está bien Albert - _"no confía en mi" pensó instantáneamente y trató de disimular su desencanto_ \- entonces dime ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿cómo recobraste la memoria? ¿cuándo fue eso?

\- Tu celador no quiere que tarde demasiado aquí y lo que tengo que contarte es largo, creo que por hoy no podré contestar pequeña, otro día conversaremos, además necesito saber también cómo fue que llegaste a parar a esa casa y qué es exactamente lo que haces allí.

\- ¿Te vendrás a quedar? Quiero saber si podré encontrarte o es que seguirás donde tu amigo.

\- Por el momento estaré allá, allí están mis cosas y además no puedo desairarlo, pero te buscaré en aquella casa ¿crees que podré hacerlo?

\- No creo que haya problema alguno - _dijo acostándose y cerrando los ojos._

\- ¿Tienes sueño Candy?

\- Si, la luz me molesta un poco... creo que necesito descansar.

\- Te dejo entonces - _susurró acercándose a ella y dándole un leve beso en la frente_ \- adiós Candy - _se despidió a lo que ella abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa._

\- Adios - _susurró y apretando las sábanas entre sus manos lo vio apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta; cuando_ _se encontró sola al fin pudieron ser libres todas las lágrimas que había retenido._

* * *

 _Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena la espera. Muchas gracias amigas por toooodos sus hermosos comentarios, su preocupación y el cariño que me dan a través de sus palabras, esas cosas son invaluables para mi, en serio no tengo la forma de expresar lo agradecida que estoy._

 _Para contarles un poco de mi, les diré que la recuperación de mi papá fue más lenta de lo que se esperaba, a eso se le sumaron algunas cosillas por aquí y por allá, que me hicieron imposible actualizar; sin embargo ahora todo está bien gracias a Dios y pues me tienen de regreso y tratando de dar lo mejor de mi.  
Las quiero mucho y espero leer lo que opinan del capítulo, de la historia o de mi regreso, espero los tomatazos resignada n.n!  
Besos nenas!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bendito Amor**

 **Claudine**

\- ¡Plaf! - _se escuchó en la habitación y Armand con los ojos como platos se quedó boca abierta contemplando aquella escena tan irreal para él, su madre con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas había abofeteado a Candy, incrédulo pensó que se hallaba dentro de alguna extraña pesadilla._

\- Madre, no... - _se escapó de sus labios y dirigiéndose a Candy la abrazó con ternura mostrándole su apoyo y enfrentando a su progenitora._

\- Sal de aquí Armand - _habló Belle duramente_.

\- No - _dijo firme y atreviéndose a llevarle la contraria, cosa que antes nunca había hecho, se aferró más al cuerpo de la chica._

\- Madre tienes que calmarte - _intervino Bastian poniendo una mano sobre el hombro femenino._

\- Lo lamento mucho - _habló de pronto Candy manteniendo la mirada baja._

\- No tienes idea de lo que hiciste - _increpó la dama decepcionada._

\- Vamos chicos, ellas necesitan privacidad para resolver este asunto - _pidió Aimé que hasta el momento había sido una silenciosa espectadora._

\- Pero...

\- No digas nada Bastian, hazme caso ¿está bien? - _preguntó de una forma que no daba tregua a ninguna réplica._

 _-_ Vamos hermano - _ordenó a lo que Armand muy a su pesar tuvo que obedecer._

 _Pasaron unos breves segundos y ambas mujeres quedaron a solas y en silencio, cada una enfrentando a sus propios miedos._

\- Perdóneme yo hice mal - _inició la chica avergonzada, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus verdes ojos._

\- ¿Ahora me tratas de usted? - _inquirió la mujer mayor dolida y evitando mirarla se dirigió al balcón por donde la chica había escapado la noche anterior, miró hacia los jardines y su mente la llevó hacia el pasado._

 _"Desearía haber muerto, él no debió morir"_

 _Era lo que murmuraba Claudine agarrada fuertemente a la baranda del balcón._

 _"No digas eso hermanita" le dijo acariciando su precioso cabello rubio._

 _"Morir... Morir... Sería tan fácil saltar" habló alarmándola._

 _"No seas tonta Claudine, esperas una criatura, por ese bebé debes vivir" advirtió suavemente para no inquietarla más._

 _"Saltar y al fin desaparecer... sería mejor para todos" s_ _usurró levantando su rostro enfermizo y mirándola con una tristeza tan profunda le brindó una mueca, que quiso parecer una sonrisa aunque sin un atisbo de alegría._

 _Belle tomándola de la mano como a una niña pequeña, la llevó hacia el interior de la habitación mientras reprimía los sollozos que se le atoraban en la garganta._

\- Creo que he perdido su confianza por eso no me atrevo a tutearla - _fue la voz de Candy trayéndola al presente._

\- No me trates de usted, mis hijos no lo hacen y tu tampoco debes de hacerlo.

\- No me siento digna, no debí de hacerlo, yo no pensé en lo que podría pasar, perdóname. - _rogó mirando la espalda de aquella mujer que le había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su familia, de pronto pensó que la bofetada no era suficiente y que lo mejor que podía hacer era rogar el perdón y después marcharse lejos._

\- Ese es el problema, no pensaste en nada ¿cómo pudiste traicionar la confianza que te di? ¿acaso no te pedí que nunca salgas sola? ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte pasado? - _cuestionó regresando a mirarla._

\- Lo sé - _balbuceó sin poder resistir aquella mirada gris._

\- No lo sabes niña tonta, no lo sabes, no tienes idea de lo que pudo pasar, no te imaginas que es sufrir una violación, no sabes el dolor que puedes llegar a sentir al ver que fuiste usada de esa manera tan vil, no sabes el daño que podría causarte.

\- No lo pensé - _admitió sintiéndose cada vez más miserable._

\- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

\- Quería ver a Albert, me había ilusionado tanto. - _confesó sin poder evitar que alguna que otra lágrima corriese por sus mejillas._

\- ¡Todo por ir detrás de un hombre! ese es el peor error que puede cometer una mujer, además de ello ni siquiera sabes si él vale la pena.

\- Él es bueno Belle, créeme es una persona increíble, dulce, sincero, sencillo, sus palabras siempre son las correctas para darme la tranquilidad que necesito, además es muy guapo y yo... yo le quiero.

 _"Deberías de conocerlo, él es bueno, es tan dulce y caballero, sus ojos están llenos de sinceridad y cuando me mira siento que estoy en el cielo"_

 _"Estoy segura de mi decisión, yo le quiero y él me quiere a mi"_

 _Fueron las palabras plasmadas en una carta con la fina caligrafía de su hermana._

 _"No cometas un error"_ _Belle rogó internamente estrechando el papel contra su pecho_

 _y todo su ser tembló ante lo que presentía que vendría._

\- ¡No Candy! No puedes actuar así, no hay justificación - _dijo de pronto con una fuerza que sobresaltó a la otra rubia._

\- No la hay pero, aunque no debí hacer lo que hice, todo fue por amor, sé que nada de eso cambia lo malo de mi actitud pero por lo menos quiero serte sincera.

\- Ese tipo no vale la pena - _determinó segura, sintiendo un mal presentimiento._

\- No lo conoces aún - _contrarió la joven creyendo absurdas las palabras de su protectora._

\- No quiero que estés con él, está prohibido.

\- ¿Prohibido Belle? ¿Porqué esa actitud tan repentina?

\- Porque él se fue y te dejó sola, porque nunca confió en ti como para contarte su historia, porque no creo que sea el adecuado.

\- Él tenía sus razones para hacer todo eso.

\- ¿Sabes cuáles son?

\- No, pero tampoco lo juzgaré, ya un día me explicará todo - _defendió fervorosa._

\- Por su culpa Leagan pudo lastimarte.

\- Él no tuvo nada que ver, aquella carta fue falsa, además él lo único que hizo fue defenderme, al igual que Bastian, él estuvo allí cuidando de mi una vez más, no lo puedes juzgar de esa manera tan equivocada.

\- No estoy equivocada- _bufó_ \- por otro lado Candice, no quiero que vuelvas a salir sola, no quiero que te expongas al peligro otra vez, así que para eso te pondré una dama de compañía y creo que está demás decir que debes informar siempre a dónde es que irás.

\- Es demasiado.

\- Pondré seguridad extra para la casa, no deseo que nadie salga de la forma tan inusual en que tú lo hiciste y tampoco quiero que nadie pueda colarse en la residencia, no queremos que ese patán de Leagan vuelva a intentar lastimarte.

\- Son demasiadas molestias, además dudo mucho que se atreva a intentar hacer algo aquí, es un cobarde.

\- Mejor sino se te acerca más, pero quiero eliminar toda posible amenaza por tu bien Candy, además quiero que sepas que no volverás a encontrarte a solas con ese amigo tuyo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él? Albert no es una amenaza.

\- No quiero que lo veas a solas y punto.

\- No puedes prohibirlo.

\- Lo hago porque él no te conviene, entiende eso.

\- No tienes derecho a decir si me conviene o no.

\- Trabajas para mi ¿no lo recuerdas? - _pregunto enarcando una ceja_.

\- No bajo esa condición, no puedes decidir con quién debo o no relacionarme, además no quiero que te tomes tantas molestias por mi culpa, no puedo comprender porqué haces tanto por mi y menos después de lo que hice, yo creo que lo mejor es irme.

\- ¿Irte? ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Debes de estarlo! - _exclamó sin poder creer las palabras que oía._

\- Lo siento Belle, no quiero pagarte mal todo el bien que me has hecho, pero aún no termino de entender tu actitud para conmigo ¿porqué has sido tan buena? ¿porqué tantos cuidados? ¿porqué yo? Y esta prohibición sin sentido... además ahora que te digo que me voy reaccionas tan alterada, cualquier otra persona me hubiera echado sin más.

\- ¿Te molesta acaso que alguien te quiera?

\- No es eso, es tan sólo que las cosas no cuadran para mi y siento que es mejor alejarme.

\- No te irás Candy, no puedes irte - _habló la mujer tomando el brazo de la joven con fuerza._

\- Si tenía alguna duda, ahora ya no, lo siento Belle yo no me quedaré - _dijo con un aire tan firme que heló la sangre a la dama._

 _"Lo siento hermana, le amo y me iré tras él, no me importa nada más" sentenció la joven sin mirarla._

 _"No te irás Claudine, no puedes hacerlo, todo está preparado para tu boda"_ _habló tomándola del brazo para impedir que siguiera armando su maleta._

 _"Estoy segura de lo que hago, yo no me quedaré" dijo safándose del agarre._

 _"Hermana reacciona no puedes plantar así al conde" pidió la mayor preocupada._

 _"Yo no lo amo" afirmó seriamente._

 _"Lo amarás con el tiempo"_

 _"Yo amo a William, él es mi vida, lo siento Belle"_

 _"¡Claudine!"_

\- Claudine - _escuchó murmurar Candy y de pronto vio como la señora Dupond caía desmayada._

\- ¡Bastian! ¡Aimé! ¡Armand!- _llamó a gritos mientras socorría a la mujer._

\- ¿Qué pasó? - _preguntó Bastian asustado y tomando en brazos a su madre._

\- Tranquilo hijo - _calmó Aimé_ \- mi querida Belle solamente ha sufrido un desmayo producto de los nervios.

\- Nervios - _murmuró Candy sintiéndose más culpable aún._

\- ¿Qué te dijo Candy? - _cuestionó Armand creyendo que su madre ya había revelado aquel secreto que tanto guardaba y que él pensaba conocer._

\- Le dije que me iría y ella se opuso, luego murmuró un nombre y perdió el conocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? Has perdido el juicio- _reprochó Bastian mientras llevaba a la dama rumbo a su habitación._

\- Armand trae las sales.

\- Si tía - _dijo el menor antes de salir corriendo._

\- No puedes hacer lo que dices Candy - _reprendió Aimé en voz baja al tiempo que con cuidado acomodaba el cabello de Belle sobre la almohada._

\- Es lo que digo - _secundó Bastian algo enfadado._

\- Lo siento, pero es que he dado ya tantas molestias que...

\- Lo empeorarías todo Candy - _susurró la dama aplicando las sales que ya había traído el niño._

\- Candy no nos dejes - _pidió el chiquillo mirando tristemente a su madre._

\- Yo no se que hacer - _habló la rubia conmovida._

\- Candy - _musitó la mujer volviendo lentamente en si_ \- déjenme sola con ella, es necesario - _terminó de decir y fue obedecida en el acto_ \- siéntate aquí por favor - _indicó la mujer señalándole el asiento que se hallaba al lado derecho de la cama._

\- Perdóname Belle, he sido nuevamente mal agradecida, es sólo que es tan difícil para mi asimilar todo esto, pasé de ser odiada e ignorada a tenerlo todo contigo y ahora que lo tengo todo y que me prohíbes estar con él... lo siento... - _terminó de decir la joven estrechando entre sus manos la mano de la que aún se hallaba recostada y que con los ojos cerrados le escuchaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar._

 _"No me prohíbas estar con él, ayúdame a ser feliz Belle"_

 _"Pero puede traer terribles consecuencias" contestó mientras su hermana le tomaba de la mano._

 _"Déjame luchar y ya verás como todo sale bien"_

 _"Pero..."_

 _"Dentro de algunos años todo habrá valido la pena, y tú mi querida hermana malcriarás a alguna de mis hijas"_

 _"¿Hijas?" preguntó extrañada._

 _"Tú ya les diste el nieto varón a mis padres, yo les daré a las niñas" dijo sonriendo._

 _"Estás loca"_

 _"Puede ser..."_

\- Perdóname Candy - _dijo abriendo los ojos y permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran a su gusto._

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, eres tú quien me debe de perdonar.

\- Ayúdame a levantar y acompáñame - _pidió y cuando se pudo poner en pie con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la puerta interna de su habitación, la que normalmente llevaba al cuarto contiguo que era habitado por el cónyuge._

 _Candy se sorprendió al entrar y ver la hermosa y femenina decoración del lugar, inmediatamente algo capturó su atención, un gran cuadro situado sobre una de las paredes laterales, una pintura donde se podía apreciar a dos niñas posando para el artista, una sentada al lado de la otra, pero lo que le impactó realmente fue una muñeca que se hallaba en las manos de la más pequeña, una muñeca que se le hizo tan familiar que de pronto palideció._

\- Esa muñeca - _susurró acercándose al cuadro mientras la dama mayor le miraba conteniendo la respiración._

\- Su nombre es Candy, como tú mi querida - _contestó Belle después de tomar aire profundamente en busca de calma._

\- No puede ser que yo tenga una igual... pensé que era única, pues su confección aunque muy fina es manual - _divagó la joven acariciando con uno de sus dedos aquel objeto tan bien dibujado._

\- Tienes razón en lo que dices, esa muñeca es única, la hizo mi bisabuela.

\- ¿Tu bisabuela? - _preguntó Candy tartamudeando._

\- Si... ella la hizo a mano y me la obsequió apenas nací, cuando crecí la bauticé como Candy, así que apenas pude bordar bien, pues le bordé su nombre.

\- Tu muñeca - _musitó Candy sintiendo de pronto un frío que le heló las manos "tal vez sea la hija de alguna de sus sirvientas y quizás ella se la dio a mi madre..." pensó confundida "o tal vez ella... no, no puede ser" las ideas iban y venían sin darle descanso durante el momento en que ambas guardaron silencio._

\- Cuando te recogieron al ver a la muñeca que llevabas, te pusieron el mismo nombre y eso me alegra pues es el nombre que tu madre había escogido desde siempre para ti - _dijo de pronto ubicándose frente a la de cabellos ensortijados._

 _"Si algún día tienes una hija ¿cómo le llamarás?" preguntaba una chiquilla peinando a su hermana menor_

 _"Candy" contestó sonriente mientras le miraba a través del espejo._

 _"¡Como mi muñeca! pero si serás copiona" reclamó la otra resoplando._

 _"Mi hija será como un dulce, además al llevar el nombre de tu muñeca se la tendrás que regalar"_

 _"Lo que quieres es quedártela tú" afirmó a lo que la aludida sonrió con picardía._

 _"Pues también, pero realmente quiero que se llame así"_

 _"Dentro de varios años seguro lo olvidarás y le terminarás por poner cualquier otro nombre"_

 _"De eso nada Belle, además si lo olvido yo, lo recordarás tú o mi madre, que ya se lo he dicho"_

 _"¡Que tramposa!" dijo riendo antes de revolver el largo cabello rubio._

\- No entiendo nada - _habló mareada por aquellas palabras_ \- ¿Porqué tenía yo tu muñeca?

\- La niña que en aquel cuadro sostiene a la muñeca se llama Claudine ¿es hermosa no? Es mi hermana pequeña, se parece mucho a ti - _informó y la otra sintió ahora el frío erizar la piel de sus brazos._

\- ¿Porqué tenía yo esa muñeca? - _volvió a preguntar con el rostro pálido._

\- Yo te la regalé cuando naciste, cuando juré protegerte y ser como tu madre...

\- Cuando nací... - _balbuceó retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar pegada a la pared._

\- Perdóname Candy, no hice bien mi trabajo - _habló Belle limpiándose una lágrima traicionera._

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Yo soy una huérfana del Hogar de Ponny, no tengo padres, ni familiares, no tengo a nadie, no puede ser que usted...

\- Tengo que contarte una historia, pero es algo demasiado complejo y necesito que seas paciente al escucharme pues la respuesta que buscas solamente la encontrarás al final de todo, ven conmigo mi querida niña - _pidió acercándose y tomando de la mano a la chica la llevó hacia un sillón que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta._

\- Dime por favor - _rogó Candy dejándose guiar._

\- Esta mansión es de mi familia, aquí pasábamos algunas vacaciones, éste era el cuarto de mi hermana y el del costado, como puedes ver, fue el mio. De entre las dos, ella siempre fue la más dulce y buena, era la hija perfecta y al ser la menor siempre hacía todo por complacer a mis padres, Claudine siempre estaba de buen humor y era tan amable que muchos decían frecuentemente que ella era un ángel y no se equivocaban pues su corazón era muy noble, como el tuyo pequeña.

\- ¿Porqué me habla de ella?

\- Déjame continuar - _riñó suavemente_ \- siempre fue normal que los padres arreglaran los matrimonios, yo fui la primera a la cual casaron, para mi suerte quedé prendada de mi prometido desde el primer momento en que lo vi; sin embargo eso no le pasó a Claudine, su matrimonio estaba arreglado con un conde varios años mayor, un hombre culto y muy guapo, pero eso no le valió para conquistar el corazón de mi hermana; ella a pesar de no quererlo aceptó el matrimonio, sin embargo le rogó a mis padres venir a América y pasar una temporada en casa de una amiga suya muy querida, Pauna Andrew.

\- ¡Pauna! La madre de Anthony - _dijo Candy sorprendida por aquella información._

\- Así es, en fin... mis padres accedieron de buen grado pues tomaron aquellas vacaciones como el modo de compensarla por aquel compromiso que sabían que no deseaba; pero nadie esperaba que Claudine viniera no a encontrarse con su amiga sino con el novio que tenía a escondidas, la única que supo todo fui yo y la dejé marchar, aunque no estuve de acuerdo le guardé el secreto y me convertí en su cómplice.

\- La querías ver feliz.

\- Si, pero contribuí a su desdicha.

\- ¿Cómo pudo ella tener un novio a escondidas?

\- Se habían conocido un tiempo atrás, unos años después de que él hubiese enviudado, desde que sus ojos se posaron sobre mi hermana comenzó a enamorarla, a seducirla, ella quedó impactada con su galantería, sus palabras nublaron su juicio y aceptó mantener comunicación con él por correspondencia, cuando mi pequeña hermana supo que se casaría con otro decidió buscarlo y contarle todo, ella pensaba fugar con él, pues sabía que mis padres jamás aceptarían deshacer su pacto con el conde.

\- ¿Entonces no vino donde la señora Pauna?

\- Lo hizo, aquel hombre era su padre Candy, el patriarca del clan Andrew.

\- ¡Increíble! - _exclamó sorprendida._

\- William Andrew la enamoró y le hizo creer que la amaba de igual manera. Apenas mi hermana llegó, ellos se casaron en secreto, pero Claudine era menor de edad, él sabía que sin el consentimiento de nuestros padres esa boda sería fácilmente anulada, pese a ello aún así continuó con su teatro, su matrimonio fue en el campo, sencillo y prácticamente sin ningún invitado, no quería que nadie impidiese su canallada.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionaron los Andrew? - _cuestionó pues conocía bien el carácter tan especial de algunos integrantes de la familia_.

\- Ellos nunca estuvieron a favor de esa unión, la única que siguió siéndole fiel fue Pauna, pero con su salud tan frágil, no podía defender mucho a mi pobre hermana.

\- La señora Elroy debió de hacerle la vida muy difícil.

\- No tienes idea de cuánto la odiaba, al punto de levantar constantemente calumnias en su contra, mentiras que William creía al pie de la letra y que le costaban a Claudine tantos problemas como lágrimas.

\- ¿Y el conde?

\- Él no sabía nada, aún esperaba a la que sería su esposa, un día ella me escribió contándome que se casaría con William y yo viaje hasta aquí para impedirlo y hacerla entrar en razón, pero cuando llegué fue muy tarde, sin saber qué hacer me quedé y guardé silencio en busca de alguna solución, pues solo tenía un mes de plazo para volver con mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego?

\- Elroy Andrew le tendió una trampa y le hizo creer a William que ella le era infiel.

\- No pudo ser tan cruel.

\- Lo fue Candy y él volvió a creerle, en aquel momento todo apuntaba a que así era, pero si la hubiese amado de verdad nunca hubiera desconfiado, así que a pesar de saber el odio que le profesaba su hermana aún así creyó en su testimonio, que aunado con el de Sara y el de una sirvienta bien pagada por ellas, terminaron por aniquilar el supuesto amor que decía sentir.

\- Pobre Claudine.

\- Él discutió terriblemente con ella y le dijo entre otras cosas que ya no la amaba, que se arrepentía de haberse casado y que anularía ese matrimonio, él la echó de su casa frente a toda su familia aquella misma noche.

\- Nadie la defendió...

\- Pauna no pudo hacerlo pues había tenido hacía pocos días a Anthony así que su estado era delicado, ni siquiera se enteró de lo que había sucedido sino hasta después; no obstante gracias a Dios hubo alguien que, si bien no pudo defenderla, cuidó de ella cuando salió de aquella forma de la mansión, él fue George Jhonson, él la trajo hasta aquí y me contó todo, él me ayudó a pensar en qué podría hacer para arreglar la situación con mis padres y el conde.

\- El buen George - _murmuró Candy recordando al hombre de bigote quien también había sido bueno con ella._

\- No contábamos con que Elroy hubiera descubierto que mi hermana ya estaba comprometida con el conde y que le enviara una carta informándole a su modo de los hechos.

\- Pero tu hermana ya estaba casada, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

\- George fue junto con mi esposo a buscar los papeles del matrimonio y se dieron con la sorpresa de que aquella ceremonia nunca existió, Elroy había descubierto los planes que tenía su hermano y se adelantó, consiguió armar un matrimonio de mentiras, donde el sacerdote no era más que un hombre cualquiera muy bien pagado para representar su papel, nada fue real Candy.

\- Es imposible...

\- No lo fue, prontamente tuvimos a Nathan Weilburg, el conde, en nuestra sala, mi hermana con lágrimas en los ojos le confesó todo.

\- Pobrecilla - _habló la joven con el corazón conmovido por aquella triste historia._

\- Estaba muy asustada por lo que pudiera decir Nathan y luego lo que dirían mis padres, sin duda ella esperaba ser repudiada, pero el conde era un hombre excepcional, él había estado enamorado de Claudine desde hacía mucho y la perdonó, le ofreció matrimonio a pesar de todo; además de ello prometió su silencio al respecto, nuestros padres no se enteraron sino hasta después de la boda.

\- ¿Quién se los dijo?

\- Mi esposo, por buena suerte mis padres le apreciaban como a un hijo, así que fue capaz de convencerlos de que lo mejor que podían hacer era perdonar a mi hermana y sellar ese pasado.

\- Claudine fue feliz entonces - _especuló la rubia con una pena que le oprimía el pecho._

\- Por un tiempo, pues aunque no amaba a Nathan tenían una relación muy buena; todo marchó bien hasta que él volvió dispuesto a destrozarla.

\- ¿William?

\- Él mismo, se apareció un día en la villa, estaba arrepentido pues había descubierto lo que su hermana había hecho, la buscó y le propuso fugarse, pero ella se negó rotundamente, hacía pocas semanas había descubierto que iba a ser madre, así que en aquel momento su rechazo a esa petición absurda fue muy firme.

Sin embargo una noche mientras el conde se hallaba en un compromiso, William se las ingenió para entrar a la residencia y colarse en la habitación de Claudine... él estaba bebido e hizo algo imperdonable.

\- ¿Abusó de ella? - _preguntó Candy con temor._

\- Si Candy, él la tomó por la fuerza.

\- No puede ser.

\- El conde los encontró pero se dejó llevar por sus emociones y no se percató del estado en que se hallaba mi hermana, asumió cosas que no eran, aquella noche caía una tormenta muy fuerte, el viento golpeaba los árboles y los hacía estremecer, el agua caía a cascadas del cielo y los caminos prontamente se habían convertido en trampas...

\- ¿Qué pasó? - _inquirió conteniendo la respiración._

\- Salió a todo galope en su caballo y perdió el control.

\- Quedó herido...

\- No Candy, él murió aquella noche.

\- ¡Dios!

\- Mi hermana quedó hecha polvo, la violación fue algo que le borró la alegría y la quebró por dentro, pero la muerte de su esposo, le quitó toda esperanza e incluso la cordura; después del funeral de Nathan comenzó a atentar contra su vida, quería morir y acabar con todo el dolor que tenía en su alma.

\- Pero su hijo.

\- Ella ya no estaba en su sano juicio Candy. Había otro problema además, y era la sucesión del título, fortuna y posesiones; el conde, desde que mi hermana le dio la noticia de que sería padre, había cambiado su testamento heredándoles prácticamente todo a ellos, con eso sin querer los había expuesto al peligro pues no contaba con la ambición de su hermano que quería ser el dueño del título y obviamente hacerse de la fortuna familiar.

Como te había contado, mi hermana no estaba bien, así que él presentó el caso ante la corona, por suerte el testamento fue bien elaborado, de ningún modo podía heredar, eso incrementó su odio y juró vengarse, es por ello que ocultamos a mi hermana para protegerla.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? - _preguntó la de ojos verdes temblorosa._

\- Mi hermana dio a luz, pero a los pocos días ella volvió a intentar matarse, ésta vez con su criatura en los brazos, y yo decidí protegerla... Enviarla lejos donde nadie supiera quién era, hasta que el peligro pasara y yo poder ir por ella.

El bebé había sido una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios como el oro, el mismo tono de cabello que el de su padre y ensortijados como los de mi hermana, sus ojos verdes eran inquietos y su piel parecía de porcelana, su pequeña naricita estaba cubierta por unas cuantas pecas que la hacían ver más graciosa aún.

\- No... - _musitó la joven sintiendo que se desvanecía._

\- Una noche entré en la habitación de Claudine y te tomé en brazos, te abracé fuerte contra mi pecho y te vestí con prontitud, besé tu frentecita y tus mejillas con todo el amor que tenía y te coloqué en una canasta, puse a tu lado mi muñeca y después te llevé hasta aquel lugar... Ahí te dejé y me quedé esperando bajo la nieve hasta que una buena mujer te encontró y te llevó consigo.

\- No puede ser... entonces... yo ¡Oh mi Dios, no! - _exclamó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y estallando en llanto._

\- Si Candy, tú eres esa pequeña, eres mi sobrina, hija de Claudine Peltier y el conde Nathan Weilburg. - _afirmó Belle acariciando la espalda de la chica a modo de consuelo._

\- No puede ser - _se repetía mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con su llanto._

\- Entiendes ahora porqué te pido perdón y el motivo de mi desesperación al verte tan cegada con ese muchacho del que no conoces nada, ¿me comprendes Candy?

\- Usted me separó de mi madre. - _dijo de pronto mirándola con dolor._

\- Ella quería morir y matarte con ella.

\- Me abandonaste... me dejaste sola y yo creí que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, sufrí mucho por ser huérfana y resulta que tenía familia, no puedo con todo esto. - _habló alejándose de la mujer y sin dejar de llorar._

\- Perdóname cariño, pero tu tío quería matarte, si hubiera sabido tu paradero lo habría hecho sin lugar a dudas, él era un hombre muy influyente y además perverso. - _contó acercándose a la chica y abrazándola maternalmente._

\- ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Qué pasó con ella? - _preguntó Candy soltándose y viendo directamente a los ojos de la que sabía que era su tía._

\- Ella...

\- ¿Murió acaso? - _quiso saber mientras se preparaba para recibir la respuesta._

\- No, ella se encuentra en una de las villas de la familia, está en reposo.

\- Todos creen que está muerta ¿verdad?

\- Mis padres pensaron que eso ayudaría a que la dejaran en paz, nunca pudo recuperarse.

\- Quiero verla, necesito verla, tengo una madre, una madre... - _decía una y otra vez con una chispa de ilusión naciendo en el fondo de su ser, chispa que prontamente creció hasta borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos y formar una sonrisa llena de esperanza._

\- Te llevaré con ella.- _aseguró Belle y ella asintiendo le agradeció profundamente el haberla buscado, pues en su corazón sintió que aún no era demasiado tarde para volver a empezar -_ ¿Podrás perdonarme? - _inquirió con temor._

\- Hiciste lo que pensabas que era correcto, no tengo nada que perdonar tía Belle.

\- ¡Oh Candy! - _exclamó la dama fundiéndose en un abrazo con su sobrina_ \- gracias por comprenderme, yo tenía miedo de perderte, de que me odiases.

\- No podría hacerlo, ahora entiendo el porqué de tu bondad para conmigo, yo te agradezco por venir por mi.

\- Nunca más estarás sola, tenemos que hacer una fiesta para tu presentación en sociedad, afirmaremos las suposiciones de nuestros familiares y podrás tomar posesión también del título y herencia de tu padre.

\- ¿Suposiciones?

\- Recuerdas el collar que usaste en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?

\- Si...

\- Portaste las joyas de mi hermana, toda la familia pudo reconocerlas y al verte asumieron el parentesco que tenías con nosotros.

\- Por eso aquella anciana, me dijo que era igual a mis padres...

\- Pensaste que por su edad desvariaba, pero la tía Claire te comparaba con Claudine y Nathan.

\- Nathan... mi padre era un buen hombre - _habló tristemente._

\- Vaya que lo era cariño y podrás conocerlo a través de las palabras de tu madre, en su diario ella escribía cada cosa importante que le pasaba, estoy segura que allí podrás entender a fondo cómo es que sucedieron las cosas, solamente te sugiero que leas lentamente, pues aunque hallarás cosas muy bellas también te darás cuenta por ti misma las desgracias que vivió.

\- ¿Tendré el diario de mamá?

\- Todo lo que hay en ésta habitación es de ella y por ende te pertenece, el diario lo hallarás en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

\- Bien, pero espera... hay algo que necesito saber, ¿el hombre que violó a mamá es el tío abuelo William? - _preguntó conteniendo el horror que le causaba la sola idea de que así fuese._

\- Aquel William murió hace mucho tiempo, ahora el tío abuelo es otro de sus hermanos. - _calmó Belle._

 _-_ Pero es el mismo nombre _\- rebatió ella insegura._

\- Es una tradición en el clan cariño, ambos hermanos heredaron el nombre de su padre y éste a su vez el de su padre.

\- Eso es un alivio, aún así reniego de los Andrew, no quiero saber nada con aquella familia que hizo tanto daño a mi madre.

\- Sabía que dirías eso querida, pero no permitas que ese sentimiento te embargue, no te traerá nada bueno.

\- Si está en mis manos vengarme, te prometo que lo haré, la tonta Candy que ellos conocieron acaba de morir.

\- No puedes odiarlos, recuerda que a esa familia también pertenece Stear y Archie, ellos siempre han sido buenos contigo.

\- Tienes razón... pero es que yo...

\- Tranquila hija, tienes mucho que asimilar aún.

\- Quiero vengarme de quienes la dañaron, quiero hacerle comer polvo a Elroy Andrew en nombre de mi madre, quiero que ella pague por cada una de sus lágrimas.

\- Lo que hagas no cambiará el pasado - _aconsejó pues aunque ella también buscaba venganza no permitiría que ese sentimiento enturbiara el corazón tan puro de Candy._

 _-_ Estoy decidida.- _afirmó y Belle suspiró rendida, ya habría tiempo para que Candy tomara las cosas con calma o al menos eso fue lo que pensó._

* * *

¡Buen martes a todos! Aquí por fin les traje la actualización (pensé que la terminaría ayer pero me equivoqué) , como ven es un capítulo largo e importante para comprender algunas cosas, para aquellas que contenían el aliento por fin pueden respirar jeje Albert y Candy no son hermanos, pero como que no la tendrán nada fácil.  
Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir adelante, el saber que alguien realmente quiere leerme es el motor que me hace seguir escribiendo, así que por favor déjenme saber qué es lo que piensan, toda crítica será buena para mejorar.  
Muchos cariños!

Las quiere la chica de rosa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bendito Amor**

 **Primo Approccio**

\- ¿Qué medidas tomarás? - _cuestionó George viéndolo con curiosidad._

\- Se quedará en la cárcel, la familia Andrew no intervendrá en lo absoluto.

\- Sara se pondrá como loca - _afirmó el moreno tomando aire hondamente, pues era él quien tendría que lidiar con aquella mujer a la cual consideraba insoportable._

\- Lo siento por Sara pero su hijo tiene que pagar lo que hizo y lo que estuvo apunto de hacer - _determinó con enfado mientras recordaba los hechos que habían acontecido._

\- No lo puedes tener eternamente en el calabozo, la policía pasará los expedientes a los tribunales y necesitará que la señorita Candice declare, cuando eso suceda ella quedará inevitablemente expuesta al ojo público. - _explicó el mayor queriendo proteger la imagen de la chica, pues estaba seguro que muchos dudarían de su veracidad, sabía que incluso la propia matriarca se empeñaría en hacer quedar mal a la rubia._

\- La policía ha aceptado mantener el caso en reserva total, Neal se quedará detenid y sin un juicio por tiempo indefinido.

\- ¿Y eso lo arreglaste cuándo? - _preguntó extrañado._

\- Para ser honesto fue Dupond quien llegó a ese acuerdo con el jefe de policía, su apellido es muy importante y tiene la influencia suficiente para eso.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el amigo vagabundo de Candy?

\- Tenía las manos atadas, decir algo hubiera sido descubrirme y mira con quién - _terminó de hablar bufando con fastidio._

\- Entonces reconoces que el chico Dupond es hábil y su presencia fue algo así como... déjame ver... uhmm ¿indispensable tal vez?. - _formuló la pregunta con la total intención de molestar al de ojos azules._

\- ¿Ahora le vamos a encontrar cualidades? - _rebatió con voz jovial aunque con un gesto de reproche haciendo que el de bigote sonría con fingida inocencia_ \- bueno el caso es que ya se hizo presente el patriarca del clan - _expuso sacando una carta de uno de los cajones_ \- mira, ésta es la respuesta a mi petición.

\- Hiciste notar que la agraviada es tu hija adoptiva y que el agresor un miembro de la familia ¿verdad?

\- Exacto y por ello le pedí discreción total, pero léela tú mismo - _animó orgulloso por lo que había logrado_.

\- Interesante - _murmuró mientras pasaba rápidamente la mirada por aquellas líneas_ \- así que incluso te envió el expediente para evitar fugas de información.

\- Así es George, ahora será el patriarca el que determine cuándo será el momento apropiado de buscar a Neal y cuando lo haga tan sólo será para cambiarle de castigo.

\- ¿El exilio? - _tentó casi seguro._

\- Eso o la miseria, no hay que ser crueles amigo, al darle dos opciones se sentirá menos presionado ¿no?.

\- Bien pensado. _\- afirmó satisfecho._

\- Por lo pronto los Leagan y la tía deberán creer que me mantendrás al margen, los convencerás de que todo es por el bien de los Andrew y que lo mejor que se puede hacer es imaginar que Neal está de vacaciones en algún lugar remoto del mundo, céntrate en doña Elroy, ella haría lo que fuera porque la familia no se vea envuelta en el qué dirán.

\- Pues considéralo hecho William.

\- Genial, un problema menos del cual preocuparme.

\- Me temo que tu tranquilidad durará bastante poco, tengo que hablarte de un asunto muy serio. - _aseveró con voz estricta._

\- ¿La presentación del tío abuelo? - _inquirió enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos._

\- Los miembros del consejo están inquietos y exigen que tomes las riendas por completo del clan.

\- Dentro de un par de semanas será la fiesta de Stear y supongo que mi presentación será después, no hay porqué preocuparse George.

\- No William, tendrá que darse el día de la fiesta, no hay prórroga, lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacerse para retrasarla, algo que nos ha jugado en contra ha sido la guerra, con el panorama tan convulsionado que hay es necesario que hayan reformas y todos confían en que seas tú quien las lleves por buen cause, tienen la esperanza de que con tu habilidad puedas establecer nuevos lazos comerciales y tratos en mejores términos; tienes que comprender que eres la cabeza de todo un clan, cada familia integrante está preocupada por su propio futuro y podrían volverse en contra nuestra si es que sigues demostrando una actitud tan despreocupada.

\- Lo se amigo, fue mi pérdida de memoria la que retraso lo inevitable y ahora soy yo queriendo egoístamente utilizar a Albert para disfrutar de Candy, es más fácil acercarme a ella de esa manera.

\- ¿Es así que piensas enamorarla? ¿utilizando una mentira? - _increpó severo._

\- Le diré la verdad a su debido tiempo. _\- se defendió._

\- Todo algún día saldrá a la luz y mientras más tardes hablar con ella me temo que será peor, recuerda que no eres el único tras del amor de Candy.

\- Lo sé George pero...

\- Mientras tú estás cómodamente entre las sombras de tus mentiras otros están haciendo méritos. - _afirmó cortando las palabras del joven que no tuvo otra salida que asentir._

\- Sé que tienes razón pero no es sencillo, recuerda que como padre adoptivo tampoco hice un buen papel.

\- Nunca estuviste preparado para ser su padre adoptivo, en realidad tan solamente querías protegerla usando tu dinero y posición.

\- Precisamente, ella necesitaba una familia y no se la brindé ni de cerca.

\- Eso es algo que ya no podrás remediar, pero si la amas y quieres hacerla feliz tienes que empezar a luchar por ella, ¿quieres que te mencione a tus posibles rivales? Pues lo haré, tenemos en primer lugar al actor, es un buen partido ya que es un aristócrata y además se abrió campo solo en una sociedad hostil.

\- Cayó en el vicio del alcohol y estuvo comprometido con Susana, la abandonó en Nueva York.

\- Cayó en aquel vicio precisamente porque terminó su relación con la señorita Candy, en cuanto al compromiso fue forzado y de otro lado fue la propia señorita la que decidió dejarlo ¿no es así?

\- Lo sé.

\- Tenemos a Bastian Dupond, es un joven de buena familia, no hay escándalos ni novias locas en su pasado, no es un niño mimado sino más bien un chico trabajador que se graduó con honores y empezó su propio negocio sin la ayuda de su familia, además de ello es su amigo.

\- Ahora resulta que él es perfecto.

\- Archibald y Stear también son un excelente partido, creo que no hace falta que diga las cualidades de tus sobrinos, tú mismo las conoces.

\- Ellos están comprometidos con Annie y Patricia.

\- La situación puede cambiar en cualquier momento - _dijo enigmático cosa que disgustó al rubio._

\- ¿Pretendes hacer que me vuelva loco de celos?

\- No miento en lo que digo y tampoco lo exagero, es hora de que hagas algo o sino la perderás.

\- ¿Perderla? Cuando me fui y la dejé pensé que podría aceptar que ella esté con otro, pero he entendido que el mundo sin ella deja de tener sentido, no quiero perderla, yo quiero darle la felicidad que merece, hacerla sonreír y consolarla cuando esté triste, quiero envejecer a su lado.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, pero eso lo necesita saber ella.

\- Sé que tienes razón.

\- ¿Porqué no vas hoy? La fiesta de Stear se acerca, allí te presentarás como el tío abuelo, sería bueno que ella supiera la verdad antes de que eso suceda.

\- Bien, deséame suerte amigo, hoy mismo hablaré con ella.

\- Tienes mis mejores deseos, yo por otro lado tengo que asistir a una reunión en la compañía, aprovecha el tiempo ¿estamos? _\- cuestionó dándose la vuelta y marchándose del estudio._

\- Iré por ti mi pequeña - _dijo decidido cuando se vio solo._

 _.-.-.-Mientras tanto en la residencia Dupond.-.-.-_

Él estaba regresando de montar, había salido apenas la luz se había filtrado por su ventana y es que desde el día anterior en que su madre por fin había revelado todos sus secretos él no podía encontrar paz, pues aunque era cierto que estaba casi seguro del origen de Candy, también era verdad que los detalles habían permanecido celosamente ocultos y entre ellos uno muy importante y era el nombre de la persona responsable de la desgracia de Claudine.

 _-_ Tenía que ser un Andrew _\- murmuró cabalgando con lentitud mientras recordaba una conversación que había tenido en privado con su madre._

 _"Permitiste que Candy creciera bajo la tutela de los Andrew, de esa familia que tanto daño le hizo a tía Claudine ¿porqué?"_

 _"Al principio no lo sabía hijo, fue el destino que jugó de esa manera y cuando pude encontrarla pensé que no habría lugar más seguro que allí, él jamás hubiera creído que uno de los nuestros estaría en ese nido de víboras"_

 _"Pero ella pudo enredarse con alguno"_

 _"No lo hizo"_

\- ¡Bastian! - _fue el grito que interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos._

\- ¿Qué pasó Armand?

\- Bueno pasa que ha venido el amigo de Candy - _informó viendo la mueca que se formó en el rostro de su hermano antes de descender del potro._

\- ¿Ya están reunidos? - _indagó._

\- No, ella salió con su dama de compañía y mamá salió con tía Aimé. - _indicó el pequeño mientras acompañaba a su hermano hacia las caballerizas._

 _\- Perfecto. - habló satisfecho antes de pedirle con un gesto al mozo de cuadra que guardase a su corcel._

\- Pero él esperará por Candy, en realidad se lo sugerí yo - _informó como una sonrisa traviesa._

\- ¿Así que eso hiciste granuja? bien, por esta vez creo que ha sido conveniente, es más iré yo mismo a hacerle compañía - _habló sonriendo de lado en un gesto que al niño le pareció casi maquiavélico y hubiese ido tras él de no ser porque vio a lo lejos a una de las hijas de la cocinera, la hermosa Giuliana, con sus ojos enormes y azules, el cabello rojizo sujeto a una larga trenza y sus mejillas blancas sonrojadas, así que optó por ir hacia ella en lugar de husmear en los planes de su hermano._

La visita esperaba impaciente en el salón, en el último minuto había decidido presentarse como Albert, con un sencillo pantalón marrón y una camisa beige, pues si bien le diría la verdad a Candy no lo haría sorprendiéndola con una lujosa vestimenta, él quería hacer las cosas de forma tranquila, contarle su historia y el porqué de sus acciones de modo que ella entendiese y que todo siguiera tan bien como siempre o quizás hasta mejor.

De pronto se sobresaltó cuando unas pisadas hicieron eco tras de él y lentamente se giró sin imaginar que allí le esperaba la imponente figura del mayor de los herederos de esa familia mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro, enarcó una ceja pensando que si Terrence tuviese un gemelo ese sin duda sería Bastian Dupond.

\- Buenos días Albert - _saludó disfrutando por adelantado de lo que pensaba decirle al rubio_ \- he venido para hacerte compañía ya que me han comentado que esperarás a Candy.

\- Buenos días - _contestó estrechándole la mano, devolviendo así la formalidad_ \- gracias por tu gesto tan amable - _habló irónico._

\- Por nada, siempre es grato conocer más a fondo a las personas. - _afirmó con una sonrisa de fingida alegría_.

\- Interesante pasatiempo - _comentó sonriendo de medio lado._

\- No sabes cuanto y por cierto ¿ya recuperaste la memoria no es así? - _preguntó al tiempo que con un gesto le invitaba a sentarse._

\- Estás en lo correcto - _contestó con serenidad._

\- ¿Y cuándo le piensas contar tu verdad? - _indagó dirigiéndose a la mesita ratonera_ \- ¿Una copa de armañac? - _ofreció antes de servir dos copas._

\- Eso es algo privado, el que tú seas el hijo de su empleadora no quiere decir que tengas derecho a inmiscuirte en su vida y menos en la mía. - _habló recibiendo la bebida ambarina._

\- Así que empezamos a llevarnos mal - _apostilló distraídamente_ \- bien pues te diré un par de cosas, la primera es que para mí Candy es más importante de lo que imaginas y la segunda es que si bien ese es asunto tuyo, a mi me afecta pues no quiero que ella siga siendo engañada por ti.

\- Ella aceptó mi amistad sin conocer mi pasado, entendió que no podía revelarlo y estuvo de acuerdo, así que agradecería mucho que te abstuvieras de comentar lo que desconoces.

\- Bueno, son diferentes puntos de vista ¿no? en fin... bebe amigo, ésta es una fina cosecha de más de treinta años de antigüedad y no tiene nada que envidiarle al mejor whisky escocés, compruébalo tú mismo.

\- Su aroma es exquisito aunque su sabor me resulta un tanto invasivo, quizás en eso último se parezca al que me lo ha ofrecido. - _contestó con el alcohol aún quemando su paladar._

\- ¡Qué buen comentario! quizás tengas razón en eso, porque tengo una pregunta que quizás invada tu privacidad pero que tengo que hacértela, ya que si vamos a ser honestos he de confesar que parte de mi naturaleza es la curiosidad.

\- Pues adelante - _consintió el rubio seguro de sí mismo._

\- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de tu hija adoptiva? - _inquirió bajando la voz como si se tratara de algún secreto terrible._

\- Tu pregunta es absurda. - _dijo sin poder evitar sujetar la copa con más fuerza._

\- Yo tengo una memoria privilegiada, cuando te vi supe inmediatamente que ya te conocía, tan sólo me faltaba escarbar un poco en mis recuerdos para estar seguro, en fin tras un viaje directo al pasado recordé los días en el San Pablo; siempre que el grupito de los matones del colegio querían hacer leña a alguien estabas tú para defenderlo, "el abogado de los infelices" te llamaban en los pasillos, eras sin duda muy popular y tenías a todas las chicas suspirando cuando pasabas a su lado después de la misa de los domingos.

\- Te confundes - _dijo sin saber cómo rebatir aquellas palabras._

\- Desapareciste cuando tenías aproximadamente catorce años, imagino que en esa época comenzaste a ocultar tu verdadera identidad, los rumores fueron que habías muerto en un trágico accidente, las chicas te lloraron, especialmente Ivanna Fergüson D'Court, ella aseguraba que era tu novia y que ni siquiera ella conocía qué había sido de ti; debo decir que fue bastante trágico.

\- Así que lo sabes todo. - _admitió sintiéndose acorralado._

\- Ahora que estamos claros, te exijo que le cuentes la verdad a Candy, ella no puede seguir engañada, pues aunque ella te aceptó sin pasado, sabes bien que tu apellido le trajo bastantes penurias, incluso tu abandono llegó a afectarla severamente.

\- No haré las cosas porque tú me lo exijas porque no eres nadie para hacerlo.

\- ¿Prefieres que se lo cuente yo? - _preguntó entrecerrando los ojos._

\- No te compete hacerlo, yo mismo hablaré con ella cuando sea pertinente.

\- Imagino que hoy no lo es ¿verdad?

\- Solamente yo lo decidiré.

\- Tenías que ser un Andrew, eres tan egoísta como todos los de tu sangre. - _declaró con molestia recordando lo mucho que había sufrido su tía._

\- No te permito que ofendas a mi familia.

\- ¿No pertenece a tu familia esa rata que intentó aprovecharse de Candy? - _"¿Y Elroy Andrew? ¿y Sara Leagan? ¿Y el antiguo patriarca? ¿no son de tu familia también?" quiso decir pero calló sus ganas._

\- No puedes poner a todos en el mismo saco Dupond.

\- ¡Albert que alegría verte! - _exclamó Candy apenas entró al salón sin percatarse de la conversación que allí se estaba dando._

\- Te esperaba Candy, buen día Terry - _saludó Albert advirtiendo que el actor venía tras la chica._

\- Hola Albert, Bastian, buen día a ambos- _habló el joven inglés notando la tensión en el ambiente._

\- Bastian - _dijo Candy acercándose por fin al muchacho y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

\- Bueno Candy, ya que has llegado creo que mi presencia ha dejado de ser necesaria. - _comentó Dupond_

\- Necesito hablar contigo amigo - _intervino Terrence mirándolo con seriedad y aunque se lamentaba dejar a Candy junto con Albert también era cierto que el tema a tratar no podía esperar._

\- Entonces los dejamos, acompáñame al estudio Terry. - _se despidió muy a su pesar y tratando de suavizar la mirada que le dirigió al rubio._

\- Parece que es tu guardián _-_ _criticó apenas se encontraron solos._

\- Exageras - _afirmó ella con el corazón dando brincos como liebre en medio del campo_ \- Albert es tan bueno que hayas venido, empezaba a pensar que no querías verme.

\- Eso sería imposible pequeña.

\- Acompáñame al jardín posterior, es hermoso a esa hora - _invitó la chica a sabiendas de que allí tendría mayor privacidad._

\- Vamos - _accedió el caballero caminando junto a la rubia y viendo discretamente la delicada elegancia con la que daba cada paso y lo bello que se le ajustaba aquel vestido rosado tenue._

\- Toma asiento Albert - _le indicó la joven, minutos después, sacándolo de su ensoñación._

\- Eh si.. y dime Candy ¿te sientes bien aquí?

\- Lo estoy, los Dupond son personas maravillosas y me han acogido muy bien - _contó_ _tomando asiento junto a él pero no demasiado cerca._

\- Eso veo, pero me pregunto en qué es lo que trabajas exactamente, luces tan elegante y cambiada que no sé que pensar.

\- Yo modelo la ropa de Belle, si vas a las casas de modas que son de su firma podrás apreciar varios cuadros que se me han hecho, además de ello como modelo es parte de mi trabajo asistir a las reuniones de sociedad donde sean invitados los Dupond, allí deberé de portar sus nuevas creaciones e impresionar a las chicas - _c_ _ontó ocultando lo que ya conocía sobre su pasado, pues si quería lograr su objetivo tendría que cumplir el plan que había trazado con Terry y eso además de otras cosas incluía no revelar aún su identidad._

\- Se me hace tan extraño escucharte Candy.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Pareces otra, recuerdo que antes de que me fuera estabas segura de querer una vida sencilla, tranquila y cómoda dentro de aquel viejo departamento.

\- Así lo era Albert. - _afirmó con las mejillas sonrosadas al recordar el incidente ocurrido la noche antes de que él se marchara._

\- Además de ello odiabas la idea de asistir a los bailes de sociedad e incluso querías renunciar al apellido Andrew. - _inquirió pensando en cómo empezar a contar su historia._

\- Algo no ha cambiado.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

\- Renunciaré al apellido Andrew, volveré a enviarle una carta al patriarca del clan y finalmente me tendrá que quitar el apellido.

\- Así que tu odio está dirigido a esa familia, porque ya veo que no es a la riqueza o a la alta sociedad.

\- No odio a esa familia - _"o al menos no a todos" pensó_ \- al tío abuelo le agradezco su buena intención al adoptarme pero seamos realistas, la señora Elroy me odia y no es la única, además de ello yo quiero buscar mis orígenes.

\- ¿Tus orígenes dices? Candy es imposible saber quien te abandonó. - _habló fastidiado._

\- Quizás tenga un golpe de suerte y encuentre a mis padres.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que están vivos siquiera? - _preguntó con enfado._

\- No es necesario que seas tan hiriente.

\- Disculpa Candy no lo he querido ser, pero no puedo comprender cuál es tu empeño ahora de saber sobre tu pasado y menos aún el querer renunciar a tu apellido, después de todo esa familia te acogió en su seno y procuró lo mejor para ti.

\- Tal parece que no recuerdas todo lo que te he contado sobre mi vida, ¿sabes? ya no quiero hablar de ese tema Albert, además mi decisión está tomada.

\- ¿Acaso será que estás enamorada de Bastian Dupond? ¿es su apellido el que deseas portar? ¿ lo prefieres así?

\- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, sin embargo preferiría ser una Dupond que una Andrew.

\- Eres bastante ingrata con quienes te brindaron ayuda cuando no eras más que una niña que sería enviada a México, ¿dónde quedó tu amistad con Stear y Archie? ¿ellos acaso no son Andrew? ¿y tu cariño hacia el tío abuelo?

\- Yo les quiero y estoy muy agradecida, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por el apellido Andrew, te recuerdo que así como ellos son Andrew también lo es la tía abuela, Sara, Eliza y Neal, ¿acaso a ellos también les tengo que querer o guardar agradecimiento?

\- Tienes que ser más justa Candy, el tío abuelo creyó en ti y te quiso desde el primer momento, por él deberías de aceptar el apellido que te dio.

\- Desde la primera carta que recibió de los chicos ¿no? si puede ser, pero jamás me brindó algo más que su dinero, nunca contestó mis cartas, siempre fue impersonal, tampoco estuvo cuando me maltrataba la tía abuela, ni mucho menos abogó por mi cuando me quitaron la oportunidad de trabajar como enfermera, él fue el eterno ausente.

\- No puedes echarle la culpa a él de lo que hicieron otros. - _se defendió levantándose para tratar de disimular el golpe que sufrió por las palabras de la joven._

\- No entiendo porqué lo defiendes Albert - _dijo poniéndose también de pie._

\- Lo hago porque no comprendo tu actitud y porque creo que has cambiado demasiado.

\- No sé que concepto tenías de mi y lamento si te estoy decepcionando, pero esto es lo que soy ahora - _dijo ella adelantándose dos pasos para que él no viese sus ojos cristalizados._

\- Candy no quiero discutir, lo lamento, pero es que yo...

\- ¿Tu qué Albert?

\- Nada olvídalo.

\- Vamos dime lo que piensas, no hay porqué quedarse callado.

\- Son tonterías Candy.

\- Bien, ya que no dirás nada más al respecto, creo que es hora de que me hables de ti ¿no crees que ha llegado el momento de que me cuentes tu pasado?- _cuestionó queriendo desviar totalmente el tema de conversación._

\- Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado.

\- ¿A no? ¿y cuándo será eso? vamos no puedes seguir ocultándome cosas, ni siquiera sé tu apellido.

\- Nunca pareció importante mi apellido, siempre pensé que eso no significaba nada para ti.

\- Yo no tenía uno, era una huérfana así que podía entenderte, pero hemos crecido y ahora me parece necesario el que te conozca plenamente, quisiera saber cómo fue tu niñez, los motivos que hicieron que vivas libre y solo, necesito saber Albert.

\- ¿Y si te decepcionara? ¿si algo te desagradara de mi historia?

\- Ya una vez te dije que nada podría decepcionarme ¿no? - _cuestionó_ _plantándose frente al joven._

\- Antes de eso dime, ¿aceptaste volver con Terry? - _preguntó queriendo alargar el momento antes de revelar su identidad._

\- No podría aceptarlo, él y yo somos buenos amigos, nuestro amor quedó en el pasado- _confirmó nerviosa y mordiéndose los labios queriendo callar sus sentimientos._

\- Te sonrojas - _habló acariciando su mejilla con suavidad._

\- Hace algo de calor _\- mencionó bajando la mirada y tratando de controlar el ritmo de sus latidos_.

\- ¿Acaso tu corazón está ocupado ahora? - _preguntó acortando la distancia entre ellos._

\- Tal vez si o tal vez no - _murmuró ella levantando el rostro y notando cómo el se inclinaba con una lentitud que le sabía a tortura._

\- ¿Podría yo ocupar tu corazón? - _se arriesgó a preguntar a pocos centímetros de su boca y viendo como ella inconscientemente humedecía sus labios como esperando por un beso._

\- ¿Y porqué no? - _se atrevió a contestar esperando ansiosa._

\- Candy - _murmuró roncamente rozando con ternura sus labios y envolviendo su delicado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos continuó con la suave caricia que poco a poco se tornó más demandante, de pronto él capturó su labio inferior y lo acarició con su boca haciendo que ella entreabra la suya para poder empezar así un beso más pasional y lleno de entrega._

\- Señorita, el joven Bastian pide que se reuna con él en el estudio - _habló Paulete, su dama de compañía, interrumpiendo aquel momento mágico._

\- Perdoname Candy - _susurró Albert con la respiración agitada y poniendo su frente junto a la de ella._

\- No hay nada que perdonar - _contestó ella sintiendo como miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban dentro de su pecho._

\- Señorita - _insistió la muchacha sabiendo que si no se apuraba sería el propio Bastian Dupond el que fuera por ella._

\- Iré en un momento Paulete - _le habló por fin la rubia -_ debo irme Albert pero me gustaría que te quedaras así podríamos seguir charlando y podría también presentarte a Belle y Aimé.

\- Lo siento Candy, es hora de irme, pero prometo volver.

\- Esperaré por ese día - _dijo la rubia aceptando el abrazo de despedida del muchacho y sin atreverse a preguntar qué es lo que eran a partir de aquel momento, pues él no le había dicho abiertamente que la amaba o que la quería de novia y ella tampoco había confesado sus sentimientos, suspirando pensó que ya habría tiempo para aclarar su situación y recibiendo un beso en la frente vio como el dueño de su amor se marchaba de la residencia._

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por la espera y por leerme! pues les cuento que ésta vez quien estuvo un poco mal fui yo, fue raro el día que no tuviese migraña, apenas podía sostener mi alma en el trabajo.  
Este capítulo lo escribí por pedacitos y lo reescribí miles de veces XD por cierto el que sigue ya lo tengo avanzado hasta la mitad, así que me parece que publicaré el día domingo, si Dios quiere.  
En fin, aquí la actualización(sé que es obvio pero quería decirlo) ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cuál creen que es el plan que tiene la rubia con Terry? ¡ni se lo imaginan! ¿y Albert cuándo será que suelte la verdad? ¿será en el próximo capítulo? ¿ será en su presentación? ¿a qué se habrá referido George con que los Cronwell pueden terminar con sus novias? hahaha ¡son varias interrogantes!_

 _En fin espero no haberlas decepcionado y que me comenten todo lo que piensan y cómo creen que continuará la historia, es un honor y un placer leerlas._

 _Miles de besos y cariños._

 _La chica de rosa._


	20. Chapter 20

**Bendito Amor**

 **Vendetta**

\- Ya lo sabe todo - _reveló Belle a un atento caballero que no perdía detalle de sus gestos._

\- Intuyo que ella no te hizo ningún reproche. _\- afirmó dándole un sorbo a su humeante taza de té._

\- Así es querido amigo, mi pequeña es tan ángel como lo era su madre, aceptó las cosas tal como son y está tranquila, bueno... parcialmente tranquila - _añadió con una sonrisa intrigante._

\- Así que parcialmente ¿eh? entonces imagino que en este momento ella a de estar odiando a la señora Elroy y Sara Leagan.

\- Bueno algo así, en realidad parece que mi pequeña está odiando a todos los Andrew. - _dijo con simpleza agregando un terrón de azúcar a su bebida._

\- Ella es muy cercana a varios miembros de los Andrew, así que no creo que su odio llegue a tanto.

\- Bueno los hermanos Cronwell son un caso aparte, esos chicos son geniales, quizás fueron adoptados - _bromeó a lo que el de bigote rió por la ocurrencia._

\- Estás loca Belle.

\- Un poco - _contestó sonriente -_ estoy de un humor inmejorable, es todo.

\- Me alegra oír eso, bueno ya que se dio el primer gran paso tengo que estar preparado para los siguientes, por mi parte estaré atento para recibir a Candy el día que considere conveniente venir a mi.

\- Ella no te preguntará nada George, las cosas están claras.

\- Cuando lea el diario querrá respuestas, y sé que me buscará en ese entonces.

\- Tal vez - _dijo sin ganas._

\- Supongo que también sabes cuál será mi actitud.

\- Lo ignoro totalmente- _mintió desviando la mirada._

\- Seré lo más sincero que pueda, aunque eso te disguste. - _aseveró serio._

\- Ajá - _masculló con aburrimiento._

\- No actúes como una niña malcriada, sabes bien que ella también tiene derecho a conocer el otro lado de la historia.

\- ¿Otro lado? - _rebatió la dama fijando por fin su mirada en la del caballero_ \- Ella ya sabe lo suficiente, no entiendo qué más podría interesarle.

\- William Andrew no fue el culpable de las desgracias de Claudine, al menos no de todas las que le achaca tu familia.

\- Como siempre lo disculparás, ¿hasta ese punto llega tu fidelidad? - _interrogó bebiendo su té y tratando de calmarse, pues el tema Andrew siempre la incordiaba._

\- Soy fiel a mis ideales y a la verdad que conozco, no niego que él cometió muchos errores, el que le hiciera caso a Elroy fue el primer y más grande error que pudo tener pero de ahí a cometer un acto tan abominable jamás, él no hubiera cometido nunca una bajeza como esa y mucho menos con la única mujer a la que verdaderamente amó. - _contestó hablando con calma._

\- ¿Amar dices? ¡Por favor! parece que la edad te ha alterado tus recuerdos. - _se burló Belle aprovechándose de la gran confianza que los unía._

\- La amaba con locura, él hubiera hecho lo que fuese por Claudine. - _aseveró mientras en su mente recordaba sus largas charlas con el antiguo patriarca._

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! - _exclamó sarcástica_ \- por eso fue que la hacía sufrir con cada cosa que inventaba Elroy, por eso fue que la echó de su casa.

\- Fue gracias a sus intrigas.

\- Me hierve la sangre de solo escuchar que lo defiendes. - _increpó ella con voz firme._

\- Aquella mujer siempre fue muy astuta e hizo parecer todo según sus propios planes, además la inexperiencia de tu hermana no ayudaba.

\- Ahora la culpa la tiene Claudine ¿no?

\- No podrás negar que era demasiado inocente, a pesar de mis advertencias ella confió en quien no debía.

\- Sara... - _masculló con molestia la de ojos grises recordando la maldad de la mencionada._

 _-_ Por ejemplo, la ahora señora Leagan siempre estuvo enamorada de William y cuando él enviudó ella vio la oportunidad perfecta para engatusarlo; sin embargo al aparecer tu hermana sus esperanzas quedaron nulas, así es que desquitó toda su frustración en ella, aún recuerdo el día de la revuelta en "La Antigua".

\- _¿Porqué no vas a verlo? estoy segura de que le encantará verte._

 _\- No lo creo Sara, él me dijo que los obreros están muy enojados y que iba a apaciguar los ánimos._

 _\- ¿Y qué más forma de calmarlos que ver a la bella esposa de su patrón? oh bueno Claudine no te puedo obligar... sino quieres ayudarlo pues nadie te puede juzgar, de cualquier modo no es tu obligación._

 _\- Yo lo amo, tienes razón debo ir, necesito un carruaje._

 _\- Llegarías más rápido si fueras a caballo, eres una excelente amazona._

 _\- Iré..._

\- Cuando yo me enteré de los hechos fue bastante tarde. - _concluyó el moreno con una mirada ausente._

\- Ella me dijo que él llegó hecho una furia.

\- No era para menos, puso en riesgo su vida y la de nosotros, la gente estaba demasiado exaltada y apenas vieron a tu hermana comenzaron a tirarle piedras a ella y al caballo, tuvimos que disparar para alejarlos, debido a ello aquel día todos esos agresores fueron expulsados de sus trabajos, muchas familias se quedaron sin sustento.

\- Fue algo bastante penoso, pero la culpable fue Sara y él no creyó las palabras de mi hermana.

\- El apoyo de Brower inclinó la balanza a su favor- _comentó el hombre con amargura._

- _William lo siento tanto - soltó una joven interrumpiéndolos en el estudio._

 _\- Se toca antes de entrar Sara y por favor retírate que en este momento no tengo tiempo ni paciencia._

 _\- Es que me siento tan culpable por no haber podido retener a tu esposa._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¡Largo Sara! - gritó molesto_

 _\- ¡Créeme! ella es como una niña caprichosa, yo le expliqué que no debía ir pero no me escuchó._

 _\- Ella asegura que fuiste tú la de la idea - refutó tomándola del brazo con violencia._

 _\- Imaginaba que diría eso, no sé que le hice para que me odie tanto William - habló entre sollozos._

 _\- Vete y no molestes._

 _\- Tengo testigos, ésta vez tu esposa no me hará quedar mal._

 _\- ¿Qué testigo es ese? ¿otra vez mi hermana?_

 _\- El esposo de Pauna, él podrá certificar lo que te digo._

 _\- ¿Brower? - preguntó descolocado._

 _\- Lamento inmiscuirme pero así fue suegro - habló un hombre de cabello rubio casi platino que en el umbral de la puerta observaba la escena._

 _\- No es verdad - murmuró William._

 _\- Lo siento, Sara hizo lo que pudo pero con Claudine es imposible razonar... si tan sólo fuera más madura._

 _\- Iré a hablar con mis esposa -_

 _Fue lo único que todos escucharon antes de que se retirara a grandes zancadas._

\- Obviamente él se tenía que prestar a todo lo que su amante dijera. - _señaló la de ojos grises -_ Pobre Pauna.

\- Se dejó engañar por él. - _acotó sin querer recordar más aquella etapa sombría de su vida._

\- No comprendo cómo la bruja de Elroy nunca puso en su lugar a Sara.

\- Ella siempre supo manejar bien a las personas, para suerte de su familia ahora ella ha cambiado por lo menos en su aspecto libertino.

\- ¡Pf! seguro que si - _murmuró conteniendo una sonrisa burlona._

\- Como ves William cayó en las manos manipuladoras de esas mujeres.

\- Aunque así fuera él nunca será inocente, pues mi hermana fue ultrajada y hay un solo culpable para eso.

\- No fue él, hay algo en el pasado que nunca quedó claro y se nos está escapando.

\- Todo está dicho y hecho - _aseveró_

\- Si hubieras querido abrir tu mente en aquel momento quizás ahora sabríamos toda la verdad.

\- Él estaba allí, no hay más que decir - _afirmó Belle tajante._

\- William me dijo que vio salir por el balcón al atacante.

\- ¿Y porqué no fue tras él?

\- Él se quedó con ella porque lo que quiso fue auxiliarla sino hubiera ido tas ese sujeto.

\- ¿Apenas él llegó eh? ¿y con qué intenciones llegaba a esa recámara? ¡Era la de una mujer casada!

\- Se dejó llevar por el impulso, pero él tan sólo iba a despedirse, eso puedo asegurarlo.

\- ¡Pamplinas!

\- El culpable escapó del lugar y tengo pistas de quién pudo ser, cuando tenga el rompecabezas completo te lo diré, ese pasado será develado con todos sus blancos, negros y grises.

\- ¿Y si descubres que fue él? ¿serás capaz de reconocerlo? - _cuestionó levantando la barbilla retadora._

\- Caiga quien caiga así sea el propio William, puedes confiar en que se sabrá la verdad.

\- Bien, ahora la pregunta es cómo, si la única que la conoce es mi hermana y y lamentablemente ella desde ese día quedó bastante mal, no tiene la capacidad ni siquiera para reconocerse a si misma.

\- Hay otra persona que puede ayudarme y estoy a punto de dar con su paradero, tu tranquila que más pronto de lo que piensas tendremos pruebas de que mis teorías son ciertas.

\- Si quieres perder el tiempo pues adelante y buena suerte.

 _..o..o.. Mientras tanto en la mansión Dupond ..o..o..o_

\- Luces bastante tenso Bastian, tal parece que no te cae muy bien Albert ¿me equivoco? - _cuestionó Terry sonriendo de medio lado._

\- No me convence, es todo... - _respondió sin un ápice de buen humor._

\- ¿Celoso tal vez? - _picó tratando de adivinar los sentimientos de su acompañante._

\- Probablemente, pero me imagino que no más que tú. - _contraatacó con el mismo tono irónico del inglés._

\- ¡Touché! Pero... ¿acaso no son primos? ¡Ah, veo que llevas en la sangre las costumbres pasadas de moda de nuestra clase! Casarse entre primos, conservar la pureza de sangre y el legado bla, bla, bla... - _se burló tomando asiento en el lugar que le indicaba el dueño de casa._

\- Había olvidado que hablaba con un aristócrata renegado.

\- ¡Oh me siento terrible por tu gran ofensa! _\- ironizó._

\- No fue mi intención lastimarte Grandchester, suficiente dolor tienes con saber que Candy nunca te aceptará más que como un amigo.

\- Dolor que comparto contigo primito.

\- Eres un idiota - _masculló a lo que el aludido sonrió en respuesta_ \- mejor dime qué es lo que ella te ha dicho.

\- Te lo resumiré en una palabra "venganza" quiere hacer pagar a los Andrew por todo lo que le hicieron a su madre.

\- ¿Y recurrió a ti? - _inquirió levantando una ceja._

\- Como puedes notar yo soy de su entera confianza. - _se pavoneó acomodándose el saco._

\- Te ve como un demente Grandchester - _comenzó poniendo los ojos en blanco y sin poder evitar_ _sonreír_ \- me temo que Candy te imagina incendiando la residencia Andrew, es todo; sin embargo creo que aún tienes buen juicio y que le hiciste entrar en razón ¿no?.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - _inquirió dejando escapar un silbido._

\- Una venganza solamente traería más daño del que ya se hizo, esas mujeres son unas arpías de la clase más baja, además saben cubrir bien sus maldades, por otro lado no debes olvidar que ella siente un especial cariño por varios miembros de esa familia - _"William Andrew por ejemplo" gritó su mente._

\- Para ser franco le he dado todo mi apoyo.

\- ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? - _preguntó sin creer lo que escuchaba._

\- Veo que saliste cobarde.

\- Simplemente quiero evitar que ella salga lastimada, ¿es tan difícil de entender? .

\- Candy hará lo que quiere con mi ayuda o sin ella y si lo hace por su cuenta será peor, en cambio con mi apoyo y el tuyo evitaremos que cometa tonterías, piensa Bastian, podremos guiarla para que le quite el dramatismo a sus planes y se conforme con pequeñas victorias.

\- No me convence la idea.

\- Ella tenía planeado hablar con la vieja momia, revelar su identidad y reclamarle los agravios.

\- ¡Está loca!

\- ¿Lo ves? la convencí de que eso no serviría de nada y entre los dos acordamos cuál será el primer paso que dará en su cruzada.

\- ¿Y ese cuál es?

\- Hay algo que Elroy detesta y eso es el escándalo, odia que los Andrew se vean envueltos en cualquier tipo de evento que ella considere poco apropiado.

\- ¿Y?

\- Habrá una función benéfica para favorecer a los heridos de guerra, todas las familias más importantes estarán invitadas, se representará Romeo y Julieta.

\- Al grano Terrence.

\- Pecas será la Julieta de la obra, tan sencillo como eso.

\- ¿Se han vuelto locos? ¡actriz! ¿y si sale mal? ¿de quién será la vergüenza entonces? te lo diré amigo, el ridículo será solamente para Candice.

\- Candy sabe la obra de memoria Bastian, además a partir de ahora ensayaremos.

\- ¿Y Karen Kleiss? ¿Acaso ella no es la estrella?

\- Es amiga de Candy también ¿ya lo olvidaste? ella ya le cedió su papel y no suficiente con eso se ha prestado para ser su profesora.

\- El director no lo permitiría.

\- ¿Robert? Él estará fascinado con que una heredera le de publicidad, la gente hará filas para comprar las entradas aunque solamente sea porque estén movidos por la curiosidad.

\- Ningún Andrew irá.

\- Se verán comprometidos a hacerlo, si dejasen su palco vacío solamente darían más que hablar, además Stear es uno de los pocos chicos pertenecientes a familias importantes en haber ido al frente, recibirán una invitación privilegiada para la recepción.

\- Así que lo tienen todo listo ¿no?

\- Así es, pero falta que te sumes al equipo.

\- Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer - _afirmó con resignación después de un breve momento. -_ mandare por ella, necesito saber qué es exactamente lo que su rubia cabecita está tramando.

\- Momento ideal para interrumpir su reunión ¿no es cierto?

\- Cállate.

..o..o.. _Residencia Britter_ ..o..o..

\- Lo mejor será darnos un tiempo. _\- habló un joven con voz amable pero firme._

\- Pero yo te amo Archie, podemos solucionar nuestros problemas, tal vez lo que necesitamos es casarnos pronto, estoy segura que nuestra relación se fortalecerá.

\- ¿Casarnos? lo siento Annie, pero creo que no estas entendiendo.

\- Entiendo muy bien, pero no comprendo tu actitud, tú y yo nos amamos.

\- Sabes bien que lo nuestro empezó de un modo bastante peculiar - _"obligado por Candy" pensó interiormente pero se calló_ \- yo traté de darnos una oportunidad, pero no funciona, tenemos pocas cosas en común, yo no soy feliz y tú tampoco eres feliz. ¿Para qué seguir complicándonos?

\- Es por esa ¿verdad? la culpable es Candy. - _sentenció convencida de sus palabras._

\- No metas a Candy en todo esto, ella no tiene nada que ver. - _defendió tratando de controlar su molestia._

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver dices? ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como la miras? y más ahora que lleva puesto el disfraz de dama, se cree la gran cosa impresionando a los demás, no es más que una pueblerina sin gracia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿es así que hablas de tu amiga? ¿eres ese tipo de persona? - _preguntó levantándose del sillón sin poder creer lo que escuchaba._

\- ¿Amiga? ¡Ja! una amiga no te roba al amor de tu vida, ella es una traidora, me prometió que te dejaría para mi, ¡pero no!

\- Yo no soy un objeto, yo decidí estar contigo pensando que quizás podría llegar a quererte, pero no he podido y en eso Candy no tiene nada que ver, es más deberías de agradecerle el favor que te hizo aún a costa mía - _declaró sin poder ya contener su enojo._

 _-_ ¡Agradecerle! ah si claro iré corriendo _\- se mofó._

 _-_ No me quedaré a escuchar más sandeces.

\- Ella nunca te amará, solamente jugará contigo como lo hizo con Grandchester, luego cuando se canse te hará a un lado y buscará una nueva presa.

\- Es increíble que digas esas cosas Annie, ahora veo que nunca te había conocido, eres peor de lo que pensé.

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! tu que me quieres condenar a la vergüenza ¿sabes lo que dirán todos cuando sepan que me rechazaste? ¡eres un egoísta!

\- ¡Debí de adivinarlo! la sociedad es lo único que te interesa, no tengo más que decirte, adiós señorita Britter - _manifestó con una voz cargada de reproche._

\- Archie no te vayas. - _rogó la muchacha viendo alejarse uno de los más caros deseos que había conservado desde su niñez._

\- ¿Para qué quedarme? por lo menos pensé que podía ver en ti a una amiga, ahora veo que ni siquiera eso podemos llegar a ser. - _sentenció mirándola con lástima._

\- Te advierto que si me dejas te arrepentirás. - _"si me tengo que romper una pierna como la lisiada de Susana lo haré sin dudar" pensó en medio de su locura._

\- No te atrevas a chantajearme - _amenazó con voz dura acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa queriendo intimidarla._

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo hija? - _habló una elegante dama bajando las blancas escaleras de mármol_ \- ¿Algún problema? - _preguntó con cortesía._

\- Ninguno señora, con su permiso yo me retiro - _se despidió Archie viendo su oportunidad para escapar de aquel lugar._

\- ¡Archie! - _gritó la joven queriendo detenerlo._

\- Cálmate hija, no es propio elevar el tono de esa forma _\- reprendió la mayor acercándose a la chica_ \- ¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿te hizo algo ese muchacho?

\- Quiere que nos demos un tiempo _\- soltó con voz lastimera. -_ pero no quiero dejarlo, tienes que ayudarme a retenerlo, debes de comprometerlo a casarse conmigo. - _pidió ante la atenta mirada azul de su madre._

\- Un tiempo - _murmuró la dama cruzándose de brazos_ \- querida, tú eres una Britter, el mundo no se acaba porque él no te sepa apreciar, ya verás que pronto te olvidarás de ese chico.

\- Pero lo amo mami. - _protestó igual que cuando era pequeña y quería que se le cumpliese algún antojo._

\- El amor es algo secundario en las personas de nuestra clase.

\- ¡Mamá! - _exclamó golpeando el piso con una de sus finas zapatillas._

\- Bájame el tono Annie Britter, además no me vengas con sentimentalismos ahora.

\- No son sentimentalismos, en juego están mis sentimientos - _rebatió buscando conmover a la de cabellos castaños._

\- Te conozco bien hija y sé que ese muchacho es uno de tus caprichos, no te engañes a ti misma - _habló la mujer dulcificando su tono._

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Lamento habértelo dicho pero es la verdad querida, soy tu madre y sé que no amas a ese chico.

\- ¿Qué dirá la sociedad? ¡seré la burla! - _se quejó lloriqueando sin lágrimas._

\- Nunca hubo un compromiso formal, así que nadie te señalará, además cariño a estas alturas el que ustedes terminen es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. - _expuso la señora acariciando el cabello azabache de la otra._

\- ¿Lo mejor que pudo haber pasado? explícate madre- _solicitó extrañada por aquellas palabras, ya que su madre siempre se había mostrado a favor de su relación con el castaño._

\- Él no es el único caballero soltero, ni mucho menos el mejor partido que puedes encontrar, tú te mereces algo más pero mientras sigas estando a su lado no habrán mejores ofertas para ti.

\- Sigo sin entender...

\- Debes de procurar conocer a otros caballeros que realmente estén interesados en ti, que te vean como lo que eres, una preciosa joya y estén dispuestos a tratarte en consecuencia.

 _-_ No quiero otro, lo quiero a él. _\- reafirmó su postura alejándose unos pasos de la mujer que la había criado._

\- Pues deberás olvidarle y fijar tu mirada en alguien que sí quiera casarse contigo.

\- Ya sé quien quiero que sea mi futuro marido, lo he decidido desde hace mucho - _se enfrentó desoyendo lo que su madre decía._

\- Tonterías, eres muy joven e inexperta para afirmar lo que dices, además para ser totalmente honesta ya hay alguien interesado en ti y además es un excelente partido.

\- No me pueden hacer eso, papá no lo permitiría jamás - _habló dispuesta a correr a los brazos siempre protectores del señor Britter._

\- No angusties más a tu padre que ya suficientes problemas tiene que resolver.

\- ¿Problemas? ¿qué tipo de problemas? - _preguntó sintiendo un mal presentimiento._

\- Verás hija, él hizo una mala inversión, estamos a punto de perderlo todo, por eso es que es tan importante que te cases _\- explicó la mujer con serenidad._

\- Perderlo todo _\- murmuró sentándose de golpe en el sillón viendo como una de sus peores pesadillas estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad._

 _-_ ¿Te das cuenta ahora de nuestra situación? en este momento un matrimonio ventajoso es lo único que nos salvaría, además el hombre del que te he hablado tiene mucho dinero y le ha ofrecido ayuda a tu padre.

\- Me niego a hacerlo, no dejaré que decidan por mi. - _habló regresando de sus más negros pensamientos._

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te he dicho? ¿acaso no te preocupa la crisis familiar en que vivimos?

\- No seré su boleto de salvación - _aseveró con decisión_ \- además si mi padre hizo una mala inversión pues es parte de su responsabilidad arreglar la situación, es el hombre de la casa - _habló levantándose y mirándola con altivez._

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de ese modo! - _exclamó escandalizada._

\- Me atrevo madre porque no seré la tonta que mantendrá esta familia a costa de su futuro. - _sentenció con una voz cargada de orgullo._

\- ¿No te das cuenta que esto es la ruina para todos?

\- No lo será si van a pedirle un préstamo a los Andrew.

 _-_ Tu padre no se avergonzará de esa manera, además la cantidad es muy alta y la señora Elroy lo único que haría sería quitarnos la palabra y murmurar sobre nuestra situación.

\- Hay otros millonarios, está el banco, están tus propiedades en Europa, todo menos comprometerme a mi en sus problemas, yo no seré la mártir.

\- ¡Mal agradecida! - _exclamó dándole una bofetada_ \- ¡vete a tu habitación!

\- Me iré pero mi pensamiento seguirá siendo el mismo - _dijo altanera y con una mano cubriendo la intensa marca roja que empezaba a formarse en su mejilla izquierda._

\- Nunca debí...

\- ¿Adoptarme? - _preguntó con ironía._

\- Vete ya Annie - _pidió cansada y sin ánimos de continuar aquella confrontación._

\- ¡Dígalo ya! dígame de una vez lo que piensa, seguramente usted también hubiera preferido a Candy ¿no es así? - _cuestionó fuera de si._

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices?

\- Los odio a todos - _dijo con rencor_ \- adiós querida madre - _se despidió se despidió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra como si fuera un insulto y tomando su bolso se alejó a prisa._

\- ¡A dónde es que vas! ¡vuelve aquí! - _gritó antes de desmayarse sin que su hija lo notase puesto que se había ido sin mirar atrás._

* * *

 _Buenas noches chicas hermosas! como ven aquí vine tal y como lo prometí, bueno es un poco tarde pero aún sigue siendo domingo eh!_

 _Las quiero mucho y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, les cuento que lo tenía listo unas horas atrás pero cuando le hacía unas correcciones y le di guardar esta bendita página se me cerró y me pidió volver a registrarme snif snif ahí que se fueron los arreglos y dale a volver a empezar de cero... así que... bue! ¿qué me quedó? empezar otra vez en medio de mis lagrimitas (soy exagerada a veces eso ya lo saben eh) ahhhh disculpen si ven algún errorcito por ahí o por allá u.u!_

 _Muuuuchas gracias por acompañarme y por sus requetegeniales comentarios! me hizo el día cada uno! yo me siento encantada de ver sus opiniones y darme cuenta que sueñan a mi lado, escribir para ustedes es una experiencia muy gratificante, así es que millones de gracias, besos, abrazos rompehuesos y cariños a montones para cada una de ustedes.  
Gracias por sus buenos deseos también, no saben cuánto necesito de sus oraciones y buena vibra!  
Las re super quiero y estaré atenta para leerlas! en el otro capítulo si o si contesto cada una de sus valiosas opiniones._

 _Buenooooo ya me voy, me voy, peeeero no sin antes preguntarles ¿qué les parece que Candy actúe? yo creo que lo hará bien pero ¿será correcto? me temo que pondrá muy pero muy celoso a Albert jaja pobre mi amado rubilindo ¡que le vamos a hacer! tiene que reaccionar para que luche con todo; ya que aunque por ahora ha demostrado ser un poco débil en su lucha por el amor de Candy (y también poco sincero la verdad) pues eso no quiere decir que no la ame snif snif, démosle una oportunidad ¿vale?  
Por otro lado también tenemos a Bastian, un personaje que me está enamorando por lo menos a mi jaja creo que me lo raptaré para un domingo :p (ya sé! se me fue la olla jaja pero bue hay que reír y soñar ¿no?) en fin bueno este niño es alguien que se las trae._

 _Terry por otro lado se está resignando a tener a Candy de amiga, al menos así lo parece, aunque es alguien que en cualquier momento puede dar batalla, ya ven que él si sabe quién es la pecosa, por ahí va ganando un punto._

 _Archie es un soltero oficialmente libre! yupi! siempre pensé que él necesitaba a otra chica, o sino una Annie versión ultramejorada, en fin... es hora de que descanse de esa jovencita malcriada y egoísta._

 _Y Annie, pues esa mujer está ella misma buscando su propio castigo, pero aún así tiene una tabla de salvación y esa es nuestro vaquero favorito... pero ¿aprovechará la oportunidad? ups! les adelante un poquito de lo que viene jaja_

 _Las quiero ¿ya lo dije? creo que me copé en mis comentarios, y como no las quiero aburrir, me voy!_  
 _Muashhhh_

 _Las re quiere_

 _Yo_

 _La chica de rosa!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bendito Amor**

 **Problemi d'amore**

Ella caminaba como flotando en una nube y no era para menos pues había besado al hombre que amaba, y en esta ocasión, a diferencia del primer beso que habían compartido, él no estaba dormido y mucho menos la había rechazado;suspiró con las mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín y con el corazón aún latiendo fuertemente, de pronto una gran pregunta se instaló a su mente ¿Acaso ese beso la convertía en la novia de Albert? se mordió los labios cuando un "no" fuerte y claro llegó como respuesta, _"quizás debí poner un poquito de resistencia"_ musitó en un susurro ligeramente desanimada, no obstante aquel momento había sido tan mágico que se hubiera odiado si lo echaba a perder, "¡Que más da!" se dijo y dándose valor decidió dejar a un lado cualquier duda que empañara su felicidad.

\- ¡Hey Candy! - _habló Armand haciendo que la rubia pegara un brinco y sin poderlo evitar soltó una carcajada mientras veía como la joven se ponía de mil colores._

\- ¿Porqué te ríes? no hay nada de gracioso en sorprender así a una dama - _reprendió ella tratando de controlar el ardor de sus mejillas._

\- Perdóname pero es que fue tan gracioso, ¡ni los gatos saltan tan alto cuando se les asusta!

\- ¡Los gatos!

 _-_ Cuánta razón tiene Archie en llamarte gatita _\- se burló sin poder contenerse._

 _-_ Jovencito deja de burlarte de mi o si no yo...

 _-_ Candy no seas aburrida- _cortó el chiquillo_ \- vamos si venías muy feliz ¿no? andabas tan distraída y alegre que yo llegué a pensar que algo increíble te había sucedido _\- reflexionó el niño mirándola inquisitivamente._

\- ¿Algo increíble dices? bueno pues creo que te equivocas, eh... yo tan solamente caminaba.- _habló con simpleza._

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿qué podría pasarte en casa? ¡todo es aburrido! excepto claro, cuando llegan visitas y éstas visitas son especialmente cariñosas ¿no?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? _\- cuestionó inquieta._

\- El beso que te diste con tu amigo Albert por ejemplo.

\- ¡Armand!

\- Lo he visto todo Candy - _afirmó mirándola de lado y entrecerrando los ojos._

\- Bueno yo... verás Armand, los adultos a veces hacen cosas así cuando se quieren y pues creo que lo entiendes ¿verdad? - _preguntó jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos._

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo! no soy un niño Candy, yo soy muy maduro y comprendo bien de esas cosas. - _habló como todo un conocedor._

\- ¡Genial! - _exclamó ella sonriente y dispuesta a seguir con su camino le hizo una pequeña caricia en el rostro y dio dos pasos dispuesta a dejarlo atrás._

\- ¡Un momento señorita! - _demandó con voz militar a lo que ella se detuvo y regresó a verlo extrañada_ \- ¿ya son novios? - _cuestionó enarcando una de sus cejas._

\- ¿Novios? - _repitió Candy sintiendo como aquella palabra le quemaba la garganta y le hacía encender nuevamente sus mejillas en un rojo intenso._

 _-_ Ajá.

\- Bueno te refieres a que si tenemos una relación _\- parafraseó mientras tomaba aire lenta y hondamente rogándole al cielo por que a su mente acudieran las palabras correctas para poder quedar no tan mal parada en aquel inesperado interrogatorio._

\- Eso dije ¿lo son?

\- Pues imagino que si - _balbuceó sintiéndose como una cría regañada por su padre._

\- ¿Segura? que yo recuerde ese chico no ha pedido permiso para cortejarte.- _apuntó arrugando levemente el entrecejo._

\- Pues no, oficialmente no - _murmuró avergonzada._

\- Creo que si la familia se entera no estará tan feliz,pues mamá no quiere que ocurra nada a sus espaldas y Bastian... ¡va! de él mejor no digo nada. - _"Bastian morirá de rabia" pensó el niño recordando lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su hermano._

\- Yo confío en que tú puedes guardar un secreto. - _afirmó regalándole una encantadora sonrisa dispuesta así a conquistar la complicidad del pequeñín._

\- Te apoyaré en todo Candy, pero necesito que hagas lo mismo por mi. - _pidió tratando de ordenar el plan que había tramado horas atrás._

\- Por supuesto - _aseguró tranquila_ \- pero dime ¿es muy grande el lío en que estás metido?

\- ¿Porqué asumes eso? - _chilló el niño rodando los ojos_ \- no siempre estoy metido en líos - _señaló apuntando con su dedo a la joven -_ no te niego que a veces eso sucede pero no es siempre - _terminó ofendido._

\- Perdóname - _se disculpó Candy conteniendo una sonrisa_ \- y dime qué necesitas ¿si?

\- Lo que pasa es que tengo un mal - _confesó sin mirarla y con aire ausente._

\- ¿Estás enfermo acaso mi pequeño?

\- La verdad es que es un mal de amor- _soltó al fin con toda la gallardía que halló en sus ser._

\- ¡Vaya! - _expresó aliviada_ \- eso no es grave - _dijo guiñándole un ojo._

\- ¿No? Uhm, para mi es muy complejo, por eso te pido ayuda y ya que tu andas tan enamorada pues quién mejor para auxiliarme - _explicó orgulloso su argumento_.

\- Entiendo - _murmuró la de ojos verdes omitiendo el último comentario de su interlocutor._

\- Hay alguien que me gusta mucho y quiero que sea mi novia... bueno para empezar me conformo con que me haga un poco de caso. - _se sinceró haciendo un morrito._

\- Eres tan lindo Armand que no entiendo como alguna chica podría no mirarte.

\- Pues díselo a ella - _habló desanimado._

\- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

\- Giuliana, la hija menor de la señora Bertha. - _confió bajando el volumen de su voz._

\- Así que la hija de la cocinera... tienes buen gusto, ella es una niña bastante bonita. - _comentó Candy recordando el largo cabello pelirrojo de la niña._

\- Más que eso, pero todo es tan frustrante, para empezar evita hasta mirarme y cuando le hablo me contesta con un monosílabo y se va.

\- ¿Nunca han podido charlar? - _preguntó pestañeando incrédula._

\- De echo si, pero solamente fue cuando me dijo que ella era una criada y que no era correcto que busque su amistad.

\- Es comprensible que se sienta mal, pero creo que debes tratar de entenderla, la gente adinerada suele ser muy elitista, es difícil confiar en que hay buenas intenciones de por medio y teme que si es tu amiga el trabajo de su madre se vea en peligro y con ello el sustento de la familia. - _explicó Candy recordando a Dorothy y su propia experiencia cuando fue la sirvienta de los Leagan._

\- Mamá no es como otra gente de sociedad, estoy segura que no se opondría, pero el problema es que no se si Giuliana tiene algún interés en mi.

\- ¿No crees que te apresuras mucho?

\- ¿Eso piensas?

\- Deberías de acercarte poco a poco hasta ganarte su amistad, además puede que ella sea muy linda pero eso no basta para ponerte de novio, primero tienes que saber cómo es ella, cuáles son sus gustos y su manera de pensar, en realidad no es tan sencillo como parece cariño.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bien, entonces toma las cosas con calma, y trata de acercarte a su mamá primero, quizás así ella tome más confianza contigo; aunque también deberías conocer otras niñas, no sería bueno que ilusiones a una si no estás seguro de que te gusta de verdad ¿no crees?

\- Pues si.

\- Definitivamente.

\- Vale - _respondió un tanto más animado y dispuesto a ir a la cocina -_ ve a donde ibas Candy, creo que sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Bien - _dijo la chica caminando hacia donde la esperaban._

 _El reloj sonó marcando las una de la tarde y dos pares de ojos le miraron fugazmente tratando de no parecer desesperados._

 _-_ Parece que está bastante ocupada con la visita _\- masculló Bastian incómodo._

 _-_ No me extrañaría _\- murmuró Terry un poco más calmado pues entretenía su mente imaginando a su adorada pecosa vestida de Julieta y compartiendo con él alguna escena romántica._

 _-_ Luces bastante sereno Grandchester, te felicito se ve que eres buen actor _\- picó para matar el tiempo._

 _-_ Sin duda lo soy; sin embargo en éste momento no empleo mis dotes artísticas pues me encuentro completamente tranquilo.

\- Interesante. - _apuntó con curiosidad._

\- Recuerda que pasaré toda la tarde a su lado, y obviamente no se trata solamente de ésta tarde, debes de saber que una buena representación necesita un arduo trabajo, las horas de ensayo a veces se vuelven interminables _\- explicó y sonrió arrogante._

 _-_ Muy oportuno para ti _\- gruñó el de ojos grises._

 _-_ Sin lugar a dudas, lástima que para ti resulte tan poco grato.

\- Podría sugerir a Candy que me permita acompañarlos.

\- Podrías; no obstante mi estimado amigo hay un dicho que deberías de recordar - _sostuvo ladinamente._

 _-_ ¿Cuál es ese?

\- Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente _\- habló el inglés con una sonrisa burlona._

\- Lamento llegar tarde _\- se disculpó Candy interrumpiendo y mirándolos apenada._

\- ¿Muy entretenida? - _cuestionó Bastian mientras Terrence movía la cabeza de un lado a otro discretamente._

\- Me retuvo Armand _\- aclaró_ \- ¿le contaste todo Terry? - _preguntó situándose frente al actor tratando de cambiar el tema y sobre todo evitando los ojos del muchacho que parecían querer adivinar sus secretos._

 _-_ Me parece que no está a favor de nuestro plan. - _contó tomándola de los hombros a lo que la chica le miró sorprendida pues una función de teatro le parecía algo tan inocente que no entendía como podría Bastian estar en desacuerdo._

 _-_ Me parece que deberías olvidar la venganza Candy ¿qué lograrás con ello? _\- cuestionó Bastian acercándose al par de jóvenes._

\- Quizás tú no lo entiendas porque no viviste todo lo que yo he vivido - _contestó girándose hacia el muchacho que le había cuestionado_ -, esas mujeres siempre me trataron peor que a un zapato viejo, siempre disfrutaron humillándome y yo siempre lo dejé pasar, pero ahora que sé que también lastimaron a mi madre, ahora que sé que le arruinaron la vida, ahora Bastian estoy convencida de que es mi obligación hacerles pagar tan siquiera un poco de su gran maldad. - _señaló con vehemencia._

\- Entiendo Candy e imagino cómo te sientes y te diré lo mismo que ya le he dicho a Grandchester, no estoy a favor pero los apoyaré en lo que sea, tan sólo te suplico que te midas en lo que haces y que tengas confianza total en mi, no quiero que me ocultes ni uno solo de tus planes ¿estamos?

\- ¡Oh Bastian, eres genial! - _gritó de emoción colgándose al cuello del muchacho logrando que con aquella cercanía el corazón del joven latiera fuertemente y al mismo tiempo que se encendieran los celos en el inglés que en silencio observaba la escena mientras se repetía mentalmente la palabra "paciencia"._

\- No olviden que estoy aquí - _intervino Terry queriendo interrumpir aquella muestra de afecto._

\- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! - _habló con sorna el de ojos grises mirándolo de forma retadora aunque bien sabía que el peligro real no radicaba allí precisamente_.

\- Par de tontos, parecen unos niños pequeños - _bromeó Candy acercándose al actor a lo que éste rápidamente envolvió en uno de sus brazos su estrecha cintura._

 _-_ No digas eso mi querida Julieta _\- reclamó Terry ante el rostro desencajado del otro._

\- ¿No te da miedo actuar? _\- preguntó Bastian queriendo que ella se separara prontamente del que era dueño en aquel momento de su abrazo._

\- En absoluto, tengo al mejor profesor. - _contestó ella con una sonrisa victoriosa y haciendo que el mayor de los Dupond quisiera golpearse contra la pared más próxima pues lejos de alejarlos lo único que había logrado era que su contrincante empezara a recitar un verso de la obra y que ella le respondiera con tal pasión que por un momento se deleitó con la idea de arrojar a Romeo por la ventana; sin embargo, con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz solamente pudo felicitar y aplaudir cuando terminaron aquel inesperado ensayo_ _._

 _-.-.-._

\- Parece que hoy no dejarás de sonreír ¿pasó algo de lo que deba de enterarme? - _cuestionó George dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa y centrando toda su atención en el joven que tenía al frente._

\- Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida. _\- contestó el aludido con el cálido recuerdo del beso que su amada había correspondido._

\- Entonces imagino que ella ya sabe toda la verdad y te aceptó a pesar de ello ¿no es cierto? - _preguntó mirándolo con seriedad._

\- Eh... no es eso exactamente. - _murmuró sintiéndose avergonzado ante el reclamo del moreno, y es que ciertamente se había callado una vez más, aunque a su favor tenía que decir que por lo menos se había atrevido a mostrarle a Candy sus sentimientos y había con ello descubierto que ella no le era indiferente; sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún tenía su secreto sin revelar._

\- ¿Entonces? - _inquirió el de bigote sin querer quitar el dedo del renglón._

\- Hoy supe que ella me corresponde. - _respondió con un leve rubor en su rostro varonil y levantándose para esquivar la mirada de su interlocutor continuó con su diálogo -_ encontré un incentivo para luchar amigo. - _terminó sintiendo en el pecho una mezcla de alegría y paz difíciles de explicar._

\- Lamento tener que ser duro William, pero dime ¿Hablas de corresponder? ¿me puedes decir a quién le corresponde? ¿a Albert el trotamundos o William el tío abuelo? - _preguntó acercándose y queriendo que por fin aquel rubio pisara tierra y pusiera las cosas en su correcto orden._

\- ¡George! - _se quejó regresando a mirar al pelinegro._

\- Un día más desperdiciado. - _bufó encaminándose hacia la mesa ratonera de la esquina y sirviéndose una copa de vino_ \- a la salud de tu cobardía William - _brindó bebiendo un trago de la copa y mirándolo con autoridad paternal._

\- Creo que te estás pasando. - _reclamó sintiéndose ofendido a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que aquel reclamo estaba bien fundamentado._

\- ¿No te das cuenta que es en vano callar tanto tiempo? - _reprochó -_ ¿Acaso esperas que ella se entere de todo en la fiesta? - _"cuando sepa que eres el hijo del hombre que seguramente odia" quiso decir pero calló sabiendo bien que tenía que ceñirse al plan que había construido por tanto tiempo._

\- Mañana mismo hablaré con ella y además le pediré que deje a los Dupond, le rogaré si es preciso que me acompañe en la mansión Andrew.

\- ¿Con tu tía y eventualmente los Leagan? - _la incredulidad se marcó en cada una de sus facciones mientras su mente lo transportaba hacia aquellos tiempos en que la joven y hermosa Claudine vivía en la mansión, tiempos en los que ni siquiera el amor de William o la amistad de Pauna habían podido protegerla_ \- ¡Vaya! así que pretendes llevarla a la boca del lobo, ¿acaso crees que será recibida con los brazos abiertos? tu familia la detesta y eso no cambiará - _habló saliendo de sus pensamientos y tratando de hacer entrar en razón al joven que tenía al frente._

\- La tendrán que respetar pues dejaré clara su posición en mi vida. - _espetó con seguridad._

\- ¿Y qué ganas con llevarla a la mansión?

\- Alejarla de los Dupond está claro.

\- Estás celoso de aquel muchacho pero te equivocas de estrategia, por otro lado no pienses que ella aceptará tu oferta, es más creo que eso sería lo último que hiciera. - _comentó George tratando de ocultar su molestia._

 _-_ ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿que me quede quieto viendo como ella comparte todo su tiempo con él? además no te lo he dicho pero él conoce mi identidad.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo ha dicho - _reveló Albert_ \- pero sé que no dirá nada, al menos no por ahora.

\- Si es que él ha guardado silencio es porque es un caballero y déjame decirte que eso lo convierte en un digno rival tuyo, bien pudo tomar ese conocimiento a su favor pero no lo ha hecho.

\- Ciertamente no, quizás eso sea lo que más me molesta, si ese hombre fuera un canalla me sería fácil odiar a mi oponente o poner a Candy en su contra, pero lo he investigado... sé que es un buen tipo. - _"un hombre perfecto" dijo su mente y se odió por ello._

\- ¿Piensas entonces que es mejor que ella se quede con él?

\- No, puede que Bastian Dupond sea un ejemplo de virtudes, pero yo amo a Candy con cada fibra de mi ser y lo único que deseo en la vida es hacerla feliz, lucharé por ella amigo.

\- Me alegra oír eso - _alabó George inclinando su cabeza en señal de aprobación_ \- ¿entonces sigues pensando en llevarla tu residencia?

\- Quiero tenerla como antes, como cuando yo no tenía memoria, disfrutar de ella y compartir cada momento, ansío verla cada mañana y preparar su desayuno, añoro los días en que yo volvía del trabajo y ella me recibía con una sonrisa, aquellos momentos en que nos quedábamos charlando en nuestro desvencijado sofá, la amo demasiado, pero tienes razón amigo, he pensado de manera egoísta, no puedo alejarla de quienes la quieren y además exponerla a los malos tratos de mi familia.

\- Me parece perfecto - _dijo el moreno_ \- quiero que sepas que yo he llegado a querer a esa muchacha como a una hija y quiero que sea feliz, por eso me alegra que entiendas que tu familia la odia.

\- Si mi tía supiera la clase de persona que es Candy estoy seguro que la amaría, lo que pasa es que siempre ha tenido la mala influencia de los Leagan.

\- Aún sin los Leagan tu tía nunca la aceptará.

\- Sé que la dulzura de mi pequeña terminará ablandando el corazón de Elroy Andrew; sin embargo no forzaré las cosas, no dejaré que nada pueda herirla George, protegeré a Candy de mi tía, los Leagan y de cualquiera que pudiera lastimarla - _afirmó convencido de luchar por la mujer que amaba._

\- Me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú.

\- Creo que yo también _\- acotó el rubio sonriendo_.

.-.-.-

Mientras aquello sucedía una pelinegra esperaba en la estación de trenes con la mirada perdida en la nada, mientras pensaba lo absurda que era su vida, ¿de qué le habían valido todos sus vestidos hermosos y joyas? ¿para qué el pomposo apellido Britter? ¿a qué amiga podía recurrir en esos negros momentos? todas eran frívolas y egoístas como ella misma, solamente Patricia y Candy eran distintas, "Patricia" murmuró mientras una lágrima cayó de sus ojos recordando lo que había acontecido días atrás.

 _\- Stear me ha pedido que sea su esposa - contó ilusionada a la pelinegra que desdeñosa la miró de pies a cabeza._

 _\- ¿En serio? - preguntó haciendo una mueca._

 _\- ¿No te alegra Annie? - cuestionó la de lentes extrañada._

 _\- Claro que si, ¿cuándo harán oficial el compromiso?_

 _\- Después de la fiesta de Stear, estoy muy emocionada, él fue tan romántico, estoy segura que pronto recibirás una propuesta de Archie - habló con sinceridad ante la mirada furiosa de su amiga._

 _\- ¡Seguramente que sí! si tú siendo tan insignificante y sosa has conseguido una propuesta es obvio que yo lo conseguiré también._

 _\- ¡Annie!_

 _\- ¿A qué hora te vas Patricia? ¿o piensas seguir restregándome en la cara tu felicidad?_

 _\- No fue mi intención herirte, lamento si lo has pensado amiga._

 _\- ¿Amiga? si lo fueras no habrías venido a molestarme con aquella feliz noticia tuya - acusó enojada._

 _\- Adiós Annie, lamento haberte importunado con mi visita, te aseguro que evitaré molestarte en adelante - se despidió la chica con los ojos cristalizados._

 _\- Ojalá que te plantara en el altar - deseó con odio arrojando un cojín al suelo._

"Arruiné todo con Patty" _murmuró_ "Solamente queda Candy, pero no recurriré a ella, no quiero ni su consuelo, ni mucho menos su limosna" dijo con rabia limpiándose las lágrimas.

 _-_ Señorita es momento de que aborde _\- le habló un joven empleado._

 _-_ Gracias _\- dijo levantándose con prontitud "allá voy vaquero, espero que estés dispuesto a recibirme" pensó subiendo al transporte._

* * *

 _Hola chicas, ante todo quiero disculparme por la larga espera, he tenido muchos inconvenientes que me hicieron imposible actualizar antes, el trabajo y la salud se mezclaron para hacerme pasar semanas bastante difíciles, ahora mismo estoy aún saliendo de una tendinitis en la muñeca y un problemita que tengo con los músculos del cuello que ni para qué les cuento, en fin amigas muchas gracias por su paciencia y no crean que me había olvidado de ustedes._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que disfruto mucho leyéndolas, y en este momento especialmente creo que serán mi mejor medicina._

 _Cuídense mucho y que tengan un bonito domingo._

 _Las quiere, la chica de rosa._


End file.
